Dragon Ball GT: Super
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: Goku and Vegeta believed they had fought and taken down the greatest threats known to the universe. They had beaten every opponent it could offer them. However when Beerus, the God of Destruction awakens and begins a massive chain of events they will have to realize that there will always be someone or something that surpasses even their power.
1. The God of Destruction Awakes

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Battle of Gods Arc**_

 _The God of Destruction Beerus Awakens!_

* * *

 _Years have Passed since the tale of Son Goku began. The story began when a tyrant by the name of "Frieza" destroyed the planet called "Planet Vegeta". From that day forward, the tale of the savior of millions began. From then, Goku clashed against many fearsome foes, such as Vegeta, one the last few remaining Saiyans, Frieza, the Tyrant and Destroyer of Planets, Perfect Cell, the Ultimate Lifeform, Majin Buu, a Being who could destroy entire Galaxies without hesitation. Through all of these battles and many more, Son Goku trained and ascended, becoming a Super Saiyan and ascended even further beyond that. Ever since the defeat of Majin Buu 10 Years Ago, and the most recent defeat over Baby Vegeta a mere three months prior, Son Goku has ascended once more and became a_ _ **Super Saiyan 4**_ _, this form being the strongest he has ever been. Ever since the events of that day, life on Planet Earth has been peaceful and quiet. However, a new threat to the planet's peace in Beerus, the God of Destruction awakens..._

 _ **King Kai's Planet**_

As Son Goku fired his signature technique, the Kamehameha he turned around and watched as it flew right at him from behind. "Alright!" Goku then put his hands out as the Kamehameha came back, stopping it before it began to push him back. Goku then kicked the Kamehameha into the air. "Woo… Sorry King Kai. That was a real close one." Goku said, as he looked over to King Kai who was hiding behind a mini barrier.

"Goku, why must you always train on my planet? You do have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Bulma's Gravity Room, which would provide better training!" King Kai asked his old student who looked back at him with a smile.

"With Uub off with Vegeta and the others protecting Earth and Goten helping Chi-Chi around the house I have loads of more free time to train and hone my skills. Also I can't be in the Gravity Room because Vegeta and Trunks are busy using it and I can't be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as long as I would want to." Goku explained to King Kai who nodded in agreement.

"True. You must always be ready to take on any threat that comes your way. We don't need another Majin Buu incident on our hands with you being on a time limit." King Kai said before he returned to drinking his tea as he returned to a chair.

 _Goku then continued to train on his own, throwing more and more punches and firing more Kamehamehas. After a few more moments of this, with a sudden kick, Goku's foot flew right in the direction of his son, Gohan who appeared right at that very moment, just narrowly dodging the strike._

"Sorry Gohan!" Goku said to his son who laughed at his father's mistake. "I wasn't paying attention and I almost hit you…" Goku said, apologizing for the mistake.

"It is okay dad. I just wanted to get a bit more training in underneath my belt before my next conference." Gohan said as he removed his glasses and powered up even further until he reached his Potential Unleashed state.

"So dad please come at me with all of your strength!" Gohan asked Goku who agreed as he began to power up before King Kai yelped stopping the two.

"Can you guys take this elsewhere?! My planet has only just been rebuilt after a certain someone (Goku) took his opponent somewhere and they blew up my ENTIRE planet." King Kai barked at the two. "I don't need you two going at it here is basically what I am saying." King Kai explained.

"Okay. How about the Kaioshin realm then?" Gohan suggested to Goku who thought about before he nodded in agreement. Gohan then put his hand on Goku's shoulder and two fingers to his forehead and teleported away from King Kai's planet.

"Whoo… Now then… I can finally relax." King Kai said as he laid back on his chair and smiled.

 **However… Unknown to him or anyone else in the Universe, the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus had just awakened from his 80 Year slumber once more and as he emerged his power sent shockwaves throughout his planet sized home.**

"Whis… Whis… WHIS!" Beerus shouted and at the call of his name, a blue skinned person appeared his white hair sticking upward as he smiled at a purple cat like humanoid who looked more displeased than ever before.

"Oh Good Morning Lord Beerus! I am surprised you had awakened so suddenly I hadn't prepared any food or a bath for you." Whis said to Beerus who yawned during the sentence and as he scratched his head.

"I had that dream again…" Beerus said to Whis who tilted his head confused.

"Which Dream Lord Beerus? The one where you were a mortal? The one where you lived in a world made out of food? Or maybe…" Whis started as he was about to continue poking fun at Beerus.

"No… None of those Whis… The one where a Mortal called the, 'Super Saiyan God' would appear once in 200 Years and he would be the one to challenge and best me in battle taking my place as a God of Destruction. I had that exact same dream on this day around the time I asked Frieza to destroy the Saiyans, but keep some alive, all those years Ago. This Year marks the roughly 20th Year since that day." Beerus explained to Whis who listened to Beerus closely and word for word.

"Let me see if there are any Saiyans left ever since you told Frieza to do away with them roughly twenty or 30 years ago." Whis said as he materialized his staff and looked deep into it.

"There are eight. Seven reside in a Galaxy seperate from the eighth one. No wait… nine…. Hmm… The strongest out of all of these would have to be yes, Son Goku. Followed by… Oh this is a surprise. _Prince Vegeta_ and finally Son Gohan. The Son of Goku. It also appear this Goku fellow was the one who vanquished Frieza." Whis said to Beerus who looked in shock at the statement.

"A Saiyan defeated Frieza?! Oh well this is just interesting. I would like to meet _him_ first and challenge him to battle. If he seems worthy enough maybe you can train him and maybe he will meet or even match my level." Beerus said with great confidence as he walked off of his bed and walked towards his God of Destruction garb removing his pajamas.

"Oh, Lord Beerus don't forget I am here!" Whis said as he covered his eyes with laughter.

"Not that there is much to look at anyway." Whis added on with a chuckle, which catching Beerus' attention.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Beerus shouted over to his attendant who kept his eyes covered.

"Oh nothing…" Whis said, a smile on his face.

 **Later…**

As Beerus and Whis readied to leave his planet to go to the Realm of the Kais.

"Now that it comes across my mind, what ever happened to Majin Buu? He tried to Absorb me once and I have been meaning to get back at him ever since. I just couldn't find that egg of his that moved from planet to planet every year or so." Beerus asked Whis who, using his staff looked at it puzzled.

"He was defeated by Son Goku as well Ten Years Ago. His Good side was left along with his most dangerous state, also known as Kid Buu if you will, was reincarnated into a human boy by the name of Uub. During a Worldwide Epidemic, Uub and Good Buu merged into one and have been living that way ever since." Whis explained to Beerus who shook his head displeased.

"This Goku guy seems to be good at beating me to every punch and kick. I wonder if he can do the same thing against me though. It just gets me even more excited to challenge him!" Beerus said with excitement as him and Whis rocketed off the planet towards their first destination. The Realm of Kais.

 _A/N: So, since most people are going to be confused, this is a slightly updated version of Chapter 1. So don't expect the entire rest of the series to be typed in this style following this. Since I don't really have much to say, Peace! See you guys later!_


	2. A Level Among Gods

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Battle of Gods Arc**_

 _A Level Among the Gods_

* * *

 _Last Time, the God of Destruction Beerus awoke from his many year slumber and after hearing about the feats Goku has pulled off, such as beating Frieza and defeating Majin Buu, was excited to challenge him to a battle. He and his Attendant Whis, have now set off to challenge Goku to a battle! Who will come out on top? Goku or Beerus?!_

 _(Opening Theme: Chozetsu Dynamic)_

 _As Goku and Gohan sparred together on the Planet of Kais they battled at max power in their natural states not knowing of the being heading in their direction._

"TATTATATATATTATATATATTATATATTATATATATATATTATATATATATATTATATATATATATTATATA!" Gohan shouted as he threw his quick jabs at Goku who dodged each before ducking underneath Gohan and delivering a elbow to his son's stomach followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks before slamming his fist into his gut sending him into the air.

"ARGH!" Gohan shouted before he regained his balance in the air and began powering up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he powered up and dashed at Goku using Top Speed and Strength forcing Goku to block his incoming attacks before he teleported behind him and prepared to do a high kick directly to Goku's head.

As Gohan's foot came to Goku's head, the Saiyan's instincts kicked in and he dodged the kick transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state and slammed Gohan in the back with a direct kick sending him rolling across the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted once more as he launched off at Goku delivering more and more strikes to which Goku, as a Super Saiyan 2, dodged and evaded easier than before Gohan did a high kick followed up with a barrage of KI blasts.

"Come on Gohan! You are smarter than this!" Goku shouted to his son who appeared in front of him.

"I know." Gohan shouted as he struck Goku across the face followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks before kneeing Goku in the stomach dropping him out of his Super Saiyan 2 state and he followed it up with a kick across the face knocking Goku through a tree.

"Tch… That was a nice one Gohan!" Goku said with a smile as he stood up from the attack. "I guess you win this round!" Goku said with a smile as he shook Gohan's hand to which Gohan smiled with his dad at as well.

"Well that was an entertaining spar to say the least." A voice from above said catching Goku and Gohan's attention among the other Kais who were watching the match.

"N- No way! Lord Beerus?!" Elder Kai shouted as Beerus floated down from above his eyes focused on Goku and Gohan.

"Sorry for coming so abruptly Supreme Kais. I was looking for the Saiyan who beat Frieza and I am certain it is one of these two." Beerus said as he pointed over to Goku and Gohan who stared at Beerus intently.

"So… Which one is it?" Beerus asked and Gohan pointed to Goku who pointed to himself.

"Ye- Yeah I beat Frieza. What about it?" Goku asked and suddenly Beerus appeared behind Goku suddenly catching Goku off guard.

" _I didn't even see or sense him move even though he was right in front of me!"_ Gohan said to himself as Beerus and Goku stood next to each other back to back.

"Watch how you talk to a God, 'Son Goku' or I might destroy you here and now." Beerus said behind Goku's back.

"Now then, down to business." Beerus said as he appeared next to Whis once more.

"Now then, Son Goku, would you answer my question. Are you the _Super Saiyan God_ , or not?" Beerus asked Goku who looked at him battle ready.

"I mean… I am the strongest Super Saiyan if that is what you are referring to." Goku said as his answer to Beerus' question.

"Hmmm… In that case. I challenge you to a battle." Beerus said as he got in a battle pose with one hand behind his back and another one stretched out with his palm facing Goku.

"So a challenge from the Gods right? This sounds interesting. Don't get mad and destroy the Universe or something if I beat you though." Goku said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 3 and launched off at Beerus who had a smile on his face.

"If you somehow beat me, then I promise to only destroy a galaxy or two." Beerus said as Goku thrusted his fist forward aiming directly for Beerus' face.

 _As the punch rocketed towards Beerus' face, the God of Destruction grabbed Goku's fists and slammed him to the ground before tossing him into the air at the same time. Goku in retaliation dashed down at Beerus preparing to use his Super Dragon Twin Fists on Beerus who smiled as Goku rocketed downward before disappearing and appearing in front of Beerus unleashing a blast at point blank range._

"How did _THAT_ feel?!" Goku shouted to Beerus who sent a small linear finger blast out at Goku unexpectedly forcing Goku to dodge it by leaping into the air only to be kicked in the back and sent downwards towards the ground by the deity before Goku was kicked into the air again and finally punched in the stomach into a mountain.

"That tickled me! Come on now Saiyan! Make me laugh!" Beerus said however all of a sudden a red Kamehameha erupted from out of the mountain at Beerus who was struck directly by the blast.

"Well then. It seems you got three times stronger than that last transformation of yours." Beerus said with a smile as Goku stood there from the smoke in his Super Saiyan 4 form his yellow aura now more fierce and wild than before.

"This. This Lord Beerus is a Super Saiyan 4." Goku said his voice different that it originally was. He now had fur on his arms and around his abs as he got ready to battle Beerus and as he prepared for the Gods next move.

"Well then. In that case…" Beerus then dashed off in front of Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form and Goku appeared to not have been able to follow as Beerus went to strike him in the leg only for Goku to leap above Beerus' foot and do a soccer kick at full strength to Beerus' face sending Beerus rolling across the ground.

"You thought you are comparable to me now?! You are weak to me in _this_ form!" Goku shouted to Beerus who stood up and dusted himself off.

"Seems like you don't know your place. I will show you where you stand now." Beerus then launched off at Goku at top speed and slammed him in the gut with his foot knocking the wind out of him completely before he fired a blast into Goku's back sending him flying throughout the air.

 _Due to his natural Saiyan Resilience, Goku stood up once more against Beerus, shocking the Kais and even Gohan. Goku powered up more and more before he powered up more and launched off at Beerus throwing multiple punches, each being dodged with little to no difficulty. Beerus yawned as he bent backwards dodging another strike, before he pulled back, slamming his head into Goku's knocking Goku back._

Beerus merely sighed as he floated towards Goku. "You really have disappointed me today Son Goku. Until next time." Beerus said, before he flicked Goku with uncomparable speeds knocking Goku out of his base form and straight into the ground.

"No way… I didn't even see him move." Goku said as he slammed into the ground defeated.

"FATHER!" Gohan shouted before he launched over to help Goku.

"He didn't even pose a threat to me… I wonder if Prince Vegeta is the Saiyan I am looking for…" Beerus said as he walked back over to Whis away from Son Goku.

"Well Lord Beerus. Did he excite you at all?" Whis asked Beerus who sadly shook his head 'no' as the two left the Realm of Kais with their defeated warrior.

Later…

" _Happy Fifty-Eighth Birthday Bulma!"_ Everyone shouted as they cheered Bulma as she drank some red wine out of a cup.

"Jeez. I at least wish Gohan or Goku would come but Vegeta's nowhere to be seen!" Bulma said pissed off at the fact her close friends nor her husband were not at her birthday party.

"They do realize if it weren't for me Raditz or whatever his name was would've just blown up the planet after King Piccolo enslaved everyone!" Bulma said with a sigh however unexpectedly, a voice from behind her spoke.

"You see Bulma, if I remember correctly, that filthy excuse of a Saiyan called Raditz couldn't blow up a planet the size of his space pod!" Vegeta said to Bulma as he walked next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well thank you Vegeta! At least my husband bothered to show up." Bulma said as she stood up and hugged Vegeta.

"How could I miss my own wife's birthday?" Vegeta said as he hugged Bulma tighter before suddenly a massive KI cut through the air catching everyone's attention as it rocketed towards them and Vegeta watched as a white beam raced through the air before landing on the ground sending a gust of wind that lifted that shook the table.

"Who dare set foot on _my_ planet." Vegeta said as Beerus and Whis emerged from the white light.

"My, My… Prince Vegeta. Quite a tongue you got there." Whis said as Beerus looked around before spotting Vegeta.

"Well then. Prince Vegeta, I have a question to ask of you." Beerus said to Vegeta who at the sound of his voice realized who he was talking to.

"Dad? Who is this guy?" Trunks said as he waltzed in wearing a green version of Vegeta's battle suit from the with orange fingerless gloves and shoes of the same color with black tips.

"This Trunks… is Lord Beerus the Destroyer." Vegeta said as he looked at Beerus dead in the eye.

"Now about my question, Do you know where I can get a Super Saiyan God? That Son Goku person didn't have a clue and even after I acknowledged him of my ranking he still insisted that he could beat me. Now he is laying on the Realm of Kais sacred floor defeated." Beerus said as Goten and Trunks powered up.

"Really now? This seems like a chance to show off our fused power!" Goten said to Trunks who smirked as the two side-leaped to opposite directions.

"Oh? Could they be doing the Metamoran Fusion Dance?" Beerus said interested as Goten and Trunks did in fact do the Fusion Dance as their fingers touched a yellow light emerged from them as they became their trademark Gotenks.

"The Grim Reaper of Justice has Returned! SUPERRRRRRRR GOTENKS!" Teen Gotenks shouted as he pointed at Beerus.

"You idiots! Do you know what you are doing!?" Vegeta shouted only for his voice to fall on deaf ears as Gotenks dashed at Beerus throwing punches and kicks at him to which the deity easily dodged without

"ATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATTATATATATATATTATATATTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATA!" Gotenks shouted as he smashed his fist into Beerus' face before throwing another punch at Beerus who caught Gotenks by the wrist.

"How _dare_ you." Beerus said as he squeezed Gotenks wrist before he lifted Gotenks up and put his hand to his stomach before firing a blast through Gotenks forcing him to defuse into Goten and Trunks.

"O- Ow…" Goten said as he landed on his butt with Trunks landing on his face.

"I don't think anyone has been strong enough to forcefully defuse Gotenks…" Trunks said as Beerus looked down upon him and Goten before walking towards Vegeta his KI sending out a feeling that would scare even Kid Buu.

"Tch… Damn it all to hell!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up into Super Saiyan 2 and rushing Beerus, only to get slapped back into his natural state by the God of Destruction.

"Do you know what a Super Saiyan God is?" Beerus asked Vegeta who was shaking slightly as the Destroyer looked at him.

"Y- yes Lord Beerus. My father said that a Super Saiyan God is a warrior who appears once every thousand years through five Super Saiyans joining forces and giving their energy into a sixth Super Saiyan giving them power that rivals the Gods." Vegeta explained to Beerus who smiled at the thought of it.

"So let's see here. Those two right there, Son Goku, You, and his Son, Gohan if I remember correctly. That makes five saiyans. We need six correct?" Beerus asked Vegeta who nodded yes to the question.

"Hmmm… A Sixth Super Saiyan is nowhere to be seen. Guess I'll just destroy Earth and go take a nap."

"Wait a second Lord Beerus!" Pan, The Granddaughter of Goku told Beerus.

"If Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, their KI is still there and inside of Gotenks who is completely a new body. That makes _six_ Super Saiyans right!" Pan asked Vegeta & Beerus who thought about.

"You are correct about that Pan!" A voice said as he flew on to the scene as a Super Saiyan 2.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Gohan and Goku said as they landed with a smile on their face.

 _Afterwards, Goku and Vegeta after a game of Rock Paper Scissors, it was decided that Goku would be the Super Saiyan God. Goku and Vegeta powered up to their best states with Goku entering Super Saiyan 4 along with Vegeta who entered Super Saiyan 2. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. The Four Saiyans all focused their energy into Goku and put all of their power into him and soon Goku began to float in his Super Saiyan 4 form before he was wrapped in a red KI and a bright light before he emerged. His Super Saiyan 4 hair red and his aura a mix of Super Saiyan 4's Yellow and Super Saiyan God's red._

"I can feel it. I can hear his voice. The First Super Saiyan God telling me I have reached a new level of Super Saiyan God thanks to my Super Saiyan 4 state. He is calling it 'Super Saiyan God 4' and I guess I will be calling it that as well." Goku said as he looked at Beerus as he floated down.

"Kakarot's mere presence is enough to send a chill up my spine…" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku, backing away as he reverted out of his Super Saiyan form.

Goku and Beerus stared each other off and before anyone could react, Goku launched himself off at Beerus and threw a punch at him only to have it be blocked with one hand.

"How does it feel to have Power coursing through your Veins?" Beerus asked Goku who smiled and replied with,

"It feels unbelievable! To have a KI this calm but wild and fierce is unbelievable!" Goku said as he spun around and kicked Beerus away before launching himself off after Beerus throwing multiple punches at him.

 _Goku and Beerus stared into one another's eyes for a brief moment until suddenly, in a flash of light the two exploded off the ground and into the air. Their fists meeting one another's with every passing second. Goku's punches were connecting to Beerus' as the two battled, seemingly on equal levels of power. Goku then flared the fiery red Super Saiyan God Aura and charged at Beerus, striking Beerus right in the face with a strong punch, knocking Beerus away before Goku flew after him. The two continued to clash more and more, moving throughout a city, and then into a forest, their knees slamming into one another at one point, sending out a shockwave that created a massive crater in the ground before they powered up and flew into the air._

"This power! It is growing more and more! It is surpassing anything I have ever felt before!" Goku said with a smirk as him and Beerus launched off at each other before striking fists simultaneously, shaking the entirety of the universe and destroying some of the surrounding planets

"Come on Lord Beerus, stop holding back against me!" Goku shouted as he teleported behind Beerus and struck him completely before kicking him through a rock.

"Just because of you talking so big! If you can't beat me I'll destroy the entire universe myself!" Beerus said as he dashed back at Goku as he nailed Goku in the stomach before grabbing him by his Super Saiyan 4 tail and spinning him away.

"I _**WILL**_ defeat you!" Goku shouted as he launched off at Beerus and uppercutted him out of the cave and as the two began to punch and kick at each other, they rose higher and higher until they were in Earth's Atmosphere striking each other with such force that the Universe was shaking and slowly collapsing all around them, their KI alone shaking planets as they fought each other going further and further from Earth.

 _ **(This is where I would start playing You Say Run if this was a My Hero Academia Fanfic and not a Dragon Ball Super one)**_

"Now then! Let's see if you can protect your planet from _this_!" Beerus said as he created a Sphere of Destruction in both hands before expanding it and as he threw it at Goku, who smirked as it rocketed towards him before he felt the Super Saiyan God form disappear from his body briefly.

"Damn. Guess I'll have to unleash a All Out Strike to stop this one." Goku said as he clutched his hand and wrapped it in KI.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PLANET!" Beerus shouted as the Sphere of Destruction got closer and closer to Goku.

"Hey Lord Beerus… Have you ever heard these words?" Goku asked as he began to charge a red X10 Super Kamehameha as the ball of destruction came closer and closer towards him. Goku could feel every single blood cell, bone, and his entire body telling him to unleash the 100 percent pure power of his Super Saiyan God state all in one go.

" _TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! ULTRA KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Goku shouted as he released the blast at full strength unleashing the pure power of the Super Saiyan God state sending a blast out so powerful that it sent Beerus' ball of destruction right back at him causing a massive explosion of the two forces sending out enough pressure and force that it moved Earth back slightly as a massive explosion of light expanded across the entire universe.

"That power… It was definitely Kakarot's. He surpassed the Power of Super Saiyan God in _that_ very moment." Vegeta said out loud to everyone who was shocked at the revelation of Goku's new power.

"So that was dad's KI?" Goten asked Vegeta who nodded yes in response.

"Wow… Dad really has surpassed the Limits of a Super Saiyan God." Gohan said.

 _ **Back in Space**_

 _Goku floated there, the top of his GI ripped off, leaving only the undershirt. Goku looked at Beerus as he floated in space calmly in his Super Saiyan 4 state. There was nothing but silence between the two. Beerus then beckoned Goku to come at him, which Goku did, rushing at Beerus, and striking him right in the face forcing Beerus away._

"Impressive Saiyan. Your power is still if not higher than what it was previously despite the time limit on the God Form knocking you out of it on that last blast of yours." Beerus explained to Goku who looked at his hair and aura.

Goku then nodded and smiled. "Yep. I definitely have lost the form of a Super Saiyan God, yet I can still feel the flames of it burning within me." Goku said to Beerus who nodded. "Though… I could use a little nap…" Goku said before suddenly, the form cancelled out and he reverted back into his base form, unconscious.

 _ **Planet Earth…**_

 _Beerus floated down calmly as he looked at the others. He was holding Goku by the wrists, a pleased look on his face as he tossed Goku on to the ground._

"His power was truly amazing. He made me use over three percent of my _battle power_. So for that, I will leave your planet at peace. For now. However, my attendant WHIS, who is stuffing his face with FOOD without me is over one hundred times stronger than my power. This is also the Seventh Universe, Out of _Twelve_ I am this world's God of Destruction. Now I am off to help myself to some of that delicious food. I will be seeing you Prince Vegeta." Beerus said as he waltzed over to Whis whistling.

 _ **Beerus Arc: End**_

A/N: _Yep, I updated the 2nd chapter as well. Anyway, did you guys enjoy the new and slightly extended Beerus fight and the not so lowkey My Hero Academia reference? Also I want to confirm a few things. One, Goku has his Adult Body and Two, Baby Vegeta was already taken care of if you hadn't already figured that out. So besides that, see you guys later._


	3. The Emperor's Revival

Frieza Sub Arc: The Emperor's Revival

 **Weeks After Beerus' battle with Goku. Goku and Vegeta began training underneath Whis, to reach new heights in an effort to reach Beerus in power. Under Whis the two trained and became even stronger than before. Unknown to them, Frieza had been revived through the Earth's Dragon Balls and had begun training on his own to reach Goku and Vegeta's power. Frieza eventually returned and began causing havoc on Earth. The Z-Fighters appeared and Battled Frieza head on only to be forced to wait for Goku and Vegeta who appeared thanks to Whis.**

As a white beam flew through the sky, it stopped briefly before gently floating down, before it revealed Goku and Vegeta who stood there a serious look on their faces.

"So you really have returned Frieza! After all these years!" Goku shouted to Frieza as he walked towards his former enemy who merely laughed as he leaped out of his space pod and began walking towards Goku himself.

"Why yes filthy monkey. I was hoping to drop by, leave some cookies and milk in a basket with a note saying I am sorry for trying to killing you all the way back on Namek." Frieza said with a chuckle as him and Goku finally stood across from each other.

"Wait! Where did you leave the Cookies!?" Goku asked Frieza who stood there dumbfounded.

"What? No- There are no cookies you dumb ape!" Frieza shouted to Goku who looked in shock at Frieza's revelation.

"Well I guess you came here looking for a fight eh?" Goku said with a smile as he began powering up with Frieza doing the same as the two entered their Super Saiyan and Final Form states respectively.

"Now then Frieza! Show me how far you have came in power!" Goku said as he launched off at Frieza who did the same.

Goku and Frieza began going toe to toe with each other as they threw punches back and forth at one another before Goku teleported behind Frieza and kicked him into the air before launching off after him as he began throwing punches at Frieza before the Emperor did a front flip and smashed his tails into Goku's head knocking him to the ground before following it up with multiple blasts causing explosions in Goku's location.

"It seems like someone let their guard down and got hurt for it." Frieza said with a 'Ho Ho Ho' following as Goku emerged battle damaged and blood dripping down his lip.

"Heh. Guess I'll have to get Serious then!" Goku shouted as he flew back up to Frieza and began powering up further and further his power increasing more and more as he was wrapped in a blue and yellow aura before suddenly-

"Wait a minute!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed at Goku kicking him in the face sending him away from Frieza.

"What the Hell Vegeta! What was that for!?" Goku shouted to Vegeta who looked at him a stern look on his face that would send a chill up anyone's back.

"It's my turn! I am going to be the one to finish Frieza off myself! I don't need you hogging all of the glory once more!" Vegeta shouted to Goku who looked at Vegeta saddened.

"But Vegeta!" Goku began only to have the Saiyan Prince turn him down.

"No Kakarot! I am finishing Frieza and that's that! End of Story!" Vegeta shouted as Goku sadly floated down back to the ground next to Whis.

"Man…" Goku said to himself as Gohan and Krillin walked over with Tien, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks following suit.

"Hey Goku!" Yamcha said as he walked over to Goku and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wow Yamcha! Long time no talk! What have you been up to in the last couple of years?" Goku asked Yamcha who merely sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Fifty Eight, Single, and my Career as a Baseball Player on its last legs sadly. I was going to ask Hercule if I could teach a few classes at his dojo for a few extra bucks." Yamcha told Goku who looked back a him.

"I'll gladly help you out one of these days Yamcha!" Goku told Yamcha who smiled.

"Thanks Buddy. Now how about we watch the fight?" Yamcha said as he looked up into the air.

"Come on Frieza! You said I would be an easier target than Kakarot now didn't you?!" Vegeta said as he wailed on Frieza as a Super Saiyan 2 before he sledgehammered Frieza to the ground followed up with a barrage of punches to the stomach which erupted in a massive explosion before Vegeta kicked Frieza away.

"The Almighty Frieza forced down by his former underling. Poetic isn't it!" Vegeta said as he walked towards Frieza who looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! You think I would come unprepared for such a battle with the likes of you two!?" Frieza said as he stood up and began powering up his Ki sending out waves upon waves of energy to the point where Vegeta had became slightly nervous as Frieza then let out a almighty scream as he was wrapped in a Golden Aura. The aura then disappeared as all around Frieza there was nothing but smoke and as it cleared, Vegeta, Goku, and Whis who was eating some ice cream brought by Bulma who had just arrived with some Senzu Beans.

"Wow Frieza. You sure have gotten stronger!" Goku said as he stood next to Vegeta as the two Saiyans smirked.

"Too bad Kakarot! I will be the first one to crush Frieza! Then I will move on to Beerus!" Vegeta shouted as he began powering up next to Goku as Vegeta rose higher and higher his KI lifting him in the air before he released a Mighty Battle Cry of the Saiyans as he was wrapped within his own KI before he released it in his new form.

"This Frieza… Is Super Saiyan God!" Vegeta shouted his red hair moving back and forth with the wind as he looked at Frieza, his confidence visible on his face.

"You crush me Vegeta? Don't make me laugh. This form is far beyond what even you could achieve!" Frieza said as he laughed before Vegeta appeared behind him a smirk on his face.

"See Frieza. _**That's**_ where you are wrong." Vegeta said as he spun kicked Frieza his foot landing right in the Emperor's stomach knocking him to the ground. Vegeta then continued his assault by appearing above Frieza and flying down slamming his foot into his stomach before he picked Frieza up by the head.

"When I am in this form. My Body feels Ten Years Younger, Faster, Stronger, and even then… I don't even lose half as much Stamina as I would in that Super Saiyan 4 form! This transformation Frieza. Is the Perfect combination that only a Saiyan Elite can reach!" Vegeta shouted as he threw Frieza into the air and began charging his KI.

"Damn it! I am not losing to Vegeta of all people!" Frieza shouted his eyes showing his rage as he began creating a Death Ball like the one he made on Namek. His laughter filling the air as he threw it down as it rocketed down at Vegeta.

"You are too obvious!" Vegeta shouted as he put his two hands together as he began creating a Galick Gun as the ball of death and destruction came closer and closer towards him.

"VEGETA! JUST FINISH HIM OFF ALREADY!" Goku shouted to Vegeta who smiled as he released the "Super Galick Gun" at the Death Ball causing the two blasts to collide before Vegeta released a shout his power increasing drastically as dust kicked itself up all around him as the blast came closer and closer towards Frieza who fired another blast to try and push his attack closer but to no avail as the attack was sent back and Frieza could do nothing but look in fear as Vegeta's attack pushed both of his attacks back as they smashed into him sending him towards the sun before he screamed in pain as it killed him vaporizing him.

"Heh. Next time, try training to _my_ level." Vegeta said as the dust cleared.

"B- Blue hair…" Goku said as Vegeta turned around and looked at him his hair, eyebrows, and eyes all blue.

"You didn't have to use _Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan_ on him Vegeta!" Goku shouted to Vegeta who merely walked back as he reverted back to his natural state.

"Unlike you Kakarot, I want the job done as quickly as possible." Vegeta said to Goku who scoffed.

"Sure. Didn't seem like you wanted the job done 'as quickly as possible' when you were boasting off about your Super Saiyan God Form despite it not even being that special when my Super Saiyan God 4 form has it completely outclassed!" Goku said to Vegeta as they walked back over to the others bickering the entire way.

 **Frieza Sub Arc End.**


	4. Preparing for the Tournament

Champa Arc: Preparing for the Tournament

 **Two Months passed after Frieza's battle with Vegeta and Goku. Despite that threat, Goku and Vegeta had decided to continue their training, to be prepared for the next opponent that would come their way.**

"You both are moving in unison, however your movements are too stiff, you aren't moving at your best possible speed and strength, taking seconds away from attacks when you can be attacking constantly pushing your enemy back into defeat." Whis explained as he dodged Goku and Vegeta's strikes at him with ease before at one second he was caught in a bear hug by Vegeta leaving Goku, in his Super Saiyan God Form the chance to strike Whis, which he saw as he threw the punch.

"Gotcha!" Goku shouted only for Whis to slip underneath Vegeta somehow sending Goku's fist directly into Vegeta knocking Vegeta away from him before Whis appeared and chopped Goku in the head knocking him out of his Super Saiyan God state forcing him down into the ground.

"Damn it Kakarot! Even when I am not your opponent you still have to get a shot at me!" Vegeta said as he flew back to Goku who was rubbing his head in pain from Whis' chop.

"As good of a effort that was, you didn't try hard enough to hit me. You need plan for every possible outcome. A good fighter always plans his enemies next move quickly and efficiently. You need to move without thinking and react on instinct. That will be tomorrow's lesson okay. Now try again to battle me. However, one at a time. I want to make sure I know your flaws before I decide to place you against Lord Beerus. Go all out from the start."

"Okay! I'll go first all right Vegeta!" Goku said with a smile as he stepped up to battle Whis transforming into a Super Saiyan God 4. His hair now a bright red and his Super Saiyan 4 fur darker than it usually would be.

Goku now in Super Saiyan God 4, launching himself at Whis throwing a punch only for the Deity to dodge it and chop Goku on the cheek knocking Goku down only for Goku to retaliate with a kick to Whis who ducked under sending Goku's foot over him.

"Eat this!" Goku said as he his foot landed and he leaped at Whis once more his fist charged with KI as he launched himself at Whis his fist brimming with KI as he smashed his fist into Whis, only to realize it wasn't Whis and a tree trunk.

"I see, you let your guard down for a brief second whenever you believe you have struck your opponent, leaving yourself wide open." Whis said as he appeared behind Goku and chopped him on the neck knocking him to the ground.

"Is that all?" Goku said as he reverted back to his natural state as he looked at Whis who nodded.

"Work on that and you alone have somewhat of a chance against Lord Beerus." Whis said before Vegeta came flying as a Super Saiyan God SS to which Whis sidestepped before Vegeta had a shot in. Vegeta then turned around and unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks at Whis who dodged, ducked, and did everything in between before he appeared above Vegeta who looked at Whis dead in the eye before he hesitated in a brief second as he threw a punch only for Whis to appear behind him and strike him in the side knocking Vegeta to his knees.

"Damn it…" Vegeta said as he grabbed his side in pain as he stood next to Goku who looked at Whis.

"Vegeta, while your reaction speed and guard is always up, you hesitate to attack, if your enemy sees it, they can exploit and take advantage of it. It will eventually lead to your defeat." Whis explained to Vegeta who nodded as he looked at his hand and gripped his hand before suddenly a massive power rocketed down drawing Goku and Vegeta's attention as it landed send a wave of power which knocked Goku and Vegeta back knocking them in their behinds.

"Such power… I haven't felt this massive source of energy since Beerus came." Vegeta said comparing the two powers before something walked towards the three as they came into view Goku noticed how FAT one of them was before him and the other person leaped into the air landing in front of the three.

"Whis. Who are these imbeciles? Those new disciples I assume you were talking to Vados about?"

"Well that is a surprise… It is always nice to see you here Lord Champa." Whis said a he looked at the Beerus look alike named 'Champa' who caught Goku and Vegeta's attention.

"Hey! You look like Beerus but a lot more Fa-" Goku started only to be bashed in the had by Beerus who walked past the saiyans who remained quiet as Beerus and Champa locked eyes.

"This better be important to wake me up from my daily seven hour nap and I hope you didn't come here for some idle chat." Beerus said to Champa who smirked as he pulled out a paper bag.

"Let's have our usual showdown! Make the preparations!" Champa shouted to Beerus who merely yawned a Whis materialized a table through his staff and Champa and Beerus put some foods on the table.

"Oh… So they aren't fighting? Man I wanted to see who was stronger between them both…" Goku said sadly attracting Beerus and Champa's attention.

"You would like to see a sparring match between me and Beerus?" Champa asked a hint of excitement in his voice as Goku nodded yes with Vegeta nodding yes as well. Beerus and Champa then were teleported by Whis and Vados to a 'Null Space' of sorts between dimensions as Goku and Vegeta were teleported there as well to watch the fight.

"Who do you think will win?" Vegeta asked Goku who scratched his head and thought about before he gave Vegeta a solid answer.

"A battle between to deities of destruction is sure to be a massive outburst of strength and speed and energy. If anything, whoever wins could end up being the opposite of either of our decisions. However, based on physique, I would have to say Lord Beerus." Goku said as Beerus and Champa launched at each other.

"I've been longing to fight you as payback!" Champa shouted as he did a kick barrage of punches which Beerus easily dodged as he appeared behind Champa and kicked him in the back before he rocketed off following it up with a upward kick to the chin before he leaped back releasing a massive amount of KI Blasts at his twin brother.

Champa seeing the blasts rocketing at him, powered up and fired a massive KI Wave out of his hand at them at Beerus who smirked as he leaped INTO the blast flying through it with a KI barrier as he leaped out shocking Champa, Goku, and Vegeta as he smashed his foot into Champa's face knocking him to the ground before he landed and dashed at Champa once more barraging him with punches and kicks before grabbed Champa by the ears and fired a KI blast right in his face.

"So payback for what exactly?" Beerus said with a smirk before Champa's entire palm reached out of the smoke. Beerus looked in fear as Champa's hand was wrapped in KI.

"DES-" Champa began only to be chopped on the head by Vados.

"Now, Now, Lord Champa. You shouldn't try erasing other Gods of Destruction now." Vados said with a chuckle as Whis appeared as well next to Beerus who wiped the sweat off his forehead.

 **A Few Minutes Later after Champa embarrassingly apologized to Beerus and Goku and Vegeta were told about the move known as "destruction" by Whis.**

 _After this, Goku and Vegeta resumed training while Beerus and Champa ate food from each other's respective Universes and as Champa and Vados ate some cupped noodles they were immediately "in love" and finished the entire meal in seconds._

"Eh… It was good I guess… Say… What planet did you get this from?" Champa asked Beerus who smiled as he prepared to answer it.

"It is from the planet known as Earth. You should have one in Universe 6." Beerus told Champa who beckoned to Vados who materialized her staff which resembled Whis' perfectly as she looked into it to see if there was in fact one in Universe 6.

"Yes we do have one… However, the humans who lived on it are far extinct… The cause was war which wrapped the entire human race in it before a bomb of sorts was dropped that destroyed every single being on the entire planet overtime… Not a single one remains…" Vados explained to Champa who looked at her a saddened look on his face.

"Woah… Our Earth has come close to destruction many times! Even Vegeta tried to do it once, however me and my pals stopped him." Goku said as him and Vegeta walked back towards Beerus and Champa.

"No need to point fingers Kakarot…" Vegeta whispered to Goku who just chuckled.

"How about this Beerus! We have a showdown between our two universes! A tournament of sorts, and if I win, I get your Earth! And if you win, I will give you the Seven Super Dragon Balls I have collected that can grant ANY wish. We will have teams of… FIVE! These five people will duke it out. The last member of our respective Universes wins." Champa told Beerus who scratched the back of his head.

"Oh really? If that is the case. How about we have this Tournament in two days. To the best team Champa." Beerus said with a smile as Champa and Vados left the Temple.

"Wow! So we are having a tournament?! I can't wait!" Goku said to Vegeta who merely scowled at the thought of being forced to battle in the tournament. Sure he was a Saiyan and the fierc

"Hmmm… Counting you two, we have two fighters for the Tournament…" Beerus told Goku and Vegeta who looked at him wondering what he was thinking about.

"I wonder if Renegade is willing to join the Tournament…" Beerus asked Whis who merely looked into the sky.

"Who is Renegade?" Goku asked Beerus who looked back at him.

"He is the first warrior, in the entire multiverse to ever defeat me. His power rivals and even surpasses that of a God of Destruction. I suggest you not fight him… His family is known to not be very kind to Saiyans." Beerus told Goku & Vegeta who listened.

"A warrior beyond even Beerus… Speaking of which, if he is so almighty, why hasn't he taken your spot as God of Destruction yet?" Vegeta asked Beerus who chuckled at the question. "I assume you are going to soon lose your position correct?" Vegeta added on which Beerus just slowly turned back to Vegeta and walked away.

"You see Vegeta, Renegade is unlike all of my other opponents. He is a warrior who patrols time, making sure it doesn't go out of balance according to him. He says he would rather have that job above anything else. It is sure surprising… How the Grandson of Frieza would be against a job about destroying." Beerus said as he turned back to Goku and Vegeta after looking to the lake.

 _ **Elsewhere in the Xenoverse….**_

"Another plot by the Timebreakers foiled once again right Renegade?" Chrona, the Supreme Kai of Time asked the Frost Demon walked in his clothing dirty and his body clearly damaged from his battle.

"Yes ma'am! Though they are getting stronger. I had to use my Final Form to beat them this time. I have to start training again as well… I am getting way too out of shape." Renegade told Chrona with a laugh.

 _(Ending Theme: Hello, Hello, Hello by Good Morning America)_


	5. Recruiting for the Tournament

Champa Arc: Recruiting for the Tournament…

"I can't believe Lord Beerus is telling us to go and find the other two members for the Tournament…" Goku said as him and Vegeta flew across the sky, heading towards Capsule Corporation to figure out their two other members.

"How about Goten and Trunks? They seem capable." Vegeta asked Goku who scratched his head thinking about it.

"No way. Goten hasn't trained in years. Trunks does seem like a good fit though. He is a pretty capable fighter. However, I was thinking about asking Gohan and Uub." Goku said to Vegeta who looked back a worried look on his face.

"Has Gohan been keeping up with his training ever since Beerus arrived? Also I haven't even seen Uub since that whole Baby Vegeta nonsense." Vegeta told his rival, Goku as they tapped down on Capsule Corp. where they saw Uub in fact fighting against Goten and Trunks.

"HHAAAAA!" Goten shouted as he flared into Super Saiyan and dashed at Uub throwing a punch at the boy who ducked and gutted Goten before he was attacked by a Super Saiyan 2 Trunks who fired a quick Final Cannon at him. Uub sensing the attack flying at him, leaped over it and appeared in front of Trunks kicking him across the face before Goten charged forward releasing multiple KI orbs at Uub.

"Tch. You guys are strong. Not as strong as me though!" Uub shouted as he powered up and sent out a KI Shockwave which cancelled out the attacks from Goten, knocking him and Trunks out into their natural states.

"Well that was somewhat entertaining to say the least." Vegeta said as him and Goku made themselves known.

"Master Goku? And Vegeta?" Uub said as he walked over to Goku, wearing a version of the Turtle Hermit GI Goku used to wear.

"Uub, you sure of gotten strong. I haven't seen anyone knock a Super Saiyan out of their transformed state since Broly first arrived. Oh boy… Broly was a tough opponent all right. It took the energy of Me, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Future Trunks to put him down." Goku told Uub who listened closely.

"Wow! I sure hope he doesn't come back unexpectedly. Anywho I best be heading back." Uub said as he prepared to go back to his home village before Goku put his hand on his shoulder.

"Before you go. I have a question for you Uub." Goku told Uub as Vegeta followed by Trunks & Goten entered Capsule Corporation.

"Yes? What is it Master?" Uub said to Goku who smiled as he looked at him.

"See, there is this Tournament coming up between Universes 6 & 7 and I was hoping you could compete with me and the others please?" Goku asked his protege who looked at him confused before he opened his mouth to speak again only to be cut off by Goku, "Also if we lose our entire planet Earth will be switched with Universe 6s catastrophic and destroyed world…" Goku added on.

"Well in that case… I guess I'll join then. I will have to let my mother know though." Uub informed Goku who jumped up in excitement.

"Great! Now we have four fighters now. With me, you, Vegeta, and that Renegade guy, we should have enough skill to beat anybody! Now then… I wonder where Gohan is…" Goku said as he scratched his head in wonder.

Elsewhere in the Multiverse…

"Oh. So that is what is going on Lord Beerus?" Renegade said as he sat down in a chair as him and Beerus discussed the Tournament and his joining in the battle as Whis watched on listening closely. "I mean, I am not busy so I'll guess I'll participate." Renegade told Beerus who screamed in joy.

"Great! Now our victory is one hundred percent assured!" Beerus said to Whis who chuckled in response.

"Wait a minute though!" Renegade shouted and Beerus stopped and looked back at the Frost Demon who sat there a concerned look on his face. "Keep the fact I am from their timeline a secret. Cause if they find out I am Frieza's Grandson, Goku might not train me later in the future and go on to become a Time Patroller. It could throw the timeline out of balance." Renegade explained to Beerus who nodded knowing the potential consequences from letting a secret as big as that out.

"Alrighty then. How about we go introduce you to your teammates now why don't we? As long as me or Whis expose the fact that you are from the future, nothing can be destroyed." Beerus said and Renegade walked next to Whis and Beerus followed and they warped away.

 _ **A Few Hours Later… At Capsule Corporation**_

"So you're the warrior who defeated Beerus' Max Power?" Gohan asked Renegade who looked at him, almost studying him in a way.

"Yes actually. He wasn't a easy opponent though. It took every single amount of my power to beat him." Renegade explained to Gohan as Vegeta and Goku walked next to him.

"Then your power must be HUGE!" Goku said as he walked next to Renegade, a big smile on his face. The Frost Demon looked at Goku and as the two locked eyes, Goku followed up with something strange. "Can we have a sparring match then? You know? To test your power?" Goku asked and as Renegade looked at him. He smiled and said "Sure." and the two took off suddenly going to a wasteland.

"We should follow them." Vegeta said as he looked over to Gohan and the two flew off after them.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

"Okay then! Come at me!" Renegade asked Goku and as the two looked at each other, Goku's hair flared red as he powered up into his _Super Saiyan God_ state before he grew a grin as he dashed off at Renegade.

"Going for the good old 'Transform the Moment you Strike then revert back' trick Son Goku?" Renegade as he blocked the strike from Goku. The two then took off throwing punches and kicks, with Goku on the offense with Renegade on the defensive. "No response eh? That must mean…" Renegade then put two fingers to his forehead as he used the Instant Transmission technique and appeared behind a second Goku.

"How did you know about-" Goku started only for Renegade to grab and spin him around and slam him into his copy as they were sent flying to the ground.

"Kakarot seems to have taken the safer route and used his God Status." Vegeta said to Gohan who looked at Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" Gohan replied.

"In his current state, his God form and Super Saiyan 4 state are tied in power. However, Super Saiyan God doesn't use as much Stamina. The combination of the two 'Super Saiyan God 4' is a upgraded Super Saiyan 4 with the God KI and powers, but without the heavy stamina loss of Super Saiyan 4. I have Super Saiyan God, which acts the same like Kakarot's. However, Super Saiyan Blue strikes and speed are unrivaled but the form can only last so long. The longest is three minutes at least." Vegeta explained to Gohan.

 _Renegade and Goku continued their match, with Renegade appearing to know everything about Goku's movements before they were even made and Goku, now in his Super Saiyan God 4 state. Goku then did a spin kick at Renegade who ducked and he dashed forward and slammed Goku in the stomach knocking him down to the ground, back in his Natural State._

"That was a Good Match, Son Goku." Renegade said as he floated back down to the ground as Goku stood up, his body shaking slightly. "Did I use too much power on you by any chance?" Renegade said with a laugh as Goku looked back at him.

"Y- You were holding back greatly…" Goku said as he looked at his own hand that was shaking as his Super Saiyan 4 stated disappeared as the fur underneath his GI disappeared. "I am positive. Your power is Beyond Lord Beerus'. Maybe even higher than I believe." Goku deduced from Renegade and his own battle.

"Well I did beat Beerus a few years back." Renegade told Goku who shook his head no.

"True, but this power. I haven't felt nothing like it before. For a mortal as a God would say, your power sure surpasses it." Goku told Renegade who blushed slightly.

"T- Thanks Goku. Anyways you and the others better start training. That Tournament is happening tomorrow. We don't what type of threat we could be dealing with." Renegade said as he powered up and took off leaving Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan there.

"So dad. His power is beyond Beerus' right?" Gohan asked Goku.

"Yes Gohan. His power is seems unreal. It makes Beerus' seem so… small. However, he is nowhere near it and I think even Renegade knows…"

" _He hasn't even reached his limit."_

 **E N D**

 **A.N: Thank you all for the support on the series like always. However, I am going to go ahead and confirm it, but Super Saiyan God SS or SSJGSSJ is not stronger than Super Saiyan God 4. Mainly because (As seen is this chapter), Goku does have the red haired God form. Another thing, yes Renegade is above Beerus and (by this fanfic's canon) the other God of Destructions. However, between Renegade & Jiren, who is stronger? The answer is… I don't know… We haven't gotten any official guidebooks or statements from the writer and or the show to say how much stronger is when compared to the Gods of Destruction… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you guys next time. See ya!**


	6. The Universe 6 & 7 Tournament Begins!

Champa Arc: The Universe 6 & 7 Tournament Begins!

 _ **The Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**_

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Son Goku shouted as he thrusted his fist forward at Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince ducking and slamming Goku in the side with his left fist sending Goku back to the wall. "Damn. You got me again Vegeta!" Goku said as he powered up. His shirt ripping as he entered his Super Saiyan 4 state.

"Oh. So we are using our higher levels of power now Kakarot? In that case…" Vegeta then gripped his fist as he was wrapped in a red and blue aura as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God. "I wonder which form is stronger. Your Super Saiyan 4 or my Super Saiyan God?!" Vegeta said as he powered up before him and Goku rocketed at each other.

 _ **Outside of the Chamber**_

"How long have they been in there Lord Beerus?" Renegade asked the God of Destruction who walked back and forth from side to side.

"Five Hours… They woke up and went straight in…" Beerus explained to the Frost Demon who scratched his head wondering.

"If I remember correctly, five days equals five years. But five hours I am not completely sure about… I'll go ahead and check on them." Renegade said nervously as he walked towards the door before suddenly something shook the lookout completely. A massive rumbling began before a bright flash and the door was blasted off its hinges. "CRAPBASKETS!" Renegade shouted as the door slammed into his face.

"Hey everybody!" Goku said as he walked out, his GI torn and his body bruised as Vegeta followed suit, his body in the same condition. Renegade then blasted the door off him as he rose off the ground his face showing a pissed expression before he calmed down.

"We've been waiting." Beerus said as Renegade walked past the two Saiyans as he stood next to Whis. "Come on now Goku and Vegeta. Uub and Gohan are already there with your friends and family." Beerus then threw Goku & Vegeta two senzu beans and Whis did some clothing magic with his staff and recreated their Whis GIs.

 _Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis, & Renegade all then were flown to the Nameless Planet, where they were met by their teammates and family members before Beerus called the entire Team in so they could be informed of the rules._

"Okay. First things first. Before the actual Tournament, we are going to have a written test. You will have ten minutes to answer. You cannot get anything lower than a sixty. If you do, you won't be allowed to participate." Beerus informed the team and all the members (Including Renegade) looked at Goku who just laughed while rubbing the back of his forehead. "Next Up, there are a few rules we need you to follow. Let's get the obvious one out the way… No Killing allowed. If you do, you will be disqualified. Next, you win if you knock out your opponent, or knock them out the ring. If any of those things happen to you, then you lose. Also, you cannot fly to save yourself if you get rung out, no buts. No poisoning or cheating of the sort. You will be disqualified if you do any of those. Got it?" Beerus told the members who nodded in agreement. "Now here is the fighting order. It is, Son Goku, Uub, Gohan, Vegeta, and finally Renegade. Now get ready to do your test!"

 **In that moment, a cool breeze blew through the air as a beam struck the ground as Team Universe 6 appeared and with them, their God of Destruction, Champa and his Angel (Or Guardian. Both are accurate), Vados.**

"Beerus! I hope you're ready to lose!" Champa said as he stepped out of the light and surveyed the team. "Aren't you a member short?" Champa said before the Frost Demon appeared right behind him shocking the everyone.

"Hey Champa. It's been awhile." Renegade said and as Champa started to sweat, he looked at the Frost Demon who had a smirk on his face as he looked at the fat God of Destruction who stepped away nervously.

"R- Renegade's participating?!" Champa shouted to Beerus who merely smirked as Renegade walked over next to him.

"To put fear like that into a God of Destruction like Beerus… Renegade must really be one of the strongest fighters in the twelve universes…" Vegeta whispered to Uub, Gohan, and Goku who continued watching as Champa crawled back to his team.

 _Champa explained to his team, the rules him and Beerus made and as Renegade and a blue Frost Demon locked eyes glaring at each other before he walked over and held out his hand._

"A cousin from another universe? Wow! Nice to meet you!" The Frost Demon said as he talked to Renegade who merely looked at him, a look of disgust in his face.

"Hello Frost. My name is Renegade." Renegade introduced himself as he walked away as a black haired Saiyan walked over to Goku & Vegeta.

"Hello there! My name is Cabba, and I am a Saiyan from Planet Sadala." Cabba said to Goku & Vegeta who looked back at him a look of shock on his face.

"A Saiyan? From Planet Sadala you say… My name is Vegeta. Son of King Vegeta, the Saiyan King in my Universe." Vegeta introduced himself before he looked over to Goku who was eyeing a member from Team Universe 6. "And that buffoon is Kakarot. His earth friends and family call him Goku however and that is the name he has chosen to go by." Vegeta added on.

"I can tell…" Cabba said as he looked over to Goku.

"What can you tell?" Vegeta asked Cabba who looked back at him.

"He is stronger than you isn't he?" Cabba asked Vegeta to which the Saiyan Prince growled at as he left Cabba there a confused look on his face. "Isn't he?" Cabba then walked back.

 _The Teams eventually began the writing test. Renegade finished first (Probably because some of the questions were the ones he took at the Time Patroller Academy) and turned his in to Whis' sister, Vados. Renegade flew over to the sitting area where Team Universe 7 was. Eventually, the rest of Teams Universe 6 & 7 's member finished their tests and went over to their respective sides. The Tournament was about to Begin…_

"Everybody! Our Tournament is about to begin! We hope you remain in your seats during the match. Speaking of matches, our first one is between, Son Goku from Universe 7 and Botamo, from Universe 6!

 **As Goku & Botamo leaped off their waiting area, they landed directly in front of each other and as Goku smirked, he prepared to battle his opponent.**

"FIGHT!" The announcer shouted as Goku dashed at Botamo who stood there, as Goku smashed his fists into him repeatedly before he kicked him across the face and finished it up with a fist directly to the stomach.

"Heh. This was too eas-" Goku began before he noticed that none of his attacks had done damage to the fat yellow bear creature known as Toppo who grabbed his head and shot a blast right in his face before throwing him in the air. "Tch. You must have some durability ability, which means I'll have to throw you out!" Goku said as he backflipped and dashed back at Botamo sliding underneath his legs and grabbing him by the feet.

"What are you doing?!" Botamo shouted as he fired a blast at Goku who ducked it.

"Throwing you out." Goku said as he put Botamo's legs between his arms and began spinning round and round before tossing him out the arena.

"Son Goku from Universe 7, wins by throw out!" The announcer shouted as Goku's friends and family watched excitedly and cheered him on. "Next up! Universe 6's Frost!" The Announcer said as the blue Frost Demon leaped up off the waiting area.

"I'm getting excited now." Goku said as he smiled at Frost who got in a fighting stance. "I can tell, this is going to be a good match!"

"BEGIN!"

 _Goku and Frost launched off at each other and as their punches struck each other in a massive collision, they sent out a massive shockwave as their battle continued them going all around the arena at top speed fighting, getting faster before Goku slammed Frost in the head with a sledgehammer before he fired multiple KI Blasts down which Frost dodged._

"You're strong!" Frost said as Goku came down and as the two looked at each other they began powering up. "I sure hope you last through the battle." Frost said as he grew a villainous smirk.

"This is going to be fun." Goku said as him and Frost continued powering up their powers rivaling one another as they prepared to clash once again with their powers' preparing to clash.

 **E N D**

A/N: Chapter 6 done! Thank you all once again for the support and such… Also have you guys heard the news? Dragon Ball Super is ending! No Hiatus, it is really ending for the rest of the year after the Tournament of Power ends! What does this mean for this fanfiction? Well… Nothing really. I was already planning to write this through Super's ending. This does mean we will get into Part 2 a lot quicker than before… Anyways, stay golden everybody and have a good day!


	7. Uub's All or Nothing Battle Begins!

Champa Arc: Uub's All or Nothing Battle!

 _Last Time… The Battle between Universes 6 & 7 had begun with a bang as Son Goku from Universe 7 had battled and defeated Botamo, the first member of Universe 6. Afterwards, Goku was put up against Frost, A Frost Demon like Renegade. The two warriors battle continues now!_

(Opening Theme: Chozetsu Dynamic!)

"Come on now! Show me all of your true power. Transform into your Final Form!" Goku demanded of Frost who looked at Goku in shock before he laughed to himself. "Why are you laughing?" Goku asked Frost who looked at him.

"It's been a while since anyone has fought me in my Final Form. I may have to restrain myself. I can't completely control my power nor mind when I enter it. I may end up killing you." Frost explained to Goku who smiled.

"Doesn't matter to me! Just do it or else I'll knock you off right now!" Goku said and Frost sighed as he began powering up which caused Goku to smirk and as he too began powering up as he was wrapped in a yellow aura.

 _ **Back on the Waiting Seats…**_

"Now that I think about it. Can you use all those forms Frieza had?" Gohan asked Renegade who looked back at him.

"Yes. Every Frost Demon I know of was born with a power level that ranged from 10,000 to 40,000. Frieza and me are the only members of our race who achieved a Power Higher than those. Frieza's being 530,000 and mine at 480,000, directly from birth." Renegade explained to Gohan and as Vegeta listened closely.

"Can you use the Golden Form as well? Like the one Frieza had?" Vegeta asked Renegade who turned his attention to Vegeta.

"Yes. I achieved it three years ago when I was thirteen in Earth Years. Twenty in Frost Demon Years. I however, have just recently mastered the form to the point where it doesn't consume any energy unlike Frieza's… Oh look, Goku's a Super Saiyan." Renegade said before pointing out Goku's power increase.

 _ **Back to the fight.**_

As Goku looked at Frost who emerged from the smoke in his final form, his power fifty times higher than it was before like Goku's.

"Blonde hair… So you aren't a ordinary Saiyan. You are what is called a Super Saiyan correct? A Ancient Legend lost to time hundreds of years ago. I researched this quite thoroughly thanks to the scrolls in the Frost Empire's library. I may have to get serious with you now, Son Goku." Frost told Goku and as the two launched off at each other, they prepared to have a all or nothing clash

 _Goku and Frost's fists met and they began fighting at top speed going around the entire arena smashing each other across the face and kicks being slammed into their stomachs, they continuously sent blows back in forth, their power rising higher until…_

"TAKE THIS!" Goku shouted as he spin kicked Frost across the face knocking him towards the edge of the arena and as Frost picked himself up he looked back towards the arena as Goku began charging a one handed attack. "You're done. There is no need for you to continue fighting me." Goku said to Frost as he readied the attack.

"No… I haven't lost yet." Frost said as he readied himself before he began powering up as his entire body increased in size as he let out a mighty scream as he entered his 100 Percent Final Form.

"Woah. I didn't expect you to have Frieza's buffed up state." Goku said as he powered up a bit more. "I'll be using my full power as well!" Goku said as he powered up into his max Super Saiyan state. "Let's go!" Goku said as him and Frost launched at each other once more.

 **Waiting Area**

Renegade sighed a bit before looking at Uub. "Uub, Goku is going to lose this match. Alright. You're next after him alright? Take out Frost quickly, don't hold anything back. After that your next opponent is going to be a Magetta, the Metal Man. Him and his race are weak to insults so just insult him and he'll lose his will to fight." Renegade told Uub who looked at him confused before nodding.

"I really don't understand how you know Master Goku is going to lose but thanks for the information Renegade." Uub said as him and Renegade focused back on the ongoing battle.

 **The Battle…**

"ACK!" Goku shouted as Frost slammed him in the stomach with a punch to the stomach before Goku retaliated with a punch to the face before he grabbed Frost and began spinning him around before slamming him to the ground. "You've lost… Give up." Goku said to Frost who prepared to battle him once more.

"Not yet!" Frost said as he flew into the air catching Goku by surprise before he began charging up all of his energy. "I'll take you out and then I'll win! Lord Champa will then help me with my army to protect the innocents of Universe 6! I won't lose! Not yet! Not ever!"

"... Your reason to want to win is admirable. However my Universe's earth is on the line, so I can't let you win!" Goku said as he began to charge a Super Kamehameha at Frost. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku began as Frost rocketed down at him.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he released the blast at Frost who flew into it attempting to push all the way through.

"YOU'VE LOST!" Goku shouted as he powered up even more as the blast covered Frost even more.

 _Frost then used even more power as he flew even farther before he used all of his power to rocket at Goku catching him off guard as he slammed into Goku causing a massive explosion to erupt from their location. There was nothing but silence in those moments where Frost impacted Goku. People expected one to be out the ring as it was covered with smoke meaning no one could see who was in. Suddenly the sound of a fist impacting something was heard and a person came flying out of the ring at high speed._

The collective gasps from Universe 7 could be heard as the person appeared to be Son Goku who laid on the ground unconscious and back in his Natural State. The shock was apparent, even on Team Universe 6 as Frost was shown in the arena back in his Final Form.

"S- Son Goku of Universe 7 has been ringed out! Frost of Universe 6 is the winner!" The announcer shouted to everyone.

"I guess you were right Renegade…" Uub said as he walked up ready to enter the battle with Frost.

"Uub of Universe 7 please enter the ring!" The announcer shouted as Uub leaped on to the fighting ring/stage as he got in Goku's fighting pose ready to battle Frost who had a smile on his face.

"Match… Begin!"

 _Uub dashed at Frost, doing as Renegade told him, aiming for a quick ring out and as he tossed his punches at Frost, the warrior dodged them all before he wrapped his tail around Uub's foot and pulled him into a kick to the face knocking Uub to the ground. Uub then stood up and dashed at Frost once more going for a kick._

"After a fight with a warrior as powerful as Son Goku, this is what I get?" Frost asked as Uub came in for the kick only to teleport behind Frost catching him off guard.  
"Sorry but I am not waiting for you to hit me with whatever you hit Goku with!" Uub shouted as he grabbed Frost's Tail and spun him out of the ring.

"OOF!" Frost shouted as he smashed into a wall, signifying his defeat.

"Frost from Universe 6 has been defeated!" The announcer shouted as Frost stood up before falling back to the ground as Renegade landed on the ground next to him.

"Sorry, however I cannot point this out." Renegade said as he lifted Frost's arm and showed it to the announcer. "Out of there comes a Poison Needle. It poisoned Goku allowing him to defeat him." Renegade told the announcer who after some further searching was able to confirm Renegade's claim as true.

"Beerus! Look at Goku's left cheek!" Renegade shouted to Beerus who looked at it and saw a spot where something seemed to have poked Goku. "That is where Frost hit Goku to knock him out of the ring. So can we please allow Goku to be allowed back into the Tournament?" Renegade asked the announcer who thought about it before nodding yes.

"Son Goku will be going after Vegeta! That is all, sorry for the delay! Next Match Up, Magetta vs Uub!"

Magetta landed in the ring chugging some liquid and as Uub remembered what Renegade told him, he began to smirk as he prepared to battle Magetta head on.

"Come at me your rat faced bastard." Uub said and Magetta froze. "Huh. So he wasn't lying." Uub then dashed at Magetta and kicked him out of the ring.

"Wow… That was quick… Uub from Universe 7 Wins." The announcer said as the Saiyan Warrior known as Cabba leaped on to the stage ready to battle Uub head on.

"Uub VS Cabba… BEGIN!"

"I hope this will be a good match between us!" Cabba informed Uub who smiled back ready to battle.

"Same here Cabba. I sure hope this match is great!"

 _Uub and Cabba dashed at each other and began striking each other, their battle powers equal to one another and as they clashed it was seeable, as their strikes weren't connecting, they were punches and kicks were moving at equal speed and their reaction times were sharpened to the point where it could appear they were equals. After another clash, Cabba and Uub landed back on the ground._

"Impressive! Your power is beyond even Super Baby 2's." Uub told Cabba who smiled. "However, I plan to win. I hope you're ready! Because I am about to use my strongest technique and go to 100 percent!" Uub said as he clenched his fists as he began to power being wrapped in a red aura as Cabba looked at him, unphased. "KAIOKEN X20!" Uub shouted as he entered the state.

"Quite a Power Boost you got there. However…" Cabba's hair then began to spike up even more as he was wrapped in electricity before he was wrapped in a white and gold aura with gray eyes. "This is my 'False Super Saiyan' state." Cabba explained to Uub.

"False… Super Saiyan?!" Goku said in a shock and even Renegade was caught off guard by this unexpected power up.

"I don't remember him having a power like that…" Renegade said as he paid closer attention to the battle.

"Hmph. His power increased half of what the True Super Saiyan Form does. He only got twenty five times stronger… However, Uub might be in trouble." Vegeta said.

 _As Uub and Cabba stared each other down, they prepare to battle. Their super intense battle is ready to begin. Kaioken VS False Super Saiyan? Which Form will come out on top? Find out… Next!_

 **E N D**

A/N: Double Upload! That's right. Unexpected Double Upload for you guys. Besides, it is my birthday tomorrow (January 23) so I of course decided to give you guys another chapter as my gift to you guys since I most likely won't be doing any new chapters as I will be busy finally playing Sonic Mania (Hopefully). I hope you guys enjoy the double upload anyway. See you guys later!

A/N2: Also can you guys not ask which form is stronger than each or which forms there are? The only thing I am informing you is that Goku has mastered Super Saiyan 4. Which is why Vegeta in Chapter 5 states that Goku's SSJ4 is Equal to his Super Saiyan God. As it stands, I have no attention on adding Super Saiyan God SS 4 (Super Saiyan Blue 4) anytime soon. I plan on keeping Goku & Vegeta with their current transformations for now. Will Super Saiyan Blue 4 appear at some point during the story? Maybe or Maybe not. Depends on the situation. Also below is the official Super Saiyan Form Rankings (Based on Power Boosts).

Super Saiyan God 4

Super Saiyan God SS

Mastered Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan God

Super Saiyan 4

Super Saiyan 3

Super Saiyan 2

Super Saiyan

False Super Saiyan


	8. Super Intense Clash of Warriors!

Champa Arc: Super Intense Clash of Warriors!

 _Last time, after Goku was knocked out by Frost's secret poison, his student Uub, who was armed with info thanks to Renegade went into battle with Frost who turned out to have poisoned Goku, which allowed him to enter the battle after Vegeta and after that, the metalman known as Magetta. However, Uub met his match in Cabba, a Saiyan from Universe 6!_

"Tch, he's tougher than I expected!" Uub said as him and Cabba continued their battle and as they went at each other their fists shaking the entire arena causing cracks all around it.

"For a non-Saiyan, you sure have the skill and strength to be one!" Cabba commented as he kicked Uub across the face before the non-saiyan slammed him across the face knocking him to the ground and as Cabba landed on the ground he stood up.

"Come on! I'm getting fired up!" Cabba said raising his power along with Uub and the two warriors continued their clash.

 _Cabba's Saiyan Thirst for Battle begins to show as he begins using even more of his power. Cabba's punches and kicks become more fierce, faster, and stronger as he begins showing more of his power to Uub who is forced to drop his offense and go on the defense. Cabba's never ending barrage of strikes however are making it hard for Uub to think of a plan._

" _Damn it. If only there was a way for me to buy some time…"_ Uub said as Cabba then punched him across the face knocking Uub closer to the arena's edge. " _That's it. I'll have to unleash the rampaging beast… I sure hope I can still regain control myself though…"_ Uub said as he powered out of Kaioken, his stamina somewhat drained.

 **Uub closed his eyes as his KI went from white to a bright pink as energy swirled around him striking the ground putting slashes into it, and sending out energy that even Goku and Vegeta were slightly worried and prepared to jump in if Uub broke loose and lost control. Uub then reopened his eyes. His Power greater than it was before.**

"So what was that? You had me worried…" Cabba said to Uub who remained silent before appearing behind the young saiyan. "How did you-" Cabba began only for Uub to kick him across the face knocking him to the ground. Uub then walked over to Cabba and picked him up by the hair and stared him down.

"You lose." Uub said as he readied a KI Blast, aiming it at Cabba's stomach. "This is going to hurt… A lot." Uub then threw Cabba to the ground and unleashed a barrage of KI Blasts at the Saiyan who dodged and began running around the arena and Uub continuously laughed maniacally. "Run Cabba! Run!" Uub fired more and KI Blasts until Cabba leaped in the air blinding Uub.

"HIYAH!" Cabba shouted as he slammed Uub in the stomach with a kick to the stomach before he punched him in the face and finished it up with a KI Punch to the gut knocking Uub back. "GALICK…" Cabba readied and as Uub prepared a blast of his own, A Pink Variant of The Kamehameha wave he called the "Majin Kamehameha". "CANNON!" Cabba shouted as him and Uub released their blasts.

 _The collision of the blasts was great, sending out a large amount of energy. As the two clashed. Cabba began using more power and as they continued to release more power. Uub suddenly felt the drain of the Kaio-Ken technique take hold of him and he felt his power lower._

"No… Why now…" Uub felt the blast impact him as a explosion could be seen as Uub fell off the stage as he landed on the ground out of Stamina and Energy. "Sorry… Master Goku and Renegade." Uub said as Goku and Renegade landed next to him.

"It's okay. Vegeta is going next." Renegade told Uub who gave a weird face.

"I thought Gohan was after me." Uub told Renegade who looked at Goku before they looked back to Uub.

"Vegeta decided that him and Gohan are going to switch." Goku explained to Uub as he lifted him up off the ground.

 _As Vegeta and Cabba looked at each other, they read each other. Cabba was slightly nervous at the fact he was facing another Saiyan. Vegeta on the other hand and carefully taken note of Cabba's abilities and movements. As the Announcer said they could begin battling, Cabba bolted off Vegeta._

"Your movements are too easily readable." Vegeta said to Cabba as he appeared behind him grabbing him by his foot and slamming him to the ground with a smirk before he tossed Cabba away.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Cabba shouted as he transformed into his _False Super Saiyan_ state and dashed at Vegeta who prepared to dodge the attack. Cabba came closer and closer and as he charged his fist ready to knock Vegeta off, he teleported to a area where Vegeta couldn't spot him. Cabba then appeared in the air in front of the sun in front of Vegeta and as he came down faster and faster the light blinding Vegeta he smashed his foot into his face. Cabba then delivered multiple punches and kicks to Vegeta catching everyone off guard. The Younger Saiyan then teleported behind Vegeta and slammed him across the face with a kick knocking Vegeta away from him.

"GOOO CABBAAAAA!" Champa roared as Cabba walked closer to Vegeta who stood up from the beating his Armor slightly dirty.

"This confirms it. Our bases are of equal power. You Universe 6 Saiyans must have a ton of potential." Vegeta said as Cabba stood there ready to continue his battle before saying, "I guess so." Vegeta then began powering up and as the yellow aura of Super Saiyan wrapped around him, Cabba looked in amazement as Vegeta entered his Super Saiyan state.

"Now then… Your turn." Vegeta said and as Cabba looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I am not sure how to transform into a _true_ Super Saiyan state. Only the False Super Saiyan state." Cabba explained to Vegeta who growled.

"I guess I was wrong about you then." Vegeta then powered up getting ready to do a full assault on Cabba. "I'll just murder you and then the rest of your pathetic race!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed at Cabba slamming the Saiyan in the stomach. Vegeta then delivered a barrage of punches to Cabba's face beating him to a bloody pulp.

"I, I give u-" Cabba began only for Vegeta to grab him by the face and slam him to the ground creating a crater.

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL BLOW BOTH _YOU_ AND _PLANET SADALA_ TO SHREDS! NOTHING WILL BE LEFT! YOUR FRIENDS! YOUR FAMILY! GONE!" Vegeta shouted. Cabba just stared at him fear in his eyes.

"That's it!" Vegeta then tossed Cabba into the air. "You're nothing but a fool! A child trying to play a grownups game! You think you've seen battle?! Well no you fucking haven't!" Vegeta began powering up his KI growing wild as he prepared to eradicate Cabba.

" _This is it. He is going to kill them all… All because I was too weak… The might of a Super Saiyan…"_ Cabba silently thought to himself as he came closer and closer to Vegeta. " _I wish I was as strong as I was back then…"_ Cabba thought as he remembered a scene from his past.

Flashback (2 Years Ago)

"As a Member of the Planet Sadala Police Force, I am going to need you to back away from the young lady." A Younger Cabba said as he looked at a group of gangsters that were surrounding a female, about five or six to be exact.

"Sorry kid, but you don't know what your dealing with!" One shouted as he launched himself off at Cabba ready to punch him square in the face.

 _Cabba then easily grabbed the gangster's fist and tossed him into a wall. His other pals then followed suit and Cabba dispatched each with great speed, striking each with a punch to the stomach. After tieing them up he went over to the girl._

"Hello there. What's your name?" Cabba said as he lifted the girl off the ground and on to her two feet. She looked at him, blushing slightly before she gave him a response.

"My name is K, Kale." She responded.

 _The girl then ran away from Cabba who looked at her, a confused look on his face. He then smiled as he knew, even though she had run away, he had helped her. That was all the job came down to at the end of the day to him. Protecting Planet Sadala and its people._

End of Flashback

Cabba recited the last sentence in his head, "Protecting Planet Sadala and its people" and he realized that he was failing his duty. As Vegeta released a blast at him, Cabba watched the blast come at him.

"I have a mission. That mission is to protect Planet Sadala. AND I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY IT!" Cabba shouted as he was engulfed in a yellow aura and his eyes became bright emeralds. He then rocketed into the blast like Frost had done previously. He then appeared right in front of Vegeta who was caught off guard.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cabba let out a saiyan roar as he slammed Vegeta in the stomach causing Vegeta to cough some spit. Cabba then continued his brutal assault, at top strength his punches and kicks putting Vegeta on the defensive. Vegeta then grinned as he teleported behind Cabba turning him to face Vegeta as the Prince slammed him right in the face knocking him towards the edge of the arena back into his base form.

"Damn… I wasn't strong enough…" Cabba said as he picked himself up as Vegeta walked to him.

"You remember that feeling. That feeling you had just before you transformed?" Vegeta asked Cabba who looked at him.

Cabba silently thought before he powered up into a Super Saiyan.

"Good. Now jump off. I am ready to finish this Tournament." Vegeta said to Cabba who did what he was instructed and leaped off.

"Cabba from Universe 6 has Leaped off! The Final Challenger from Universe 6, Hit may now enter the stage." The Announcer said.

 _Suddenly Time Froze all around everyone. The Assassin walked to the stage and as he stopped he looked at Vegeta. Time then began to continue. Hit stood there and Vegeta smirked at the Assassin._

 **E N D**

A/N:

To Great Saiyaman54: I explained SSG4, as a higher level of Super Saiyan God. It is basically, Super Saiyan God on top of Super Saiyan 4. A Hypothetical Super Saiyan God SS 4 in my canon would be a Super Saiyan God SS on top of a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan God SS is created by God Ki on top of Super Saiyan. So like Super Saiyan God 4, Super Saiyan God SS 4 would be a higher level of Super Saiyan God SS. Also, yes, Ultra Instinct and Limitbreaker Vegeta is going to be in the story.

Besides that Response, nothing else to talk about.


	9. The Assassin of Universe 6

Champa Arc: The Assassin of Universe 6

 _The Assassin known as Hit and Vegeta stared themselves down. Vegeta had a confident smirk on his face. He was ready to beat Hit. He charged up his KI and the match was ready to begin_

"Not going to speak?" Vegeta asked Hit who remained silent. He seemed to be analyzing Vegeta somehow. "Strong but silent type eh? I guess I'll ring you out right away then!" Vegeta shouted as he was wrapped in a red and blue aura before he transformed into Super Saiyan God.

 _Vegeta launched off at Hit who stood there, not even putting his guard up. Vegeta then smirked as he thrusted his fists left and right at Hit. The Assassin dodged and weaved the punches with seemingly no effort._

" _How is he dodging my strikes?! It makes no sense!"_ Vegeta thought as he teleported behind Hit and went in for a punch to back. Suddenly something slammed into Vegeta's stomach. Hit had elbowed him. " _I didn't even see him move!"_ Vegeta then leaped back in front of Hit.

"HHAAAAAAA!" Vegeta shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, and dashed off at Hit and as he flew at Hit, something slammed him in the forehead. Hit moved in front of him and had punched him at unseeable speeds.

 _This cycle of Vegeta going to attack only for Hit to strike him again at a speed unseen. Vegeta kept getting knocked around by the Assassin who appeared to the human eye to just be standing still._

"ACK!" Vegeta shouted once again as a fist slammed into his stomach. Deep into his stomach. Hit had appeared to finally move. His fist was deep inside of Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan Prince coughed blood as Hit removed his fist. Vegeta fell to the ground coughing blood.

"Give up." Hit said to Vegeta and as the Blue Haired Saiyan Prince looked up at him. Hit was looking down upon him. Vegeta became enraged as his Aura Sparked causing Hit to leap back.

"YOU DARE TELL ME! VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS TO GIVE UP?!" Vegeta shouted. His Power sent shockwaves. "I'LL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" Vegeta dashed at Hit, his fist wrapped in Bright Blue KI. "DIEE!" Vegeta thrusted the left fist forward aiming directly at Hit's face.

 _Hit ducked underneath the punch and slammed Vegeta in the stomach once again. Knocking the breath out of him. Then as Vegeta stepped back gasping for air, a rapid barrage of punches striked him as Hit put his hands back in his pockets. Vegeta was struck repeatedly and sent flying off the arena on to ground off it._

"Hit from Universe 6 has Won!" The announcer announced as Goku picked Vegeta up, who had been forced into unconsciousness by Hit.

"You see that Universe 7! This is the power of Universe 6's Legendary Assassin Hit!" Champa shouted across the stands as Gohan walked on to the stage to find Hit with his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay Vegeta…" Bulma said as Vegeta laid there in her lap as she rubbed his forehead.

 **As Gohan and Hit stood off against one another, their faces serious, Gohan removed his glasses and tossed them to his daughter Pan who caught them.**

"Dad's so cool." Pan said as Gohan prepared to take on Hit.

" **BEGIN!"**

 _Gohan was off and as he flew at Hit he prepared to attack him. Gohan transformed into q Super Saiyan to increase his speed slightly. With that gained Speed and Strength he would attempt to dodge and block Hit's attacks, transforming into his Potential Unleashed state upon attacking._

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he threw a punch, Hit then seemingly teleported behind him. "Damn." Gohan whispered to himself as he teleported around Hit trying to see a opening then he noticed something peculiar. Hit's hand twitched slightly before he appeared in front of him delivering a punch to the stomach knocking Gohan back.

" _All I have to do is focus on when he twitches and then guess where he will attack me."_ Gohan thought to himself he then dashed at Hit and got closer still dashing all around him.

 _Twitch._

Gohan stopped and guessed where Hit would be he blocked his face and then Hit appeared and struck Gohan's face, or at least he attempted to his fist striking Gohan directly knocking him back.

"Heh… I figured out your ability!" Gohan shouted as he leaped at Hit and struck him across the face before kicking him towards the edge of the arena.

"... That was surprising. However now, I'll have to take you out now." Hit said as he twitched again and suddenly he was behind Gohan.

"W- What?!" Gohan shouted as he was caught off guard.

 _ **Gohan was then attacked repeatedly, multiple strikes going all around the boy. Gohan was punched repeatedly, Hit then finished it off with a barrage of punches to each and every pressure of Gohan's pressure points. Hit then turned around signifying he was finished.**_

 ****"BWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan shouted as he was punched repeatedly, his body being crushed as he was knocked away rolling across the fighting stage.

"GOHAANNNNNNN!" Goku, Videl, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Pan all shouted as Gohan landed on the stage, his body beaten and broken. Goku arrived there alone and picked up his fallen son, a rage like no other blazing in his eyes as he looked at Hit.

"D- Dad… Look at his body… His fingers… When you see them twitch… even the slightest… get your guard up and guess where he will strike you…" Gohan said to Goku before passing out in his father's arms.

"His technique is called "Time-Skip", it allows him to stop time and his opponent for 0.5 seconds. In that time frame he barrages his opponent with punches. It is said, that if you can overpower that, he is beatable, okay Goku." Renegade added on as he landed watching Goku as he held his unconscious son in his hands.

"I'll take him." Renegade said and Goku nodded, he left Gohan in Renegade's arms. He carried him to Pan and Videl who as he laid Gohan on the ground, looked at him a scared and worried look on his face.

 _Pan and Renegade gazed on to each other's eyes. Pan could see the Frost Demon's immense power over her, but also his determination. His burning desire to win. Renegade could see the young saiyan child's weak power when compared to his, but also her amazing potential. If she was applied properly, she could become the first female Super Saiyan._

"Hey Pan, after this is over, I'll train you sometime okay?" Renegade said and Pan nodded before the Frost Demon went back to the stands.

" _ **Son Goku VS Hit! Match, Begin!"**_ The announcer said as the combatants prepared to battle.

 **E N D ! !**

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys off with a cliffhanger like this but I want to save the Goku VS Hit battle for the final and last chapter of this arc before we move onto the Goku Black Arc. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sure you can consider Gohan and Vegeta's fights as filler which I admit, they are but they do show certain character elements, such as Vegeta becoming enraged when someone (Hit in this case) tells him to give up, provoking his pride. Gohan's also showcases the fact that he is an smart fighter in battle, figuring out Hit's time skip and all.


	10. Who Will Win? Goku or Hit?

Champa Arc: Who Will Win?! Goku or Hit?!

 _Last time, Son Gohan and Vegeta had both fallen to the hands of Hit, the Legendary Assassin of Universe 6. Goku was enraged at his son's defeat and swore to defeat Hit for Universe 7 and Gohan. Their battle begins now!_

"You're a strong opponent to take out both Gohan and Vegeta. However, I will be the one to defeat you." Goku said a he entered his Mastered Super Saiyan 4 state, his clothes now wrapped in a bright yellow aura and red electricity dancing all around it.

(A/N: Unlike "Super Saiyan 4" and "Full Powered Super Saiyan 4", the form doesn't rip his upper shirt off because it's mastered, so the wild ki would be contained better.)

 _Hit stared at Goku before Goku saw the identifier for Hit beginning to activate his timeskip. A twitch._

" _Based on his fights with Gohan and Vegeta, he is going to aim for either my head or stomach. Which means I have to decide between which or-"_ Goku thought to himself before Hit struck him in the head and stomach.

"You were debating on where I would hit you. My past assassinations have been like this after every target has figured out I am the one after them." Hit said to Goku who listened on planning out his moves.

"Hmmm… Okay, I have my next move." Goku said as he powered up his red lightning slightly intensifying. Goku then charged at Hit and the assassin stood there before he activated his timeskip and dashed at Goku within it and threw a punch aiming directly for Goku's cheek.

"GOT YOU!" Goku shouted as he ducked underneath the punch and slammed Hit right in the face before following it up with a gut punch knocking Hit away. "All I have to do is charge you before you do your Time Skip of yours and guess where you will attack me!" Goku explained to Hit as he powered up even more.

"So it seems you have figured out my Time Skip… However, you won't last long against it." Hit said and him and Goku charged each other and began clashing with punches and kicks going all around the arena, Goku's Power rising higher and higher.

"OHHH NOOO! He's figured out Hit's Time Skip!" Champa shouted rubbing his forehead a ton of sweat pouring down it.

"No need to fret Lord Champa, Hit barely uses any Stamina when he uses his Time Skip, while on the other hand, Son Goku is losing Stamina in his Super Saiyan 4 state _and_ has to think and guess where Hit will strike. If he calls the wrong move, Hit can land multiple strikes on him." Vados explained to Champa who thought about it before smiling as he looked back at the fight to see Goku was indeed getting tired.

"Damn it… I'll have to use that power this early in the fight…" Goku said as Hit and him floated down back to the arena after the brief clashes of punches and kicks.

"Finally, you will be using blue…" Hit said as he readied himself to continue the battle.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku said and red and blue and yellow light surrounded him as he was encased in a bright light before he let out a mighty saiyan warrior battle cry as he was wrapped in the power of _Super Saiyan God 4_ and he unleashed his power.

"Now then Hit… Prepare yourself for battle." Goku said his voice now deeper, and his shirt now torn and ripped, showing his bulging muscles. He smirked and Hit readied himself confused at Goku's power.

"If you can get stronger… Than so can I!" Hit shouted as he activated Time Skip and him and Goku launched themselves at each other. Hit smirked as he believed he had stopped Goku within his Timeskip.

" _Your Timeskip has Broken!"_ Goku shouted shocking Hit as he moved his arm _within_ the Timeskip and soon his entire body as he slammed Hit in the face with a big right hook followed up with a punch to the gut and a barrage of punches and kicks before he slammed Hit right in the side with a powerful kick knocking him out of his Timeskip.

"That, was for Vegeta." Goku said as Hit stood up and wiped some blood off his face coming from his mouth.

"Impressive. However, _this_ time, I will be the one landing the punches." Hit shouted as he activated his Timeskip and rushed at Goku however this time, Goku broke free and rushed Hit once again.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Goku shouted as he slammed Hit right in the face and barraged him with multiple punches to the face and stomach before he did a uppercut knocking Hit into the air out of his timeskip. Goku then followed it up by flying after Hit knocking him around the arena.

"THIS ONE LAST ATTACK WILL BE FOR GOHAN!" Goku shouted as he flew down at top speed and right at Hit and punched him right in the stomach before flying behind Hit and kicking him right back into the air.

" _ **KA… ME…"**_ Goku began as he teleported to the ground and began charging his signature attack, the Kamehameha, the blast was a yellow color wrapped in red electricity as Goku charged it, his power increasing every second.

" _ **HA… ME…"**_ Goku shouted as the entire arena was wrapped in a yellow light of sorts being spread around the arena, the electricity from the blast going out, striking the arena, the stands, where the bystanders were sitting (Thankfully missing them, but one went rogue and almost hit Gohan but Renegade appeared and deflected it).

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Goku shouted as he unleashed his _strongest_ Kamehameha yet, it's power and strength being able to make even Beerus and Champa get worried as it might even slightly been able to damage them if they were on the receiving end. It wasn't nothing that would kill them but still. The Yellow Blast wrapped in red and blue electricity shot at Hit who shouted increasing his own power as he held out his hand and was just barely holding it back before the blast seemingly consumed him, sending him flying out into the deep reaches of space.

"Damn it Goku… You went ahead and used too much power and killed him…" Beerus said and Renegade watched where the blast broke the barrier set up by Vados before the Tournament started. Electricity and Smoke covering the impacted area.

" _That was close."_ A voice said as the smoke covering his body now gone. His trench coat flapped slightly as he landed back down on the arena. Everyone, even Goku, were surprised to see he survived.

"It seems that you somehow survived that strike Hit. I'm impressed." Goku said as the smoke from the arena cleared as him and Hit stared at each other and their powers being showcased in their auras. "So how did you do it? I know that the blast was too powerful for your Time Skip." Goku asked Hit who smiled to himself.

"You see, during the time when you were beating on me, I could feel my power increase… And so did my Time Skip… Like my body, my Time Skip will grow through intense battle!" Hit said to Goku who nodded, sweat coming down his body.

"You really are amazing Hit… We should have a rematch sometime. I'll gladly take you on again anyday…" Goku said as he began to walk backwards. "However, as I currently am, I won't be able to continue this fight… Maybe some other time." Goku said as he leaped off the Tournament Stage and powered down back into his Natural State. "I GIVE UP!" Goku shouted and everyone gasped.

"That means…" Champa said as he looked over to Renegade who smiled as he leaped off on to the stage as Goku and him traded places. "Damn… Renegade's fighting Hit." Champa said.

"It's just me and you Hit." Renegade said to Hit who looked at him, a serious look on his face.

"You are one of Frost's people… You will be taken down easily. Even if you are the warrior who surpassed one of the Gods of Destruction..." Hit said as he dashed at Renegade enveloping him in his Timeskip.

"YEET!" Renegade shouted as he broke free of the Timeskip and rushed at Hit at top speed and one-shotted with a punch across the face knocking him out of the ring in seconds breaking his time skip completely.

"With a ring out time of ten seconds… Renegade wins…" The announcer said as Renegade smirked as he laughed as Hit looked on dumbfounded to his loss…

" _So that is the strength of the warrior who surpassed even the Gods…"_ Hit thought to himself silently…

 _As everyone watched on Renegade looked over to somewhere and he looked at it and got a worried look on his face he got down on one knee and as Beerus and Champa looked on they instantly everyone else watched on. Champa, Renegade, and Beerus assumed the same pose while Whis and Vados stood on the opposite sides of the three._

"Zen-Oh…" Renegade breathed as Goku looked walked up standing up confused as a small child accompanied by two very much taller people came down and stood over the two deities and Renegade looked at the small child in front of him.

"Hello, Omni King Zeno." Renegade said and the child beckoned for Renegade, Beerus, and Champa to stand up which they did.

"When Grand Priest told me there was a Tournament between Universes 6 & 7 going and I myself decided to go check out the said Tournament to make sure shit doesn't hit the fan." Zeno explained to the three.

"And I've got to say… That was friggin dope!" Zeno said catching the three off guard. "I really never expected that sweet and amazing action! How about we do this again sometime?" Zeno said and Renegade, Beerus, and Champa all nodded yes.

"But, we'll get all the universes in on it. That sounds cool?" Zeno asked and before the three could respond Goku chimed in.

"That sounds awesome! Can you really set up something like that?!" Goku asked as he walked by, the Omni King's guards then looked at Goku a enraged look on his face.

"Yes, Son Goku. I hope you come as well!" Zeno said as he looked at Goku walking up to him. Goku bent on one knee and as Zeno and the Saiyan looked at each other, they fist bumped on it.

 _Afterwards, Zeno left and it was discovered that the arena was built on the final Super Dragon Ball. The dragon known as "Super Shenron" was summoned as Champa and Vados delivered their fighters to their respective homes. Renegade had allowed Beerus to take his wish which he used to revive Universe 6's Earth._

"I best be getting back home." Renegade said as he turned around and walked over to Whis before Pan tugged on his shirt.  
"You said you would train me!" Pan shouted and Renegade looked at her.

"Okay… After I am done with my job, I'll come back and train you and get you Super Saiyan okay?" Renegade said to Pan who smiled and nodded as Goku walked over.

"Before you leave, Thank You for joining. If it weren't for you, we might've lost…" Goku said and he held out his fist to Renegade.

"Sure. Just ask Beerus or Whis and I'll come back if I can." Renegade said as he fist bumped Goku.

 _Renegade, with Beerus and Whis surrounded by a bright light prepared to leave._

"By the way Vegeta, Future Trunks says Hello!" Renegade shouted to Vegeta and Bulma who looked back a confused look on their faces as Renegade, Beerus, and Whis all disappeared.

 **Champa Arc: E N D**

A/N2: Okay one quick thing. THIS IS A REUPLOAD. I completely forgot about Zeno appearing at the end of the Tournament. So I went ahead and removed the old chapter and added it in. That is why it was so rushed. Sorry for the inconvenience anybody who was reading this chapter when it was being updated. Okay, that is all. Thanks for reading.

A/N: Next up, the Future Trunks/Goku Black Arc is up next! Quick thing, don't forget Renegade is from the Future of _this_ timeline where Chrona finds him and takes him under her wing, where he train with Xeno Goku to become the warrior we all know. Also the Future Trunks he is referring to is the one at the Time Nest. Now strap in, cause we have to deal with Time Travel now!


	11. Aftermath of the Tournament

Champa Arc: Aftermath of the Tournament

 _In the aftermath of the Tournament, nothing changed about the characters we all know in love in Universe 7. Son Goku & Vegeta continued training with Whis with Gohan or Uub joining in every now and then. Gohan resumed his studies and job as a teacher, at times training his daughter Pan or training with his father. Uub resumed his help around his village, being the strongest man helping his friends and family out at times going off to train with Goku. Renegade continued training under Whis to obtain and Master God of Destruction KI while also maintaining his job as a Time Patroller. However, what is happening with our friends in Universe 6? Well here is what happened to them…_

 **Hit**

 **Universe 6 - Two Months after the Tournament**

 _The Lone Assassin known as Hit, now with a renewed fighting spirit thanks to Son Goku, had begun taking harder assassinations with stronger opponents._

 **Hit stares off his target. The King of Planet Plant. The Home to the Truffles of Universe 6. According to Vados who Hit had gotten in contact with for information on the Truffles, there was also a Planet Plant in Universe 7, however the last of their Truffles was wiped out by Son Goku already.**

"This will be easy." Hit said as he stepped out the shadows and activated his Time Skip. There he walked past the guards and on to the throne where the King of Planet Plant, named Baby sat there, frozen in time. Hit then assassinated him with a death blow. He then left the palace as Time resumed.

"I guess he wasn't as hard of a threat as I had thought." Hit said as he left the planet in his cosmic cube which he had in his pocket, given to him by Vados.

 **E N D**

A/N: Okay, next up Cabba. Don't click off, it is right below this one. Anyways, Hit and Cabba are probably my favorite characters from the first Team Universe 6 line up. So their sections are probably going to have the most detail…

 **Cabba ( & Frost)**

 _The Saiyan known as Cabba, who had lost to Vegeta in the Tournament resumed his life as a warrior of Planet Sadala's police force. After some evidence was given to him by Vados (which is why he entered the Tournament), he exposed the fact that Frost had been starting wars and finishing them himself to take credit and get rewards such as money, gold, etc. This made Frost a outlaw and gave him a hatred like none other towards Cabba when he found out it was him. Cabba had also begun training under Vados to reach new heights and become as strong as Vegeta._

"I always knew you come after me one of these Frost." Cabba said as he stared down Frost in the middle of the street.

"It's because of you my life has gone to _hell_. My soldiers left me, my friends now hate me, ahd to top it all off, I have been on the run for the last two months." Frost shouted to Cabba as bystanders looked on. "It's because of _YOU_ I am like this." Frost shouted as he ripped off his cloak revealing he was in his Final Form.

"Tch… As much as I would like to kill you and avenge all the lives you have taken as you started those wars, I would lose my position as a member of Planet Sadala and potentially get locked up. So I'll just beat you… Really…. Really…. Hard." Cabba said as he entered his False Super Saiyan state. His black hair spiked up and electricity now surrounding his body supported with a bright white aura.

 _Cabba and Frost began their battle and Frost was already on the defensive. Cabba was pushing him back with no difficulty before the young saiyan boy kicked him across the face. Frost in retaliation fired two death beams (he called them "Chaos Beams") at Cabba who deflected all of them away._

"You know Frost, it is all your fault I am like this." Cabba said as he walked towards Frost. The Blue Frost Demon looked at him, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Five Years Ago, there was a attack on a Planet home to a small village of saiyans was caught up in a war. In that war, _your_ men mistaked my family for soldiers and killed them. I was enraged and I transformed into the False Super Saiyan state. I defeated your men and escaped on their ship to Planet Sadala." Cabba said as he kicked Frost to the ground and put his foot on his chest.

"You mean… You are like this because… Of me?!" Frost shouted as Cabba picked him up by the neck after removing his foot off his chest before the Saiyan threw him into a wall, the bystanders still watching.

"Every piece evil you create has an echo! Your own bad deeds will be your undoing!" Cabba shouted at Frost throwing him into the air and transforming into a Super Saiyan to fire a Heat Dome Attack like at Frost which Cabba made sure only had enough strength to damage Frost enough to knock him unconscious.

 **E N D**

A/N: Yes, that line at the end is ripped straight from Gogeta in Fusion Reborn. Well not exactly, the line is "Every force you create has an echo! Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" I changed deeds to energy. Also no, Frost is not weaker. Cabba had begun training under Vados during the two month time skip (like stated) so he is a lot more powerful but still limited to Super Saiyan. I do plan to have Cabba evolve beyond that off screen. Cause Cabba was weaker than Vegeta during the Tournament of Power Arc. Hit was also weaker then too as Goku didn't even need SSB Kaioken to beat Hit that time.

 **Vados and Champa**

 _Vados and Champa had resumed their lives. They had made themselves known to Universe 6's Earth and its people which allowed them to make many friends and taste many delicious foods. Sure at times Hit or Cabba would come to them for information or training respectively. However their lives had gotten better. Champa had thanked Beerus for the planet as Vados saw it as necessary._

"Thanks for the Planet Beerus… I owe you one." Champa said to Beerus who smiled.

"Good. Cause if Zeno himself decides to do that Tournament, our lives may be in danger." Beerus told Champa who looked at him confused.

"So I asked Renegade about the future and he said in a Alternate Timeline where events take place Ten Years before ours, I woke up early. So I met Goku, Vegeta and the others back when they were younger. Apparently, over the course of time, Goku is going to remind Zeno about the Tournament." Beerus explained to Champa who listened on.

"And what happens after that?" Champa asked Beerus who had a single bit of sweat drip down his face.

"It is going to be ten person Tournament… And it is going to between Universes 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, and 11. There will be a warrior named Jiren, whose strength according to Renegade, outclass every single God of Destruction's and his."

Champa was caught off guard by this. "A warrior… Who is beyond the Gods _AND_ Renegade?! This is like a nightmare about events that haven't even happened yet!" Champa shouted rubbing the sweat on his forehead.

"And to top it all off… Every Universe that loses all ten fighters gets their Universe erased. And every Universe participating except mine loses and is erased by Zeno." Beerus explains to Champa. "However, Renegade has stated that their all multiple alternate timelines where either Universes 6, 7, or 11 win, one for each based on what he told me is that, Universe 6 in a timeline wins by having more numbers. Another has Universe 7 winning by defeating Universe 11. And finally there are two, one where Universe 11 wins by defeating Universe 7, and another where Universe 11 beats all the other Universes by having more numbers." Beerus added on.

"So… What you are saying… That in most of the outcomes, it always will come down to Universe 7 and 11… In that case… We should make an alliance eh Beerus?" Champa said to Beerus who looked on. "I've heard rumours of the Super Dragon Balls may be able to amp their power to creating three wishes. After you or me win, we wish each other back and we take the other two for ourselves. Deal?" Champa said as he held out his hand.

"Ah. A deal between brothers. I like it." Beerus said as they shook each other's hands. (No neither did the fingers behind each others backs thing.)

 **E N D.**


	12. SOS from the Future

Future Trunks Arc: SOS From the Future

 _My name is Trunks Briefs… Son of Vegeta and Bulma… And I come from a Future where Son Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, and more were slain by two malicious villains by the name of "Androids 17 & 18". My Master by the name of Son Gohan had spent years fighting the androids. Seeking more strength, I went back to the past and defeated Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold._

 **Images flash by of Trunks doing the iconic "Shining Sword Attack" against Mecha Frieza before he holds out his palm and blasts Frieza out of existence, leaving nothing remaining. More Images fly by of Trunks being attacked by King Cold who had his sword only for him to be stopped and blasted away by Trunks.**

 _Eventually, Goku arrived on Earth three hours laters and I gave him some medicine to help him cure his heart disease he had developed while out in space. I also warned him and his friends of the androids before returning back to my own timeline. Eventually, I returned to the present to check on everybody to find that my actions had changed the timeline completely, causing the wrong Androids to be sent out. Eventually however, Android 17 & 18 were woken up from their deep sleep. They also took another Android by the name of Android 16._

 **We then see Android 18 breaking Vegeta's arm taking him out.**

"HAAAAAA!" Trunks shouted as he brought his sword down on Android 18 only for the girl to lift up her arm and crack the sword before she gutted Trunks and knocked him away.

 _After that, I devoted my life to training to become stronger. Then an bio-android named Cell came. Goku then sacrificed himself to stop him… Cell somehow survived and eventually Goku's son, named Son Gohan stopped him by ascending Beyond a Super Saiyan. After that, I left and came back to my timeline… To my home. I surpassed the Androids in my timeline and destroyed them, freeing the future. Cell came after me at some point but I made quick work of him. After that the Future was at peace… Sure, a threat by the name of Majin Buu was about to be revived and I with some help from the Supreme Kai, managed to stop him. The Supreme Kai sacrificed himself… But in the end… We won. I thought that was the last of the problems for my world… But then… He came…_

 **Present Day…**

 _Our scene opens up with a destroyed city. Cars are destroyed and flipped over with rain and lightning being seen. Here we see Trunks running down a alleyway, looking back every now and then as he made his way towards a certain location._

"Damn… I never thought he would catch me…" Trunks whispered to himself as he stopped to catch his breath… He after this continued running, before sudden multiple KI orbs were fired at him forcing him to block and deflect some but one slammed him right in the chest knocking him out of the alleway on to the destroyed road as the rain began to do a roar of sorts as it became harder and harder hitting the ground more fiercely and quickly. The rain covered Trunks' attackers face.

Trunks braces himself for impact as the attacker charged forward and punched Trunks right in the stomach before kicking him away. Trunks was knocked away.

" _I am in no condition to fight him as is…"_ Trunks said and as the attacker loomed closer, Trunks looked at him and transformed into a Super Saiyan. It was the best he could do.

 _Trunks charged his attacker head on and the two fought at what looked seemingly even before the person Trunks was fighting grabbed the Young Super Saiyan's fist and grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. Trunks then watched as his opponent prepared to blast him with a KI Blast forcing him to dodge immediately and begin running around the opponent before Trunks leaped into the air which the attacker followed suit flying into the air at top speed catching Trunks off guard as he grabbed his foot and spun him all around before tossing him to the ground below._

" _He's gotten so much powerful than before…"_ Trunks thought as the person floated back down. Trunks realized he had to escape. He couldn't die here. He charged at the person before teleporting behind them. "SOLAR FLARE!" Trunks shouted as he did the technique and as the person was blinded Trunks powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 state and kicked the person through the rain into a five story building causing it to crumble and fall on top of the person.

 _Trunks powered up and flew away and escaped the person. And as Trunks got further and further out of sight the person blasted all the rubble away and stood up their body unscathed. They dusted themself off before smiling as Trunks seemingly escaped them._

 **Twenty or So Minutes Later…**

 _As Trunks walked into the apartment building now in his Natural State and Masking his KI he walked towards a certain room and knocked._

"Mai, it's me, Trunks." He whispered and the door unlocked and appeared a girl with long silky black hair and a green hat on her head along with a trench coat and green pants along with black boots.

"Are you okay Trunks? Did he follow you? How is Ms. Briefs?" Mai asked Trunks as he walked in and sat down on the chair, the rain clouding the window making the outside unseeable besides through lightning strikes.

"... He followed me to my mother's workplace where she had made the fuel for the Time Machine… And he… he…" Trunks stuttered as he remembered the horrific scene. It played like a high quality video. He remembered every detail…

 **Flashback… To Earlier...**

"After the last six months… I have created enough fuel to give you a one way trip to the past…" A older Bulma Briefs said as she handed Trunks a small capsule which contained the fuel container.

Trunks sighed as he looked at his mother. "If only Gohan or my father will still alive… Somebody would be able to take my place and I could stay here and protect you…" Trunks said as a tear rolled down his face.

"It's okay Trunks. No matter what happens. I will always be with you in here." Bulma said as she pointed to Trunks heart. "And don't forget. Everyone has their time. Gohan had his. I will have mine. I am just happy I got to see you grow to become the man you are today." Bulma said as he rubbed Trunks' cheek.

Trunks pocketed the capsule and waved goodbye to his mother and as he left the building. He suddenly heard a rumble followed by a explosion and he turned around to see the place where his mother had worked up in flames.

"MOTHER!" Trunks said as he prepared to rush back in at top speed. When he saw _him_ rise out of the building as it burnt down. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Trunks shouted as he prepared to attack the person.

"Run Trunks! Don't throw away your life for mine! You have all you need just run and don't look back!" Bulma shouted and Trunks hesitantly nodded and ran away. The person looked at her and he smirked. "Goku… Why are you doing this…" Bulma asked the rain slowly began.

Bulma looked as the face of her long dead friend and a man she considered family, by the name of Son Goku stared at her. A Black GI on him.

"Yes Bulma." He said as he created a KI Orb in his hand, revealing his face to sound like Goku's but darker and more intense… Evil as a word to describe it. "I'm Son Goku." The Goku look-alike said as he blasted Bulma with the KI wave killing her and her screams filling the air as the rain began to pour. Trunks hearing his own mother's' screams as he began to cry as he ran.

 **Present Day…**

 _After finishing his story. Trunks was looking out the small window as the rain hit the glass. Tears flowing down his eyes. Mai walked up to Trunks and gave him a hug. As Trunks looked out the window he saw a figure outside… Standing on the building. Then lightning was seen and Trunks got a clear look on him. Trunks eyes widened as the person realized he was spotted. He sent out a KI blast._

"He found us!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed Mai and put his back to the wall as the KI blasts slammed against it causing a massive explosion which sent Trunks flying out of the room with Mai in his arms.

"Did he follow you somehow?" Mai asked and Trunks shook his head no.

"He may have tracked us by _your_ KI… Why didn't I guess this type of thing was possible…" Trunks said as the being stepped into the room. "Get out of here and go to Capsule Corp. I'll handle this." Trunks said to Mai who nodded as Trunks slipped the capsule into her trench coat as she stood up.

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as he ran and slammed into the being with his shoulder knocking him out of the room. As the being landed, Trunks barraged him with KI Blasts.

"EAT THIS!" Trunks said as he prepared to do one his best techniques as he did rapid arm movements. "BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks shouted as he released the blast and the being dashed at it and smacked it out the way. They then slammed Trunks in the stomach before kicking him across the face knocking him to the ground.

 _Trunks realized there was no escape. The being stared him down the rain slowly ending as the darkly clouded skies stopped producing the lightning. Trunks finally got to look at his attacker._

"Are you giving up Saiyan?" The being said as the rain stopped and Trunks got a good look at him. He had seen his face many times. However this time, it felt more _real_ more _dangerous_. "Guess I'll have to rid your life out of you." The being said as they stretched their hand forward putting their palm in Trunks face.

Trunks faced the ground as he looked at it. Mai would escape to the past without him. His time had come he thought. "Father… I am sorry…" Trunks said as he thought about the shame he had felt. He was dying by the hands of his father's greatest rival.

"No… MY MOTHER DIDN'T DIE FOR THIS!" Trunks shouted as he powered into a Super Saiyan 2 once more and struck the being right in the stomach before he kicked them away. Trunks knew he wouldn't win but he did have to escape. Trunks went directly to Capsule Corp. At Top Speed, he could probably escape the being.

 _Trunks as he landed, rushed in to find Mai prepping the Time Machine for well, Time Travel. Trunks and Mai had planned to escape to the Past and bring Goku and Vegeta from then to now._

"I just barely escaped him…" Trunks breathed sweat dripping down his face. He looked at the Time Machine. It felt like forever ago since he last used it.

" _Escape me? You mean I let you escape me."_ He said as he walked into the room. He smiled. Mai couldn't believe her eyes.

"He really does look like Son Goku." Mai said her eyes widening in fear as he created a KI blast aimed at them.

"Now now Trunks. Did you really think _I_ would let you escape, the being who destroyed your mother in front of you?" The being fired the blast upwards and it knocked some parts of the building down. Trunks managed to blast them all away as Mai grabbed her Shotgun. The being saw this and kicked Trunks out the building.

"God you're pathetic." The being said as he landed on a pillar from a destroyed building. As Mai fired a shotgun at him, he merely flicked the bullet away. He then fired a blast directly at Mai. Trunks realized what was about to happen and rushed to stop the blast. However, he was too late, the blast exploded and knocked Mai away through the air sending her flying.

"N- No… MAAIII!" Trunks shouted and he looked at the being who smiled as the shadows that had covered him (Trunks assumed he used his KI to hide his face) finally were gone. Trunks ran back into the room. He was the last person alive to stop him.

 _Trunks climbed into the machine and strapped himself in. He powered it on and as he floated outside the Corporation a confused look on the being made him smile._

"Sayonara, Goku Black!" Trunks shouted and the being realized what it was he began charging an Kamehameha.

"Not this time Trunks!" The being, named Goku Black shouted as he released the blast at Trunks however he missed and Trunks was gone. "Damn… He's gone back to the past most likely… This can be problematic… If Renegade's there…"

 _ **Our Timeline's Present… At Capsule Corporation**_

 _As Renegade sparred with the two Saiyan's he wished they could prove to be more of a… challenge in all honesty. However, they hadn't reached their peak yet… Yet…_

"HAAAA!" Son Goku shouted as he thrusted his fist at Renegade's face which the Frost Demon dodged and countered with a kick to the stomach knocking him away only for Vegeta to follow up with a kick aimed at Renegade's back.

"A sneak attack eh Vegeta?" Renegade said with a smirk as he wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's foot and tossed him to the ground.

"It is like he has eyes in the back of his head. We haven't landed a single strike on him…" Vegeta said with a growl as he powered up. They were sparring in a stadium Bulma had set up after the Universe 6 vs 7 Tournament. It was a Cube that after some tests, was able to contain their powers.

"That's it… I'm going all out against him! Wait your turn Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he began powering up. A Red and Blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue. Goku stepped back.

"Man… Can't we play Rock Paper Scissors First?" Goku asked but Vegeta was already off.

 _Vegeta tossed punches right at Renegade which the Frost Demon easily dodged. Some came close. However, Vegeta knew that the cube was containing his working room. If he was out in the open… Vegeta then smirked as he powered up and flew at Renegade at top speed._

" _What is he planning…"_ Renegade thought to himself as he dodged Vegeta's strike. Vegeta however had anticipated this and smashed through the cube. He then beckoned Renegade to follow. "Oh… Now that makes sense." Renegade said and he followed Vegeta out.

 _Renegade and Vegeta continued their battle head on. Renegade smirked as he dodged and blocked Vegeta's strikes. He did take note of the cube's slight limitations on Vegeta as he noticed Vegeta was moving faster. Then before Renegade could react, Goku slammed him right in the face, knocking Renegade away._

"Kakarot?! You just couldn't help yourself could you?!" Vegeta shouted as Goku smiled at him, in his own Super Saiyan Blue state.  
"Sorry Vegeta but this opportunity looked too good to pass up. Also I have a plan to beat Renegade!" Goku said with a smirk and that final line caught Vegeta's attention.

"Go on then. At least make yourself useful." Vegeta said.

 _A Few Moments Pass and Renegade emerges from the ground to see Goku and Vegeta standing there in their Super Saiyan Blue state. Their energy radiating. Goku smirked and Vegeta did as well. They did begin to do the unexpected…_

"Fuuuuu…" Goku and Vegeta began and Renegade immediately knew what they were doing. "Sion!" Goku and Vegeta shouted as they prepared to finish it off.

 _ **However suddenly the Time Machine appeared in front of them. Renegade, Goku, and Vegeta all were caught off guard by this and as the Time Machine landed. The three looked inside.**_

"Trunks?!" Goku and Vegeta said and Renegade looked at them confused.

"This is not the Trunks I know…" Renegade said as he looked at the Saiyan Youth in front of him.

 **E N D**

A/N: And the Future Trunks/Goku Black Saga Arc has begun! Now that I have started it, I also want to add on that you guys can leave some questions in your reviews and I will try to answer them (As long as they aren't big spoilers. Since UI Goku and Super Vegeta Blue as I call it aren't really spoilers as they are needed for the story.) Also yes, Goku and Vegeta were planning to become Gogeta Blue against Renegade. Would it have worked? Depends on how you view the fusion. I would say Gogeta overall would do good against Renegade but unless he used a Full Power x100 Big Bang Kamehameha against Renegade, they would not be able to defeat him.


	13. Hope Redux! Trunks' Arrival!

Future Trunks Arc: Hope Redux! Trunks' Arrival!

 _As Renegade, Vegeta, and Goku lifted Trunks out of his Time Machine the unconscious boy laid there motionless in his father's arms. His body warm and him showing clear signs of breathing allowed Goku and Vegeta to breathe a fresh breath of air._

"Care to fill me in?" Renegade asked as Goku and Vegeta began to carry Trunks back to Bulma's lab.

"Sure… See it all began when I was on my way back to Earth from Planet Yardrat…" Goku began to tell the tale of how he met Future Trunks.

 _As they reached Bulma's lab within Capsule Corp. The Young, Bright Blue Haired, Female Scientist looked at the four in shock as Vegeta laid Trunks down on a bed to rest._

"So anyone going to fill me in on HOW IS TRUNKS HERE?" Bulma asked and Renegade, Goku, and Vegeta shook their heads "no." However as they did, Renegade and Vegeta pulled up a seat to wait for Trunks to recover.

* * *

 **Trunks' Timeline**

 _Goku Black searched for Trunks' KI wondering where he could have gone. Going to the past would be dangerous, even for him, as Renegade could potentially be there. He knew of Renegade's immense strength and if Trunks brought back someone of that level… As he currently was he would stand no chance._

"Hmm… Durability might not cut it next time… Time to initiate Phase 2 of the Zero Mortals Plan…" Goku Black said with a smirk as he pointed out, a ring of sorts on his finger being familiar as a black and purple portal was created. Goku Black then flew inside.

* * *

 **Goku and Vegeta's Timeline**

 _The Next Morning, Trunks had finally woken up. As he looked around the darkened room. It appeared noone was there and as he climbed out of his bed, he began to walk around the room and after a few seconds he found the door and let himself out. He created a KI orb and made his way out of the house. He eventually made it all the way out and as he looked out he saw the sunrise._

"Did I really make it all the way back…" Trunks asked himself as he looked at his hand and gripped it tightly. He was alive for one and very much awake. As he looked out he noticed a familiar KI walk towards him. He turned around to see his father, Vegeta looking at him.

"Welcome back Trunks." Vegeta said to his son. The two stared there at each other in a silence of sorts. Vegeta walked over to his son and looked at him.

"So care to explain why you have come back from the future? Did _more_ androids come out of nowhere like that Android 13 or whatever." Vegeta asked his son and Trunks looked down in sadness. He then looked back at Vegeta who was awaiting a answer.

"No… A Threat… even more Powerful than Perfect Cell has come…" Trunks told Vegeta who seemed unsurprised at that. He just chuckled catching Trunks off guard.

"So Majin Buu still exists in your world? I thought Beerus would have Hakai'd him out of existence by now…" Vegeta said to Trunks who looked at him a confused look on his face.

"Father… Majin Buu was already defeated before he could be born into the world." Trunks said to Vegeta.

"So you managed to kill Dabura and Babidi? Even Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 state struggled against him. I assume you used that sword of yours against him." Vegeta said to Trunks.

"No actually. After I returned to the future, I decided to try and use my fists more often than my sword. Now I am skilled in both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship." Trunks explained to Vegeta.

"Well in that case… How about we do some training for old times sake." Vegeta said Trunks who smiled.

 **In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber/Room of Spirit and Time…**

"Okay Trunks. I'll give you the good old fashioned Super Saiyan form lesson." Vegeta said to Trunks, now in his combat armor from the Buu Saga. Trunks watched closely as Vegeta prepared.

"This Trunks…" Vegeta said as he was wrapped in the gold aura of Super Saiyan before his hair followed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Is what you know as a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said and Trunks transformed into the state as well. "This… Is a Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up even more. Electricity began to circle around him and as he let out a mighty roar he entered the Super Saiyan 2 state.

"Amazing… Your strength is… Unbelievable." Trunks said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 with Vegeta.

"Now then… Come at me!" Vegeta shouted as him and Trunks flew at each other ready to do intense Saiyan Battle.

 _As Vegeta and Trunks began to clash, they began punching and kicking each other at highspeeds, moving around the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Their clashing power sending out shockwaves of KI and energy. Trunks then delivered a punch to Vegeta's gut before kicking him across the face, knocking him to the ground._

"GALICK…" Trunks began as he got in the stance to fire the Massive Beam Attack at Vegeta who wiped the blood off his face with his glove. He stood back up and smirked at Trunks' power as it increased as he prepared to unleash the attack. "GUN…" Trunks continued and Vegeta smiled as he prepared to dash at Trunks. "FIRREEE!" Trunks shouted as he released the attack at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince smirked as the blast came closer and closer to him. And as the blast impacted Vegeta, Trunks smiled at the accomplishment of defeating his father in combat.

 _Suddenly, a foot slammed into Trunks' Back causing him to cough blood as he was sent rocketing down to the ground at high speeds his body hitting the ground. Trunks slammed on to the ground and as he slowly recovered, Vegeta floated down, A Red Aura surrounding his body._

"And this Trunks…" Vegeta said to the downed purple haired teen who looked at his father in amazement. "Is even further beyond." Vegeta finished with a smirk as he landed down next to Trunks and helped him off the ground.

" _With this power… Goku Black won't even be a threat…"_ Trunks thought to himself before looking back at Vegeta. "Father… I need to make a request of you." Trunks said and Vegeta looked at him as he powered down.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation**

 _As Goku and Renegade sparred their skill and strength equal, they seemed to be having a intense sparring session as Goku was in his Super Saiyan God 4 state and Renegade seemed to be serious with Goku. As Beerus and Whis, who had arrived earlier watched on._

"Say Whis. This is where Vegeta and Bulma live correct?" Beerus asked Whis who as he ate a Ice Cream Sundae (made by Bulma) looked at him a confused expression on his face.

"Lord Beerus, are you having Memory Issues again? Of course this is where Mr and Mrs. Briefs live." Whis said as he returned to his sundae.

"EAT THIS!" Renegade shouted as he slammed Goku in the face sending him flying toward Lord Beerus who with his eyes closed, smacked Goku with his tail knocking him into the pool.

"What's the matter with your Lord Beerus!" Goku shouted, and Renegade and Whis got a worried look on their faces as Beerus stood up from his seat. Goku realizing what he said looked in shock as Beerus lifted him by his arm and threw him to the ground out of the pool.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson Son Goku. On how you speak to a God." Beerus said as he launched at Goku and as he got closer and closer Goku didn't know how to defend himself. As Whis prepared to move, he noticed something. Renegade was gone.

" _Sorry Lord Beerus."_ A voice said and Renegade appeared between Goku and Beerus suddenly, his body Gold (like Golden Frieza) and his body wrapped in a Gold and Red Aura. Renegade then slammed Beerus in the stomach (Like what Hit did to Dyspo) knocking Beerus away from him and Goku.

"Woah…" Goku said as he looked at Renegade whose aura's mix of Gold and Red looked like a intense burning fire. He looked at it mesmerized and as Renegade turned to look at him Goku just stood there a worried look on his face. He couldn't even feel Renegade's KI.

"Oh yeah… I guess you can call this my Golden Form… But intensified with the Power of Kaioken. It is a technique I came up with called _Golden Kaioken_." Renegade said with a smile as he powered down, his skin returning to its original black color. He smiled and looked back at Goku. "So want to continue our session or are you good for today?" Renegade asked Goku.

"After that… I think I'll take a slight break." Goku said and Renegade sighed and walked over to Beerus. Based on that one punch, Beerus was knocked unconscious.

"Why Thank You Renegade." Whis said as the Frost Demon lifted Beerus.

"Anytime Whis." Renegade said with a smile.

 _Renegade and Whis then teleported away leaving Goku there alone. As Goku turned to head back inside, he noticed Vegeta coming towards him with another power level. As the two landed. Goku looked at Trunks and Trunks stared at Goku._

"Goku… How are you alive. I thought you blew up with Cell!" Trunks asked Goku who rubbed his head while smiling.

"Long Story short. I had a Kai (I'll tell you more about them later) give his Life for mine." Goku said and Trunks looked at him a confused look on his face.

"Okay Kakarot. We need to get Renegade and Beerus over here quickly." Vegeta told Goku who looked at him confused.

"Why? Also they just left a few seconds ago." Goku said to Vegeta who growled.

"You see…"

 _As Vegeta and Trunks began to explain everything to Goku, the saiyan listened, his mind racing with the information. As the Father-Son duo finished, Goku rubbed his chin thinking._

"So a evil version of me… Now it makes sense why you returned Trunks… How about me and Vegeta head back to the future with you and take this guy out. He is bound to be a threat at this rate. And if what you are saying is true that he gets stronger after every battle, then we can have a real crisis on our hands." Goku said as he pulled out a capsule and pressed a button revealing a blue GI with yellow pants along with pink wristbands and black and white shoes (So what Goku was wearing throughout GT).

 _As Goku out on the clothing (Behind a bush) he returned, strapping his White Belt._

"Okay. We'll head there in a few min-" Trunks said but suddenly he felt a familiar KI coming from the sky. Him, Goku, and Vegeta looked up as a portal opened up in the air and as it loomed there, the sky seemed to darken along with it. And out fell their threat. As he landed in a Superhero like landing with his fist striking the ground. Goku smirked and so did Vegeta.

"So I assume…" Vegeta began as the being stood up and looked at the three Saiyans.

" _You're Goku Black."_

 **E N D**

* * *

 ** **A/N:****

 _So Chapter 13 is done! So did you guys enjoy everything this time around? I cannot wait to make the next part. It is going to be more action packed this time around (As this chapter was mostly Trunks-Vegeta time and More showings of Renegade's Power which wasn't even a fight). So with Dragon Ball Super coming to its eventual end I was wondering, what should I do after the Tournament of Power arc. So you guys remember the other two Saiyans from Chapter 1 that Whis had mentioned? Well one was Tarble (Vegeta's Younger Brother from the Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return! Special) and the other was the Devil himself, Broly! So I have that planned already but please inform me if you guys want another arc after that one. With Dragon Ball's ever expanding lore, I cannot wait to make more and more of these._

 _Shoutout:_

 _So one of my good friends, has recently started doing Dragon Ball Fanfictions as well. His name on here is "Jaytheauthor24" and he is the author of "Dragon Ball God Mission". I would appreciate it a lot if you guys could check out his content please!_


	14. Clash! Son Goku VS Goku Black!

Future Trunks Arc: Clash! Son Goku VS Goku Black!

 _As Goku and Goku Black stared each other down. Their intense willpower sending out a wind that made Vegeta and Trunks guard just to not be blown away. The Two look-alikes walked towards each other. They stood across from each other._

"You really do look just like me." Goku said to Goku Black who was smiling.

"I've been waiting to fight _you_ in this body." Goku Black said to Goku as he prepared to battle him.

"What does that mean?" Goku asked only for Goku Black to dash at him.

 _Goku and Black began their exchange of punches and kicks their bodies reacting instinctively their powers equal to one another. As they began to moving around the Capsule Corporation pool area top speed they soon took to the air. They then dashed at eachother headbutting one another. Goku then thrusted a fist forward at Goku Black who grabbed Goku's fist only for Goku to cock his foot back and kick Goku Black across the face knocking him away. They continued their exchange, their punches and kicks taking them across West City their fists meeting sending shockwaves destroying the ground all around them._

"You're keeping up well!" Goku said to Goku Black who smiled as he punched Goku in the gut before kicking him into the air and flying after him and spin kicking him away towards a Rocky Field and as Goku landed he stood up his GI dirty.

"This power is incredible. I can feel this body adapting and becoming stronger with every strike!" Goku Black said as he began powering up, his aura now a bright black and purple color and as he began to power even further Goku began to do the same. As they became more and more stronger. Vegeta and Trunks looked at them a worried look on their faces.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two shouted as Goku Black was wrapped in a purple and yellow aura as he powered into his Super Saiyan state and Goku was wrapped in a bright yellow and red aura as he entered his Super Saiyan state.

"Of course you can go Super Saiyan as well." Goku said with a smile as him and Goku Black prepared to continue their battle. As they began to launch off once again. Goku glanced to his left to see Pan and Gohan had arrived.

"You can do it Grandpa! Beat that big bully up!" Pan shouted and Goku smiled as him and Black flew at each other ready to continue their intense battle.

 _The Two Super Saiyans began their intense battle once more and as they began to add KI blasts into the next, the momentary stand still that occured was like a signifier of their battle drawing near its end. However, it was wrong as they powered up more and more._

"It's like Goku Black hasn't lost any Stamina or Energy while Dad looks like he has lost all of his energy." Gohan said to Trunks and the others who nodded agreeing.

"Damn it. Kakarot has been using Super Saiyan Blue in secret but the toll is too much even in short bursts…" Vegeta added on and Trunks looked at him confused.

"You mean Goku can also use that blue haired state…" Trunks and Pan looked at him.

"Yes. Grandpa Goku can also use Super Saiyan Blue as well!" Pan said and Trunks and the little girl's' eyes met.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

 _Gohan, Vegeta, and Pan all do the "Anime Fall" at this question._

"TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATA!" Goku and Goku Black shouted as they continued to punch each other back and forth. He slammed his counterpart right in the gut before kicking him away and as he began.

"Your Strength is Amazing Son Goku!" Goku Black shouted as he ducked underneath a kick from Goku which he grabbed and tossed into the air before he powered up and fired a barrage of KI blasts at Goku who puts his guard up to block each.

"HAAA!" Goku shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 out of the smoke. Him and Black stared each other down and as they floated to one another Black closed his eyes and absorbed his auras into himself. He then began to power up before he released all of his wild KI once more becoming a Super Saiyan 2 as well.

"Damn. No wonder Trunks had such trouble with you." Goku said with a smirk as him and Black flew right back at each other their fists meeting once more.

 _Goku and Black began fighting at high speed. Their battle sending out shockwaves that sliced entire mountains in half and sliced at the ground and mountains around them and as Goku and Goku Black smashed each other directly in the face simultaneously, Goku Black countered with a kick into the air. He then got into a familiar pose as he began charging a familiar attack._

"Ka… Me…" Goku Black began as the black and yellow blast was formed as Goku recovered and looked down at Goku Black and began charging a Kamehameha of his own. The two stared at each other.

"Ha… Me…" The two said simultaneously and as their auras intensified the blasts increased slightly in size. Goku and Goku Black looked at eachother.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ The two roared as they released their respective blasts. Son Goku's Super Saiyan Kamehameha and Goku Black's Super Saiyan Black Kamehameha. Their blasts clashed creating a back and forth beam struggle between the two. As Goku pushed more and more putting more energy into his attack, Goku Black did the same. The blasts the equalized before exploding sending a bright light out that could be seen from miles away.

 _Seconds turned into Minutes as there was no sign of movement from either of the two fighters. Their Powers had somehow disappeared. Vegeta couldn't even sense Goku in his Super Saiyan God SS state. The Saiyan Prince looked around worried. Did the explosion kill him?_

Suddenly Goku and Goku Black bursted out of the ground in their Natural States. Their clothing torn, battered, and bloody from their battle and beam struggle. As Goku wiped the blood from his mouth he watched Goku Black do the same.

"Damn… I almost died from that last attack." Goku Black said as he powered up. Goku looked at him worried. He was out of energy and was clenching his teeth. "I'll come back and kill you some other time! All of you!" Goku Black shouted as he powered up and flew away towards Capsule Corporation.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up into his Super Saiyan God SS state and began charging a Final Flash. Goku Black looked at it worried and began flying away. Vegeta smirked as he released the blast and it flew at Goku Black at high speeds. Goku Black flew faster and faster to escape and as the blast came closer and closer he flew into the portal just barely escaping the blasts as the portal closed behind him. "Damn it. He got away." Vegeta said as he flew down to help Goku.

* * *

 **Trunks' Timeline.**

As Goku Black appeared back in Trunks' timeline. He coughed up blood as he landed on a building. He pulled out a bag and pulled out a Senzu Bean. He realized it was the last one. He pulled it out and chomped on it quickly. His wounds were healed and as he stood up he looked at his torn gi.

"I'll have to fix that later… However what is this feeling… My Cells have Regenerated… Yes… I can feel it… THE TRUE POWER OF SON GOKU!" Goku Black shouted as he powered up and began to wrap himself in a pink, purple, black, and yellow aura as he released all of his power sending out a shockwave that destroyed everything around him.

"Next time Son Goku… Just you wait… I will soon ascend beyond _your_ limits." Goku Black said as he smirked and began powering up. More and More energy coursing through his body and spirit.

* * *

 **Goku and Vegeta's Timeline - Three Hours After Goku's Battle with Goku Black**

 _As Goku woke up he looked at the ceiling before he got into a sitting position. He sat there silently on the bed inside of Bulma's Lab where Trunks was resting previously._

" _Jeez he was tough… I don't think I would have survived that if it was me from two months ago at the Tournament of Destroyers…"_ Goku thought to himself as his Vegeta walked into the room now wearing his WHIS Gi combat armor.

"You're finally awake Kakarot." Vegeta said to Goku who looked at him.

"Woah Vegeta why are you geared up? Off to train with Whis again?" Goku asked and Vegeta looked at him.

"No. I am heading with Trunks to the Future to take out Goku Black." Vegeta said to Goku who gained a surprised look on his face.

"Oh really? I wanna come too!" Goku said as he got off his bed and walked over to Vegeta.

"Goku!" Renegade shouted as he teleported into the room.

"Oh hey Renegade!" Goku said and Renegade looked at him. The two locked eyes.

"Zen-Oh requested audience with you! Come on!" Renegade shouted and Goku looked at him.

"Wait what?!" Goku and Vegeta shouted a look of shock and surprise on their faces.

* * *

 **E N D**

A/N:

 _Another Chapter in the History books! I was so happy to get this fight as quick as possible. Out of all of the battles I have typed, this one is probably Top 5 at least. Also yes, next chapter will have two different stories go on. Goku and Renegade going to Visit Zen-Oh while Vegeta and Trunks go to the future to take on Goku Black._

 _To some of things told and asked, I based my Zen-Oh off of the Manga (Who said SHIT and stuff like that) Version because I personally just like him more than childish Zeno. He is like the guy who is a nice guy, but he can still kick your shit in if you bad mouth him or rub him the wrong way._

 _No Goku nor Goku Black are in the "Kid Goku" body. In the first chapter, when it said "Everyone's lives went back to normal" so did Goku's body. I think I either typed the fact that Goku had his Adult Body again._

 _Thanks for Reading and Following once again! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter as much as this one. And if you didn't feel free to tell me how I can fix and improve it in the next one. So I hope you guys have a Marvelous Day or Night and see you all next time._

 _A/N 2 (Tuesday, February 13):_

 _SO APPARENTLY THIS CHAPTER WAS REPLACED BY THE CHAPTER 13! Sorry about that everyone. I legitimately did not know that this had occurred… I will try to be more careful next time about which Chapter I upload. So sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter, it was just a reupload_


	15. To the Future! Vegeta VS Goku Black!

Future Trunks Arc: To the Future! Vegeta VS Goku Black!

 _Last Time on Dragon Ball GT: Super, Son Goku took on his Evil Counterpart from the future known as "Goku Black", who had been terrorizing Future Trunks' World. Their battle ended in a draw with Goku Black being forced to flee from Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince then decided that he would be the one to finish off the Goku look alike. However, Goku was unable to go as he was summoned by Zeno to visit him. What Will be the Outcome of these two Journeys? Find out now!_

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation**

 _As Goku put on his Turtle Hermit GI he strapped on the waistband and prepared to leave with Renegade, Beerus, and Whis all who were waiting for him. As Vegeta and Trunks prepared to leave, Bulma walked over to them._

"Trunks. Take this Capsule. There should be enough things in there for you and any other survivors to live after Vegeta takes out this Goku Black fellow." Bulma said to Trunks who looked at the Capsule in his hand.

"Thank you mother. I am sure they all will enjoy whatever you have within it." Trunks said to his mother and as they hugged, Trunks held on to her for a few moments before they released each other.

"Good luck to you too Vegeta. Please come back safe." Bulma said as she kissed on Vegeta on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll defeat Goku Black and come back home all before midnight." Vegeta said with his usual cocky smirk which Bulma smiled at. The two hugged and as Vegeta climbed into the Time Machine with Trunks, Beerus looked at them.

"I should destroy that Time Machine. Mortals shouldn't be messing with time. It can have unknown side effects." Beerus said and Bulma glared at him.

"Do that and no more food for you _or_ Whis!" Bulma shouted and the God of Destruction merely scoffed and looked away.

 _As Goku emerged from Capsule Corporation, the wind blew through his hair. Everyone at Capsule Corp knew the seriousness of where he was going. Zeno, the Childlike Entity that was the Highest Among the Gods, had summoned him. Goku was nervous. Renegade had laid the entire reasoning of how he should speak to Zeno._

 **Earlier...**

"This conversations ends in many ways. Three Timelines can be spawned from what you say and what you do. Your Choices _truly_ have Consequences here. You either succeed and become Zeno's friends. Or you fail and either get erased out of existence, or Zeno doesn't erase you but bans you from being _anywhere_ near him. Either way, go for the safest route." Renegade explained to Goku who nodded.

"Alright I get it. So I have to play this one safe." Goku said and the two nodded. This discussion over, Renegade left so Goku could mentally prepare himself.

 **Present… Day…**

 _Goku stood next to Renegade and the two looked at each other, they fist bumped each other. And as Whis tapped the ground with his staff, they were wrapped in a white circle. As particles floated upward into the sky. A bright flash the four were gone. Bulma was left alone as Vegeta and Trunks soon followed leaving. She sighed and went back into her lab to continue working on a project._

* * *

 **Zen-Oh's Palace**

 _As the four arrived they found somebody, around Renegade's height (4'9). He had blue skin and white hair like Whis. He had gray eyes and his clothing was a blue top and bottom with a orange upside down triangle on it. He had a red belt around his waist along with a gold buckle. Renegade and Beerus both bowed before him and Goku looked at him a confused look on his face. Renegade's tail then smacked him on the head and bowed like the two people next to him._

"Hello Grand Priest." Beerus said and the being smiled as he beckoned for the three to stand up.

"Hello God of Destruction of Universe 7 Beerus." The Grand Priest said as he greeted the GoD. He then shifted his gaze to the black frost demon.

"Greetings Mortal Beyond the Gods, Renegade. I am quite shocked to see you here in the Past. Meddling with Time I see Beerus? Or is that Kai of Time again who can't keep the Timelines safe in your Universe?" Grand Priest said and Renegade looked at him.

"Ms. Chrona has been keeping great care of the Timelines. Hence why I am here in this current point in history. Also it is nice to see you again Grand Priest." Renegade said to the being.

"Anyways, Zen-Oh has been waiting for you two, Son Goku and Renegade." Grand Priest said and as he turned around to walk towards the main throne room, he walked past a few small pillars.

"Goku, please don't engage or ask the Grand Priest please. With this Goku Black situation, we cannot have you challenging beings far beyond your power." Whis whispered to Goku who looked at him.

"Why not Whis? I can't help it. He seems so mysterious like Hit did. His mere presence alone just makes me wanna fight him." Goku whispered back to Whis.

"Because, he is Far Beyond both Renegade and Me." Whis whispered and Goku looked at him surprised. He just stared at the Grand Priest's back silently.

" _I wonder how Vegeta and Trunks are doing…"_ Goku silently thought to himself as they walked closer and closer towards the room Zen-Oh was in.

* * *

 **Future Trunks' Timeline**

 _As Vegeta and Trunks arrived, they looked around the destroyed city for any survivors. Trunks looked around as him and Vegeta hopped out. The two walked around sensing Goku Black's KI. Vegeta sighed and realized there was only one way to find him._

"This should get the bastard's attention." Vegeta said as he fired a blast into the air, that exploded in a bright flash of light. Vegeta then sensed a familiar KI flare up in the distance and fly towards his location. He smiled as the being landed on the ground across from the two.

"Trunks. Go give the Surviving Humans whatever is in that capsule your mother gave you. The big boys are going to have a nice long conversation with our fists." Vegeta said with a smirk as he walked towards Goku Black, the latter doing the same.

"So now then Vegeta. Where is Son Goku?" Goku Black asked Vegeta who smiled at him.

"He had better things to do. So for the last few seconds of your life you're going to have to deal with _me_." Vegeta said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 and Goku Black, doing the same.

 _The two stood there silently staring at one another. The two then launched off at each other and began their clash of punches and kicks, moving around their battle area at high speeds. Bouncing off of the destroyed buildings and slamming into each other. They then took their fights to the streets as Vegeta kicked Goku Black to the ground and dashed after him. Goku Black then did the same and he dashed at Vegeta. The two leaped at each other and cocked their fists back slightly, before they thrusted forward at one another their fists clashing in the middle sending out a shockwave so powerful that it destroyed the ground around them and caused some of the buildings to explode. The two leaped away from one another smiling._

"It seems you have grown more powerful than when you fought Kakarot. So I assume you can finally use _Super Saiyan God_. Like me and him." Vegeta said with a smile as he powered up into Super Saiyan God.

"Why yes Vegeta. I can enter that God State like you and Son Goku can. However… I can do that… And more but I have yet to see if you are worthy enough for the full extent of my overwhelming power." Goku Black said with a smirk as he powered up into his Super Saiyan God state, however like the last of his Super Saiyan Forms, he had the fiery red aura along with the now black and pink aura around it.

 _The two then flew at each other their fists clashing once more resulting in a explosion that could be seen from miles away as they continued their fierce and intense battle._

* * *

 **Zen-Oh's Palace**

 _As Goku, Renegade, Beerus, Whis, and the Grand Priest all entered Zeno's Throne room they all looked at the artwork that was depicted all around it. The art in it was truly, work for the gods. As Zeno sat down in the throne room that was much too tall for him._

"Son Goku! Renegade! It is Great to see you two!" Zen-Oh said as he floated from his throne and floated over to Goku before dropping down in front of the Saiyan and Frost Demon. His Guards watch this.

"Hello Zen-Oh." Goku said to the entity who smiled at him. He got one one knee and bowed before Zen-Oh. The childlike entity looked at Goku's hair and pulled on it and Goku flinched at the pain slightly.

"Zen-Oh, if I may ask, why have you summoned me and Goku here." Renegade asked the deity and he looked at Renegade.

"About that Tournament between all the Universes, I needed some help planning out which universes will be entered. I was thinking about any Universes with a Low Mortal Level. That way they all can fight for their survival. Whoever wins doesn't get their universe erased while whoever loses does. And whoever wins gets a wish on the Super Dragon Balls. It sounds fun doesn't it!" Zeno said to Renegade who smiled.

"I see. In that case, if memory serves me right, the Universes with the Current Lowest Mortal Levels are, Universes 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, and 11. Those are the ones with the Lowest Mortal levels." Renegade told Zen-Oh who smiled.

"Thank you very much Renegade! You might make a good replacement for Mr. Grand Priest after he retires." Zen-Oh said with a laugh.

"That sounds nice Zen-Oh." Renegade said. The Frost Demon got on one knee and fist bumped Zen-Oh.

"Oh… So why am I here exactly?" Goku asked Zen-Oh who looked at him.

"Oh yeah. I've taken a liking to you after seeing some of your greatest fights! I want you to be my friend." Zeno said to Goku who glanced over to Renegade who nodded back at him.

"Sure Zen!" Goku said and the small childlike entity looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"Zen?" Zeno said questioningly.

"All friends give each other Nicknames! So Zen is my nickname for you." Goku said. Zeno smiled and gave Goku a Friendship Hug.

 _After this, Goku had to leave Zeno's Palace and so did Renegade. As the two left Beerus looked at them both._

"Zen? Was that the best you could do? Also why did you put our names into that bracket of Universes!? We could've been saved from the Omni-King's Wrath!" Beerus barked at the two.

"Are you suggesting, I should have lied to the King of All? Also can't the Grand Priest tell when someone is lying? At least that is what Whis told me." Renegade said to Beerus and Whis chuckled to himself.

"Well that may have been a little lie." Whis told the two of them.

"Oh come on Whis! I had a feeling you were lying!" Renegade said to Whis in a sour tone.

"I am just excited to see all of the fighters that are going to be at that Tournament. I wonder if there is going to be any people as strong, if not stronger than even _you_ Renegade!" Goku said with a smile as he looked at Renegade.

"Goku, the closest thing you've seen to my full power is when I used Golden Kaioken to save _you_ from Beerus!" Renegade said to Goku.

"But I thought you were getting serious against me earlier during our sparring match!" Goku said to Renegade, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course not! I am the guy who surpassed a God of Destruction. Why would I get serious against you. Me in my Current State could knock you out of your Super Saiyan God 4 state with _ease_." Renegade said with a smirk.

 _The two bickered on and on about how Renegade could and couldn't beat Super Saiyan God 4 Goku in his First Form all the way back to Earth until Beerus punched them both on the head, ending the conversation._

* * *

 **Future Trunks' Timeline**

 _Vegeta was sent flying through multiple buildings and as he slammed into the ground, he picked himself up the dirt and rubble covering his damaged Battle Armor. He looked at Goku Black who floated down from on high, still in his Super Saiyan God state._

"What is this? The Mighty Prince Vegeta defeated?" Goku Black said with a smile as Vegeta powered up and flew at him, only for Goku Black to dodge and kick him in the back knocking him into a building. Vegeta the powered up and flew at Goku Black who grabbed the fist Vegeta was striking with and kicked him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground.

"Damn… How did his power rise so much in such short time…" Vegeta said as he reverted back to his Base Form unconscious. Goku Black began to laugh as he too, reverted back to his Base Form he then heard something in the distance but paid no attention to hit.

"BLAAAACCKKK!" A familiar voice shouted as Trunks came in and kicked Goku Black right in the stomach as a Super Saiyan 2 and kicked him away through the buildings. As Trunks raced down to his father. He picked him up and flew towards the Time Machine. "Father. I hope you and Goku can return as soon as possible. I will hold off Black for now… Godspeed." Trunks said as he strapped Vegeta in. He typed in the time period and sent Vegeta back in time. Trunks then flew off elsewhere.

* * *

 **Goku and Vegeta's Timeline...**

 _As Goku, Beerus, Whis, and just now joining Supreme Kai, ate some of the food Bulma had prepared it for them after they left. Goku and Beerus were in a discussion about how Renegade bested Beerus (Will be explained later on) and suddenly, the Time Machine appeared in front of them._

"Vegeta! Trunks! You are back!" Goku said as he put his food down and floated over to the Time Machine where he opened it up and saw Vegeta laying there, beaten and unconscious, while barely breathing. "V… Vegeta?" Goku said as he lifted Vegeta out and carried his rival out of the Time Machine.

 _Eventually Vegeta woke up from his injuries to find out that Trunks had stayed in the future to in Goku's opinion, "To protect the survivors in that timeline until they returned." Goku said to Vegeta as Beerus and Whis sat there along with Supreme Kai._

"Now that I remember correctly I had something to ask you Supreme Kai and you as well Vegeta… What was it again…" Beerus said before he remembered. "Do you know of any Gods in our Universe who may have strong disliking towards Mortals by any chance?" Beerus asked the Supreme Kai.

"Oh… Why do you ask… Does it have something to do with that guy Goku had fought called Goku Black?" The Kai asked Beerus who nodded. "Hmmm… Yes there is a Kai in Training by the Name of Zamasu who had a similar aura to Goku Black. Me and Kibito had recently just visited the 10th Universe and Kibito had a Sparring Match with him. His and Goku Black's energy seemed similar to a extent." The Supreme Kai informed Beerus and the others.

"In that case… Wait… Goku, Vegeta, did either of you see a Ring of sorts on Goku Black when you two fought him?" Beerus asked, adding on to his previous question.

"It's been so long since I fought him… I think I remember a ring of sorts being on him…" Goku said to Beerus.  
"Yeah he had a ring on him. It had the the Infinity Symbol on it and was Silver." Vegeta said adding on to what Goku had said.

"Well that explains it. He has a Time Ring which is how he managed to between our timeline and Trunks' so easily." Whis said and Beerus rubbed his chin.

"In that case… I say we go pay this Zamasu guy and Universe 10 a visit." Beerus said with a smirk.

"Can I come too!" Goku asked and Beerus looked at him.  
"No! I am going to bring Renegade with me. You and Vegeta wait here until we get back. And DON'T GO TRAVELLING THROUGH TIME TO FIGHT GOKU BLACK!" Beerus shouted at the two. "And _you_ Supreme Kai! I have a very important job for you!" Beerus said pointing his finger at the Supreme Kai.

 _After some discussion and planning, Beerus and Whis teleported away to go collect Renegade._

 _What will happen next? Is the True Identity of Goku Black about to be revealed? Will Trunks survive all on his own against the now powered up Goku Black? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball GT: Super!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _And another one in the History Books! I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and support of this series. It means a lot to me. Okay but I have to admit… This Chapter is kinda rushed. I skipped the basic middle of the Goku Black VS Vegeta Fight (Which I will fix make up for with the Rematch) and I had the stuff about Goku Black's true identity all be introduced this chapter. This all comes down to the fact that I am SUPER ready to go into the Tournament of Power Arc. Also speaking of the ToP, did you guys see the most recent episode of Dragon Ball Super? I legit shed a tear when "that" scene happened. I am debating on whether I should keep that scene the way it is or change it when I get to it._

 _Also the reason I type these so fast is because I don't have any other stories to type out unless I decide to do a one-shot or mini-series. However, I rarely decide to do either of those things, and if I do, I can finish those in a few hours. It takes me roughly 2 hours to type long chapters such as this one. However, as I don't play video games during the weekend, I have a ton of free time to type these after school and I do my homework. If you guys feel like I am overwhelming you guys with Chapter uploads, please inform me and I will try to space them out to at least a week to two week difference in upload times._

 _So besides all of that, have a nice day or night lads and laddies and see you guys later!_


	16. Goku Black's Ascension

Future Trunks Arc: _Goku Black's Ascension_

* * *

A/N: _So I was reading through the chapters and I noticed that I kept saying Renegade comes from the "Main Timeline" but I want to clear this up right now before the Chapter, Renegade is from a Alternate Timeline. I will have to retcon that in the volume or collection._

* * *

 **Space Between the Universes**

 _As Renegade, Beerus, and Whis all headed into Universe 10, they talked about the recent events._

"I might change it to allow killing." Renegade said to Beerus and Whis.

"Why would you allow killing? Even though the Universes are being erased, they shouldn't be killed." Whis said to Renegade who shrugged.

"Them being killed is a mercy in my personal opinion. Being erased is painful from what I have seen and heard. However by the time you do feel the pain you are already erased." Renegade said to them and the God of Destruction looked at him.

"Have you ever Hakai'd somebody." Beerus asked Renegade. The Frost Demon looked at him.

"Not unless I had to." Renegade said and the trio remained silent as they landed on the Kaioshin World of Universe 10.

"Oh… Who is there?" A Kai said as he walked out his yellow skin and white hair appearing as he looked at Beerus, Whis, and Renegade. "Oh. God of Destruction of Universe 7 Beerus and Whis… And Renegade correct?" he said.

"What's up Gowasu." Renegade said as he looked at the Kai. "We're looking for Zamasu? Got a idea on where he is?" Renegade asked adding on to his initial greeting.

"Oh Zamasu… He has just left a few moments ago. If you wish, please come inside and we can all wait his return over some tea." Gowasu said, inviting them inside.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation**

"Goku! Vegeta! Why are you both going back out so suddenly! You should wait for Beerus, Whis, and Renegade to return!" Bulma said as she tried to stop Goku and Vegeta from leaving the Capsule Corp.

"Bulma, Trunks is in danger and so are you if Goku Black still runs loose. It is time we put a chain on him and his "Zero Mortals Plan" once and for all." Vegeta said to Bulma. The blue haired female looked at her husband. She then hugged him and move out of the way.

 _Goku and Vegeta entered the Time Machine and as they prepared to leave. Vegeta looked at Bulma once more before she looked at them. They were then off and teleported away, heading into the future once more._

* * *

 **Future Trunks' Timeline…**

 _Trunks was kicked away sending him flying through buildings as he picked himself up still in his Super Saiyan state. As Goku Black walked through the smoke he smiled as he looked at the defeated Trunks. Trunks' blood trickled down his arm._

"Now that I've had my fun, Trunks. It is time I end this little game of ours. Your inferior power is no longer benefitting this body…" Goku Black said as he created a KI Orb aiming it at Trunks. "Tell Gohan I said… Hello." Goku Black said as he fired the blast at Trunks who attempted to block incoming orb when suddenly another blast slammed into the orb causing it to explode near Trunks.

"Sorry we're late Trunks!" Goku said as he flew down handing Trunks a Senzu Bean as Vegeta and Black landed across from one another once more like they did in their first encounter, Vegeta put a serious look on his face

"I am not playing around like last time!" Vegeta shouted as he began to raise his power. As Goku Black smirked.

"Sure Vegeta. You'll make a fitting appetizer." Goku Black said as he began to power up as he powered up into a _Super Saiyan God_ state his godly aura had a fiery red aura with bits of pink around it.  
"Tch. I'll destroy you in a _instant!"_ Vegeta announced transforming into a Super Saiyan God SS and dashed at Goku Black.

 _Vegeta immediately got the upper hand as he began beating on Goku Black, beating him half across the city at high speed striking the inferior "Saiyan" smashing Goku Black into the ground grinding his face throughout the streets picking him up by the hair._

"Look at you! Talking so big but now you look at you! Just stupid!" Vegeta shouted as he tossed the beaten Goku Black into the air. He then smirked as he spread out his arms and began charging his KI in both of his hands before putting them near one another prepared to do a Final Flash. The Final Flash's electricity struck the ground around him as his power increased ten fold.

" _ **FINAL! FLASHH!"**_ Vegeta announced shooting the blast into the air sending it flying faster and faster approaching Goku Black who could do nothing as he his body was too beaten down from Vegeta. Goku and Trunks looked on as Goku Black was about to be killed by Vegeta's attack when…

* * *

 **Goku and Vegeta's Timeline - Universe 10**

 _As a light appeared outside of the Kaioshin Realm, signifying somebody's return. Renegade stood up from his chair and began making his way towards the door. As the person opened the door, he looked inside his green skin and white hair._

"Hello there Zamasu." Renegade said with a cocky smirk as the Kai Apprentice looked at him.

"Hello there… You." Zamasu said not knowing who Renegade was. The Frost Demon smirked as he looked at Zamasu.

"Of course I forgot to introduce myself. My Name is Renegade Cold. Grandson of Frieza, the Emperor of the Universe. From Timeline D2 of Universe 7. Or as most people know me, I am the Mortal who surpassed in defeating his God of Destruction." Renegade said introducing himself to Zamasu. The Green Kai Apprentice shook his hand.

"Enough with the Idle Chit-Chat. Where were you just now. Cause according to a Source of mine, you were in Universe 7, investigating something about the _Super Dragon Balls_ , _Son Goku_ , and asking if they could _Switch Bodies_. With the Sage known as Zuno." Beerus said as he listed off the things Zamasu had done.

"I just wanted to know more information… That is all. If I am to become a Supreme Kai, I should at least know more about the other Universes. Is that a problem?" Zamasu asked, defending himself as Renegade and Beerus stared him down.

"He's lying!" Shin, The Supreme Kai of Universe 7 said all of them. "I just saw into your future Zamasu! I've seen all of the evil deeds you are about to commit!" Shin said adding on the blame to Zamasu who looked at it.

 _Zamasu stood there silenced. Whis and Gowasu studied him and as the Kai Apprentice looked downward, as if debating on what he was to do next. He then looked up, his face revealing a more serious and by the looks of things more dangerous Zamasu._

"Evil deeds… Don't you mean… my Justice?!" Zamasu said as he drew a KI blade as he launched himself off past Beerus and Renegade and as he thrusted the blade right at Gowasu's heart suddenly however Beerus appeared, kicking Zamasu towards Renegade who grabbed and slammed Zamasu to the ground with ease before picking him up. The Kai Apprentice readied himself however as Renegade stuck his hand out, putting it to Zamasu's stomach he uttered one word.

" _ **Hakai."**_

 _Zamasu screamed in agony as he was erased from existence his body disappearing in a gold and purple light as Renegade used the attack of the Gods, erasing Zamasu completely to the point where even his soul wouldn't remain._

"Thanks for teaching me that earlier Lord Beerus and Whis." Renegade said as he put his hand down. "Now it is all upto Goku and Vegeta." Renegade said as he looked up to the sky, wondering how his Master and Vegeta were doing.

He then turned around and looked back at Shin.

"So what exactly did you see in the future." Renegade asked.

"Oh right… Goku Black had a Partner, who looked exactly like Zamasu." Shin said and everyone in the area looked at him surprised.

* * *

 **Future Trunks' Timeline - Universe 7**

 _As the Final Flash rocketed at Goku Black, the defeated warrior watched as it came closer and closer. However a being rocketed by, saving Goku Black from the attack. As they landed on a nearby building Vegeta watched on._

"A New Parallel World has been Created." The other person said as he put his hand upon Goku Black healing his wounds in a way. As the Goku Black gets up, he smiles looking at him.

"Thank You Zamasu." Goku Black said and as the Figure, revealed to be Zamasu looked at Goku Black.

"Your Welcome Zamasu." Zamasu said as the two leaped off the building squaring up against Vegeta.

"Heh. Now I have two faces to smash!" Vegeta said as he powered up ready in his _Super Saiyan Blue_ state once more, his power skyrocketing even higher than before however, Goku Black seemed to not care about this as his eyes were focused on Goku who was walking up.

"Alright Vegeta. I don't know who the other guy is but now that we have two opponents meaning I can finally join in!" Goku said excitement in his voice as he began to power up, entering his Super Saiyan God state.

 _Goku dashed off throwing a punch at Zamasu striking him across the face knocking him away as Vegeta flew at Goku Black who smirked as he dodged a punch from Vegeta, punching him across the face before kicking him in the stomach knocking him away. Goku Black then smiled as he began to release more power in his_ _Corrupted Super Saiyan God_ _state, sending out a massive shockwave in the air blowing Trunks black. Vegeta then powered up and flew back at Goku Black, throwing more punches left and right but Goku Black dodged them with ease smirking as he kicked Vegeta into the air before pulling out a KI blade and spin sliced Vegeta across the stomach knocking him to the ground. As Vegeta coughed blood, then Goku Black came down smashing his KI blade deep into Vegeta causing him to cough more blood before Vegeta reverted back to his Natural State._

"D, Damn it…" Vegeta said as he fell down defeated by Goku Black once again.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted as he turned to go help Vegeta only for Zamasu to grab him by the arm and sucker punch him in the face before kicking him towards Vegeta. As Goku recovered, Trunks stepped up and entered the battle as a Super Saiyan 2.

"I'll stop you and save the future!" Trunks shouted as he powered up next to Goku who did the same. Goku then powered up himself entering his Super Saiyan God 4 state.  
"In my current state, I can only hold this form for a few minutes. So I am going to wrap this up quick okay Trunks." Goku said and Trunks nodded readying his blade. Goku Black then gripped his fist.

"Finally… My Godly Cells and Mortal Saiyan Cells have finally become one. I have truly accessed the full 100% Power of Son Goku's body. Now observe Mortals! As I show you the true form of the Gods!" Goku Black said as he began to Power Up clutching his fists as he became more and more powerful, his body becoming more buff slightly before he released a Saiyan Warrior yell his body and aura becoming wrapped in a light crimson color as he transformed into a new level of Super Saiyan God.

" _This color is marvelous…"_ The voice of Goku Black said as his black and pink aura with yellow lightning dancing around him. " _It shows my divine essence and how far I have come in strength… For you mortals, I shall call this form…"_ He said with a smirk on his face.

" _Super Saiyan Rosé"_

 **E N D**


	17. Renegade's Training

Subchapter: Renegade's Training

* * *

 _A/N: So here is some filler for you guys. Yeah I know this story hasn't been uploaded in a good minute but I feel like you guys deserve something today (February 17, 2018) and I also felt like we haven't had a good filler in a while. So Please enjoy this little Chapter about how Renegade became the Warrior he is today._

* * *

 **Renegade's Timeline**

 **Conton City…**

 _As Renegade flew around the marvelous city, he wondered what he was going to do now. He had defeated Mira just a few days prior and was bored. With him basically being somewhat comparable to Beerus he had needed a new training partner. He had long surpassed the Goku in Conton City who was previously his master. Then a thought came to him._

" _WHIS!"_ Renegade thought to himself and he flew directly towards where the Angel commonly was when he wasn't with Beerus. The Dining Area and as he landed, the being took notice of him instantaneously. Nothing ever got past Whis, Renegade had learned.

"Hello there Whis, Angel to God of Destruction Beerus." Renegade said, greeting the Angel who smiled as he looked at the Frost Demon.

"Hello Renegade, The Savior of Time and Hero of Conton." Whis said, doing a similar greeting that the Frost Demon had as he ordered some Noodles for himself. "So what brings you to me on such short notice?" Whis asked and Renegade who looked at his noodles thinking about how he wanted to word his answer.

"I want to surpass all my limits and break through this shell that is keeping me from going beyond Beerus. I can feel it. There is more waiting there… I can feel it." Renegade said to Whis who looked down at Renegade from the corner of his eye.

"I see… Well then we will need to begin your Advanced Training." Whis said and Renegade looked at him happily. "We begin tomorrow. 4AM Sharp." Whis said as he turned around and left.

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

 _As Renegade stretched his legs as he prepared to begin training with Whis. Renegade was wearing a Golden Tracksuit like Goku's (From the First Episode of DBS). He stretched his arms as he stood up before he stared at Whis._

"Okay Renegade. Now I want you to do your best and hit me." Whis said and Renegade prepared to strike Whis. He powered up into his Golden Kaioken X20 state on top of his Final Form. Now using 100 Percent of his power.

 _Renegade launched himself off at Whis and began thrusting his fists at the Angel who dodged each and everyone with ease before Renegade did a spin kick right to Whis' face. The Angel merely flicked Renegade's leg away knocking him into the pool of water nearby._

"HA!" Renegade shouted as he flew out of the water. "Damn it all… I didn't even graze him." Renegade said planning his next move. "I am not thinking fast enough. I need to predict every move his going to make." Renegade said as he prepared to dash back at Whis before hre Angel appeared in front of him.

"Wrong. To achieve that state that will allow you to beat surpass your limits and break through your shell, you need to think and react instinctively. Reacting automatically to any threat without having to acknowledge your opponent is the first lesson." Whis explained to Renegade who listened on trying to wrap his head completely around it.

"I think I get it." Renegade closed his eyes and dropped his guard and floated down to the ground. The Angel smiled as he watched the Frost Demon.

" _Oh it has been so many years since I have been asked to teach a prodigy such as Renegade, Ultra Instinct. I wonder if he can master it completely in shorter time than even Beerus."_ Whis thought to himself.

 _Whis then created ten KI Orbs. He then smiled as he pointed at Renegade and sent the orbs at him all at once. The Frost Demon then dodged and weaved expertly as if he had already Mastered the first half of Ultra Instinct before suddenly he dodged and went face first into another orb causing it to explode right on his face knocking him out of his Golden Kaioken X20 state._

"Damn it…" Renegade said as he stood up his clothing torn slightly. He then powered up again preparing to go back into his Golden Form. As he entered the state once more and dashed at Whis throwing punches left and right before Whis jabbed him right in the stomach, knocking him back into his Golden State. "ACK!" Renegade said as he was knocked out of his Golden form.

"Hmmm… We'll continue this tomorrow." Whis said as Renegade stood up sweat dripping down his face. The Frost Demon then looked at Whis before having the Angel teleport him away using his staff sending him away.

* * *

 _ **~ One Month Time Skip ~**_

 _As Renegade thrusted his fists at Whis repeatedly causing the Angel to dodge and weave repeatedly dodging each and every strike before leaping into the air firing two KI Orbs at Renegade. The Frost Demon launched himself at the orbs dodging each orb expertly before thrusting his fist at Whis. The Angel then dodged and jabbed at Renegade's hip however…_

"You almost had me…" Renegade said as he dodged and jab and did a kick right at Whis' face. As his foot came closer and closer, Renegade smiled to himself. His first hit ever on Whis. It loomed closer and closer until Whis appeared behind him suddenly.

"Good. However you are nowhere near my level." Whis said as he jabbed Renegade right in the chin knocking the Frost Demon out and sending him right in the ground below hitting it unconsciously. "Your Ultra Instinct is almost at its completed potential… I am impressed overall with your progress Renegade… You have caught up and even surpassed some of the Lower Level Gods of Destruction. Now how will you fare up against Beerus." Whis said as he picked up the unconscious Frost Demon and carried him away.

 **E N D**

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh Yessss. So I was debating on whether I continue this series Post the Tournament of Power but I've decided that it depends on how much the story has grown in that time frame between the end of the Goku Black Arc & Tournament of Power Arc. If it even grows by 5 followers or favorites I may continue the series. I have Three other Arcs I want to do after the ToP Arc and I really hope I can show them to you all. So until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter I have made. See Ya!


	18. The Light of Hope

Future Trunks Arc: The Light of Hope

 _Last Time on Dragon Ball GT: Super, Son Goku and Vegeta both went to the future to end the threat known as Goku Black and to aid Trunks who was left alone to face him. While this was happening, Renegade, Beerus, and Whis both went to aid Gowasu who was going to be killed by Zamasu, the True Identity of Goku Black if it weren't for Renegade. However, another Zamasu appeared and saved Goku Black from Vegeta who was quickly taken out afterward. Now Goku and Trunks stand alone, against the now Powered up Goku Black and Zamasu._

"Damn… After that beating he still was able to power up and beat Vegeta and as a Normal Super Saiyan 2… I might be in trouble here." Goku said as he stood there in his _Super Saiyan God 4_ state, staring the two beings down as Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"I will defeat both of you for Mai and my Mother's sakes! I won't ever give up until you both are defeated!"

 _Trunks shouted as he launched himself off at Black & Zamasu and Goku flew right next to him and as the four began to battle it. Goku was caught off guard by the fact that Goku Black's outstanding strength, the villain being able to be equal to his Super Saiyan God 4 state. As Goku and Goku Black began to punch and kick each other, Trunks was having a hard time dealing with Zamasu._

"Do you really think you can defeat me? The Immortal God Zamasu?!" Zamasu said as he spin kicked Trunks away flying after him with his KI Blade bringing it down at Trunks's head only for the Teen to pull out his sword and block it before blasting Zamasu away. "Now where are you?!" Zamasu said as he emerged out of the smoke caused by the blast looking for Trunks.

"ZAMASSUUUUUUU!" Trunks shouted as he appeared in the air his sword drawn high and Zamasu couldn't react fast enough as Trunks brought his blade down, slicing Zamasu right down the middle before doing repeated sword slices (mimicking how he finished off Mecha Frieza). He then stuck out one palm while Zamasu tried to regenerate as he had been sliced into multiple pieces. "BEEGOOONNNEEEEE!" Trunks shouted as he blasted Zamasu into nothingness.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" A voice shouted from the distance as Trunks looked to see the two duplicates duking it out, their movements and speed and strength all equal. When Goku gutted Goku Black, Goku Black would gut Goku. As they prepared to continue their battle Trunks came and slammed his foot right into Goku Black's face knocking him away.

"I think we have these guys beaten Trunks." Goku said calmly as him and Trunks floated down to see Goku Black emerge out of the rubble, his clothing dirtied. However, the villain merely dusted himself off. He smiled as he prepared charging a familiar attack.

"I believe you would call this a… _Super Saiyan Rose Kamehameha_ would you not?" Goku Black said as he charged the blast his power rising as Goku and Trunks prepared to counter it, they were caught from behind by Zamasu. He grabbed Trunks by the hair and gripped Goku's one weak point, his tail causing Goku to become weaker.

"It seemed you misheard me Trunks. I am the _Immortal_ God Zamasu. Reduce me to Ash and I will return no matter what!" Zamasu said with a smirk.

"DIE MORTALS!" Goku Black shouted as he released the blast at the three. The attack slammed into them with such force that the entire planet shook from the impact of it. As the dust cleared, Goku Black smirked as Zamasu appeared next to him. In a massive crater laid Goku back in his Natural State and Trunks who was barely standing in his Super Saiyan state. Vegeta laid near the crater, managed to have just barely stop the blood loss from Goku Black's KI blade attacks from earlier.

"I won't give up! I will avenge my mother, Mai, and everyone else you have killed! I will SAVE THE FUTURE!" Trunks shouted as he powered up clenching his fists as Goku Black and Zamasu looked at him before laughing. "What's so funny?" Trunks said and Goku Black looked down a smirk on his face.

"Save the Future? SAVE THE FUTURE?! Why you are the reason this has even happened Trunks! If it weren't for you constantly manipulating the Time Stream, I never would have sought out Son Goku's body! His body, thanks to you, continued to surpass its limits. His body achieved Godly Ki, and it now has the potential to surpass even the Gods of Destruction!" Goku Black shouted at Trunks who looked at him in shock. "YES TRUNKS! ALL OF THIS! IS ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" Goku Black shouted.

"N- No… You're lying!" Trunks shouted as he began to cry as he clenched his fists. " _Mother… Mai… They… They can't be dead because of me… right…"_ Trunks thought to himself before he glared at Goku Black. "SHUT UP!" Trunks shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and dashed at Goku Black. He thrusted a punch only to have Goku Black dodge it by moving behind him before sideways kicking him in the stomach back to the ground into his base form.

"Yes Trunks. It is all true. You are the reason your mother and that girl were killed. You are the reason why all of those 'innocent' mortals were killed. You Trunks, committed the greatest sin of all. You, altered time. You killed the race you swore to protect. _You killed your mother._ " Goku Black said as Trunks sat on one knee. Crying more and more.

"I just wanted to save everyone… I wanted to save Gohan… I… I… I DON'T CARE THEN! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE AT LEAST _ONE_ TIMELINE WHERE GOKU AND THE OTHERS LIVED! I DON'T CARE IF WHAT I DID WAS A SIN! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Trunks shouted as he began to power up more and more as his power rocketed as he was wrapped in a yellow aura with blue lightning dancing around him. His muscles began to bulge as he powered up more and more. His aura reached the sky and parted it, revealing the bright blue sky and sun above it. Goku and Vegeta watched as Trunks became slightly taller.

"Trunks…" Goku said as he stood up and leaped away, as the power began to increase the crater's size.

"That is my son." Vegeta said with a smile. " _Pride in Someone else."_ Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta then powered up into a Super Saiyan God and began to give Trunks energy. Goku then followed suit, Transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue (His Current Limit when it comes to Stamina) giving Trunks as well.

"You can do it Trunks!" Goku shouted to Trunks.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks shouted as his aura and power began to wrap around the entire city, then the rest of the world, restoring life, energy, and color to it. Trunks then released one last saiyan warrior scream as a bright light eclipsed everything.

"His hair…" Goku said as Trunks stood there. His hair longer going down to the back of his knees.

"Trunks has Ascended and Became a Super Saiyan… 3." Vegeta said.

"FATHER! GOKU! Go back to the Past and Train! I will hold them off until you get back." Trunks said as he floated up into the air. Goku and Vegeta nodded to one another and flew away, leaving Trunks, Goku Black, & Zamasu the only ones there.

 _(Dragon Ball Super OST - Desperate Assault)_

 _Trunks launched himself at Goku Black and struck him across the face before barraging him with Punches and Kicks before kicking him to the ground. Zamasu then looked at Trunks, enraged as he pulled out his KI blade and sliced at Trunks only for the Saiyan to appear behind him, slicing his body clean in half before blasting him right next to Goku Black._

"I know very well I cannot beat you two. However, the least I can do is buy time." Trunks said as he absorbed the Super Saiyan 3 aura within his body, to conserve more energy (KI) so he didn't run completely out instantly.

"Very well then Trunks." Goku Black said standing up, his shirt and torn. He then ripped off the rest of it. Goku Black smiled at Trunks looking at him. "Let's see how long you last." Goku Black said as he began to power up.

" _ **FINAL…"**_ Trunks shouted as he put his hands together, ready to release the bright yellow wave of KI that upon impact would most likely pierce the entire planet. Trunks then appeared in front of Black & Zamasu shocking them both. " _ **FLASH!"**_ Trunks shouted as he released the blast at point blank range, sending them flying while also heavily damaging them.

Trunks then powered down back on to his Natural state. "Damn… I used too much energy." Trunks said only for a hand to tap him on the shoulder. Trunks looked up and saw a unbelieveabe site. "Mai?!" Trunks said. The girl smiled at him.

"Come on Trunks. We have to move." Mai said and the two left the scene.

 **E N D**

 **A/N:**

 _As most if not all of you are aware, this series will be taking a long term Hiatus (unless I get bored) until May of this year. I don't want you guys to lose interest but I do want to focus on my other projects as well, so it is a sacrifice I will have to make for the time being. Anywho until then, I wish all of you the greatest of days and or nights! See ya!_

 _Also one quick thing, would you guys like Next Chapter to be two chapters combined into one? I was thinking about doing that but I wanted to know what you all would like to think of it first. Anywho, as I have already said, I wish all of you the greatest of days and or nights!_


	19. Prelude to the End! Goku's New Technique

Future Trunks Arc: _Prelude to the End! Goku's New Technique?!_

 _As Goku and Vegeta landed in the Time Machine in front of Capsule Corp, they saw Whis arrive with Beerus and another figure. As Vegeta and Goku crawled out, beaten and bloody. As they fell to the ground, the figure walked out of the light._

"Master Goku! Vegeta!" Uub said as he ran from Beerus and Whis, arriving next to them in seconds. As he inspected their wounds, he gained a pink aura that surrounded his hands, before he placed them on top of Goku & Vegeta's chests, causing some but not all of their wounds to be healed.

As Goku sighed, he picked himself up, looking at his torn pants and shirtless body. He then looked at Uub smiling. "So what type of technique is that?" Goku asked Uub. "It healed some of me and Vegeta's wounds while also replenishing all of our Stamina." Goku added on, as he stood up smiling at his student.

"Something I picked up after I fused with Majin Buu. I can focus energy into my hands, and heal people's stamina and wounds. It is still weak however, I cannot completely 100% heal wounds or missing limbs." Uub said sadly.

"Damn it all to hell. That Rose fuck is going to get it next time I see him." Vegeta said as he picked himself up. He prepared to leave before Goku grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a second Vegeta! We need to figure out a way to get rid of Zamasu. If we don't, then we have no reason to come back, besides prolonging the inevitable! We need to figure out a way to seal him or completely destroy him before going back." Goku explained to Vegeta who knew very well, he was right.

"In that case, how about _you_ go figure THAT out. I am going into the Time Chamber, to find a way to best that bastard before he kills my son." Vegeta said to Goku, powering up and flying away.

"So what is this about Zamasu?" Beerus said as he yawned, clearly wanting to take a nap.

"You see… Zamasu is… Uh… Immortal. So we have no way to win against him at all." Goku said. Beerus then laughed.

"Really? There are MANY attacks to deal with Immortals. However… there is _one_ technique that will guarantee a victory. It erases the target completely, both physically, and spiritually. To the point he can't even be revived." Beerus said and Goku looked at him.

"R- really?! There is a attack like that… In that case, how can I learn it?!" Goku asked and Beerus smiled as Whis and Uub looked at them.

* * *

 **Future Trunks' Timeline… Beerus' Planet**

"DAMN IT!" Goku Black shouted as he punched the table. "I almost got killed by Trunks' attack. All because Goku and Vegeta went and gave him some of their Godly KI." He added on as he walked outside the house him and Zamasu had decided to live in for the Time Being.

"True, however your power is far greater than it was before. Maybe you can achieve that _Super Saiyan God 4_ state. Or maybe even a _Super Saiyan Rose 4_." Zamasu said to Goku Black who looked at him, a smile on his face.

"True. I haven't tried using that Super Saiyan 4 form. It looks so barbaric it is angering. Shows that those Mortals don't care how they handle themselves or their bodies… However… That may just be the key to what I need to Surpass those Mortals completely." Goku Black said as he looked down before he felt another energy. "Zamasu. Someone is here." Goku Black said as he turned around.

"Show yourself!" Zamasu said, drawing his KI Blade. Then slowly from behind the wall came the being known as Gowasu, followed by Universe 7's Supreme Kai, Shin.

"Zamasu." Gowasu said as he looked at his former pupils. "The one that has taken the body of Son Goku's is my former student." Gowasu said looking at Goku Black who had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"..." Goku Black remained silent as he looked at Gowasu. Not believing he sight in front of him. "How are you alive. By now, a version of me should have killed you." Goku Black said as he looked at Zamasu who nodded and prepared to attack Gowasu.

"Renegade and Beerus saved me and informed of your wrong doings…" Gowasu said as Zamasu leaped at him only to be stopped by a Super Saiyan Future Trunks, who kicked Zamasu away. Goku Black spun around to see Trunks, Sword Drawn.

"As I was saying… I want you to rejoin me Zamasu. We can start again. Forget all of this "Killing Mortals" nonsense and come join back with the Kais." Gowasu said to Goku Black who stood there silently.

"Funny. How you assume I am going to rejoin you after killing you twice!" Goku Black shouted as he kicked Trunks away and pulled out a KI Blade and leaped at Gowasu only for Trunks to double back and grab Goku Black by the foot throwing him away.

"Master Gowasu, please return to the world of the Kais. I will hold these two off." Trunks said as he powered up, blue lighting wrapping around him as he entered his Super Saiyan 3 state, his arms and legs buffed out along with his long hair.

"If you wish for death. Then I shall grant your wish Trunks." Goku Black said as Zamasu rejoined them. "I shouldn't even need my Super Saiyan 2 state to beat you out of your current state." Goku Black said to Trunks as he transformed into a Corrupted Super Saiyan.

 _Trunks and Goku Black then flew at one another at high speed, striking each other simultaneously, their fists sending out shockwaves as they clashed..._

* * *

 **Main Timeline…**

 **Seven Hours since Goku & Vegeta's return.**

"So like this right Lord Beerus?" Goku asked as he held out his hand focusing all of his "Destructive" energy into it. He then aimed his hand at a Tree and focused all of his energy at it. "HAKAI!" Goku shouted causing the tree to slowly erase from existence and after two minutes, it was completely gone.

"Impressive Son Goku. It took you a few hours but you managed to use a form of Hakai…" Beerus said with a smile as he looked at Goku. "If Whis was here, you probably could have learned it a lot quicker, but I guess this will have to do for now…" Beerus said with a smirk before suddenly Whis arrived on the planet, as if on cue. Out of the landing stepped Whis alongside Vegeta who looked at Goku.

"Yo Vegeta!" Goku said with a smile as he walked to Vegeta who remained silent. "Uh… Why are you giving me the silent treatment? Wait did I do something?! Cause Chi-Chi acts like this a lot when I do something I shouldn't and she won't even cook dinner for me!" Goku said to Vegeta who cracked a smile.

"Come at Me Kakarot. I want to fight you." Vegeta said to Goku who looked at him a confused look on his face.

"Like… Right now?" Goku asked and Vegeta nodded. "Okay then! We both will begin on 1! Okay?" Goku said as he leaped back powering up and Vegeta doing the same.

"Oh Lord Beerus. Vegeta was a mess. Stamina Issues apparently were why he was losing to Goku Black." Whis said with a chuckle. "According to him anyway…" Whis added on.

"And why are you telling me this Whis?" Beerus asked as he sat down to spectate the battle that was about to begin.

"Well just watch what happens." Whis said a smile on his face.

"3…" Goku began as his Aura wrapped around his fist and body.

"2…" Vegeta continued as he smirked, his body also being wrapped around his fist and body.

"1!" The two shouted as they powered up into their Super Saiyan God states and rushed at one another.

 _As Goku and Vegeta began fighting at high speed, their clash sending out shockwaves throughout space. They smiled at one another, equal to one another. Goku and Vegeta then began flying and rocketing around Beerus' planet at high speed. Their fists clashing against one another, their feet striking the ground in the brief second they hit it, before launching at one another their fists striking their faces._

"Heh. You've gotten a lot better Vegeta!" Goku said with a smirk as he leaped away from Vegeta, the latter doing the same. As the two looked at one another they began to power up. "Now then. We can stop the warm up and get serious and fight in Blue!" Goku shouted as he powered up more and more, as his fiery Super Saiyan God hair began to spike up, glowing Blue and red, his eyes doing the same.

"Don't worry Kakarot! You won't believe your eyes once I show you my new power!" Vegeta shouted to Goku as he began to power up, his KI rising higher and higher, and Goku, seeing this as a Invitation, began to do the same thing as well, their auras now at equal height to one another. The two then let out one last Saiyan Warrior yell before they dashed at one another.

 _As Goku and Vegeta reignited their clash, they began moving back in forth their fierce battle strikes and clashes sending out lightning and more back in forth. They then leaped back and leaped at one another in the air. Goku then powered up more, using more of his power, struck Vegeta repeatedly before kicking him away. Vegeta then powered up more himself, before launching himself at Goku, slamming into his stomach at max force sending Goku flying back. The two then smiled at one another before releasing more power and flying at one another at high speed. As they thrust their fists forward, then slammed into one another, Goku's fist connecting to Vegeta's face, Vegeta's fist connecting to Goku's face. As the two fell back at one another, they smirked._

"Now then Kakarot. I want to show you my new power. Watch closely now." Vegeta said as he closed his eyes and dropped his arms. He then inhaled before he exhaled. As his aura began to shrink more and more and more until it wasn't visible. Vegeta then smiled as he looked at Goku. "Now then. Let us continue." Vegeta said as he powered up.

" _What is this feeling?! His appearance hasn't changed at all besides his aura now gone. Yet why do I feel like he was increased his Power twenty times as much as a Normal Super Saiyan Blue?!"_ Goku said as he powered up and looked at the smirking Vegeta.

 _Goku and Vegeta then flew at one another once more. The power difference between the two being obvious, as now Vegeta was dodging and blocking Goku's strikes with ease while also keeping up the pace. He was striking and hitting Goku harder and harder than before. Vegeta smiled as he wailed on Goku who didn't know what had happened to Vegeta, before the Saiyan double axed Goku right in the head and knocked him at high speed down into the massive lake on Beerus' planet._

"It seems he hasn't caught on yet." Whis said to Beerus who smirked and growled.

"That Vegeta… He has Mastered Super Saiyan Blue hasn't he?!" Beerus shouted to Whis who nodded.

"Now all we have to do is see how Goku will respond." Whis said as he looked over at the lake to see Goku rising out of it.

"Vegeta. I don't know nor do I understand what happened to you, but now, I am going to use a power that enhances my Super Saiyan Blue as well!" Goku shouted to Vegeta as he clenched his teeth and fists as his power began to rise. Goku smiled to himself as he looked at the confused Vegeta. Goku's blue aura was topped with a blue one as his Power began to rise.

"Tch… Two Times… Four Times… Eight Times… Ten Times… Twelve Times… No wait, this power, it can't be. Is it that technique from all those years ago?!" Vegeta said to himself as he prepared himself for Goku.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTTYYY!" Goku shouted as he released all of his Power, launching himself at Vegeta at Top Speed. Vegeta just barely dodged Goku. As the Saiyan looked up he saw Goku turn around. "I'M NOT DONE YET VEGETA!" Goku shouted as he slammed Vegeta right in the face knocking him down.

"Damn, I was so cocky that I let my guard down!" Vegeta shouted as he flew back at Goku. "OKAY THEN KAKAROT! SHOW ME THE POWER OF YOUR _SUPER SAIYAN BLUE KAIOKEN X20_!" Vegeta shouted as him and Goku flew at one another.

 _Goku and Vegeta began clashing at speeds, Faster than Light, their clashes making them only visible for a brief second. Their power expanding and adapting to one another. Goku began landing some good hits on Vegeta, only to have them returned by the warrior. The two pounded and beat on each other until they were bloody. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the head and slammed his knee into Vegeta's face before spinning around and kicking Vegeta away. Only to have Vegeta fly at him and barrage him with punches and kicks before spinning around, charging his fist full of energy as he slammed into Goku's stomach knocking him away. The two then looked at one another before they began charging their strongest techniques._

" _ **KAIOKEN X20! SUPER KA-ME-HA-ME…"**_ Goku prepared as he looked at Vegeta a strained look on his face.

" _ **FINAL…"**_ Vegeta prepared as he threw his arms out charging energy into them powering up more and more a look of determination on his face.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

" _ **FLASSSSHHHHHH!"**_

 _As their blasts collided, the massive explosion formed from the collision gave the two the perfect opening on one another. They flew at each other through the smoke and bright light from the blasts and thrusted their fists forward. As they struck each other right in the face their blood and sweat falling down with them as they lost all of their energy and reverted back to their Natural States. As they hit the water, the smoke showcasing their intense battle, they drifted into unconsciousness…_

 **E N D**

 **A/N: _So with this Chapter, the DBGT: Super Hiatus is Over! I decided to end the Hiatus early, so I can begin planning the Tournament of Power out with my Editor. We only have a few things planned out. We also are waiting for the Manga to showcase certain fights (Goku & Vegeta VS Universe 9, Goku VS Jiren) etc. To see what we can improve on. So until then, see you guys later!_**

Transformation Scale 2.0 (Ranked Weakest to Strongest)

False Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan 2

Super Saiyan 3

Super Saiyan 4

Full Power Super Saiyan 4

Mastered Super Saiyan 4 is equal to Super Saiyan God

Super Saiyan God SS

Super Saiyan God SS Kaioken X20 is equal or slightly weaker (to the point you cannot notice the difference) than Mastered Super Saiyan God SS

Super Saiyan God 4


	20. The Final Battle Begins

Future Trunks Arc: The Final Battle Begins!

 _(Opening Theme - Limit Break X Survivor)_

* * *

 **Future Trunks Timeline - World of the Kais**

 _Trunks laid down on the ground. A blanket covering his body as Mai watched over him, like a guardian angel. She looked over him peacefully._

"He's gone stronger… Even more than I would have imagined." Gowasu said as he sat down, drinking Tea. "Those two… They merely toyed with Trunks." Gowasu added on as he remembered the battle he had viewed from the crystal orb.

 _Trunks had battled fiercely as a Super Saiyan 3. He pounded the Corrupted Super Saiyan Goku Black & the Immortal Zamasu back, long enough for Shin and Gowasu both to retreat. Goku Black and Zamasu had unleashed a Powerful Combined Attack called the "Holy Light Grenade" at Trunks, which had almost killed him. Trunks clung on to what life he had long enough for Shin to come and grab him._

"Gowasu." Shin said as he surveyed the area. "I have a feeling Goku Black & Zamasu, will find out where we are retreating soon. We have to find a place to move Trunks and Mai so they don't find them." Shin added on as he looked up at the yellow skies.

* * *

 **Goku and Vegeta's Timeline**

 _As Goku and Vegeta prepped themselves, they looked at their clothing. Whis had fashioned them up new clothes. Goku now wore a Version of the Whis GI, except it had the Orange Turtle Hermit GI and Orange Turtle Hermit GI Pants, with the GI symbol saying "Go." They GI also had the Whis GI Arm Bracelets, and Whis GI shoes. Vegeta supported a new version of the Whis GI as well. It now had purple fingerless gloves, along with a short sleeved top. Vegeta's battle armor now had the "CC" (Capsule Corporation) logo on it in place of the Whis Symbol._

"Now then Goku and Vegeta." Whis said as he watched the two prepare. "This may be your last time going back to the Future. As I am sure, Goku Black and Zamasu won't let you two interfere in their plans anymore." Whis said as Goku and Vegeta climbed into the Time Machine.

"Alright Whis!" Goku said to Whis who smiled at him.  
"Remember Goku. You only have enough Energy to use the Hakai Technique Twice. After that, you most likely will be out of energy. So do be careful." Whis said as the Time Machine chamber began to shake.

" _Goodbye Bulma…"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he looked to see his Wife waving bye to him, a look that read that gave the appearance that she would never see him again before suddenly Goku pressed the stop button on the Time Machine. "I almost forgot about the Senzu Beans!" Goku said as he opened up the hatch and flew away.

"KAKAROT! YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta shouted as Goku made his way towards Korin.

* * *

 **Future Trunks' Timeline - World of the Kais**

"There has to be a way to buy time until Goku and my Father arrive." Trunks said to Mai, Gowasu, and Shin.

"The only option I see is that you go out and fight them yourself Trunks." Shin said to Trunks who bit his lip.

"I too, see that as the only other option…" Gowasu said, agreeing with Shin.

"Are you guys insane?! Trunks cannot go out there and fight them again! He can end up being severely hurt, or even worse, dead!" Mai shouted at the two who looked at her.

"No Mai… They are right." Trunks said standing up. "If what they are saying is true. About me being the cause of all of this…" Trunks continued as he looked down at the Crystal Ball to see Goku Black and Zamasu flying around. "Then I should at least be man enough to go myself and buy time." Trunks finished as Gowasu and Shin stood up.

"Come… We'll take you there." Shin said holding out his hand and Trunks took it. Remembering the Supreme Kai of his world. Trunks and Shin left, with Gowasu and Mai following soon after.

 **West City Ruins**

 _As Trunks, Mai, Shin, and Gowasu all appeared on the road directly beneath Black and Zamasu. The two "Deities" looked down upon their targets and floated down slowly, grinning as Goku Black landed he smiled at Trunks._

"Back from the Dead Trunks?" Black said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God. "I'll have to make sure you stay dead this time." Black said as he cracked his knuckles, smiling at Trunks. Zamasu then drew his KI blade and aimed it at Trunks as well.

" _THE ZERO MORTALS PLAN SHALL SUCCEED!"_ The two shouted as they powered up. Trunks silently look at them. A glare in his eyes as he clutched his fists and powered up into a Super Saiyan 3. He drew his Sword and positioned it right between Goku Black and Zamasu.

"Even if this may be my last stand. I won't back down." Trunks said as he prepared to attack, powering up as well. "I swear, I'll defeat you!" Trunks shouted as he dashed at Black & Zamasu.

 _Goku Black smirked as he dodged Trunks' attack and slammed into him, before Zamasu grabbed Trunks by the face and kicked him right in the stomach knocking him into Goku Black who kicked Trunks up into the air. The Young Half-Saiyan spun around and fired a Masenko down at the two, which Zamasu leaped in front of, defending Goku Black who moved to the side and drew his KI blade and sliced directly at Trunks who spun around and blocked it with his own sword. Trunks then fired a KI blast from his feet, before rebounding and flying at Goku Black, who had recovered and struck Trunks right in the face, knocking him to the ground and as Trunks landed, Goku Black and Zamasu flew down and slammed their feet into Trunks' stomach, knocking him out of Super Saiyan 3. The two then stepped off of him, before they flew up into the air and aimed their outstretched hands at Trunks, who stood up._

"This… This is Your Punishment… The PUNISHMENT OF THE GODS!" The two shouted as they fired a two KI Waves at Trunks who closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. And as the attack slammed into the ground, causing a blinding explosion, nothing could be seen, besides a massive crater in the ground where Trunks was.

"TRUNKS!" Shin and Gowasu shouted as they looked at the crater.  
"No… Trunks… No…" Mai said as she broke down in tears, crying over Trunks' death.

"Fool… He should have known better than to mess with the work of the Gods…" Zamasu said as him and Goku Black floated down. They landed on the ground, smiling, a feeling of accomplishment being shown on their faces.

"That was a close one…" A voice said, catching everyone's attention. They turned to see Goku and Vegeta, holding Trunks, while standing behind Mai, Gowasu, and Shin. As they laid Trunks down, Goku and Vegeta stared at at Goku Black and Zamasu.

 _Silence filled the air as the glares the four were giving one another intensified it. Goku and Vegeta began walking towards Black & Zamasu, who did the same. They stepped into a crater and continued their walk. Small rocks fell all around them. Goku & Zamasu stopped first, while Vegeta and Black continued walking. The two then stood still. Vegeta and Black then transformed. First Super Saiyan… Another Transformation… Super Saiyan 2… Followed by Super Saiyan God. Then they powered up into their respective Transformations of Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose._

"I'm going to pound the life out of you." Vegeta said, to Goku Black who smiled.

"Well then let us see then Vegeta. If you have the might to backup those words. Or maybe you are going to be just like your wife, and crumble like a leaf to a storm." Goku Black said, crossing the line.

"THAT'S ITT!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up, forcing Black to leap into the air, as Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God, dashing at Zamasu.

 _Vegeta and Black's battle began fiercely. Their punches and kicks along with their clashes, sending out shockwaves that crushed the buildings around them into rubble. Vegeta then delivered a powerful punch to Goku Black in the face, knocking him away, he flew after him, grabbing him by the face and flying him to the top of the building before letting go, so he could barrage him with punches before double axing him to the ground. As Black slammed into a floor of the Five Floor building, Vegeta came and punched him in the stomach repeatedly, slamming him further and further down until they reached the last floor, before Vegeta grabbed Black by the foot and threw him away like trash through the building._

"Pathetic!" Vegeta shouted as he cracked his knuckles, walking out of the building. "Talking all of that smack, just to be put down without even a fight!" Vegeta continued as Goku Black picked himself up, coughing blood. "You are not even half the warrior Kakarot was! Stealing his body didn't change a damn thing about you! That body of his was forged through years of his long combat history! You should feel ashamed for even thinking about taking his body and calling yourself "Goku Black." Vegeta said as he powered up, entering Mastered Super Saiyan Blue, containing all of the excess KI within himself.

"Damn it all… How am I losing… To Vegeta of all people…" Goku Black said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth as Vegeta looked down upon him. "I should be invincible yet…" Goku Black added on as he looked at the blood in his hand before he clutched it. "I've come too far to have some bastard like you come and ruin my plans. You mortals just keep getting in my way." Goku Black said a enraged look in his eyes. "I WILL EXTERMINATE ALL OF YOU!" Goku Black shouted as he powered up, his aura increasing in size as he stared at Vegeta, teeth clenched…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"ACK!" Zamasu coughed as Goku slammed him in the stomach as a Super Saiyan God, before kicking him away. Goku then appeared above Zamasu and spin kicked him through a building before punching him right in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"Jeez. You are weaker than I thought." Goku said as he landed on the ground looking at Zamasu who stood up, his wounds healing. "I bet Trunks could finish you off himself if he had a technique that would allow him to destroy you completely. He could probably even do it as a Super Saiyan 2." Goku added on as he began charging his hand filled with Destruction Energy. "Vegeta should be wrapping up his fight with Goku Black right now as we speak." Goku continued walking towards Zamasu who laid their on one knee panting. "This is the end of you Zamasu." Goku said as he put his hand down to Zamasu's head.

"No… I cannot fail here…" Zamasu said as he looked up at the red haired Goku who had a serious look on his face.

"HAKAI!" Goku shouted as he began erasing Zamasu. Zamasu screamed in pain as he was erased, just like his Counterpart.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

" _What?! Why is Zamasu's energy fading…"_ Goku Black thought to himself as he stood up. He had been getting beaten on Vegeta endlessly. " _I have to go see what is happening…"_ Goku Black continued, as he put two fingers to his forehead as Vegeta stepped closer out of he dust.

"Wait a minute!" Vegeta shouted, realizing what was about to happen. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU ESCAPE NOW!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed at Goku Black charging his fist full of KI. "THIS ATTACK WILL FINISH IT!" Vegeta continued as he thrusted his fist forward. However he was too late as Goku Black had already teleported away.

 _ **Back with Goku and Zamasu…**_

 _Goku's Hakai had just about erased one third of Zamasu's body before Goku Black appeared right next to Zamasu, KI Blade drawn. Goku Black slammed into Goku with the blade, causing him to fly faster and faster until he stopped briefly yanking the blade, out, causing Goku to be sent flying, a hole in his stomach from the blade into a building._

Goku Black the teleported next to Zamasu. "What happened to you?" Goku Black asked Zamasu, who looked at him as he regenerated instantaneously.

"That Son Goku is dangerous… He used the Hakai Technique against me and he would have completely erased me as well if you hadn't shown up." Zamasu explained to Goku Black who frowned.

"They prepared well for us…" Goku Black said as he clutched his bloodied fists. "Damn that Vegeta… He leaped beyond my power through some training. He must've mastered the Power of Super Saiyan Blue…" Goku Black continued.

"You'll have to use _that_ power. If this continues, Son Goku and Vegeta may end up destroying us." Zamasu said and Goku Black nodded. Zamasu then healed Goku Black bringing him up to 100 Percent Power.

"ZAMASU!" Vegeta shouted as he landed in front of the two. He smirked as Goku blasted out of the building now in Super Saiyan God 4 and landing next to Vegeta. "Took you long enough. We have to finish these two off quickly." Vegeta said pointing at Black & Zamasu. Goku then followed the finger to see where Vegeta was looking.

"Holy shit… They have Potara…" Goku whispered to Vegeta. "They might fuse and become some unbeatable being!" Goku continued, to Vegeta who smirked at the thought of a threat that could rival his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue.

"

 _Goku Black then walked towards Goku and Vegeta. He clenched his fists and looked at Goku and Vegeta. The two doing the same. Black then began to be wrapped in a corrupted pink, yellow, and dark purple aura with red sparks shooting off of him. As he continued powering up, Goku and Vegeta prepared to attack._

"You Mortals have quite powered up. I would've been destroyed from our first encounter, had I not ascended myself. However… My Power is going to be the one to _crush_ you two. Now behold. The power… Of _**SUPER SAIYAN ROSE 4 GOKU BLACK!**_ " Goku Black shouted as he transformed, his power sending out a shockwave that shook the entire Universe. His Power now risen to extreme levels.

"Now then… Son Goku and Vegeta." A newly powered up Goku Black said as the smoke disappeared from his location, where he was striking his infamous _Super Saiyan Rose_ pose. His Hair Pink along with Fur now going down his arms and back, like a Super Saiyan 4. Goku Black's GI had been ripped as well, now he only supported the pants and shoes. "What do you think… Of this Color." As he powered up, gaining a new Pink, Yellow, and Purple Aura…

 **E N D**

 **A/N:** _The Climax draws Even Closer! I believe we have roughly, 3 Chapters Left in this Arc. Super Saiyan Rose 4 Goku Black and Zamasu VS Super Saiyan God 4 Goku and Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. So before you ask, yes Super Saiyan Rose 4 Goku Black is a Ascended Super Saiyan God 4. Could Goku achieve a Super Saiyan Blue 4? Well… Yeah of course he could. However, Goku Black at the Beginning was weaker than Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta (Not Mastered). The Healing from Zamasu gave him a Zenkai, which put him Higher than Normal Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, but a beating from MSSB Vegeta would just repeat the previous events. Also currently, Super Saiyan Rose 4 is probably the_ _ **strongest**_ _Super Saiyan Transformation we will see in the series until later on in the ToP Arc with_ _ **Super Vegeta Blue**_ _which will give Vegeta a Boost to put him higher than Goku Black._

 _Further Ideas for the Series:_

 _So I have a_ _What If_ _Planned. Two of these are planned. One is Going to be "What If Zamasu Won?" and Another is going to be "What if Jay was in GT:Super." Some Background info on Jay is below this. Remember that you guys can ask me ANY question about the series. It doesn't matter, unless it is something that Spoil the Ending of DBS for a Person who plans to catch up on the series._

 _Info on Jay:_

 _Jay is a Saiyan Warrior from the Series,_ _Dragon Ball: Ultimate Mission X_ _(Now Named "Dragon Ball: Ultimate Mission Z") created by my Good Friend, TherealestJay24 (Who has a Account by the name of "JaytheAuthor24"). Jay in UMX, is the Second Strongest Time Patroller in the Series, only to Renegade is he Surpassed by. His Strength is comparable to Beerus' by the End of the first Season 1. He is Renegade's Rival and Best Friend, the two bonding over their love of fighting, and how they come from the Cold Clan (Frieza's Family; Renegade) and Vegeta's Family Clan (Jay). UMX is a Alternate Universe that never happens in this one, but some events do parallel here. Such as Renegade & Beerus' Battle (Which is Yet to be Seen in this Story)._


	21. Super Saiyan Rose 4 Unleashed!

Future Trunks Arc: _Super Saiyan Rose 4 Unleashed! Goku Black's True Power!_

 _Goku Black stood there, smiling at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he powered up Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and he prepared to dash at Goku Black. Goku, looked at his hands before he clenched his fists and powered up as well._

"Now come at me Son Goku. Show me your power. No wait… Let me make this fair… You both come at me." Goku Black, said beckoning Goku & Vegeta to come at him. The Two Saiyans looked at one another, they then nodded. They then leaped at Goku Black dashing at him, Zamasu leaping into the air, before Vegeta then flew at him.

"All I have to do is beat you around until Kakarot can take out your little buddy." Vegeta shouted as he slammed Zamasu right in the stomach, before he floated back. He then slammed Zamasu repeatedly with punches, his fists slamming into Zamasu's face at an unbelievable speed to the point Zamasu was barely regenerating from the beating.

 _Goku and Goku Black began their battle. Goku thrusted his fists at high speed at Goku Black, who allowed each strike to hit him. Goku then continuously barraged Goku Black with the punches before he spin kicked him away. Son Goku then powered up his fist full of KI slamming into Goku Black once more knocking him away. Goku Black then rose up from the rubble. He smiled back at Goku._

"Come on Son Goku. Why not use your Kaioken against me?" Goku Black asked. He smiled at Goku who looked back, trying to figure out a strategy. "Or maybe… You cannot handle the Power of Kaioken on top of your Super Saiyan God 4 state?" Goku Black continued, smiling at Goku. "Then you cannot go beyond your current level…" Goku Black said, frowning. "Then I guess this dance of ours is done." The Villain said, as he drew his KI blade.

 _Goku Black then dashed at Goku, who put up his guard. Black sliced and dashed at Goku, who was backing up and dodging each, until Goku Black released all of his power, slamming Goku in the stomach. He then started punching and beating Goku knocking his blood to the ground with each strike. The Saiyan Warrior, couldn't even keep up with the movements of Goku Black. The Villain then spin kicked Goku in the side knocking the Saiyan into a building causing it to crumble upon him. Black then created a KI Blast and fired it at Goku, who eyes widened as the area exploded._

Goku flew out of the rubble. He pulled out a Senzu Bean, and chomped on it, bringing himself back up to one hundred percent. He stared down at Goku Black, who looked at him. " _Damn… I have no chance against him. Yet I am the Best one at having a chance against him…"_ Goku thought to himself clenching his fists. " _I have no choice. I'll have to use Kaioken X20 on top of Super Saiyan God 4. My body might fail on me though. And if it doesn't work...Then I'll be out of commission for the rest of the battle."_ Goku said as he floated down, landing in front of Goku Black who had his arms crossed.

"So what are you planning now Son Goku?" Goku Black asked to get no response. Just Goku staring at him. The Saiyan then began to charge up his KI, powering up.

 _As Trunks, Gowasu, Shin, and Mai watched the battles unfold from a Safe Distance. They watched Vegeta, now a Super Saiyan 2 knocking Zamasu around at high speed. Vegeta appeared above Zamasu and slammed his foot into him before firing a barrage of KI blasts down at him. Goku's KI rising higher and higher. Trunks couldn't sense the God KI, but he could feel the pressure. Along with that. It felt like the Entire Universe felt to be shaking as Goku powered up. Goku let out a Saiyan Warrior scream._

"Tch… I can't sit here and let Father and Goku fight my battle." Trunks said to the others as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2. He then looked as Vegeta was busy punching Zamasu in the stomach effortlessly. Trunks then without warning, powered up and launched at Zamasu and slammed the Deity right in the head with his foot, knocking him away. "Father. Please go help Goku. I will handle Zamasu until you and Goku figure out a way to take care of him." Trunks said to Vegeta.

"Trunks… Don't do anything stupid okay." Vegeta said and Trunks nodded, launching off at high speed. Vegeta then flew down and landed behind Goku Black smiling as he transformed into a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue.

"Oh. Now the Appetizer has arrived as well." Goku Black said with a smirk as he powered up, his aura sparking. Then, Both Vegeta and Black diverted their attention to Goku who had released all of his power.

"Vegeta. We have to work together against him. No taking turns this time around." Goku said to Vegeta who smirked at him. The Saiyan Prince powered up and prepared to strike Goku Black who smirked. "LET'S GO VEGETA!" Goku shouted and the two launched at Goku Black.

 _Goku and Vegeta began striking Goku Black simultaneously, knocking their opponent back. However, Goku Black seemed unphase by the attacks, as he dodged, blocked, and countered their attacks. He smirked as he leaped into the air and he pulled out his KI Blade, before he flew down at Goku and Vegeta, before spinning around and tossing KI Javelins down at the ground around them causing it to explode. As Goku and Vegeta emerged out of the smoke, Goku Black came and slammed Vegeta in the stomach with a punch before he spun around and kicked Goku in the face knocking him to the ground. He then smiled as he shot his hand up into air, releasing waves of KI down, as the KI waves struck the ground around them, Goku and Vegeta were sent flying into the air, screaming in pain as they were knocked around by the explosions, as they hit the ground, back in their Natural States._

"Pathetic. You two stand no chance against me! My Power… Is now truly… THE STRONGEST IN ALL THE UNIVERSES! NEXT I WILL SURPASS THE GODS! THEN THE ANGELS! THEN ZENO HIMSELF! THEN, I WILL MAKE THE PERFECT UTOPIA! FREE OF IDIOTIC GODS WHO CONTINUE TO LET YOU FILTHY NINGEN LIVE! DIE! SON GOKU! DIE! VEGETA!" Goku Black shouted, releasing a full power 100 Percent One Handed Light Grenade right at Goku and Vegeta.

"Damn it… He is going to _kill_ us." Goku said as him and Vegeta, picked himself up. The two Powered up, Vegeta reaching only Super Saiyan God and Goku reached only Super Saiyan 2. The two began charging up their strongest attacks, using all of their power.

"KAKAROT! GIVE IT YOUR ALL! DON'T PULL NONE OF THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO USE ALL OF MY STAMINA BULLSHIT!" Vegeta shouted to Goku, who began powering up as he charged his Kamehameha, becoming a Super Saiyan God.

" _ **KAMEHAMEHAA!"**_

" _ **FINAL! FLASSHH!"**_

 _The two shouted, releasing their "Super Saiyan God Final Flash & Kamehameha (Final Kamehameha) Combo" Their Attacks combining and slamming into the Holy Light Grenade. Goku and Vegeta continued pushing, releasing their power to their very limits. Goku Black smirked, as he pushed using one hundred percent of his True Power. Before suddenly, a attack slammed into his back._

"WHO DARES?!" Goku Black shouted, as he turned around to see Trunks as a Super Saiyan 3 charging up his energy, to release a Galick Gun. "TRUNKS!" Goku Black shouted, before Trunks released all of his energy, firing the attack right at Goku Black, who held out both of his hands, keeping the Holy Light Grenade stable, while attempting to keep the Galick Gun away.

"THIS IT VEGETA! RELEASE ALL OF YOUR POWER!" Goku shouted, as he continued to push, and Vegeta, seeing his chance, powering up more and more. The Light Grenade, began to crack as the _**Final Kamehameha Combo**_ pierced it as Trunks moved out the way.

 _Suddenly, something changed in Goku Black, as his power decreased suddenly, causing him to lose his Super Saiyan Rose 4 form, reverting to the natural Super Saiyan 4 form. As the Final Kamehameha slammed into him, sending him flying. Seemingly destroying him as the attack blasted off into space._

"We… We did it…" Goku said, as he powered down into his Natural Base, state, falling back down onto his back. As Vegeta lost his God Form. He shook a little bit, as he struggled to keep standing, before he succumbed falling into his back, as Trunks came down, reverting into his Natural State. "Thanks for the Help Trunks. If it weren't for you keeping the pressure on him, we may have lost and died. Not only that, he got cocky and used his all of his power at once, causing him to lose his Super Saiyan Rose 4 form!" Goku said, smiling as he smiled at Trunks.

"Now that the thought comes to mind… What did you do to Zamasu, Trunks?" Vegeta asked his son, who smiled.

"You see Father… After seeing Goku use the Hakai once, I was able to replicate it, easily, using my genius!" Trunks said, before he laughed, for the first time in a long time. "I am kidding. I blasted him into the sun. If my theory was correct, combined with my attack and the sun, he was reduced, every atom gone. Nothing should be left of him." Trunks said, telling the truth to Vegeta and Goku.

 _As Gowasu and Shin arrived with Mai, who hugged Trunks. Goku and Vegeta chomped on a Senzu Bean, leaving only one left. They had won. The Future was Saved. The Heroes had won! Until…_

"SON GOKUUUUU!" A Voice Rang through the air, as it slammed into the ground. The impact sent a shockwave as the being sent all of the people in the area flying. As Goku and Vegeta gazed at the being. They saw his red Super Saiyan 4 tail. They saw the bottom of his GI and White Boots. His Long Super Saiyan 4 Hair, Identical to Goku's. Goku Black had survived.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FILTHY NINGEN! EVERYONE IS DYING! GODS AND MORTALS ALIKEE!" Goku Black shouted, as he transformed into his Super Saiyan Rose state. He threw his hand into the air creating a Massive KI Blade that Goku Black spun around, causing it to send a slice of energy at the group. Vegeta, first to take action, powered up into a Super Saiyan Blue and dashed to the front of the group, and blocked the attack, causing a explosion. "YOU FOOLISH NINGEN WILL NEVER SURVIVE! NO MORE TRIPS TO THE PAST! NO! NONE OF IT!" Goku Black shouted, as he released all of his Power as his KI Blade became a Grand Scythe. Goku Black gripped it and drew it, looking at his opponents, rage in his eyes.

"I don't know how, but his Power has Increased Tremendously from just a Few Minutes ago! Now his Super Saiyan Rose is stronger than his Super Saiyan Rose 4 from them as well!" Goku shouted, releasing his strength and transforming into a Super Saiyan God 4.

 _Goku Black shot up into the air, and Goku and Vegeta chased after him. As the two Saiyans began to attack the even stronger opponent known as Goku Black. He spun around and sent another KI Slice. Goku and Vegeta leaped over it, and dashed at Goku Black, who, using his Scythe, slashed downward, then upward, then vertically, then horizontally, repeatedly sending out KI Slices into the air. As Goku and Vegeta, realizing there would be nowhere to dodge, blocked the attacks being sent back further and further, until they were pushed back to the original slice, that had grown bigger and wider._

"What is that?!" Goku shouted as he looked at the tear in Time and Space. The thing began to fizzle and spark, releasing lightning repeatedly, the attacks sending out more and more. As Goku and Vegeta watched the lightning strikes be aimed right next to Goku Black. "What is it doing?!" Goku asked before the particles of lightning began to fizzle before disappearing.

"I don't know what this is Son Goku… But I know… It's power is Beyond my own Understanding! Yes… MY POWER HAS SURPASSED MY OWN UNDERSTANDING!" Goku Black shouted, powering up more and more. "Now! May this rift in Time and Space give me Warriors who will aid me in cleansing the world of Mortals!" Goku Black shouted. The rift then became larger as a familiar figure emerged out of it. As Goku and Vegeta flew back, they watched as the beings took form.

"ZAMASU?!" Vegeta shouted, as the Being smirked, flying next to Goku Black.

"Yes… Now the Zero Mortals Plan will be complete." Zamasu said as he took form. "We shall now finish you all off, and show you, the true Divine Wrath of the Gods." The Immortal Being said as he smiled down at Goku and Vegeta.

"I wasn't hoping we would have to use this so soon… However, a Power like none other will be needed to completely extinguish you mortals." Goku Black said as him and Zamasu put their earrings on, smiling at one another. They then conjoined bodies and became one true being.

"Damn it… They Fused." Goku said as he watched the being be formed.

" _Yes… Final Phase of the Zero Mortals Plan has begun. Son Goku and Vegeta. Prepare to face the wrath of the one_ _ **true**_ _God…"_ The Being said as the light from the forming ended, as it revealed his look. He had gray eyes and Super Saiyan Rose White Hair. He had a Mix Between Goku Black's Color Scheme and Zamasu's Supreme Kai Clothing. His Power was Unbelievably high. " _Revere Me… Praise Me… The One True God above All… Zamasu."_ He said as he looked at Goku and Vegeta.

 **E N D**


	22. The Final Hope! Fusion Reborn!

Future Trunks Arc: _**The Final Hope! Fusion Reborn!**_

 _As Goku and Vegeta stared at Fusion Zamasu in shock, they couldn't believe their eyes as the Fused Being looked at them. Goku and Vegeta then both, not wanting to waste time, powered up, Goku entering Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X20 and Vegeta entering Mastered Super Saiyan Blue. They then dashed at Zamasu, double teaming him, working in somewhat coordinated sync._

"You think you two stand a chance against my power?!" Fused Zamasu shouted as he leaped back after blocking Goku and Vegeta's strikes. Not used to the body, he looked at Goku and Vegeta, before he dashed at them, moving at speeds they couldn't comprehend. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta were barraged with punches and kicks that caused the two to fall to the ground in defeat.

"No way… Being on the receiving end of a Potara Fusion really is scarier than I thought." Goku said as he rose up, still in his Super Saiyan God 4 state. "I should really be scared… But the thought of a intense battle like this… It… It just gets me even more fired up!" Goku shouted as he powered up entering Kaioken X20 once more. "ZAMASUUU!" Goku shouted looking at the being, rushing at him.

 _Goku and Zamasu began their clash, their attacks slamming and hitting one another. Merged Zamasu slowly began to dodge, block, and counter Goku's strikes as he slowly got more and more used to the body, being able to release more and more power. Zamasu then teleported behind Goku and sliced him across the back with his KI Blade, he formed in what felt like seconds. He then barraged Goku with Strikes each hitting harder and harder than the last. Zamasu then finished it off by leaping away the stunned Goku floating there. Zamasu pointed one finger at Goku, creating a orange, sun-like energy blast with it._

"Sayonara Son Goku." Zamasu said as he blasted the attack at Goku. The Small Orb slammed into Goku, before expanding greatly in size. The Attack pushed Goku further and further back to the ground, before it exploded on top of him, knocking him to the ground at high speed near Vegeta, back in his Natural State. Goku coughed a bit of blood as he looked at Vegeta who stood his ground, unafraid of Fused Zamasu's might.

"Fool! You should have waited! Now it is _my_ turn!" Vegeta shouted as he launched off at Merged Zamasu. He smirked as he Zamasu was busy observing his body to not notice Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince then wrapped his fist in KI striking Zamasu with it. "EAT THAT!" Vegeta shouted.

 _Vegeta then began to beatdown Blamasu (Black + Zamasu; I am referring to Merged/Fused Zamasu as this from now on), knocking him back and forth across the city. Vegeta smirked as he barraged Blamasu repeatedly before he decided he was going to finish it with one last strike. He kicked Zamasu away and slammed him with punches before finishing it up with another kick. Vegeta then smirked as he began to charge up a Final Flash._

"I wonder if even you can survive this!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up his Final Flash. He smirked as he prepared to end it with one final strike. "REMEMBER THIS IN HELL BLACK AND ZAMASU! NO MATTER WHO I AM AGAINST! PRINCE VEGETA WILL SURPASS THEM! NO MATTER HOW STRONG!" Vegeta shouted as he released the attack at Blamasu. The Potara Fused deity looking at it, unphased by the attacks at all from earlier.

"... Fool. You aren't even worth more than twenty percent of my strength." Blamasu said as he looked at the Final Flash. He then outstretched his hand and held off the attack with it. Blamasu then charged the attack up full of his KI, sending it through the Final Flash. The Lightning around the attack hit Vegeta, causing him to be electrocuted.

"AARRGHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted as he was sent back, momentarily stunned. Blamasu then dashed at him, using all of his power, he punched Vegeta right in the gut before sledgehammering him to the ground. Vegeta reverted back to his natural state as he hit the ground next to Goku.

"NO TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted, stopping Trunks. Trunks looked back in shock. "You are nowhere near as strong as him. He may even kill you by accident… Damn it… His Power is the Third Strongest I have felt in all My Years…" Vegeta said as he stood back up.

"You are right Vegeta. We can't let Trunks go and get himself killed." Goku said as he powered up, manifesting all of the power he had. "He is Unbeatable unless we have a Pair of Potara of our own." Goku said to Vegeta.

"Forget it Kakarot! I became Vegito with you once! Never again!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up back into his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state. He looked at his now shirtless body. His torn gloves, pants, and boots all were what was left after the onslaught. Goku, realizing it was pointless to try and stop Vegeta, powered up into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and readied himself next to Vegeta.

"Fine Vegeta! However, if this fails, we are going to fuse, no matter what!" Goku shouted to Vegeta, who growled slightly as he launched off, ready to throwdown with Merged Zamasu. Goku, then shot off after him at top speed, the two rushing at Blamasu.

 _Goku and Vegeta flew at Merged Zamasu on different sides. They cocked their fists back and thrusted them forward, releasing all the power they could muster into the strikes. However, their powers were insignificant to Blamasu as the Deity casually stopped the strikes with his hands. He then spun Goku and Vegeta around tossing them aside. However, Goku rebounded and dashed at Blamasu, releasing a Meteor Crash (aka A Quick Barrage of Punches and Kicks) at Blamasu, who expertly blocked each one before he grabbed Goku by the foot and slammed him into Vegeta knocking the two down to the ground. Goku and Vegeta powered up, no signs of giving up in their azul eyes. They shot back at Blamasu, barraging the Potara God with more and more punches until Blamasu grew tired and leaped back. He formed a Halo and pointed a finger at Goku and Vegeta. The Halo then was wrapped in bright purple energy, before it released multiple lightning strikes and red KI Javelins down at Goku and Vegeta who dodged and blocked what they could, before they were overwhelmed and blasted back to the ground into their black haired states once more._

"Damn it… We didn't even scratch him." Goku said as he picked himself up. "Now don't you see Vegeta! We need to become Vegito again! That is the only way we will stand a chance against him!" Goku shouted to Vegeta whos stood up, clenching his fists.

"Tch… Fine I'll fuse with you." Vegeta said, giving up his argument. He watched Goku walke over to Gowasu and Shin and ask them for earrings.

"Here! Take mine." Shin said, as he prepared to give Goku and Vegeta the earrings. "Remember. The Rules still Apply like last time. You two will be Permanently Fused until you use Shenron again. Unless you are Supreme Kais that is." He continued. Before Suddenly Vegeta stopped them.

"Wait... There _is_ another way Kakarot." Vegeta said to Goku looking at him. "The Dance. The Fusion Dance." Vegeta added on, making Goku realize what he was talking to. "I am not staying fused with you for a year. Considering I have used Shenron recently to get more information on… Nevermind. Still, we can't stay fused for that long." Vegeta finished.

"But Vegeta! The Dance may not be strong enough! How can you be sure it will work?!" Goku shouted. As he shouted at Vegeta.

" _What exactly are those Mortals bickering about? They might be planning to escape to the Past again… No matter though. I will just eradicate Beerus and Renegade myself… They might be a slight threat though."_ Blamasu silently thought to himself as he looked to the sky. Blamasu then raised his hand to the air. " _May the Light of the Gods strike me."_ Blamasu said, as lightning slammed into him repeatedly.

"Is he powering up?!" Goku said as Blamasu was wrapped in a red energy sphere. "Come on Vegeta!" Goku shouted to Vegeta as he put his Potara on. Vegeta realizing the threat, put the earring. The earrings glowed and everything became wrapped in a green and blue light, until suddenly it stopped.  
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted and Goku realized that he had put his earring on the same one as Vegeta's. Goku fumbled to get the earring off but he then gave up after a few seconds. Him and Vegeta had to do the Dance. There was no time.

 _Goku and Vegeta began the dance. As they prepared to fuse, they equalized their powers as Super Saiyans. As they prepared to finish off the Fusion, they brought their fingers to one another's. "FU-SION-HA!" They shouted as the fingers touched. The two then merged into one being. In front of Trunks, Mai, Shin, and Gowasu. The two were wrapped in a bright blue and white sphere, a beam shooting into the air. The being that was formed could not be seen. He leaped into the air and smiled as he landed on a building. Blamasu stopped his transformation and looked down, interested in the opponent._

"Time to Finish this!" The Fused Warrior shouted, his Power rocketing higher and higher as he prepared to battle Blamasu.

"Where did Son Goku and Vegeta go?" Blamasu said as he floated down, looking at the being who remained silent as the light left him. Showing his Yellow Super Saiyan Hair and Metamoran Fusion Vest. His Gray Bracelets. His Shoes. But it was his eye grabbing aura that caught Blamasu's attention. It was a Pure White mixed with the Bright Yellow of Super Saiyan.

"The Saiyans? They're here. I am they. We are one. Unfortunately for you Zamasu." Gogeta said as he powered up, being wrapped in a bright blue aura. As his power rose higher and higher, he smirked as he pulled out a Senzu Bean and chomped on it, eating it bringing him to one hundred percent. "My name is Gogeta! The Fusion of Goku and Vegeta born through the Fusion Dance!" He shouted as his aura began to get a blue tint to it. "And this… This is… SUPER GOGETA 4!" Gogeta roared as he powered up into Super Saiyan 4, his power sending out shockwaves throughout the Universe.

 _There stood Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He smiled as he looked at the look on Blamasu's face. He decided that he was going to be serious about this, not wanting to waste time. Blamasu was Immortal still he assumed. So at that very moment of shock, Gogeta launched off his power and speed unmatchable, as he appeared behind Blamasu. He spun around and kicked Blamasu. Then he barraged Blamasu with punches and kicks before he slammed Blamasu with a strong quick to the head destroying the ground around him, leaving the Fused "Deity" in a massive crater. Gogeta floated down slowly, his arms crossed._

"How dare you… You pathetic…. You… You Mortals! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands!" Blamasu shouted as he launched off at Gogeta, his power growing at a rapid rate through rage. As Gogeta blocked the strike, it knocked Gogeta into a building where Blamasu continued his assault. Gogeta felt pain course through his stomach, as Blamasu punched him knocking him up a building. The Fused Fighter looked up as Blamasu flew at him at high speed, him being able to dodge quick enough for Blamasu to miss him.

" _I can't just suppress myself with Super Saiyan 4. This Form should have given me a rough fifteen minutes I could use to beat him. However it seems his power is a much bigger threat than I assumed. I'll have to use that form… To guarantee a defeat. It will drain my fusion to a minute at best, so I have to make this count!"_ Gogeta thought to himself as he looked at Blamasu. The Deity was floating in the air, a angered look on his face.

 _Blamasu then created a KI Scythe like Goku Black, and released multiple KI Javelins at Gogeta who dodged and ducked the attacks. Gogeta as multiple flew at him, powered up into Super Saiyan Blue, the power from the sudden transformation disintegrated the remaining Javelins. Gogeta then powered up, and launched himself at Blamasu striking him repeatedly at speeds Blamasu couldn't keep up with. Gogeta began to dance and beat on his opponent before slamming his foot into him with a high kick before he spun and slammed his fist into the being in front of him, knocking him away._

"Tch… GOGETAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blamasu shouted confusing Gogeta as the Fused Deity powered up, pink lightning flying down and strike him repeatedly. Blamasu's aura became dark purple on the outside, the pure white disappearing, as the pink aura within the aura became brighter. Gogeta realizing it was the technique to transform, powered up himself.

 _As the two powered up, their strength began to transcend time and space. It shook the universe violently as Gogeta's blue Super Saiyan God SS hair began to become lighter, becoming red and elongating back into its Super Saiyan 4 look while Gogeta's fur from the Super Saiyan 4 transformation began to reappear, a dark red as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God 4 (Not as Dark as Goku's Super Saiyan God 4). Blamasu was wrapped in a red and pink sphere, his body cracking and shattering as he was reborn. His body now larger and half of his face corrupted._

 **Universe 7 - Present Day ; Capsule Corp**

 _And Transcend time their Powers did. As Beerus felt the energy, he began to smile to himself._

"It seems Goku and Vegeta have fused." Beerus said with a smile. "Man this power… It is so fierce! If only it was as great as Renegade's…" Beerus said with a sigh. "That would be a fun battle to see." Beerus continued.

"Renegade would still have a advantage if he attempts to use it wisely." Whis said a as he commented on Beerus' statement. "Now I wonder who will overcome who?" Whis added on. "The Fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta, or the Fusion between who I assume to be Goku Black and Zamasu…" Whis finished…

 **Universe 7 - Future; Destroyed West City**

 _As Gogeta battled Blamasu, their strikes and the force of them were exactly equal. Blamasu had become a Mutated Version of his former body, now sporting half of his body being purple and his arm was also purple dripping goo from it. Gogeta was holding his own against Blamasu, but not overwhelmingly. Gogeta leaped into the air and outstretched his hands as Blamasu leaped at him._

"I'LL SEND YOU TO THE NEXT WORLD WITH THIS! X100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta shouted, as he teleported in front of Blamasu, releasing one of his strongest attacks, the attack slamming into Blamasu, the attack wrapping around the fused Deity, destroying him slowly, the attack sending him flying but not destroying him completely.

"Is that what sending me to the next world feels like?! WEAK!" Blamasu shouted as he flew ar Gogeta, slowly regenerating from the attack. Gogeta had no other choice. He was only using Super Saiyan God 4, and the only thing that was keeping him from finishing the job was the fact that Blamasu was immortal.

 _Gogeta realized he had no other option. He would have to hit him with a Hakai, which if it failed would've been Game Over. As Gogeta got in proper footing, he lifted one hand into the air and began harnessing his destruction energy into it in his Soul Punisher Pose. Blamasu, not being a idiot caught on to what Gogeta was doing._

"The same trick won't work twice!" Blamasu shouted as he dashed at Gogeta. As he was about to strike Gogeta, something suddenly sliced him down the middle, and blasted him away. Gogeta looked in shock as Trunks stood there in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Trunks turned around and looked at Gogeta. "Gogeta was it?" Trunks said to Gogeta, asking him to confirm if that was his name, which Gogeta nodded as a Bright Rainbow Ball of Energy formed his hand. Gogeta smiled to himself. It was almost complete. "I am going to hold of Zamasu… Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do." Trunks said as he powered up and flew at Blamasu who had regenerated very slowly but he was still back to his original body, without the mutated arm and half mutated body.

 _Trunks began to slice the weakened Blamasu repeatedly. He moved around at high speed, slicing all around Blamasu as quick as he could. Before Blamasu powered up, forcing Trunks away before the Young Saiyan leaped back at Blamasu, piercing him through the stomach. Trunks powered up more and more as he filled his sword full of KI. Trunks, then with one Mighty Saiyan Roar that made the Vegeta inside of Gogeta smile, Trunks sliced upward, cutting Blamasu in half before he kicked him to Gogeta who had finished the attack. As Blamasu, turned around he regenerated as Trunks and Gogeta stood on both sides of him._

"No… I can't let the Zero Mortals Plan end like this!" Blamasu shouted as he powered up more and more, his body being wrapped in the Super Saiyan Rose and Pure White Aura once more. He turned his attention to Gogeta, who was beckoning him to come at him. Blamasu full of rage, launched himself off at Gogeta, who clenched the ball of energy between his fists. He smiled as he launched himself at Blamasu.

 _As the two powers rocketed at one another, Gogeta prepared to finish it with his new Technique Hakai Punisher. Gogeta and Blamasu, cocked their opposite fists back and slammed into one another. Gogeta moved right in front of Blamasu, he was going to finish it. Gogeta thrusted his fist forward, it hit Blamasu right in the stomach. Gogeta then uncupped his hands and let the attack do its thing as he released the attack. It entered Blamasu's soul and body and began to erase him. Blamasu screamed bloody murder as he was destroyed by Gogeta's attack. As he was Erased he screamed one final sentence, "I WILL RETURN! THE ZERO MORTALS PLAN WILL SUCCCEEEEEDDDDDDD!" Blamasu's bdoy exploded in a bright light as Gogeta turned around. The Fused Warrior said one thing afterwards, "Sayonara Zamasu." Suddenly Gogeta was wrapped in a bright light._

"Trunks. Thank you for your support in the end." Gogeta said before he defused back into Goku and Vegeta who fell to the ground.

"We did it! Goku! Father! We did it! Zamasu has been destroyed!" Trunks said as he hugged the two. Vegeta smiled as he stood up and so did Goku. Before suddenly they felt a High and Mysterious Power nearby. They looked up to see a being looking down at them. Goku recognized him instantaneously.

"Zeno!" Goku shouted and as the being floated down, it looked around at the destroyed city. As he landed he looked directly at Goku, who smiled at him. The Pint Sized Deity looked at Goku.

"What happened to this place?" Zeno asked, his face giving a view of innocence. "It is all messed up and destroyed." Zeno added on looking at Goku who rubbed his head, thinking of a proper response.

"See, these two really bad guys came and…" Goku began, as he explained the story to Zeno who rubbed his chin afterwards.

"Hmm… A world like this…" Zeno began and Goku began to look at him confused before he realized what was about to happen as Zeno's hands glowed white. "Needs to be erased" Zeno finished.

"Trunks! Vegeta! Mai! Everyone! Get into to the ship!" Goku shouted as he reached into this shirt pocket and tossed it onto the ground, causing the Time Machine got on board quickly.

 _Goku and the Others left instantaneously as Zeno crushed his hands together, causing every to be erased, and by everything, the entire Universe. Everything within it was now gone. The Timeline Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all fought for, was now erased and they wouldn't even find out until later…_

 **E N D**

 _A.N: Alright! The Black Arc is now 90% complete! All I need to do is finish wrapping up the Future Trunks Story and we can finally head into, FILLER! Yes everybody! We are going to get months upons of filler and nothing will be able to stop me! Is that I would say if the DBS Manga didn't release their chapter on how to wrap up the recruitment arc in a single chapter. However, I do have to figure out a Plan for the Tournament of Power Team (for Universe 7). I am going to leave Three Teams below. Select the letter next to them to see which team you want in the Tournament of Power. Also has anyone seen the Final Episode of DBS? I am sad the series will end, but I do hope the Manga continues the story. Cause I will have to start the second half of GT: Super only._

Goku, Vegeta, Renegade, Android 17, Android 18, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Majin Buu

Goku, Vegeta, Renegade, Android 17, Android 18, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Uub, Trunks

Renegade, Frieza, Uub, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Trunks, Goten, Pan

 _Continuing the Author's Note. I know you guys are going to ridicule and hate me for this question. But how would you feel if I mashed everything single part of the Tournament of Power into one chapter. This would mean a overall well thought out and long chapter as every section would describe the entire Tournament of Power, start to finish. However, there would be NO UPLOADS at all. For like, a few weeks to months at best. I want your opinions on this to be perfectly honest. I might just do individual chapters, but I want you guys to feel more involved. So until the next one, see you guys later!_

 _(also I might release a outline of important events that will get full chapters at some point but that is yet to be decided)_


	23. New Found Hope! Farewell Trunks!

Future Trunks Arc: New Found Hope! Farewell Trunks!

 _As Goku and the others arrived in front of Capsule Corp with a crash. The confused looks of Gohan and Goten couldn't even describe one another. Gohan suddenly remembered the design of the Time Machine from all those years ago._

As Gohan rushed over, he pressed a button and the Time Machine opened as Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Mai, Gowasu, and Shin all fell out of it. "Thanks Gohan." Goku said to his son as he stood up. "It was super cramped in there. And Vegeta smelled from the battle!" Goku added on to which Vegeta, angrily punched Goku in the face.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Goku said as he rubbed his face. "Yeesh Vegeta! It was just a joke!" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta who crossed his arms.

"Well I am glad to see you all made it back safely." Gohan said as he looked at the two Saiyans. "Also here, take these." Gohan said as he gave them both some Senzu Beans. Goku and Vegeta chomped on them and watched as their wounds cleaned up.

"So how was the future?" Goten asked and Goku and Vegeta looked at one another thinking about the answer. "Was it really that bad? I know Goku Black was tough but not that tough according to Gohan. He said that you both could handle him easily in your Super Saiyan 2 states." He added on. "Was he too strong for the both of you?" Goten continued and Vegeta finally had it.

"SHUT UP GOTEN!" Vegeta barked and Goten went silent, shaking with fear as Vegeta shouted at him. The Saiyan Prince then calmed down. "S… Sorry Goten. I am just a bit unnerved right now…" Vegeta added on, apologizing to Goten.

"So you are Goten?" Trunks said as he looked at Goten. "Nice to finally meet you after all this time." Trunk said to Goten who looked at him, taking in the appearance of Trunks. The two just stared at one another, before Goten smiled at Trunks and the two high fived.

"Anywho! Trunks, I am going to go borrow your Time Machine okay!" Goku shouted and Trunks, confused on why Goku would need it just waved it off like Goku wasn't going to destroy anything…

 **Future Trunks' Timeline - Erased Universe / Nothingness**

 _Zeno floated there, nothingness surrounding him as he floated in it. He didn't just stop at the planet. No, the_ _ **entire**_ _universe had to go along with it. As a Time Machine containing Son Goku appeared… The Black haired Saiyan popped out smiling at him. As he looked at Zeno, the small childlike deity smiled at him._

"You are back." Zeno said simply and Goku smiled at him.

"Yo Zeno! Hop on in! I have someone for you to meet!" Goku shouted to Zeno who floated over to Goku. The Deity then sat next to Goku in the Time Machine. "Whelp, time to get out of here!" Goku said as the Time Machine door closed and suddenly him and Zeno teleported away, going back the past…

 **Son Goku & Vegeta's Timeline - Capsule Corporation**

 _As Vegeta stood there in his Battle Suit, he waited patiently for Goku to return so he could go and meet up with Beerus and Whis. However, before Goku arrived, another person arrived. Vegeta smiled as his son, the Trunks of this timeline landed in front of him._

"Yo Dad!" Trunks said and Vegeta smiled at him. "Goten came over to the Capsule Corp Facility and told me everything. I just wanted to come and check up on you." Trunks added on. "However it seems you don't need it. So I'll guess I'll go and leave…" The Purple Haired Teen said as he turned to leave until Vegeta grabbed his shoulder.

The Saiyan Prince smirked at his son who looked at him confused. "Trunks… Let's go train after you get off of work. I need to make sure you don't go _too_ soft." Vegeta said to Trunks, who smiled and nodded. The two then parted ways as Renegade appeared with Beerus and Whis.

"Yo Vegeta!" Renegade said to Vegeta who smiled at the Frost Demon's appearance. "I was hoping you were here and still not in the future. I've needed to perfect this technique naturally now a days. And neither the Goku or Vegeta in Conton City don't want to train with me sadly…" Renegade said sadly and Vegeta scoffed at him.

"Well of course not! Unlike those two spineless bastards of your timeline, I _Prince Vegeta_! Will be the warrior to crush Beerus! Then after him, You!" Vegeta barked to Renegade who laughed.

"Now Now Vegeta. Don't go and get all high and mighty just because you survived fighting that Zamasu guy. And even then… Didn't you need Goku's help to do it? A Fusion of sorts? I am pretty sure even now, with that exact fusion…" Beerus began as he talked down to Vegeta who looked at him, slightly angered by the GoDs tone in talking down to him. "You two would just be an even bigger ant for me to squash. It'll take you both over a million YEARS to reach my level. The only Mortal to even surpass me is Renegade! And even then, he had to train with the Best of the Best from the Age of 3!" Beerus shouted to Vegeta who stepped back more and more angered with every word. "You two haven't even done half the work he has and you _still_ believe you can take _me_ on!" Beerus shouted as Whis and Renegade looked at one another. "No wonder Frieza destroyed you Saiyans! You all were just a bunch of brutes and idiots!" Beerus finished, and that was the trigger.

"YOU BASTARRDDDD!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up into a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue, enraged at Beerus' disrespecting of the Saiyan Race. "TALK BAD ABOUT ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT _**NEVER**_ SPIT ON THE NAME OF THE SAIYAN RACE!" Vegeta shouted as he launched himself off at Beerus wrapping his fist full of Super Saiyan Blue energy. He thrusted forward at Beerus who merely smiled and ducked underneath the punch and slam Vegeta in the stomach with a solid punch knocking him away out of MSSB. As Vegeta hit the ground Renegade shook his head.

"Now Now Lord Beerus. Don't go around beating on Key Players for the You-Know-What." Whis said to Beerus, before chopping him once on the head. "You don't want to be Erased now do you." Whis added on.

"Come on now Vegeta. Don't go around getting destroyed in my watch. Or else Ms. Chronoa is going to give me a Earful about how I could have stopped it and yada yada yada yada." Renegade said to Vegeta who punched the ground, defeated…

 **However, at that very moment, the Time Machine appeared containing Son Goku and Zeno. As Beerus and Whis watched Goku emerge, he was carrying someone on his shoulder. As he stood up and leaped in front of them, his shirt torn.**

"Yo Everyone!" Goku said as he looked at everyone. As Beerus and Renegade saw the being sitting on Goku's shoulder calmly, they immediately got down on one knee while Whis bowed. As Future Zeno leaped off he floated down to Beerus and Renegade.

"I recognize you, but not you." Zeno said as he looked at Beerus and Renegade. "God of Destruction Beerus." Zeno said and Goku nodded as well. "Anyway, Goku said that he had a friend he wanted me to meet." Zeno added on and Goku smiled as Future Trunks appeared smiling at the two.

"Oh right! Whis, can you take Future Zen to meet this worlds Zen please!" Goku said and Whis looked at him questioningly.

"Well what do I get in return?" Whis asked Goku who thought to himself, before he came to a perfect and exact answer.

Goku smiled as he whispered into Whis' ear. "Some of my wife's cooking! It tastes better than anything the chefs over here at Capsule Corp could make" And at the sound of this Whis delightfully smiled.

"Hello Lord Zeno of the Future. Do you wish to come with me so you can meet the Zeno of this timeline?" Whis asked the deity who nodded yes. The Angel then tapped the ground with his staff three times and they were off.

"Now then." Goku said as he looked at Trunks. "I am really sorry Trunks. We couldn't completely save your world." The Saiyan said sadly. "If we knew if there was a way to stop Zeno we would have done it."

"It is fine Son Goku. My Mother has bought me and Mai a house on a distant island. We plan to live there for the rest of our days… Also what happened to my father?" Trunks asked as he pointed the down Vegeta, who Renegade was kicking lightly.

"Y… You see Trunks from what I can guess…" Goku began as he tried to talk to Trunks about the situation with Vegeta

 **E N D**

 _A/N: Yare Yare Daze… This Chapter took way too long to release due to me being out of inspiration. I was thinking about releasing the last chapter with it, but decided there would be no point. Anywho, we are_ _ **finally**_ _moving into the end of the "Dragon Ball Super" Side of the Series with the Tournament of Power Arc! Of course after a filler arc or two so we can let the Black Arc die down completely. Well until next time, see you all later!_

 _Yours Truly_


	24. Life, Training, and New Beginnings

_Life, Training, and New Beginnings_

 **Capsule Corporation**

 _Renegade laid on the chair next to the pool at Capsule Corporation, laying near the Pool resting peacefully. Over the last few months, nothing interesting has been happening in either Conton City or Goku & Vegeta's World. So he had just been hanging out at Capsule Corp. resting up._

Renegade sighed and stood up. "I need something to do. Like… Now" Renegade said to himself as he leaped up and smiled, cracking his knuckles and stretching. "I might as well head on to to Beerus' Planet and check up on those two." The Frost Demon said to no one before suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"I finally caught you!" A female voice said as she floated down, glaring daggers at Renegade. Renegade only had to take one look at her to know who it was. It was none other than Pan, the Daughter of Gohan & Videl. "Do you remember your promise? Or do you need a clobbering to help you remember?!" Pan shouted and Renegade yawned as he looked at her.

"Something about training you to get you Super Saiyan right?" Renegade asked her and the Saiyan-Human Hybrid nodded yes and the Frost Demon stood up and looked at her, smiling. "Okay then! I'll get us some armor and we can head into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in let me say… two hours." Renegade added on, flashing two fingers at the girl. "That sound cool with you?" Renegade asked and Pan looked at him.

"Wait… Really?!" Pan asked and Renegade smiled at her nodding. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Pan shouted as she hugged Renegade tightly. "We'll meet here in two hours then!" Pan said and Renegade smiled at her and gave her a fistbump.

 **Two Hours Later…**

"You're late." Pan said angrily as Renegade appeared suddenly in front of her smiling as he rubbed his head. "Well at least you came. Come on! We have Training to do! I only have three months of Summer you know!" Pan shouted and Renegade sighed.

"Fine, Fine Pan. Let's go already." Renegade said as he powered up and began to take off Pan doing the same. The two then took off into the sky going towards Kami's Lookout.

 **Beerus' Planet**

" _COME ON KAKAROT! DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF ME!"_ Vegeta roared as he thrusted his punches at Goku who dodged and ducked some of them as the two sparred, Goku using Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and Vegeta using Mastered Super Saiyan Blue, both in their new clothing.

" _FINE VEGETA! HOWEVER IF I KNOCK YOU DOWN, I GET FIRST SHOT AT RENEGADE! GOT IT!"_ Goku roared back as he punched Vegeta right in the face, before taking off flying at him. The two continuing to clash at high speed.

 **On the Opposite Side of the Training Grounds…**

" _COME ON GOHAN! YOU HAVE TO KEEP FOCUS!"_ Uub shouted as he barraged Gohan with attacks, before he saw a blind spot, and teleported behind the Half Saiyan and delivering a strong kick to the back, knocking him away to the ground, before Gohan rebounded himself and prepared to continue his spar with Uub.

" _OKAY THEN UUB! HOWEVER, IF I KNOCK YOU DOWN, I GET FIRST SHOT AT MY DAD! GOT IT!"_ Gohan shouted back as he dashed at Uub, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and striking the Majin-Human Fusion who smirked as he recovered and stretched his arm out, grabbing Gohan by the arm and pulling him into his foot, knocking him right in the face. Gohan then smiled as he revealed a KI Blast he released at point blank range, knocking Uub away.

Beerus yawned as he watched the battles with the oracle fish. "This is just a waste of my time. I'm going back to bed." Beerus said as he leaped up and turned around, preparing to leave. "Your Prophecy was wrong Oracle Fish. Goku & Vegeta have no chance of _ever_ coming close to my power." The GoD concluded as he walked away, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh but they will." The Oracle Fish said and Beerus turned his way confused. "They may not show it now, but trust me. They will come and surpass you in power just like how Renegade did." The Fish added on. Beerus growled at the thought of _Goku_ and let alone _Vegeta_ surpassing him.

"Fine then! I'll prove it to you!" Beerus shouted and he flew off over to Goku and Vegeta as Whis materialized next to the Oracle Fish. The Angel watched as Beerus flew over to Goku & Vegeta.

"What did you say to him _this_ time?" Whis asked the Oracle Fish who remained silent. "I see. You told him Goku & Vegeta will Surpass him someday didn't you?" Whis said, easily figuring it out with his intelligence. "Well time to pull up some chair and popcorn. This is going to be a sight." Whis said as he watched the GoD reach Goku & Vegeta.

"You two idiots!" Beerus shouted and Goku & Vegeta stopped sparring and looked at him. "I want to prove to the stupid oracle fish that you both have no chance of beating me!" Beerus said and Goku & Vegeta looked at him confused. "So I want both of you to come at your one hundred percent best without holding back! No exceptions!" Beerus roared and Goku & Vegeta nodded.

"I'll go first then! Just to show Kakarot how it is done!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state until he was at Max Power. He then smiled at Beerus, before launching himself at him.

 _As Vegeta and Beerus began to battle across the Planet, Goku, Gohan, and Uub all watched as the two warriors clashed. Vegeta was throwing punches left and right but none seemed to hit Beerus at all. Beerus then teleported behind Vegeta, who glanced behind himself, before he noticed a faint KI above him, so he dodged the incoming strike from Beerus who slammed into the ground below. Beerus watched as Vegeta maintained his calm and serious look. Beerus then smiled as he created a One Handed Sphere of Destruction and tossed it at Vegeta out stretched his hand as he looked at it coming closer and closer._

"Beerus better get serious and stop toying with Vegeta. Unless he wants to mess around and get mad at him." Whis said as he observed the battle. Vegeta then released a attack of his own, called the "Big Bang Attack" which slammed into Beerus' Attack, causing it to explode.

 _Vegeta then moved through the smoke and appeared in front of Beerus, looking at him. Vegeta then began moving at top speed and strength, throwing punches and kicks at the God of Destruction who dodged and ducked each, moving past the kicks and between the punches before punched Vegeta in the face. The GoD then smirked as he grabbed Vegeta completely by the head and flew up into the air with him. Before he flew down at high speed putting Vegeta down easily, as he slammed into the ground beneath him, the ground shattering as Vegeta laid there, defeated and back in his Natural State._

"Well that was a failure…" Beerus said as he looked down at the defeated Vegeta. He then turned his head to Goku. "Well we have no time to waste. Come on now Son Goku." Beerus said and Goku nodded, powering up.

"Well damn Lord Beerus."

 _Goku then launched off at Beerus and struck him right in the face as a Super Saiyan 2. Goku barraged Beerus with multiple punches and kicks, each of which where easily deflected with one hand, before Goku backflipped into his Super Saiyan 3 form and dashed right back at Beerus, slamming the Deity right in the face. Goku however knew that Beerus had_ _ **let**_ _the attack hit. So Goku would get cocky and make mistakes. However, the Saiyan had figured it out through Vegeta's battle. Goku then powered up into Super Saiyan God state and launched at Beerus, every strike briefly releasing the power of Super Saiyan 4 causing bits and pieces of his upper clothing to explode off. However, Goku was determined so he flew into the air as Beerus flew after him. The Saiyan God powered up into a Super Saiyan Blue, before firing up Kaioken X20 on top of it. Goku then flew down at Beerus at Full Speed, charging his fist full of KI as he thrusted forward, only for Beerus to dodge and kick Goku in the back, knocking him out of Super Saiyan Blue briefly, before Goku flared back into it, delivering spin kick right to Beerus' face before he uppercutted Beerus into the air._

"Damn it all. My attacks have had no effect on him this entire time." Goku said as he floated in the air as a Super Saiyan Blue. "Tch… And I can feel the output of Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 taking its toll on me… I'll have to put everything into the next strike as a Super Saiyan God 4 with Kaioken X20…" Goku said as he powered up into his strongest form.

" _LET'S FINISH THIS LORD BEERUS!"_ Goku shouted as he flew at Beerus, preparing a Kamehameha X10. As he came closer and closer, he prepared to release the attack as Beerus created a Sphere of Destruction, before tossing it at Goku who roared as he shouted, " _HAA!"_ as he released the attack right at Beerus'

" _YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"_ Beerus shouted as the attacks clashed and suddenly a massive explosion was formed from the attack. As Goku stood there confused, Beerus rocketed down at full speed, using all one hundred percent of his _true_ power. The Deity grabbed Goku by the face and flew him down at full speed, as he slammed Goku into the ground, causing a massive explosion of dust to be formed from the impact…

"MASTER GOKU!" Uub shouted as he watched the dust raise higher and higher into the air. Vegeta and Gohan watched with him, shocked and worried as Beerus floated out of the dust lazily, leaving the Saiyan behind.

"Yare Yare. I may have overdid it a bit." Beerus said as he walked past the three. "Don't worry though. He is just _**barely**_ living. So I assume you go and get him one of those Senzu Beans." Beerus added on, leaving Gohan looking furious at him, before calming down.

" _Damn it… Even if I did attack Beerus, I would just be in the same state as my dad… And maybe even worse…"_ Gohan thought to himself, as he flew over to Goku.

" _Damn it all… Kakarot didn't stand a chance in those last few seconds…"_ Vegeta said as he arrived next to the Saiyan, giving him a Senzu Bean.

 **Zen-Oh Palace**

"I'm bored." One of the two Zenos said as he tapped a plant and moved it to another one, causing it to explode on it self. "There is nothing to do here." He added on as he looked to the other Zeno who nodded in agreement. "You know Son Goku right?" Zeno asked the other Zeno who looked at him,

"Yes I know of Son Goku. He is the reason why I am here." Zeno asked and the other Zeno floated up from his chair.

"Do you know what a Tournament is?" The Zeno who had begun floating asked and the other Zeno shook his head 'no.' "In that case, I will have the Universes do a Practice Match so you can see them in action!" Zeno asked him and the two nodded to one another. "GRAND PRIEST!" Zeno shouted and suddenly the Top Angel appeared.

"Yes Lord Zeno? You summoned me." Grand Priest asked and Zeno looked at him. "Do you wish to start the Tournament of Power?" The Angel asked and Zeno nodded no.

"Not now. I want to show my new friend a example of a Tournament before we begin the Tournament." Zeno said and Grand Priest smiled.

"I will assemble all the Gods of Destruction within the next two hours." Grand Priest said as he teleported away, going to "fetch" the Gods and Angels for the Example Tournament.

 **END**

A/N: And there we go! We have most of Universe 7's Team Members established. Goku, Vegeta, Renegade, Uub, Gohan, and Pan! Now I need to go and get Frieza, Android 17, and the others incorporated.

A/N2: Aso I started a new series called "King Bardock" and as the title implies, it will follow a new take on Bardock's story. So I hope you guys check it out some time!


	25. The 12 Universes' Gods of Destruction

_**Here it is! The Moment you've been waiting for! Max Power! No Limits! Renegade's Full Power will be Revealed Here!**_

 _The Gods of Destruction of the 12 Universes_

 _ **Kami's Lookout - Hyperbolic Time Chamber**_

 _As the door to the Time Chamber opened, the entire room exploded from the power that had emerged out of it suddenly. As Dende & Mr. Popo looked at it worried. Out emerged Pan & Renegade. As the two walked out, even Dende could sense the change in power from Pan._

 **Beerus' Planet**

 _A sudden sense of energy sent a wave of shock through Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Uub. The Four Warriors stood up and looked around before they realized it wasn't coming from either Beerus or Whis. But from_ _ **Earth**_ _._

"What monsterous power is this…" Gohan said as he tried to keep his head together from the power that was being emitted. "I haven't felt a energy like this since dad first went Super Saiyan 3…" (A/N: Remember, Gohan or Uub cannot sense God KI. Only Goku, Vegeta, and Renegade was Trained to be able to do so, along with the other Gods).

"Wait...This KI… I can't believe it… It is… It is Pan's." Vegeta said and Uub & Gohan looked at him shocked. A second passed and then Goku confirmed it himself.

"He is right. This energy that rivals mine as a Super Saiyan 3 when I first battled Majin Buu. Is Pan's…" Goku continued and Gohan stepped back in disbelief. "Gohan! Vegeta! Uub! We have to get their quickly! I need to _see_ this for myself!" Goku shouted and he put two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta, Uub, and Gohan all grabbed Goku's soldier as he teleported to the lookout, leaving Beerus and Whis who had just emerged.

 _ **Kami's Lookout**_

"How do you feel Pan?" Renegade asked as the Saiyan-Human Hybrid as they ate the feast Dende and Mr. Popo had prepared. "Any different?" Renegade added on as the Saiyan female finished eating.

"Great Thanks to You! I have never felt this alive in a long time. You were a Incredible Mentor Renegade!" She said, praising her Mentor who blushed at the kindness. "And to add on, we were only in there for Four Hours! Imagine if we were in there longer!" Pan said to Renegade who smiled.

"Yare Yare Daze… Well go ahead and try to Transform. We have to be perfectly sure you can do it properly." Renegade added on and Pan nodded. She stood up and leaped away as Dende & Popo looked at Renegade.

"What Transformation Renegade?" Dende asked and Renegade merely pointed at Pan.

Pan then began to power up, her energy rising higher and higher. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She began to scream as the clouds around the sky began to spin around her and the sky began to darken. Lightning began to strike all around her and Renegade smirked. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ Pan continued to scream more fiercely as Goku and the others arrived. Pan's aura became bright Yellow & her Hair began to flare yellow and then back to black. " _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Pan roared once more, her scream now sending like a Wild & Raging Oozaru's before in a bright flash of light, she transformed completely, sending sparks and rays of light everywhere.

 _As Pan stood there. Her fists clenched and her bandanna torn to shreds. They couldn't believe it. Pan then turned to face them, doing a slow turn. She looked at Renegade. Then Goku. Then Gohan. Then Uub. Then Vegeta. Then back to Renegade. The Four Arrivals and neither could Dende or Popo could have either. Pan had become a_ _ **Super Saiyan**_ _._

"Well… What do you think?" Pan asked and Goku merely walked up to his Granddaughter and got one knee, putting him on her level.

"You have made me one of the Proudest Grandfathers to date." Goku said with a smile and Pan began to tear from the recognition. She hugged Goku and Renegade smiled at the two. Gohan then looked at Renegade.

"How did you do it…" Gohan asked and Renegade merely smiled at the Half Saiyan.

"Simple. I made her very angry." Renegade said to Gohan who thought about it. Before suddenly, Renegade & Goku disappeared.

"W- What the? Grandpa Goku? Master Renegade?!" Pan said as she looked around. "Where did they go dad?!" Pan asked and Gohan had no answer for her at all. He just fell down as Vegeta looked up.

"Tch. I wonder if this was Whis' doing." Vegeta said.

 **Zeno's Palace**

 _As Renegade & Goku appeared, they were in their natural clothing. Renegade wearing his Custom Made Whis GI & Goku in his New GI. As the two looked at one another, they then looked forward and realized where they were._

"Is this Zen's Palace…" Goku said as him and Renegade began to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah… I think so. However I wonder why are we here. Zen-Oh must want us for something." Renegade added on and as the two reached the door, they looked at one another before pushing the door open. Revealing multiple Gods of Destruction and Plenty Angels.

"Finally. Our Guests of Honor have arrived." The Grand Priest said and all the GoDs looked at Renegade & Goku confused. "For all of your information. These two are close friends of Lord Zen-Oh. The one in the Orange GI is Son Goku. And the other is Renegade, the Grandson of the Most Evil, the Most Malevolent, Frieza. He is also the Warrior who Defeated Beerus." The Grand Priest said, introducing Renegade & Goku.

"He- Hello." Renegade said greeting the Gods as him and Goku walked up. They stood next to Beerus and Whis. "What is happening?" Renegade asked and Beerus glared at him.

"They are declaring the Tournament of Power." Beerus added on and Renegade, had a bit of sweat run down his face. History wasn't supposed to play out like this he noted.

 _As the two Zenos appeared, the Gods of Destruction all looked at them surprised and shocked. TWO Omni Kings?! It was unbelievable! But yes, it was true. There were in fact two Omni King Zenos._

"Welcome all of you." Zeno said before he looked over to Renegade & Goku. "Welcome Son Goku & Renegade." The Frost Demon & Saiyan nodded over to them both smiling. "After some thinking. We have decided to downsize. On a Universal Scale. We are going to erase seven of the twelve universes." Zeno explained to GoDs who began to freak out. "However, thanks to Renegade & Son Goku, we have decided to have the Eight Universes with the lowest Mortal Levels go at it! We are going to hold a Tournament and the last one surviving will get a wish on the Super Dragon Balls!" Zeno explained to the Gods of Destruction.

"Tch… Damn it." Beerus said to himself as he remembered the information Renegade had given him. A Mortal even Stronger than the Gods of Destruction. A Mortal Stronger than Renegade himself. A Mortal named _Jiren_.

"And before we begin. I want to show my new friend. Zen 2 a Example of a Battle Royale." Zen said and suddenly all the Gods of Destruction and the Angels were teleported away. As all the GoDs appeared on a stage. Beerus realized that it wasn't him on the stage. It was _Renegade_.

"It appears their must have been a mistake." Whis said as he looked down. "Unless the Omni Kings want to see Renegade fight at Full Power." Whis added on as the Grand Priest appeared above all of them.

"Precisely Whis. Zeno wishes to see Renegade fight at Max Power without holding back at all. Now then, shall I go over the rules of this Royal Rumble. You are to not Kill your opponents. You have to knock them all out. No weapons unless they are made of your own energy are allowed in the Tournament or this Match." The Grand Priest explained. "Now then. You may begin to battle."

 _As Renegade stood there surrounded by all eleven other Gods of Destruction, sweat began to drip down his face. He was only confident in fighting Beerus. However these guys… He wasn't too sure about. He decided to try and remember all of their names. Iwne the God of Destruction for Universe 1, Helles the God of Destruction of Universe 2, Mule the God of Destruction for Universe 3, Quitela the God of Destruction of Universe 4, Arack the God of Destruction for Universe 5, Champa the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Liquir the God of Destruction for Universe 8, Sidra the God of Destruction of Universe 9, Rumsshi the God of Destruction of Universe 10, Belmod the God of Destruction for Universe 11, and finally, Geene the God of Destruction for Universe 12._

"Heh. Okay then you lot. Come at me." Renegade said and the GoDs took the Invitation happily and they all launched off at Renegade. "I might have to go all out from the start." Renegade said to himself as he powered into his Final Form and launched himself off past the GoDs of Universe 1 & 4 appearing behind them before he opened his eyes. "Sorry. This is my first time using my Final Form in a long time." Renegade said before he powered into his Golden Kaioken state.

 _Renegade then dashed at the GoDs and began taking them all on at once. As he was forced to go Golden Kaioken X20 due to all the pressure, he was kicked away by Belmod before he rebounded and flew right back at them. He slammed Belmod in the gut before he spun around and kicked Helles away. Champa then grabbed Renegade from behind._

"DAMN IT CHAMPA!" Renegade shouted as Champa flew him down at high speed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Renegade roared as he powered up, forcing Champa off him. He then in a fit of a rage, released a attack at point blank range, the KI wave blasting Champa off the arena. He then ducked a attack from Geene and kicked him into the air, before flying at him and knocking him away. Only for Geene to catch his punch and punch him in the face repeatedly. Renegade then glared at Geene, and there, he released a mighty roar sending Geene flying to the ground out of the ring, which gave Belmod & Helles the perfect chance to kick Renegade to the ground knocking him to the ground.

"Oh boy… I wasn't ready for this at all." Renegade said as he coughed blood. The other Nine GoDs then pointed their hands out at Renegade smiling as they created energy spheres. They then combined the attacks and tossed it down at Renegade. "Oh boy… This really isn't my day." Renegade said as he prepared to charge one of his strongest attacks.

" _ **FINAL…"**_ Renegade began as he was wrapped in blue and pink lightning. " _ **KA-ME-HA-ME…"**_ Renegade continued as the attack came closer and closer.

" _ **HAAAAAAA!"**_

 _Renegade roared as he released the attack at Max Power. The attack slammed into the Energy Sphere. As Renegade forced all of his remaining power into it, the GoDs pushed even harder. As the the Final Kamehameha began to push the attack back surprisingly the Zenos eyes were mesmerized at the power being emitted. Renegade clenched his teeth as he saw the attack was slowly weakening. Renegade then roared once more as he forced what remained of his energy into it. He pushed even more and more and so did the remaining GoDs._

" _ **I! WON'T! LOSE! THIS! ULTIMATE! BATTLE!"**_ _Renegade shouted as his eyes began to shine silver and his previously Gold and Red Aura disappeared and was replaced with a bright white and silver one._ " _ **MY POWER! MY STRENGTH! MY ULTRA INSTINCT WILL FUEL ME AND ALLOW ME TO BREAK THIS ATTACK! AND THEN! I WILL END THIS BATTLE!"**_ _Renegade shouted and suddenly his Golden Skin disappeared and became silver like his eyes had. The attack then was shattered and Renegade released all of his power in Ultra Instinct, as the Final Kamehameha flew at the GoDs and blasted them out of the arena and into the sky of the arena. Before the attack exploded in a bright light, sending energy everywhere throughout the arena…_

 _ **A Few Moments Later…**_

 _As the other GoDs appeared on their platforms. They all watched the arena, which had been destroyed by the clash of energy began to fall apart. They all looked as Renegade stood there. He had Silver Skin. His eyes shined Silver. His aura was a mix of gold (Golden Form), Red (Kaioken), and White (Ultra Instinct) with the last color being the main eye catch._

" _That Form! That Glow! That indeed is the Mastered Ultra Instinct form that defeated me!"_ Beerus shouted and Renegade looked up to the sky. Before suddenly, he screamed in pain as black lightning spewed out of him as he reverted out of his Ultra Instinct form. He then fell to the ground his energy completely drained.

 _Whis floated down and grabbed Renegade. He then floated the tapped out warrior back to the Stands and laid him down. As the light of Ultra Instinct disappeared from his eyes. Goku looked at him amazed._

"That was the Power that defeated Beerus?!" Goku said as he looked at Whis. "I never would have imagined Renegade's KI would be that intense! No wonder he surpassed the Gods. His Strength felt Unrivaled in that Ultra Whatever Transformation!" Goku said as he remembered the Power and Strength that had come with Renegade's Transformation.

"Oh? Do you wish to learn it Goku?" Whis asked and Goku nodded yes shaking his head repeatedly. "I'll then probably begin your training after the Tournament then." Whis added on, agreeing to the terms.

"Heh. You are Unbelievable Renegade." Beerus said as he looked at Renegade. "Truly a Prodigy among the Gods. I haven't seen you use Ultra Instinct Perfected in the Years since our battle." Beerus added on.

"Now then… May Son Goku & Toppo please step into the Stands for Battle." Grand Priest asked and Goku looked up. "Zeno wishes to watch a battle with Goku participating in as well." The Grand Priest added on answering Goku's question before he asked. Goku then leaped out and front-flipped down to the Arena where Renegade had previously fought.

"Alright!" Goku said as Toppo leaped down from the Universe 11 Platform and landed in front of Goku staring him down. "So you are Toppo? Nice to meet you." Goku said and Toppo grunted before looking at him.

"Are you a _God of Destruction Candidate_ as well?" Toppo asked Goku who laughed as he got in a fighting stance.

"Nope! However Whis does say I have the Power to Rival One!" Goku said with a smirk as he looked at Toppo. "However, I have fought my own God of Destruction before." Goku added on and Toppo raised a eyebrow.

"Oh really… Then it'll be best if I used all of my power right here." Toppo said as he powered up, gaining a red fiery aura. "I expect to see some great things from you Son Goku." Toppo said and Goku smirked at him.

"You'll have no idea Toppo!" Goku said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan and dashed at Toppo, the latter doing the same.

 **E N D**

 **A/N: There we go! And another one Bites the Dust! Like the Song says. Anywho, you all know the deal. But, I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, despite it being rushed. The only reason being that I didn't want to leave you all hanging while I updated my other series'. However, expect the Goku VS Toppo fight next Chapter! Afterwards, the Series will officially be entering the Tournament of Power/Universe Survival Arc! So until then, See you all later!**


	26. All Out Rush! Goku VS Toppo!

_**All Out Rush! Goku VS Toppo!**_

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_ _\- Universe 7_

"Okay. Whis just confirmed that Goku and Renegade are at the Palace of the Omni King, Zeno. They are currently setting up for a Tournament of sorts." Bulma explained to the Saiyans. "Renegade just got done fighting Eleven Gods of Destruction and Goku is about to begin battling a God of Destruction Candidate named Toppo." Bulma added on and Pan sighed relief.

"So they are okay?" Pan said. "I was worried they'd been killed or something by a unknown force." She said.

"Thankfully they weren't." Bulma said.

"So Renegade proved he was the Strongest I assume?" Vegeta said and Bulma nodded. "Good. I would have been disappointed if he went ahead and lost to someone other than me!" Vegeta said as he stood up and headed toward the door to leave the room.

"Where are you going Vegeta?" Bulma asked and Vegeta looked back at her.

"Going to go train Trunks. He is _going_ to participate in the Tournament whether he likes it or not." Vegeta said as he left the room.

 **Zeno's Palace**

" _ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAA!"_ Goku shouted as he barraged Toppo with punches and kicks as he battled him with Super Saiyan state. The GoD candidate blocked the punches expertly before he spun around and kicked Goku away. The Relentless Saiyan didn't give up though, he powered up once more and dashed at Toppo and powered up into a Super Saiyan 2, giving him twice the speed and strength as he slammed Toppo right in the face knocking him away. Toppo then charged his fist full of energy and slammed Goku right in the stomach knocking the Saiyan away.

"ACK!" Goku coughed as he backflipped back to the ground. "None of my attacks are hurting him at all." Goku said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 3. He then launched off at Toppo who was already making his way towards him. The two began to fight and clash at high speed, moving around at unimaginable speeds, before Goku grabbed Toppo by the moustache and slammed him in the stomach before kicking him repeatedly and finishing it off with a sledgehammer that knocked Toppo to the ground. As the warrior hit the ground he quick fixed himself and looked at Goku.

"JUSTICE! FLASH!" Toppo roared as he released the attack as he held out his hand. Then suddenly, multiple KI Blasts were fired out of his fingertips. As Goku dodged and blocked them, he was forced into blocking the rest of them, the attack being so fierce that it blew off part of Goku's GI off. The Saiyan then looked around to see Toppo nowhere to be seen. "Is this the limit of your power?" A voice said from behind Goku, before he was grabbed from behind in a bear hug. Toppo began to squeeze the life out of Goku who struggled to break free. As Goku felt his bones begin to break he looked at Toppo from behind him.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice!" Goku said as he released all of his Power out, transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. As Toppo was taken aback from the unexpected transformation. Goku took advantage of this shock and he delivered a punch to Toppo's face before a kick to the stomach and finally a uppercut right to the face. Goku then kicked Toppo away from him. "Heh. You stand no chance against me in this _form_." Goku said to Toppo who looked at him.

"So you were holding back as well? Good. I wanted to make sure before I went all out against you, Son Goku." Toppo said as he powered up as well, sending out energy that Goku had never felt before. Toppo then rushed Goku at top speed and struck the Saiyan across the face, before punching him again and again and again. Toppo then grabbed Goku by the arm and slammed the Defenseless Saiyan in the stomach. Toppo then raised a hand to Goku's stomach and blasted Goku to the outside of the Arena. Goku then looked in shock as he was about to defeated. Goku then let out a scream as he powered up once more sending out a massive wave of energy out as the attack exploded on top of him.

"Tch. I had to go ahead and skip Super Saiyan God because of you." Goku said with a smirk a he wiped the blood off his face. "However, now I can feel your energy and now I can tell you are at your limit. While I still have one more transformation left." Goku said as he emerged out of the smoke in his Super Saiyan Blue state. He smirked as be looked at Toppo. Goku's shirt had been ripped off completely by the explosion.

"In that case Son Goku! Let us finish this!" Toppo said as he charged right at Goku, releasing all of his power. Goku smirked as he flew at Toppo, ready to finish the fight.

 _The two began to move at high speed, their power and energy now equal to one another as they continued to duke it out. Their punches and kicks sending out even more fierce shockwaves as they beat on another, using more and more power._

"That Son Goku of Universe 7 has Power of the Gods… Unbelievable!" Belmod shouted as Goku & Toppo clashed. "How many warriors does Universe 7 have like this?!" Belmod shouted over to Beerus who was cheering Goku on along with Renegade.

" _ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Goku shouted as barraged Toppo with punches knocking the warrior closer towards the edge of the arena. Goku then pulled his right fist back, charging it with Super Saiyan Blue Energy._ " _ **ORA!"**_ _Goku roared as he slammed Toppo right in the face sending the warrior closer and closer to the edge before Toppo stopped himself. "NOW THIS WILL FINISH IT!" Goku shouted as he powered up into Super Saiyan God 4 and flew at Toppo. Goku prepared a Kamehameha that would finish the fight right there._ " _ **HA!"**_ _Goku shouted as he released the attack at Toppo, who was too worn out and already defeated to move. The attack slammed into Toppo and sent him flying out of the arena as the attack itself flew out into skies of Zeno's Palace._

" _ **Son Goku of Universe 7 has Won the Match!"**_ The Grand Priest announced to everyone. Universe 11 was infuriated by the defeat while Universe 7 was cheering proudly over the two victories won that day.

 _As Goku floated down to see Toppo. He saw that underneath the arena there were tons and tons of flowers all around. As Goku found Toppo he looked and saw the warrior laying there, Defeated._

"Get up. Your Team is about leave you." Goku said to Toppo who stood up. "You are quite the Impressive Fighter Toppo. I haven't had a fight like that in a long time you know." Goku said with a smirk. Toppo looked at him.

"Son Goku… Can you boost your power even higher than what it already is." Toppo asked and Goku nodded.

"About Twenty Times More. Why you ask?" Goku said and Toppo looked at him.

"A mere twenty times? In that case… Universe 7's Fate is Sealed. As Universe 11 has a Warrior who outclasses even that form that Renegade has known as Ultra Instinct. I do hope that after your erasure, we can meet again." Toppo said to Goku who stopped in shock as Toppo continued flying upward.

" _Oh man… A warrior that has power stronger than Renegade's Ultra Instinct… We are in trouble."_ Goku said as he looked up and continued floating upward to the Arena. As Goku & Toppo landed back on the stage the Grand Priest looked at the crowd from above.

"Now then… Before you all may leave I must inform you that the Tournament of Power will be timed for 50 Minutes. You will have 50 Minutes to clash and win the Ultimate Battle in the Multiverse. Each Universe must have Ten Warriors to Participate, no matter how strong! And the Tournament will be held in TEN days. So in those Ten Days, do as you must to save your Universe from erasure! The Final Rules will be explained the day of the Tournament!" The Grand Priest finished with. "You all now may leave."

 **Capsule Corporation** \- Universe 7

"I think we should use the first five days to do nonstop Training." Vegeta said to Goku and the others. "Me & Bulma went ahead and found and recruited the first Nine Warriors for Team Universe 7." Vegeta added on.

"As Vegeta said, we have the current warriors figured out. Renegade, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Pan, & Android 17." Bulma explained to the already assembled Group of Nine Warriors. "The Tenth Warrior can be Discussed Among you all." Bulma said to Nine.

"Damn it… Do you lot know anyone else who can fight?" Beerus asked the group and Goku and the others said no. "Shit… We will only have Nine Warriors to fight for Universe 7." Beerus said. "This Lessens our Chances greatly…" Beerus added on.

"My Grandfather." Renegade said and the Nine Warriors looked at him. "Whis can revive him and he can fight for our Universe. And if he attempts to step out of line then Goku & Vegeta can give him a trip straight to Hell." Renegade added on.

"Oh… Well in that case, Frieza would be a smart choice. Especially with you three there to stop him." Whis said. "However, he may try to eliminate you lot. And even then, his hatred for you all may have increased even more since his death One Year Ago." Whis added on. "I doubt there was a chance he would work with the people who destroyed his armory and then the Two Saiyans who had a hand in killing him without force." Whis continued.

"Alright then! Future Trunks is always a Candidate!" Goku said and Renegade lifted his hand up nervously.

"You see the thing about that is… Trunks got forced into this Timelines Time Patrollers a few weeks ago due to his crimes of Time Travelling." Renegade said rubbing his head. "So basically he cannot participate at all. Which brings the light back to my Grandfather." Renegade said to them.

"... Fine! Whis, go with Renegade and revive Frieza! Our Survival rides on him participating!" Beerus shouted. Renegade & Whis then nodded. Whis tapped his staff and the two were off. "And now we wait." Beerus said. "Now about that training. You lot go into that Time Chamber and get to it. Renegade will join you lot later." Beerus added on. And with that Universe 7 headed out.

 **E N D**

 _Quiet Life on Earth Mini Arc -_ _ **E N D**_

 _ **A/N: OKAY SO I HAD TO MAKE ONE LITTLE RETCON. I MISCOUNTED AND THREW IN ANDROID 18. I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT VEGETA COMPLETELY. Sorry for anyone who is going on a reread as I already went ahead and fixed the mistake XD. But Thanks to "Lightningblade49" for pointing it out for me and I thank you one hundred times over!**_

 _ **And considering I am already typing a A/N I might as well add in that this Series is going on a Hiatus. I am going to be doing the First Few Tournament of Power Chapters and I don't want to feel rushed considering how long the arc is (still tempted to condense everything into one long chapter but whatever). So until next time, I wish you all Godspeed, and another Amazing Day. Later!**_


	27. Grandfather and Grandson

_**Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Grandfather and Grandson: Frieza & Renegade_

 **Universe 7 -** _Otherworld_

 _As Renegade & Whis appeared in Otherworld, the two looked around briefly. They walked towards a door, before they entered King Yemma's Palace. The two looked at the large red bearded man who looked at them._

"Who are you two?" Yemma asked as he looked at Renegade & Frieza. "The small one with the tail kind of resembles Frieza but still, I need answers." Yemma said putting his book of names down and looking at the two.

"My name is _Snow Cold_ but I go by Renegade the Frost Demon." Renegade said as he looked at Yemma. "I am Frieza's Grandson, sent by Beerus to get him out of his Hell?" The Frost Demon said to Yemma, adding on to it. "And the Gentleman with White Hair and Blue Skin, his name is Whis." Renegade said pointing Whis.

"Hello. I am the Angel known as Whis, and with Renegade, we have been sent to retrieve Frieza out of Hell Thank You." Whis said to Yemma who laughed at the two. "Is something funny?" Whis added on.

"You two? Sent by Beerus?! He is nothing but a weird ancient legend! Come on tell me who you really are." Yemma said to the two. Renegade raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well. I didn't want to do this but..." Renegade said as he gripped his fist and powered up into his Golden Form, the ground crushing underneath him. He smirked as he looked at Yemma who wasn't prepared to take on a threat of this level, not that he could. " _Show me how to get Frieza_." Renegade said, his voice becoming more menacing and more serious. He fired a Death Beam at Yemma, it barely missing. "And get on it." Renegade added on as he powered back down.

"Hell is right through there. Go down the stairs and go down using the Platform past the Clouds. Then descend downward and after that you will find yourself in Hell. We have Guardians down there and all you have to do is state your reasoning." Yemma said, sweating. "And please don't kill anyone." Yemma added on and Renegade nodded. The Frost Demon and Angel then followed the directions.

Whis looked at Renegade as the two descended down the stairs walking towards the Platform. "You acted a lot like Frieza in that moment. You seemed to be enjoying yourself as well." Whis explained to Renegade who growled.

"I am on edge right now… It has been Years since I have seen my Grandfather in my Timeline. And the Frieza in Conton City doesn't give two shits about me." Renegade said to Whis who nodded. "However… I get the feeling that one day… Nevermind." Renegade said not finishing his sentence.

 **Universe 7 -** _Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

"We each get a Hour in the Time Chamber remember that. And thanks to Dende's Modifications, a Hour means a Year in there. Just like Renegade & Pan's training." Android 17 said to the rest of them. "And considering only three of us can go in at a time. We'll have Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan go in first." Android 17 added on.

"Tch. Who died and made you leader?!" Vegeta shouted to Android 17, who was unphased by the comment. Vegeta then merely glared at Goku and Gohan who stood up and walked up next to him.

"Come on now Vegeta! Maybe I can help you and Gohan get Super Saiyan 4!" Goku said to the Two. Vegeta merely growled as he entered the Time Chamber and Gohan followed. "I'll try to be out in a Hour alright." Goku said looking at Android 17, who nodded.

"Alright. Next up will be Me, Pan, and Uub. Then following up…" Android 17 began.

 **Universe 7** _\- Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

"Alright Gohan! Vegeta! We should power up to our strongest states and try to gauge our power." Goku said as he Powered up into _Super Saiyan God 4_. "Let's do this!" Goku said to Gohan and Uub.

"Wait a second dad. Let me Power Up." Gohan said as he powered up. He powered up more and more before he released his power, Transforming into his _Super Saiyan 2_ state. "After some training, I was able to to tap into my _Potential Unleashed_ state in Base. Now I can Transform into my Super Saiyan states, while in that state." Gohan said to the two Saiyans.

"Impressive Gohan. Despite being Born a Pacifist you do have the mind of a Fighting Genius like all the Previous Saiyans in your blood." Vegeta said as he powered into Mastered Super Saiyan Blue. "Maybe me and Kakarot can learn a thing or two from you." Vegeta said.

 _Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta looked at one another. The three then launched at one another, clashing in a three way battle. The three clashed and Goku began to realize it was him against_ _ **Gohan and Vegeta**_ _. The two other Saiyans were double teaming Goku, as they forced him back, the Saiyan realized he had no choice. Goku powered up into Kaioken, sending the two back._

"Tch. You two started double teaming me!" Goku shouted as he stood there. "In that case, I am going to use Kaioken X10 against you two!" Goku shouted as he powered up into the state. Gohan and Vegeta powered up. The three then launched at one another, ready to continue their battle.

 _ **Universe 7**_ _\- Hell_

 _As Renegade and Whis got off the platform. The Frost Demon & Angel duo looked around briefly before they walked down a path. They leaped up on a pillar. Renegade looked around and saw a few trees, but besides that, no sign of Frieza. Renegade then leaped off and continued walking the path._

"Yare Yare Daze… No sign of Frieza." Renegade said as he looked around. The Frost Demon looked at some of people roaming. A few familiar faces. He saw a unconscious Dabura. Then, a few Frieza Soldiers. He then saw a Saiyan with a Red Bandanna on. He had black Spiky Hair and was talking to the Saiyan known as "Raditz". "You… You're Bard-" Renegade began only for Whis to interrupt him.

"Now Now Renegade. Keep Focus." Whis said and Renegade stopped. The Frost Demon continued walking. The Saiyan turned around and looked around. He saw Renegade walking away and shrugged him off.

"I wonder where Frieza is…" Renegade said and suddenly a voice behind him answered. Renegade couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Namekian who had long been forgotten to some.

"Looking for Frieza eh?" A Namekian by the name of Piccolo asked.

"Piccolo… I haven't heard about you in awhile." Renegade said to the Namekian. "Gohan misses talking to you." Renegade added on and Piccolo nodded.

Piccolo thought about Renegade words before continuing. "Tell Gohan I'll see him again someday… And if you are looking for Frieza, just continue down that pathway until you get to the large field. He should be in a cocoon on a tree." Piccolo said.

"Thanks Piccolo." Renegade said and he flew away heading down the path at high speed, Whis following.

" _When I am in this form, my body feels ten years younger, faster, stronger, and even then… I don't even lose half as much Stamina as I would in that Super Saiyan 4 form!" Vegeta said as he looked at Frieza, before tossing him into the air charging his KI._

" _DAMN IT! I AM NOT LOSING TO VEGETA OF ALL PEOPLE!" Frieza shouted enraged as he began creating a Death Ball, like the one he had created on Namek all those years ago. He began having flashes between Super Saiyan Son Goku and "Super Saiyan God" Vegeta. Frieza even more enraged tossed the Death Ball down at Vegeta._

" _YOU ARE TOO OBVIOUS FRIEZA!" Vegeta shouted as he put two hands together, getting in his classic Galick Gun Pose, creating the attacked as the ball of death and destruction coming closer and closer._

" _VEGETA! JUST FINISH HIM OFF ALREADY!" Son Goku shouted and Vegeta looked at him before smirking._

" _I'LL BE THE ONE TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL FRIEZA!" Vegeta shouted as he released the Super Saiyan God Galick Gun (Super Galick Gun), the attack flying at the Death Ball causing the two to collide. Suddenly in the corner of Frieza's eyes, he could've sworn he saw a flash of blue. And following the flash, Vegeta's attack roared with more power sending the Death Ball crashing into Frieza, pushing him into the sun._

 **Frieza then cracked open his eyes. He realized he was** _ **still**_ **in the damn cocoon Vegeta had sent him too a Year Ago. He brimmed with rage, his power rising more and more. Before he looked down to see a Frost Demon walking towards him**.

 _Renegade looked at Frieza and Frieza looked at Renegade. The two looked at one another. Renegade then fired a Death Beam directly at the string tying the cocoon to the tree, releasing Frieza who landed gracefully. As Frieza touched the ground, a large burst of energy pouring threw the the flowers and trees. It turned the entire area different, giving a purple hue to it._

"It seems you have come here because you have business here." Frieza said to Renegade who looked at him.

"My name is Renegade. I am a Frost Demon from a different timeline than this one." Renegade explained to Frieza. "And… And… I am that worlds Frieza's grandson. Which if time plays out like it does there, it makes me your Grandson in the distant future." Renegade added on. "And I am here to recruit you for Team Universe 7 to protect the Universe from complete erasure." Renegade added on.

"My Grandson? No wonder you bare the Cold Family crest on your left shoulder. And what is in it for me?" Frieza asked Renegade.

"Me and Whis agreed on your complete resurrection." Renegade said to Frieza who walked up to him.

"Oh really? I'll happily accept that. And now…" Frieza slammed Renegade right in the stomach causing the Frost Demon to spit blood.

"What are you doing?" Renegade said to the Emperor of the Universe. "Why… Why do things never change between you Friezas…" Renegade said and Frieza raised a eyebrow at the Frost Demon as a memory orb appeared above the two.

 **Flashback**

"Now then Snow. Show me your Power." A older Frieza said. The slight wrinkles on his face indicating the difference in age.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Snow roared as he powered up a Golden aura spinning around him. As the Young Frost Demon powered up, he briefly went bright gold. He stood there in his Golden Form. "I… I did it." Snow said before suddenly he lost the form and blacked out.

Frieza looked ready to bust a vein at this. "You! You Pathetic! You… You imbecile!" Frieza shouted as he kicked the downed Seven Year Old Frost Demon. "How do you expect to live up to the Legacy of the Emperor of the Universe!" Frieza shouted.

"I- I don't know! Just stop hitting me." Snow said as he began to cry from the abuse. Frieza glared at him, stopping kicking him and merely spit on the child who flinched. Snow shook violently as Frieza sighed.

"Until then you worthless scum, your name will be Renegade! You shall never use the name Snow Cold until you have surpassed me and Power completely!" Frieza shouted to Renegade.

 **Flashback - End -**

 _As Renegade, Whis, and Frieza emerged out of Frieza's area, not a word was said between the three. Renegade looked at Frieza who looked away. And as the three left Hell, and later Otherworld, nothing was said._

 **Universe 7** _\- Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

 _As Vegeta stood there, looking at Goku and Gohan who sat there, exhausted and tired. He looked at his hand and gripped it tightly._

"HAAAA!" Vegeta shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God SS. He looked at his hand again, gripping it even more tightly. "That was the power of a mere Super Saiyan 4… Its power is… Such a rush. Tch… Now if only I could get to the Super Saiyan God 4 state…" Vegeta said as he powered back down.

"Oh don't worry Vegeta! You'll get the hang of it eventually! You need to have the power of a Super Saiyan 4 completely under your control before going up to the Max with it!" Goku said to Vegeta who scoffed as he turned to leave.

"Tch. Don't worry about me Kakarot! I am still set on rising to a power that not even you can achieve! Even with your _stolen_ techniques!" Vegeta roared as he kicked open the door to the Time Chamber he then left the doors slamming behind him.

"Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't fully like me still…" Goku said as he turned to this son, smiling. "I am proud of you Gohan." Goku said as he stood up. "You may not have been able to get Super Saiyan 4 like Vegeta, but at least you have got Super Saiyan 3 now." Goku said to Gohan who said up.

"True… But I know there is more beyond this… I can feel it… I just need a trigger of sorts." Gohan said to Goku who smiled. The Father and Son Duo then walked towards the doors. "But Thank You dad for letting me train with you again after all of this time." Gohan added on smiling as well. "We should do it again after the Tournament." Gohan added on.

"After you do your job of course! You need to provide for your family! Then after that, then I'll train with you Anytime Gohan. We should also bring Goten as well. He has gone soft." Goku said and the two left laughing on the subject.

 **E N D**

 **A/N:** _Hello everyone! I'm back and typing once more! I decided to go ahead and call of the Hiatus' so I could focus on another project, but I decided to shelve that for another time. Anywho, how have you all been? Anyone see the new My Hero Academia Episode? Besides that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Well anyway, I hope the Young Renegade-Frieza scene wasn't too unbearing or bad for you. I just wanted to give you guys some emotional weight behind Renegade's strength. Also Renegade's real name. I was going to have it just be like a little gag but it will be a bit of a pickle to figure out all of that. Before anyone asks, Renegade has surpassed Frieza, but his mentality just tells him to refer to himself as Renegade. Also below is the Official GT: Super Timeline for Renegade's Timeline._

 **Pre Renegade:**

 _The events of this worlds Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super take place._

 _Ten Years after the Events of Super:_

 _Bulma dies (old age of course), Goku dies during a battle with a mysterious foe (not the movie threat), Frieza begins training with Beerus and Whis to become a God of Destruction._

 **Renegade's Born and Afterward** :

 _15 Years after the Events of Super:_

 _Kuriza (Son of Frieza; Check out of Neko Majin!) has Renegade, Frieza becomes the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Future Trunks is recruited into the Time Patrol with Goku (revived by Whis) and Vegeta and thus, they are reverted to their primes (Goku and Vegeta)._

 _Renegade (3 Years Old) Begins Training with Frieza. Renegade (Five Years Old) destroys his first planet. Renegade (Six Years Old), taps into his Golden Form for the First Time. Renegade (Seven Years Old), Masters his Golden Form and Begins Training to be a True Emperor._

 _Frieza dies at the age of 106 due to a Heart Virus (the same one that killed Goku) and passes his latent GoD Energy to Renegade, Cooler (130) takes over as Emperor of the Universe and Renegade (Age 13) is recruited into the Time Patrol._

 _ **Events of Xenoverse 1 happen, Later events of Xenoverse 2 happen (Renegade Becomes Conton's Defender), Renegade goes to the GT: Super Timeline before Goku and Vegeta are born, fights and defeats GT: Super Beerus (he didn't think it would affect the Timeline) before leaving to continue training with Whis and Beerus following. Years Later (or 4 Years in Conton City because Time Travel), The Events of GT: Super happen.**_


	28. The Three Saiyans of Universe 6

_**Tournament of Power**_

 _Universal Recruitment_

 _ **Universe 6**_ _\- Planet Sadala - East Sadala Badlands_

 _ **Cabba wandered the streets of Planet Sadala holding a paper with a picture of two girls on it, he looked around, wondering where all the people had disappeared. He then began to remember how he had begun his journey here…**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A Few Hours after the GoD Meeting at Zeno's Palace**_

" _Cabba!" Champa shouted to the Saiyan who appeared next to Hit, The Assassin of Universe 6. The Young Saiyan looked at Champa confused. "I know you just came from Planet Sadala but we need you to go and recruit two Saiyans for our team." Champa said, holding out a picture of two girls._

" _W… Wait.. This girl is the leader of the toughest and meanest Saiyan Group around, some even call them barbaric! Are you sure you want them on our team? They might be loose cannons." Cabba said to Champa pointing at the Saiyan with Porcupine hair. "I mean they also might not take some force to get on the team as well and I don't want to kill them…" Cabba added on looking at the photo again. There was a Saiyan with a Ponytail who seemed oddly familiar in the photo, by he merely discarded the thought._

" _I don't care! According to Vados, besides you, they have some of the Highest Development Potential! We expect you back here within the next two hours with them!" Champa roared and Cabba sighed._

" _Yes Master Champa." Cabba said lowering his head._

" _Alright. Then you are off. See you soon Cabba." Vados said as she tapped her staff on the ground and suddenly Cabba disappeared out of sight._

 _ **Present Day**_

 _As Cabba flew through the land, he looked around. He wondered to himself if he would ever find the two Saiyans. He then looked down and a Planet Sadala Force truck zooming through the street at high speed._

"Well I might as well." Cabba said and he flew down at top speed, flying right behind the truck before he flashed right in front of it, briefly going False Super Saiyan so he could get a good distance. The two crooks didn't see Cabba until last second forcing them to slam the gas, stopping the truck, just barely not hitting the Saiyan.

"What the hell! Get out of the way!" The saiyan shouted and Cabba merely sighed. He appeared beside the door and opened it, confusing the two saiyans inside. He then blasted the two out of the vehicle and teleported in front of them as they slumped against the tree.

"The Planet Sadala Force doesn't have jurisdiction to cover this area." Cabba said to the two Saiyans. "I'll have to take both of you back to the Police Station." The young Saiyan said as he lifted the two up.

"Oh man oh man. You don't know who you are dealing with bucko. This is _Caulifla_ 's Territory man. She'll eat you alive." The Saiyan said with a smile and Cabba merely tossed him aside the other Saiyan following suit. Cabba tied them up and turned around. As he walked around the other side, he tossed them in the back of the truck and closed the door, locking it.

"Finding those two Saiyans will have to wait." Cabba said and he went to unlock the door to start the vehicle. He suddenly sensed a energy flare behind him, and he turned around to see a porcupine haired Saiyan and five others surrounding her.

The porcupine haired female pointed to Cabba smirking. "All of you except Kale. Go get him and put him out of commission. Permanently." And Four of the Five other Saiyans dashed at Cabba saying "Yes Caulifla."As they ran at Cabba.

 _Cabba powered up slightly, he dodged the knives and took out two of them, he then leaped in the air and then he put two fingers to his forehead, using a technique Vados had taught him, and he appeared behind one of the attackers and kicked them into the truck. He then ducked the last one's right hook and he spun around and spun kicked him into a tree, sending him through it._

"Okay then. I take it you are Caulifla." Cabba said as he walked to Caulifla who got on guard looking at Cabba. "I am here to recruit you for a Tournament. And you need to come. Now." Cabba said glaring daggers at them.

"Tch… Who the hell do you think you are!" Caulifla shouted as she powered up and dashed at Cabba, leaving the last remaining Saiyan behind. "I am not getting bossed around by fodder like you! Your KI is so low I can't even sense it!" Caulifla roared as she threw punches at Cabba who dodged and ducked each attack with ease.

"Huh. So you are one of _those_ types of Saiyans." Cabba said before he teleported behind Caulifla and grabbed her by the hair and threw her away. "You need to be taught your place." Cabba shouted as he flew at Caulifla.

 _Caulifla powered up and dashed at Cabba. The two saiyans began to clash, moving all around the badlands, moving at high speed. Caulifla fired multiple attacks at Cabba who deflected each with ease before he powered up and flew at Caulifla and kicked her right in the stomach, knocking her to the ground and as Caulifla recovered getting back in her fighting pose. She then created a red energy wave cocking her hand back as Cabba stood there, letting her power up._

Caulifla growled as she looked at Cabba who merely began walking towards her. "You bastard! You think you are funny ain't ya! You think you are big shit by mocking me?! Well then if you are so tough, try taking my full power Crusher Cannon!" She roared firing the attack out, creating multiple smaller KI blasts at him. As the attacks slammed into Cabba causing massive explosions.

"Yo- You did it sis! You beat him!" The female pony tailed Saiyan said as she ran next to Caulifla, giving her a small bean which the female saiyan crunched on, still looking at the smoke.

"Thanks Kale. However, I doubt a warrior like him would be taken down by a attack like that. His power is far beyond mine. I felt it during our clash of strikes. Tch… He is a Monster Kale. His Power… Its… Its… Scary." Caulifla said, describing Cabba and his immense energy. "It is like he went to the heavens above and trained with the God themselves." Caulifla added on as the smoke finally cleared.

"The force of that attack wasn't all that bad Caulifla." Cabba said as he held out one hand. He stood there smirking. "With more training, you will be ready for the Tournament any day now." Cabba said as he walked towards the two Saiyans. "If you two want to become strong, come with me." Cabba said, holding out his hand looking at Caulifla and Kale. The two saiyans looked at one another.

"Kale can come as well? I don't sense any hidden power or something like it coming from her." Caulifla asked.

Cabba smiled and looked at Kale. "I can sense it from here. It is wild and dangerous. The power of a Super Saiyan state never before seen within Universe 6. All it takes is a trigger." Cabba said appearing in front of the two. "With the ten days we have, me and the others can help you surpass your current limits. Are you in or out?" Cabba asked and the two Female Saiyans nodded. "Good, cause I already signaled the Sadala Force of this area." Cabba said with a smile. "So you might wanna hurry up." Cabba added on with a laugh.

 _ **Universe 11**_ _\- Belmod's Planet, A Few Moments after the GoD Meeting_

 _As Belmod, Marcarita, and Toppo all appeared in front of a shrine._

"Toppo…" Belmod said and the Pride Trooper turned around and looked at him. "Go and Assemble the Strongest Pride Troopers. We'll go get the those two. We _need_ them for a situation like this." Belmod said, ordering the tall man.

"Yes Lord Belmod. Do you think Jiren will come though? A event like this goes against all of his morals." Toppo added on and Belmod thought about it. "However, we don't know what the Prize is. So we cannot ask him if he will participate for that." Toppo added on.

"..." Belmod just turned and looked at Toppo. "Just go and get them." Belmod said and Toppo nodded. Marcarita then tapped her staff on the ground twice and Toppo was teleported elsewhere. "Toppo is right. We might just have to bank on the _Saiyan_." Belmod added on.

 **Universe 7** \- _Kami's Lookout_

 _As the Final Group walked out of the Time Chamber. Within the group was Goten and Trunks who walked out as Gotenks. The fused warrior smiled at one another and nodded to everyone there. Vegeta and Goku looked at them._

"Gotenks! It has been a while." Goku added on walking towards the Fused Fighter. "What is that on your arm?" Goku asked and Gotenks looked at it before smiling.

"This is a EX Fusion Bracelet prototype. We had Mom… Or Trunks' Mom… Uh… Mrs. Briefs prepare one of them." Gotenks said. "It isn't the final thing and it probably won't be fully ready for another few months." Gotenks said before suddenly, he defused back into Trunks and Goten.

"It is supposed to give us a Permanent Fusion like the Potara but with the Fusion Dance." Trunks explained. "It should also give us a Power Boost Fifty Times stronger than the Fusion Dance." He added on as he stood up. "Anyway, our Training was successful overall." Trunks said.

Goten then smiled as he wore Goku's GI with his End of Z Hairstyle. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, smiling at how strong he was now. "We really need to put a _Super Saiyan 3_ Gotenks against a _Super Saiyan God 4_ Goku one of these days!" Goten shouted and Vegeta growled at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I should be able to very well _destroy_ you both even as Gotenks! What makes Kakarot so special anyway!" Vegeta roared at Goten.

"Well… Dad is stronger than you." Goten said and the entire are went silent. Goku, Android 17, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan all looked at the scene with complete wonder of what would happen next.

" _ **YOU BASTARDDDD!"**_ _Vegeta roared as he powered into a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and punched Goten right across the face knocking him away. The Saiyan then flew at Goten at high speed, ready to end him with one final strike until suddenly, a familiar energy stopped him._

"My goodness Vegeta. You call me a _monster_ but here you are ready to kill Children far weaker than you." A voice said and Goku and the others turned to it.

" _ **FRIEZA?!"**_ Vegeta shouted and he looked at Frieza who stood there next to Renegade who merely walked away,

"I am going to go to Beerus' Planet. See you guys later." Renegade said as he prepared to fly away before Pan ran up to him, looking at him.

"Before you go… Can we go back in the Time Chamber at some point with the time we have before the Tournament?" Pan asked and Renegade smiled and nodded.

"Sure. We might even get you _Super Saiyan 2_." Renegade said and suddenly, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

" _Super… Saiyan… 2." Pan thought to herself as she looked up to the Starry Sky above._

 _ **The Tournament Draws Ever Closer! As a fated duel between Two Mortals beyond Gods and a Power Never Before Seen awakens itself! The Ultimate Battle to decide the Fate of The Universes begins Next Time on Dragon Ball GT: Super as the Ultimate Tournament begins!**_


	29. It is Time! The Tournament of Power!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _It is Time! To the Tournament of Power!_

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

 _Ten Days has passed since that fateful day in Zeno's Palace for the Z Fighters. As Goku, Renegade, and Vegeta being the hardest hitters on Team Universe 7 all trained on Beerus' Planet one last time before the Tournament began. However unlike the numerous times prior, the air was different. It was more intense as the Three Warriors clashed against one another in Triple Threat Battle._

Renegade was getting pushed back in his Kaioken X20 state by Goku and Vegeta who charged at him using their strongest states, Goku in _Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X20_ and Vegeta in _Mastered Super Saiyan Blue_. "You two really have improved. Not enough to be able to take me on in my Golden Form but a Natural Kaioken X20 should be enough for you both." Renegade said as he powered up and dashed at Goku and Vegeta who got on guard.

"I wonder how much longer you can last in the Kaioken state." Goku said as he powered up and flew at Renegade the two slamming into each other their arms slamming into one another causing a massive explosion. Goku then leaped back and fired a Kamehameha right at Renegade who powered up and slapped the Kamehameha away before suddenly, Vegeta appeared right behind him.

"GOT YOU!" Vegeta shouted and he kicked Renegade in the back sending the Frost Demon into Goku who kicked him into the air. The two saiyans then flew at Renegade and kicked him into the air even higher and to finish it all off they both charged up their signature attacks The Kamehameha and Final Flash. As the two fired the attack right at Renegade who looked at the attack shocked before he grinned as he looked at it.

"Nice job you two! That attack was pretty well coordinated!" Renegade said and he flew _into_ the attack and he appeared right in front of a shocked Goku and Vegeta. Renegade smirked as he created two KI orbs and slammed them into the The Two Saiyans before he fired them into away before the orbs exploded, knocking them to the ground back in their Natural States. "However, even with your combined power, at your current level, you guys will barely be able to make me flinch a inch or get _truly_ serious." Renegade explained to the two Saiyans who crawled out of the crater.

"Wow! Renegade, I don't know but it is like how you just keep getting stronger and stronger every time we spar. No wonder you surpassed Lord Beerus, you keep getting stronger every day. It is like you are getting massive jumps in power every single day!" Goku shouted as he walked over to the Frost Demon who smiled.

"Actually that isn't it. I just faced so many tough opponents I just ended up surpassing Beerus. Only a select few were ever actually stronger than him though. So whenever I had to fight them, I would usually have back up from my World's Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks." Renegade explained to Goku. "The Training is also intense as well! I wish I could have as easy training as you and Vegeta do!" Renegade added on and Vegeta merely scoffed.

"Anyway, where are Beerus and Whis? I haven't seen either of them in the last few hours." Vegeta said as he looked at his cracked and scratched armor. "It has been ten days. The Tournament should be starting today yet we have heard nothing." Vegeta added on and suddenly behind in a flash of light, Beerus and Whis appeared behind the three warriors. They looked at Beerus and Whis the former having a frown on his face.

"Alright… Whis summon the other Fighters here." Beerus said and Whis nodded, tapping the ground with his staff and without a moment's notice, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Uub, Android 17, and Frieza all appeared alongside their other teammates. As they looked at one another for a brief second they all then looked at the Gods.

"We just got informed of the Tournament Rules." Whis said. "They are somewhat dangerous, so for our younger members…" Whis said glancing at Pan who had a determined look on her face showing no matter what she would not back down. "If you want to leave, please do." Whis finished and Beerus coughed before he looked at his team.

"These are the rules." Beerus said and he looked at all of them once more before he began. " _Killing is not allowed, however if a fighter's own attack is deflected or pushed back at them, the death will not count against the person who deflected it. Fusion is allowed, no matter what form or technique it is used to do it. No outside weapons or armor allowed, if you use any of them, you will be eliminated and erased instantaneously unless it is for a technique. A fighter will only be counted as eliminated if they are killed or knocked off the stage, being rendered unconscious will not be counted as a elimination of any kind. The Tournament will last for only 102 Taks or 50 Minutes. No Flying is allowed unless it is a natural feature of your body such as wings but jumping high is also allowed. Every warrior is set to their accustomed natural planet of birth gravity. Once a warrior has been knocked out of the ring, they cannot interfere or attack from within the stands, however, as long as they are not teleported into the stands they can be brought back in and if you try to attack from the stands, you will be erased instantaneously by Lord Zeno. The Universe with One Man Standing or More Members remaining wins the Tournament. And the reward is a limitless wish of your choosing from the Super Dragon Balls. Finally… If all Ten Warriors of a Universe are eliminated, then them, the Kais, and the God of Destruction along with the entire Universe itself will be erased from existence."_ Beerus finished and the last rule shocked everyone. A nervous sweat ran down their face.

"So this time around… The Universe will be Erased… without a doubt." Gohan said solemoney. "However we have Renegade! He is basically the strongest fighter around not counting the angels like Whis." Gohan added on hopefully and Renegade, Goku, and Vegeta all looked at one another for a brief moment.

Android 17 noticing this looked at the three. "Renegade _is_ the strongest fighter right?" The Android asked questioningly. As the other fighters looked at them, Renegade held his head down guilty.

"Four Days ago… I went to Universe 11 with Goku and Vegeta and we saw the Team of Universe 11. They had eight members present and…" Renegade began telling of the prior event…

 **Flashback**

 _Universe 11 - Pride Trooper HQ_

"Renegade of Universe 7. What brings you here?" Toppo asked as he looked at the Frost Demon confused at his sudden appearance. "Here to make sure your Universe has a fighting chance?" Toppo added on and Renegade growled.

"No. I am here to see Ji-" Renegade began before Goku butted in.

"I wanna meet this Jiren guy you told me about at Zeno's Palace! According to Renegade he is even stronger than him! And I wanna have a sparring match with him please!" Goku roared to Toppo smirking as he looked through the members of the Pride Troopers.

"Sorry but Jiren is not here at the moment. He just left a few moments to Protect a Planet of another Galaxy. So he won't be back for a while?" Toppo explained to the three. "However, I will gladly take one of you three on." Toppo added on and Vegeta smiled as he stepped up and looked at Toppo.

"Alright then. I have been itching for a good battle. And considering you fell to Kakarot, you will fall to me as well!" Vegeta said and Toppo's face shifted slightly to resemble a smirk and the two warriors flew off with Goku and Renegade following and the two as the other Pride Troopers looked at him slightly.

"Widows Peak or Toppo? Taking all bets." The purple bunny in the Pride Trooper Uniform said as he looked at the others.

In Unison all of them all said, "Toppo." And then the purple bunny said himself, "Toppo." As the warriors left.

 _ **A Abandoned Planet…**_

 _Vegeta and Toppo stood there, looking at one another. Vegeta then powered up into a Super Saiyan God and Toppo powered up himself, gaining a blazing red aura as well as he looked at Vegeta. Renegade and Goku watched the two from a distance wondering who would win._

"Time for me to put the _Lorax_ in his place it seems!" Vegeta roared as he dashed at Toppo and began throwing his punches left and right as him and the giant mustached warrior blocked and deflected the strikes before Vegeta leaped over and spun around delivering a solid kick right into Toppo's face knocking him away. "First blood! You might as well give up while you can!" Vegeta roared as he flew forward cocking his fist back for another strike right to Toppo.

"Impressive… That force of that strike was pretty strong." Toppo said as he charged his gigantic fist full of KI as he dashed at Vegeta cocking his fist back.

 _Vegeta transformed into his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state and thrusted his fist forward and so did Toppo, their two fists full of energy slamming into one another. As the two clashed briefly, Toppo ended the clash by pulling his fist back and spinning around, delivering a single punch to Vegeta's face knocking him out of Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and sending him rolling to Renegade's feet in defeat._

"Wh.. What.. What happened." Vegeta said as he looked at Goku and Renegade.  
"You… You lost Vegeta." Renegade said and Vegeta's eyes widened with shock.

 **End of Flashback…**

"So that's why dad has been training so hard the last few days… He lost to Toppo and Hit. Two Very powerful beings that Goku has defeated… That must really hurt your pride as a Saiyan right dad?" Trunks asked and Vegeta looked at his son, his face showing anger for a brief second before he stopped and smiled.

"No Trunks… Both of those events have showed me one thing. That my power is still insignificant when compared to Kakarot's. Every single defeat I have taken has only motivated me more and more. This time around, I am _sure_ I will defeat Toppo without having the need of Super Saiyan God 4! I will find a form far above that through this Tournament!" Vegeta boasted and the outburst somehow made everyone calm down and made them all smile.

"You are right Uncle Vegeta! All of the Saiyans, Androids, Majin-Human Hybrids, and Frost Demons of Universe 7 will fight in this Tournament and surpass their limits! To overcome every foe they face and we won't lose this Tournament or our Universe! We will win!" Pan shouted and everyone else nodded and smirked.

"Alright then! How long do we have until the Tournament Whis?" Vegeta asked and the Angel thought about for a brief second.

"We have about forty minutes until the Tournament has to start and all of the Fighters have to be present on the stage. So we should be heading over there about this time. Unless any of you want to have one last training session?" Whis asked and Renegade and Pan raised their hands.

"We are going to go back in the Time Chamber. I want Pan to be as strong as possible for the Tournament." Renegade and Pan nodded. "That okay with you Gohan?" Renegade turned and asked.

"Hmm… Well I guess if it is anything like me and Mr. Piccolo, then Pan is sure to grow to be a great warrior. So go ahead but please do arrive before the Tournament begins. We are going to need all of the Strongest Warriors we need." Gohan said and Renegade and Pan nodded.

"Alright then! Well come on the rest of you lot. We need to make it quick." Beerus said and Whis nodded. With that, the eight remaining members of Universe 7 in a flash of light and with three taps of Whis' Staff teleported away.

"Alright then Pan! Let's go!" Renegade said as he put his hand on Pan's shoulder and the two teleported away.

 _ **The World of Void - The Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _As Universe 7 appeared, there was a bright flash of light. As they walked out of the light, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza in the lead with Android 17, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub following suit. As the warriors stood there they all looked around before Goku looked straight ahead and saw Universe 6 appear. As the Warriors of their Universe Counterpart stepped out, Goku, Vegeta, Uub, and Gohan all walked towards them. Hit, Cabba, Magetta, and Frost all walked towards the four warriors walking towards them. As the two Groups stopped, a intensity filled the air._

"Hit. I've been looking forward to our rematch." Goku said as he smirked at the Assassin and Hit smirked himself.

"Son Goku. Ever since I found out about this Tournament, I have been looking forward to besting you and making up for my loss in the Tournament." Hit said as he looked at his Rival and Opponent.

"It seems you have been keeping up with your training Cabba." Vegeta said and the Saiyan smiled at him. "Can you even transform into a Super Saiyan 2 now?" Vegeta asked and Cabba grew a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh Master Vegeta. I have gotten that and a lot more. You may even need that _Mastered Super Saiyan Blue_ form state you have recently achieved to defeat me." Cabba said and Vegeta smiled at the challenge. "I won't go down as easy as I did last time!" Cabba shouted and Vegeta just smirked at him.

"It seems you really are confident in your skill Cabba. Let's see if you have the strength to back it up as well." Vegeta said to his student. "Who will win? The Master? Or is it time for the Student to become the Master? We will find out today it seems." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'll make sure you get what you deserve after what you did to my dad last Tournament." Gohan said to Frost who smiled.

"Ho Ho Ho… Big words coming from you Son Gohan. However can you back it up because all my eyes, I see a soon to be erased monkey." Frost said throwing shade at Gohan who was slightly angered from it as he remembered the harsh words previously used by Frieza back on Namek.

"Magetta… Sorry for the last time at the Tournament! You were just so strong I had to use your own weakness against you! However, this time around, we can have a nice and clean rematch." Uub said to Magetta who nodded.

"Yes I am happy to be able to fight you again Uub of Universe 7." Magetta said, speaking in actual clear and clean normal words catching Uub off guard.

"Ah yes, a few months after the Tournament, Vados contacted me and gave me a voice chip created with the by your Bulma Briefs of Universe 7. Now all the people of my race, the Metalmen can speak normally just like the rest you." Magetta explained to Uub.

" _Bulma really has been going to work recently…"_ Uub thought to himself surprised and smiling.

 _ **With their first exchange of words in almost a Year since they all last saw one another, the Rivalry between Universe 6 and 7 is ignited once more, their strength and fighting spirit to clash once more right in front of them. Next Time on Dragon Ball GT: Super, the Clash that will Shake the Universes begins!**_

 _A/N:_

 _ALRIGHT! THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER BEGINS NEXT! I am glad I was able to make this for you guys. Also I may be following the Manga a bit more than the Anime for the first few chapters. Also I want to confirm one thing… Goku and Hit are going to have a rematch. Still haven't completely decided on whether Vegeta and Hit may have a rematch though. Cause I already know Hit is going to have at least two Chapters dedicated to him fighting an opponent. One will be Jiren and One will be Goku. I may have Goku be the one to ring Hit out but that all depends on a numerous amount of things. So until next time, I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter of Dragon Ball GT: Super!_


	30. The Tournament of Power Begins!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Explosive! Amazing! Unbelievable! The Tournament of Power Begins!_

* * *

 _ **The World of Void - Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _As more and more Universes arrived on the scene of the Tournament, Goku and the others all searched and talked to other universes who did the same. As all of the warriors appeared eventually everyone realize there were only eighty warriors on the arena, despite all twelve universes being present_.

"Grand Priest, why are Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 not participating?" Champa asked. "Did they do something very special or something for Lord Zeno?" Champ added on to his question confused.

"You see, they have the highest mortal levels out all twelve universes. They were so far ahead with their mortal count, how long they could maintain peace, and other factors excluding power they were allowed to not to be apart of the universe of the tournament by me and Zeno." Grand Priest explained to Champa and the other GoDs who were listening.

"Hmm… Vegeta! That means we will have to work even harder to protect our universe from danger." Goku shouted to Vegeta who shrugged and walked off wondering where Universe 11 was.

" _What could they be doing? It is only ten minutes until the Tournament starts…"_ Vegeta thought to himself wondering where they could be. " _Maybe they gave up out of fear of Renegade… No wait that Jiren guy is still there… And he should be stronger than him..."_ Vegeta continued thinking before suddenly he noticed Cabba walking towards him with two females.

"Master Vegeta, I would like for you and Goku to meet these two before the Tournament." Cabba said to Vegeta who looked at them. "The one with the wild spiky hair is named Caulifla and the one with Ponytail is named Kale." Cabba explained to Vegeta who looked at them.

"Yo old man!" Caulifla said, rudely greeting Vegeta who growled as he looked at the female Saiyan who laughed at him. "Sorry for that but I actually hold a lot of respect for you Universe 7 Saiyans believe it or not. You lot gained the Super Saiyan state and went even further beyond that. If it weren't for you guys, we would have been out gunned entirely." Caulifla explained to Vegeta who smiled.

"Wow! I never would have thought that we would have that big of an impact on Universe 6's Saiyans! Also does that mean you and Kale can go Super Saiyan as well?" Goku asked and Caulifla nodded.

"Yep! Also don't mind Kale. She is a bit weak and fragile. However her Super Saiyan form puts the POWER in POWERFUL! She is unbelievably strong and even gave a Super Saiyan Cabba a brief bit of trouble. She gains hulking muscles, her hair blazes green, she grows taller, and not to mention, she also gets pupiless eyes as well! However, I can't properly control my Super Saiyan form properly and it burns through my Stamina too quickly." Caulifla explained to Goku.

"Oh? So she has the Legendary Super Saiyan form? That is impressive. The last person to have a form like that was a Saiyan from Universe 7 named Broly. However he is dead now since he wanted to cause all types of trouble! It took me punching a hole into him, my son's blasting him into the sun, and apparently he came back as a sludge monster thing but Goten and Trunks don't like to talk about it." Goku explained to them and Kale listened closely.

"I have a power like that within me…?" Kale said both sounding worried and proud, her body shaking with every word. "That is scary…" She said and Goku merely chuckled.

"Don't worry about it! All you need to do is learn to control it. Simple as that!" Goku explained to Kale. "I'll do my best and try to teach you how to control your power during the Tournament, so when I revive all of the Universes, we can train together!" Goku explained to Kale smiling at her.

 **In a Shadowed Part of the Arena…**

"Now who might you be?" Frieza asked as he looked at a Frost Demon who smiled at him throughout the darkness.

"My name is Frost. A Fallen Emperor after a Saiyan ruined my entire life that I am now forced to fight with for the Sake of my Universe's survival. Now who are _you_ …" Frost asked and Frieza laughed.

"My name is Frieza. A Fallen Emperor after a Saiyan beat me to near death on a dying planet and then later on a Saiyan who used to be my subordinate killed me and sent me straight to hell." Frieza explained to Frost who looked at him smirking. "It seems we come from similar backgrounds… Frost. It seems we should how would you say… Do business with one another?" Frieza asked and Frost got a grin on his face.

"What type of business are you talking Frieza?" Frost said and the Frost Demons walked towards one another.

 _ **Suddenly a Beam of Light slammed into the Tournament of Power Arena, Two massively noticeable powers emitting from it, causing Goku and Vegeta to smile as they knew who one was. However, two opponents of high level? Every Saiyan's dream at least!**_

"Universe 11 is here…" Vegeta said and as if one cue, the light faded, revealing ten cloaked warriors. As they removed their cloaks, two beings waited, surveying the area before they took theirs off. Revealing a Brown Skinned, Jet Black Haired, and Body toned Male and a Tall and Serious gray alien whose eyes glared at Goku who stepped back slightly, fear taking over.

"Hmmm… Yes that seems about it. Every Single Universe is here." The Grand Priest said to Zeno. "Do you wish to start the Tournament of Power now Lord Zeno?" The Blue Skinned Deity asked and Zeno shook his head "no."

"We wanna see Renegade fight but he isn't here yet, and the Tournament doesn't start for another five minutes!" Zeno said and Grand Priest nodded and then he glanced over to Universe 7 his eyes having a sense of calm annoyance of sorts.

"Yo Toppo!" Goku said as he walked over to the tall mustached being. "Sorry about dropping by unexpectedly a few days ago! I'll make up for it with our rematch alright!" Goku said and Toppo looked at him.

"No need to worry about that Son Goku. Just keep your head in the game and don't let your guard down. You did that a little bit during our match." Toppo said to Goku and the Saiyan thought about it before he saw the two mysterious people of Universe 11. The Man named Jiren and the Male warrior who looked at Goku, a smirk on his face.

"Son Goku right…" The warrior said as he walked over to the Saiyan who smiled at him. "My name is Jay and I am a Saiyan from Universe 11. Nice to meet you." Jay said outstretching his hand which Goku took shaking it.

"Another Saiyan? I really want to see what you are made of… Jay. You seem very strong and powerful and I just met you. It is getting me _really_ fired up!" Goku explained to the Saiyan who laughed.

"Heh if you think I am strong then Jiren is going to blow you away. Jiren is truly the _strongest in the universes_. No one can match his power. Not even me or Renegade can. However, I bet that just makes you want to fi-" Jay said to Goku before he saw Goku walking over to Jiren.

"Hey Jir-" Goku began to greet the being before suddenly the being spoke as he looked at Goku his eyes giving the most serious look Goku had ever seen.

"... Get lost." Were the only words uttered by Jiren and Goku just stepped away before he teleported back to Universe 7.

"He is _intense_." Goku said whispered to Vegeta who had watched the entire scene.

" _What could that idiot be doing?! He knows he should be here by now!"_ Beerus thought to himself as he looked from the stands at Universe 7 who all stood there looking around. Until suddenly, the entire World of Void began to shake violently. "W- What in the name of…" Beerus began before suddenly a beam of light slammed into the pillar at the top of the Tournament of Power Arena. As the light disappeared their stood Renegade, wearing a Modified Whis GI. It looked similar to what Vegito wore except he supported two black wristbands and a blue belt with a White GI with a Orange Undershirt. Pan had her Bandana wrapped around her arm as she sported a Black Sleeveless Jumpsuit with a Standard Saiyan Chest Piece along with Fingerless Gloves and the Standard Saiyan Battle Boots.

Renegade and Pan then front flipped off the massive pillar landing in front of Universe 7 smiling. "Sorry we were almost late. We were going to get here sooner but a certain _someone_ insisted we get new clothes." Renegade explained, his eyes glancing over to Pan who scoffed at him.

"Not my fault our clothes were so battle damaged and torn!" Pan said to Renegade who chuckled. "They were _filthy_!" Pan added on and Universe laughed at the remark from the Young Saiyan female.

 _As the Grand Priest surveyed the area, he saw that all 80 Fighters were present and ready to battle. He smiled as he floated over to Zeno giving him a 3DS-like object and the Zeno's nodded to him. The Grand Priest then spun around and smiled._

"I assume your Gods have given you the rules for the Tournament after their return from today's God Summoning. Lord Zeno has confirmed that the Tournament may start! Remember, show no mercy and ring out all your opponents as fast as you can!" The Grand Priest shouted. "Now Fight to your Heart's Content for you Universe's Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins… _**NOW**_ _!"_ The Grand Priest shouted putting emphasis on the now part and the fighters were off, explosions of light and energy that could be felt around the arena soared through the air.

* * *

 **Tournament of Power Time: 50 Minutes**

 _As Goku dashed through the crowds of people, he looked for a good opponent as he felt out and gauged his opponent's power until suddenly a group of warriors from another universe all dressed in red and black looked at Goku who stopped dead in his tracks._

"You guys are from Jiren's Universe." Goku said as he powered up into his Super Saiyan state and prepared to duke it out with the warriors as he dashed at them as they smiled as they prepared to clash against him.

 **Elsewhere…**

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as he released the attack right at Cabba who dodged the attack and dashed at Vegeta throwing a flurry of punches at his master before he teleported behind him and landed a solid punch to the face sending Vegeta away.

"It seems you have improved quite greatly since we last met Cabba!" Vegeta said as he dashed at Cabba and delivered a strong punch to the face which sent Cabba back before the young Saiyan powered up and dashed at Vegeta, delivering a strong punch to the stomach before he kicked Vegeta who blocked the strike to the face, the strike only pushing him back slightly.

 **On the Opposing Side of Vegeta and Cabba's Battle…**

"You guys seem pretty strong. I mean not as strong as us but I guess it _is_ thought that counts." Trunks said as he saw Goten in his Turtle Hermit GI. The Younger Half-Saiyan powered up slightly himself. Trunks' Saiyan Battle Armor (resembling the one Trunks wore during the Cell Games except it was a black jumpsuit instead of a blue jumpsuit).

"You guys are from… Universe 9 right? No wonder you guys look so weak!" Goten said with a smirk as he powered up into a Super Saiyan. Trunks walked up next to him powering up into a Super Saiyan. "The Goten-Trunks Combo will take you down for sure then!" Goten shouted as the the three Universe 9 warriors got on guard.

"You dare mock the _Trio De Dangers?!_ " The tall blue wolf like opponent said. "It seems me and my brothers will have to teach you two boys a lesson! Even if we have to save our garbage dump of a Universe to do it!" He added on as he powered up slightly. "Prepare to the Wrath of _Bergamo the Crusher_!" He said, revealing his name as Bergamo.

"You boys seem pretty healthy. However the Poison of _Lavender the Poisonous Wolf_ will be soon to fix that!" A yellow coyote like being said as he powered up his hands getting purple smoke gauntlets made of KI around them.

"A few kicks here and there and you boys and the rest of your Universe 7 will be begging for mercy! Not that I, Basil the Kicker will listen!" A red gray wolf like being said as his feet were wrapped in a red KI as he prepared to attack the two Half-Saiyans who fist bumped one another as they prepared to clash against them.

 _ **Next Time: Tragedy! The First Vanishing Universe!**_

* * *

 _A/N: Here we go! The Tournament of Power is officially started! Also I am showcasing Goten and Trunks first as they battle against Universe 9 before I follow the Manga a bit and have Frost have his time in the sun. I also wanted to let you guys know that opposed to what the Manga and Anime have, I am going to have roughly two to three different fights going on throughout the chapter (counting the main event) as a way to set up the next chapter like in this chapter. So until next time, see you guys and gals later! Bye!_


	31. Tragedy! The First Vanishing Universe!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Tragedy! The First Vanishing Universe_

* * *

 **Tournament of Power Time - 49 Minutes**

"HHHAAAAAA!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed at Cabba throwing multiple punches left and right, the younger saiyan dodging each strike with ease before he grabbed Vegeta by the arms and pulled Vegeta closer spinning around and slamming his foot into his face knocking him away.

"Impressive Cabba! It seems even in our natural states, we are equal!" Vegeta said to Cabba as he powered up into his Super Saiyan 2 state. "However have you achieved this level of power yet?" Vegeta added on as Cabba smiled at him powering up himself.

"Yes Master Vegeta. I have achieved the Super Saiyan 2 state and a form beyond it!" Cabba shouted as he powered up into Super Saiyan 2 as well flying at Vegeta thrusting his fist forward, the older saiyan blocking the punch as he was pushed back slightly.

 _Vegeta and Cabba then rushed at one another, throwing punches back in forth, a clash between Super Saiyan 2s unfolding at high speed as they smashed into one another being unable to overcome one another with their own natural Saiyan Powers. Before Vegeta spun around and kicked Cabba away before the Saiyan front flipped spun around and released a purple one handed KI blast right at Vegeta who fired a Big Bang Attack right at it causing the two attacks to explode._

 **Elsewhere on the Battlefield…**

"You guys are cheating y'know." Goku said as one of the Pride Troopers held on to him from behind causing him to power up more and more and force himself out before he spun around, still a Super Saiyan and slammed his foot into his face knocking him off the arena before the Saiyan powered up into a Super Saiyan 2. "And I don't like cheaters at all!" Goku shouted as he teleported behind the remaining Pride Troopers charging a Kamehameha.

"You aren't going to beat us!" A Pride Trooper by the name of Kunshi shouted as he released multiple strings of energy out of his fingers all of them tying around Goku before suddenly they exploded, knocking him away as a fast warrior flew through the smoke and punched Goku knocking him away. "Dyspo?! What are you doing here?" Kunshi asked and Dyspo looked at him.

"Me and Toppo are going to handle this guy. The rest of you are to go and take out as many opponents as you can! Got it?" Dyspo said and the rest of the Pride Troopers nodded before teleporting away. "Now then Son Goku! Come at me!" Dyspo shouted only to see Goku was battling Toppo already.

"SON GOKU! THIS MATCH WILL NOT END LIKE OUR LAST BATTLE!" Toppo roared as he punched Goku to Dyspo who rushed at Goku barraging him with punches and kicks before kicking him away. Goku slowly getting overwhelmed as Toppo and Dyspo began attacking him in sync realized he had no choice but to go all out however at that very moment a bright yellow blast slammed into Dyspo knocking him away.

Pan ran past Goku and Toppo who watched as she ran ahead. "I'll handle the other guy Grandpa! You just handle that Lorax Looking Jerk!" Pan shouted as she and Dyspo began trading blows as Pan battled him as a Super Saiyan, the rabbit warrior's high speed strikes striking her every now and then.

 **Now to the Main Battle…**

 _Goten and Trunks battled the Trio De Dangers as Super Saiyans, the two teaming up against the three brothers. As Lavenda threw poisoned punches at Trunks who dodged each before he wrapped himself in a white KI as one fist struck him right in the face sending him back slightly as Basil flew in with a kick which knocked Trunks away from Goten who was barraging Bergamo with strikes that seemed to be having no effect on the red scarfed wolf who spun kicked Goten into Trunks who was knocked to the ground due to the impact._

"Okay. So we may have to use all of our power as Super Saiyans to actually damage these guys Goten!" Trunks said as he stood up, a few scratches on his face. "We can't act like how we used to! We need stop fooling around with these guys. Universe 7 and everyone within it is at stake!" Trunks shouted and Goten nodded as he took Trunks' words to heart.

"You are right Trunks! We don't have no time to act like little kids and to show our fathers our growth let's go the whole ten yards and take out all of Universe 9!" Goten shouted as he powered up more and more their powers slowly rising to be the highest in the arena as they reached the max of their Super Saiyan powers before they rushed at the Trio De Dangers.

 _Goten and Trunks began fighting in Unison against the three brothers striking each of them at once before they backflipped and kicked Lavender and Basil to the edge of the arena before they dashed at Bergamo and slammed their fists into him knocking towards the edge as well. The two half saiyans then flew at the three ready to finish it when suddenly the rest universe 9 fighters dashed at them causing them to leap backwards as the Trio De Dangers began charging KI Blasts, two in each hand._

"It seems you two are getting a bit full of yourselves! Don't underestimate the power of Universe 9!" A tall monster warrior with spikes on his back shouted as he threw a punch at Goten who merely glared at him as he leaped over the strike and slammed him in the face before he struck him with a strong meteor crash finishing it off with a direct one handed KI blast sending him flying off the arena.

Trunks smirked as a white bunny and a female cat started throwing punches at him. "You know, you two are pretty hot to be honest." Trunks said and the two blushed giving Trunks the opening he was looking for as he backflipped as he fired a Galick Gun at the two. "However, you two are not even my type!" Trunks shouted as he the Galick Gun blasted them out of the arena.

"Nice Going Goten and Trunks!" Beerus shouted as the two Half Saiyans as they continued their fearsome assault on Universe 9 who began sweating as three of their warriors were rung out.

"EAT THIS!" Trunks shouted as he leaped into the air and kicked a member of Universe 9 with bat wings down before he teleported and uppercutted him sending him back into the air before he kicked him out of the arena and just to be safe, he fired a small charged KI blast at him causing a massive explosion as he entered the ring.

"YOU THREE ARE NEXT!" Goten roared as he fired a strong Kamehameha at three other Universe 9 members the massive attack slamming into them and rushing them completely out of the arena before exploding knocking them down. As Goten landed next to Trunks they smirked as they looked at the Trio De Danger who were charging their final attack.

"Prepare to Face the wrath of the _Triple Danger Beam_!" Bergamo shouted as he powered up along with his brothers

"All right then! Let's show them the power of _Goten and Trunks' Super Burning Kamehameha_!" Goten shouted as he began charging a Super Saiyan Kamehameha of his own as Trunks powered up himself charging a attack.

"I am sure it was the _Trunks and Goten Super Burning Kamehameha_!" Trunks shouted as he powered up, charging a red and fiery new attack of his own called, the Burning Flash as him and Goten's auras mixed into one larger aura of their own.

" _ **SUPER BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ _Goten and Trunks roared as they transformed into Super Saiyans 2s releasing their attacks simultaneously the attacks combining into one as the became large and massive as the Trio De Dangers powered up and fired their Triple Danger Beam of red, blue, and yellow mixing into a single beam of the same colors, just mixed together. The two attacks slammed into one another, clashing briefly before the Super Burning Kamehameha finished it off the attack surpassing the Triple Danger Beam, the strike blasting the Trio De Dangers directly off the arena the in a mix of blue and red before the attack ended as Goten and Trunks stood there as Super Saiyan 2s_.

"With the Final Ring outs of the Trio De Dangers, all of Universe 9 has been eliminated completely with all of its members now sitting on the bench. Therefore, Zeno shall erase them and their entire universe.

Sidra looked at his team angered greatly. "How did you all fail in only two minutes!" Sidra roared.

"Well it isn't our fault! You should have done your job better as a God of Destruction and this wouldn't be happening!" Bergamo shouted and just before fists could be thrown all of Universe 9 was erased without a trace.

 **Elsewhere…**

"ATATATATATATATATATATTATATA!" Goku shouted as his fist slammed against Toppo's as he battled him using Super Saiyan 2. The two's clash shattering the ground beneath them as they went up against one another. "Man Toppo! Stop holding back on me!" Goku shouted as he spun around and slammed his knee against Toppo's chin before suddenly Dyspo ran and kicked Goku away as the Saiyan regained his balance, he powered

"Sorry I was late Toppo. That little girl was a nuisance but I got rid of her." Dyspo said to Toppo and Goku looked at him confused. "Oh yeah. Don't worry. She isn't rung out well. She was going to be if that frost demon had gotten in the way." Dyspo said to Goku who smiled.

"Oh? So Renegade is with her? Alright then. I was going to be worried." Goku said as he smirked at Toppo and Dyspo. "Now then! Come on!" Goku shouted as he rushed at the two Pride Troopers who were got in fighting poses against Goku.

 **Elsewhere…**

Pan opened her eyes and looked around. She wondered where Dyspo had run off to as she turned around to see a Frost Demon looking at her. She then realized it wasn't Renegade at all. "You are that Frost guy from the Tournament of Destroyers aren't you!" Pan said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan as she backed up only to see Frieza standing behind her. "Oh good! Frieza thanks for coming to assist me against this guy!" Pan said as he readied herself.

"Working against me?" Frost said as he walked towards Pan who began to shake as she leaped away wondering what the two frost demons were up to as they stood against Pan who realized what was happening.

"Frieza! Are you betraying us!?" Pan shouted as she prepared to battle Frieza and Frost at the same time, worried about her life.

"Yes Pan. Me and Frost's mutual hate for you Saiyans has made us make a alliance of our own." Frieza explained to Pan who got worried as Frieza and Frost prepared fingers beams and aimed them right at the young Saiyan. "Now then Pan." Frieza said as he got closer and closer. "Scream for us." Pan and Frost shouted as they fired the blasts off.

 **Tournament of Power Time: 48 Minutes**

 **Next: Revenge 'F'**

* * *

 _A/N: Okay I have to admit, this arc is probably one of my favorites because I am not just using Goku for it (notice how this chapter or the next one hasn't majorly focused on him)! Next Chapter is going to focus on Pan and the one after that is Hit VS Jiren OR Cabba VS Vegeta. So until then, see you guys later!_


	32. Revenge F: The Cunning Trap!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power**_

 _Revenge 'F'_

* * *

 _ **Tournament of Power Time: 48 Minutes**_

"You must be the one called Jiren." A trenchcoated assassin said as he looked at the tall gray Pride Trooper who blasted a opponent out of the arena before turning to him. "I was recently hired to assassinate you. However, defeating you and erasing your universe will do since I cannot kill you here." The assassin added on as Jiren glared at him. As Hit dashed at Jiren ready to take him down in one go.

 _In that same location however…_

"Ah man! Hit is taking on that Jiren guy all by himself!" Goku said as he clashed against Toppo and Dyspo as he fought them as a Super Saiyan God being pushed back slightly by the double duos' attacks.

"Don't lose focus of the match Son Goku!" Toppo shouted as he uppercutted Goku in the air before he teleported above him and double axed him to the ground as Dyspo rushed at Goku grabbing him by the leg spinning him around before tossing him into some rubble.

"Saving your strength for Jiren eh? That state you are in allows you to control your power freely without powering down and it also conserves your stamina as well I presume?" Dyspo asked Goku who smiled as he leaped out, his GI slightly torn on the shoulder and blood on his cheek which he wiped away as if it was nothing.

"Yeah that is right. I am impressed you figured it out so quickly." Goku said with a smirk as he powered up, ready to continue the battle

 **Above the Battlefield** …

 _Renegade sat on the massive pillar that towered over the Tournament Arena he looked down as he watched the explosions go off in a magnificent beauty. He had went ahead and leaped up here at the beginning of the tournament and had just been watching ever since and boy was it interesting. He even knew the Grand Priest had spotted him but he didn't real seem to care all that much. Renegade wasn't breaking any rules whatsoever._

"Well it is about that time isn't it?" Renegade said as he stood up and stood on top of the pillar isn't it. "Time to start racking up a elimination count like none other." Renegade said before he front flipped off the pillar landing in front of a small group of three people scaring them.

"Y, you're that guy from before!" One said as he prepared a KI blast of his own as Renegade smirked. "Waste him fellas!" He shouted and all three members fired their KI blasts at point blank range at Renegade causing a massive explosion.

 _As the dust cleared, there was no sign of Renegade at all. The three warriors looked in fear as they looked around the area looking for Renegade before suddenly multiple death beams pierced them, knocking them to the ground with ease. The Frost Demon then fired a Galick Gun that slammed into them, knocking them all off the arena with ease. Renegade watched as the Universe 2 fighters appeared, weak and defeated._

"Too easy." Renegade said as he prepared to leave before suddenly a KI blast flew right past him."

 **Elsewhere…**

 _Pan stood there, her back against the wall as Frieza and Frost looked at her, aiming their Death Beams right at her head. The attacks would surely kill her on the spot, she knew it. She couldn't even transform into a Super Saiyan because that would just be signing her death certificate. Plans and Strategies raced through her head as she tried to figure out a way to escape before suddenly, the death beams flew at her as a plan appeared._

Pan dashed right at the Death Beams confusing Frost and Frieza before she slid underneath them and as she got right in front of Frost she spun around on the ground, her foot kicking the Frost Demon away as Frieza leaped back continuing to fire more death beams at her.

"Frieza you bastard! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Pan shouted as she transformed into a Super Saiyan, leaping at Frieza only to have Frost's tail wrap around her leg throwing her to the ground.

"You're fighting me little girl." Frost said as he dashed at Pan who blocked the first strike before continuing the battle.

 _Pan and Frost began duking it out right there, with Frieza firing Death Beams right at the Saiyan Child who realized she was slowly being pushed closer to the edge and as Frost when to finish it with a solid kick she ducked and fired a point black blast right Frost sending him away as she dashed over to Frieza throwing punches left and right as Frieza smirked as he spun around throwing a kick right at Pan who blocked with one arm before Frieza spun in the reverse direction slamming his feet into the ground before he thrusted a fist right into Pan's face who blocked it._

As the fist slammed into Pan's arm, in that brief moment, Frieza's telepathically talked to Pan, " _Okay now listen closely and carefully, for this to work..."_ Frieza began and Pan listened, wondering what the Frost Demon was on about…

 _Suddenly, Frost rushed Pan throwing a punch right at the girl who broke from Frieza, who leaped into the air firing multiple death beams down at Pan who dodged each as she dashed at Frost punching him right in the face knocking him back briefly, before she continued attacking Frost who blocked and dodged the punches, but was slowly getting overwhelmed._

"My My Frost… Are you being beaten by a mere child? Maybe I was wrong about your strength…" Frieza said as he landed, watching Pan and Frost's battle repeatedly.

 **The Seating Area…**

Beerus watched from the stands angrily "Damn that Frieza… Cheating on his own team to just save his own neck…" Beerus continued thinking as he watched as Champa looked over to him getting a smirk.

"Are you getting mad that Frost appeals to Frieza's needs more than your team does? With Frieza on our side along with Hit, we are sure to win!" Champa roared as Beerus growled watching the entire ordeal

 **The Arena**

 _As Pan slammed her fist into Frost's stomach, the frost demon coughed blood as he was being beaten on by the girl, as Frieza watched on, aiming it at Pan who fought Frost with ease, disappearing and reappearing every now and then with Instant Transmission. Then to finish it off as Frost spun around he was greeted with Pan's foot slamming into his cheek knocking him to the edge of the arena._

Pan walked over to Frost glaring at him with the fierce eyes of a Super Saiyan. "This is where you fall Frost." Pan said charging a KI Blast. "Sayonara!" Pan shouted as she stuck her hand forward and as soon as she prepared to eliminate Frost a blast slammed into her back knocking her back into her natural state seemingly unconscious as she fell, defeated the most crucial second.

Frost looked at the downed Saiyan before looking at Frieza, whose finger had smoke coming from it. "Thank you Frieza Senpai. I should have went and use my 100% state and ended the fight there." Frost said as he stepped behind the fallen Pan's body aiming his hand full of red energy at it. "She was quite the nuisance…" Frost continued charging the attack slowly as Pan's motionless body laid there. "Now then… Sayonara Kid." Frost said firing the blast at Point Blank Range causing a massive explosion to erupt from it as Pan's body was sent off the stage.

 _Frost smirked to himself as Pan fell out of sight as he turned to see Frieza who laughed as he looked at the Frost Demon as Frost looked at Frieza. The Frost Demon then buffed up and looked at Frieza who off guard by the sudden movement._

"This is where you fall!" Frost shouted as he dashed at Frieza, who buffed up himself.

 _As Frost and Frieza began to battle it out, the Universe 7 Frost Demon having the upper hand due to Frost being weakened from his battle with Pan. Frost then leaped into the air, creating a Death Ball and tossing it at Frieza who fired a red KI blast pushing it right at Frost who dodged and teleported in front of Frieza, landing a solid gut punch followed with multiple punches to the face before a KI Blast fired right into Frieza, knocking him away into some rubble._

"It seems you have grown weaker Frieza." Frost said with a smirk as he aimed a finger at Frieza. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. It will just feel like I have." Frost explained as he prepared to fire the Death Beam right at Frieza before suddenly a yellow aura bursted from within another pile of rubble a warrior charging a Kamehameha appeared and Frost's eyes widened with confusion as Pan stood there, as a Golden Super Saiyan.

"EAT THIS!" Pan shouted as she fired the Max Power Kamehameha at Frost whose eyes widened with fear as the attack slammed into him, pushing him close to the edge, his body being rocketed back as he stood there, his back to nothingness as Pan looked at him smirking. "Go ahead and run if you want or even jump off and save someone like Renegade the trouble. I am heading out to find my dad." Pan said as she turned her back on Frost whose confusion was replaced with anger. "You pathetic excuse of a Frost Demon." Pan added on and Frost's pride broke as he looked at Pan who began to walk away reverting back to a Super Saiyan.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Frost shouted powering up as he created a red and black KI blast, firing it right at Pan who growled as she spun around, transforming into a Super Saiyan charging a yellow KI blast. "DIEE YOU BITCHHH!" Frost yelled as the attack came closer to Pan who sighed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A _BITCH_ YOU FOOL!" Pan roared as she fired the attack off, as the Super Saiyan Yellow attack collided with Frost's before it easy overpowered him blasting him out of the arena.

" _ **Frost from Universe 6 has been eliminated."**_ _The Grand Priest announced as a unconscious Frost appeared on the stands, defeated._

"Nice Plan Frieza." Pan said to Frieza who chuckled. "I wasn't sure if the multiform technique would completely work but it fooled Frost enough so I guess it did work." Pan said to Frieza who turned his back leaving the Three-Fourth Saiyan as he took his leave.

"You did splendidly executing it Pan. However, next time, don't expect me to be all chummy with you next time." Frieza said to Pan who smirked, upped for the challenge. "Until then, this is where our partnership ends." Frieza said before he leaped away, leaving Pan alone as she leaped to go find Gohan.

 **Elsewhere…**

"ATATATATATATATTTATATATA!" Goku shouted as he battled Dyspo and Toppo as a Super Saiyan God, being pushed back more and more, as he realized he would have to go _Super Saiyan Blue_ to knock them away. Goku then from the corner of his eye watched as Hit stood on the edge of the arena shaking and wobbling as Jiren prepared to finish him off. "Tch… That is enough!" Goku shouted as he powered up into a Super Saiyan Blue forcing Toppo and Dyspo away.

"Where do you think you are going Son Goku!" Toppo shouted as he fired a Justice Flash at Goku who deflected the attacks as he punched Toppo in the face before spin kicking him into Dyspo. The Saiyan then dashed over to Jiren who cocked his arm holding the energy attack and as soon as he was about to finish Hit off when…

" _ **FIGHT ME JIREN!"**_ _Goku shouted as he dashed in, delivering a strong punch to the face which due to Jiren being caught off guard sent the Gray alien flying away from Hit who stood up looking at Goku confused._

"Goku… We should work together to take this guy down. He is too strong for both of us to take on by ourselves." Hit said to Goku who nodded as he powered back down into Super Saiyan God as Jiren emerged out of the rubble, unphased by the attack at all.

"Alright Hit! Let's take this guy down together!" Goku shouted as he powered up next to Hit who got in a Fighting Pose, ready to take on Jiren with Goku as the two smiled, ready to begin their battle.

 **Tournament of Power Time Remaining: 43 Minutes (5 Minutes have Passed since the Beginning)**

* * *

 _Next:_ _**Son Goku and Hit: The Ultimate Dream Team!**_


	33. Son Goku and Hit: The Ultimate Teamup!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Son Goku and Hit: The Ultimate Dream Team!_

* * *

 **Tournament of Power Time: 43 Minutes**

 _As Hit and Goku faced off against Jiren, Goku in his Super Saiyan God State in his Fighting Pose from his first Battle with Vegeta and Hit in his Fighting Stance, his trench coat blowing in the wind as he looked at Hit and then to Goku whose fiery red eyes looked back at Hit's. The two waited, wanting Jiren to make the first move as he stood there in his Pride Trooper Uniform undamaged. His calm presence making the prelude to the battle the more intimidating as he watched Goku and Hit. He then began to walk towards the two, without making a sound as suddenly, the entire World of Void began to shake violently shocking even the Gods and exciting the Zenos, who put down their godpads to watch Jiren take on Goku and Hit._

Vegeta and Cabba froze in place as they felt the trembling and shaking. The two saiyans powered down and looked over in Jiren's direction, wondering what the massive power was as they stopped their battle.

Pan, Gohan, and Uub all felt the shaking and a single sweat raced down their faces as they noticed Goku's energy as they began to move out to continue clearing out opponents from other universes.

"I will make examples of you both." Jiren said and Goku and Hit powered up as they prepared to launch off at Jiren their powers rising slowly.

"LET'S GO HIT!" Goku shouted and Hit and him took off at Jiren dashing towards him as everyone focused on the fight at hand as everything began to become increasingly loud as they looked on both frightened and curious.

 _As Goku and Hit double teamed Jiren, the Gray Warrior blocked each strike with ease as he battled the two Super Warriors head on by himself. The two charged forward, putting Jiren on the defensive before he ducked and punched Goku in the stomach before grabbing the Saiyan by the hair and tossing him into Hit sending them into rubble before suddenly, Goku bursted out, now using Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken as he punched at Jiren by himself the Pride Trooper dodging and weaving with no difficulty before he ducked one of Goku's strikes and slammed a KI orb into him knocking Goku away as Hit charged forward in the opposite direction, using his Time Skip as he stopped Time moving at Jiren who broke free with ease and punched Hit away before the assassin recovered and began fighting Jiren as Goku had earlier before the Saiyan appeared once more flying at Jiren and the two once more double teamed their mutual opponent. Jiren however seemed to not even be bothered as he caught Goku and Hit's fists before he spun them before releasing him sending them both flying in the opposite direction, knocking them both into two miniature mountains._

 **Tournament of Power Stands**

"Such amazing strength…" Beerus said as he looked at the battle. "His power it is so… calm yet terrifying. I can tell he isn't even using more than five percent of his power…" Beerus said as he saw Goku and Hit laying there defeated before standing up.

"No No No No No NOO! He is going to beat Hit! This is bad bad bad bad baddd…" Champa said worriedly as he sweated bullets watching the fight unfold. "He really is dumb strong! GAHHH we're going to get eraseedddd!" Champa cried as the other Gods of Destruction were speechless.

"His Power is quite impressive… I may even say… Even stronger than Renegade's…" Whis said catching Beerus and the other Gods except one's attention. "He may be the famed warrior who has surpassed all of the Gods of Destruction before Renegade…" Whis said as he looked at Belmod, who was smiling a big smile as he watched Jiren take down two of the toughest warriors with ease.

 **The Battle Site**

"He is just toying with us…" Goku said as Vegeta watched on, frozen in place out of pure fear. Goku growled as he reverted out of _Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken_ , becoming a normal _Super Saiyan Blue_. "I really will have to go all out to take on this guy…" Goku said before suddenly, Hit using Time Skip appeared.

"I have a plan. However I am going to need you to hold him off as it takes a large amount of energy to pull it off and it will render me unable to continue fighting for a few moments. Meaning I will need you to hold him off for a few. Do you think you can do that?" Hit asked Goku who smirked as he began to power up entering _Super Saiyan God 4_ smirking as he looked at Hit.

"Alright Hit! I am putting the fate of Both Universe 7 and Universe 6 on that attack okay!" Goku said with a smirk as Hit nodded as he took off the lower part of his trenchcoat, tossing it off the arena causing it to appear on the stands.

 _Goku then powered up more as he launched off at Jiren who held out one hand before he sent out a KI Cannon pushing Goku back briefly before he powered through, blowing past the attack and landing a punch on Jiren which didn't even leave a mark as the Pride Trooper recovered and punched Goku in the stomach before he started punching and beating on Goku with relative ease before the Saiyan caught both of Jiren's fists, blood dripping from mouth._

"KAIOKEN X20!" Roared Goku as his Yellow and Red Super Saiyan God 4 aura intensified, gaining an even larger aura as he pushed Jiren back before he flew at Jiren hitting him in the stomach before he barraged him with punches and kicks before he kicked Jiren into the air powering up more and more. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he released the attack right at Jiren and as it made contact with him it exploded into a smoke explosion. Goku smirked. "How was that Jiren?!" Goku shouted before suddenly out of the smoke something broke from the smoke slamming right in front of Goku.

"That was a pathetic excuse of a attack!" Jiren shouted as he punched Goku right in the stomach before he followed it up with a uppercut before he grabbed Goku by the air and slammed him into the ground and then Jiren then rammed Goku through the ground, tossing him up into the air as he brought him up. As Goku floated in the air briefly he fell down and hit the ground right in front of Jiren, who kicked Goku in the face following it up rush of punches finishing it off with a spin kick knocking Goku to the edge of the arena coughing blood.

"Damn… He is really one tough guy. He did a number on me alright." Goku heaved as he fell to his knees as Jiren looked at him. Jiren then created a red KI blast cocking his arm back just as he did with Hit just mere moments earlier.

"IT'S OVER!" Jiren shouted as soon as he thrusted his arm forward someone unexpected appeared in front of him.

"For you that is." Hit said cooly as he punched Jiren right in the stomach, knocking him away dissolving the KI blast. As Goku teleported right next to him confused at what just happened.

"So you punched him? What is that supposed to do?" Goku asked Hit who looked at him smiling.

"I call it _Time Lag_. It slows down the person it has struck and gives them the illusion we are moving at superspeed." Hit says as Jiren dashed at them noticeably slower as a purple aura of sorts surrounded him.

 _Goku smirked as him and Hit dashed at Jiren looking right at him and as Jiren stopped, he cocked his fist back, throwing a punch at Hit who ducked and punched Jiren away as Goku rushed past him as a Super Saiyan God 4 still, throwing multiple punches back and forth, ducking and dodging Jiren's strikes as him as Hit joined him, and the two began barraging Jiren with punches and kicks sending him closer and closer to the edge with every strike._

"NOW TO FINISH IT!" Goku shouted as he backflipped backwards as Hit continued to attack Jiren who was slowly becoming more and more faster Goku noticed as the aura around him began to shrink. Goku then charged at Jiren and as he got closer he shouted to Hit, "GET OUT THE WAY!" Roared the Saiyan as he fired his a X10 Kamehameha which as Hit teleported out of the way slammed into Jiren engulfing him in a cloud of smoke.

"Did we do it…?" Hit asked as him and Goku waited for Jiren to appear on the stands. He never did. Goku and Hit focused on the smoke as they powered up as Jiren appeared a red KI blast in hand, unphased at all by the attack.

"I knew it! He was playing us from the moment we started fighting." Goku said to Hit who looked at him confused before he realized what Goku meant.

"So you mean… He wasn't even affected at all by the attacks or the Time lag. He was just luring us closer to the edge to eliminate us quickly." Hit said to Goku who nodded as he suddenly reverted back into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"Crap… Super Saiyan God 4 timed out. I won't be able to attack him at max power for a while." Goku said to Hit who nodded as he looked at Jiren whose blast had grown even bigger.

"Owari Da (It's Over)!" Jiren shouted as he cocked his arm back and fired the attack off right at Goku and Hit. The two warriors nodded as they held out their hands to push the blast back.

"COME ON GOKU YOU CAN DO IT!" Beerus shouted as Champa shouted a parallel for Hit, being "COME ON HIT YOU CAN DO IT!" The two brothers shouted, pushing for their strongest fighters to prevail against their ultimate opponent.

 _Goku and Hit were being pushed back by Jiren's blast. The two were being pushed through the arena mowing past it to the other side. Goku activated Kaioken X20 on top of Super Saiyan Blue and Hit powered up. As the two turned around they saw their were getting closer to edge before Jiren unknown to them closed his hand and suddenly, the blast exploded right in front of them, blowing them back into the air and as Goku and Hit flew into the air, Vegeta and Cabba watched in shock as Jiren appeared and blasted the two to the ground before he flew right at them, grabbing Hit by the upper half of his trenchcoat and Goku by his GI as he spun them around before he tossed them into the air and kicked them away, Jiren then started beating on Goku and Hit at high speed causing them to spit blood as they were knocked around like a bunch of jabronis. Jiren then finished it off by firing a KI wave right at the two blasting them right into the edge of the arena, both defeated and coughing blood._

"Shit… It is no good Hit." Goku said as he reverted back to his Natural state. "We just are going to have to hope he lets us fall off without killing us." Goku said as he stood up, shaking and heaving as Jiren walked through the smoke, looking right at him as Hit stood up.

"Damn… Where is Renegade when you need him?" Hit asked as he looked back, seeing he was right on the edge of the arena. The assassin got in one last fighting pose ready to fight to his last breath.

 _Jiren then launched off at Goku and Hit who powered up, Goku mustering just enough to transform into a Super Saiyan God and Hit enough to increase his Time Skip finally. The two then charged at Jiren ready to fight to their last breath, when suddenly._

"Sorry I'm late fellas!" A black frost demon said as he kicked Jiren right in the face knocking him away. "Some love obsessed woman from Universe 2 was keeping me busy and was not letting me leave to help, so I went and blasted her somewhere else." Renegade explained to the two smirking. Renegade then turned to look at Jiren who stood up glaring daggers at him. "Looks like you guys have met Jiren. So now let me take over for you guys alright!" Renegade said, outstretching his hand and sending a small KI orb over to them causing it to wrap around Goku and Hit, healing their wounds and restoring their energy.

"No way! I am staying and fighting!" Goku said as he walked next to Renegade ready to continue his battle. "Hit! I want you to go off and meet up with Vegeta if you can. He wants a rematch!" Goku shouted over to Hit.

"..." Hit stood there silently as he turned his back on the two. "Alright then. Don't lose Son Goku. After I deal with Vegeta, I am going to come after you." Hit said as he leaped away, leaving the battle to the Frost Demon and Saiyan.

"Alright then!" Renegade shouted as he powered up next to Goku. "I may not be as strong as you now, but trust me Jiren! I will defeat you one way or another!" Renegade shouted, ready to battle the gray alien warrior who had a frown his face.

 **Tournament of Power Time: 40 Minutes Left (10 Minutes have passed since the beginning)**

 _Next:_ _ **The Ultimate Battle in All the Universes!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: With Ten Minutes gone and a Universe already erased, Son Goku, The Hero of Earth and Renegade, The Grandson of Frieza stand as one against the ultimate threat to Universe 7, Jiren the Gray!**_

 _For real though, this is probably one of my FAVORITE fights coming up for this arc, as the next chapter will be coming… At some point this month or early next. This is going to be because next chapter without a doubt, will be the LONGEST since I am going to type with a mindset of typing a single chapter for both sections (Renegade and Goku (Mainly Renegade) VS Jiren and the Birth of Ultra Instinct Omen). I only kept Goku in the fight only so we can get the Spirit Bomb scene and for another thing with Renegade which is going to change everything you thought was going to happen! So until next time, see you guys later!_


	34. The Ultimate Battle in All the Universes

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _ **The Ultimate Battle in All the Universes: Parts 1 & 2**_

* * *

 _ **Part 1: Renegade VS Jiren**_

 _ **The World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _ **Time Remaining: 40 Minutes**_

Renegade and Goku stood there side by side glaring at Jiren who looked at them, ready to finish the battle here and now. Goku powered into Super Saiyan Blue while Renegade continued to look at Jiren. A calm wind passed through the area before Renegade and Jiren began walking towards one another, serious looks on their faces. Renegade's eyes blazed red briefly and Jiren's aura sparked for a brief second. The two then silently began to increase their energy more and more. Sending out shockwaves that shook the entire World of Void fiercely.

"Are you sure about this?" Renegade asked Jiren who remained silent as he continued to slowly increase his energy as him and Renegade walked closer and closer to one another as Goku watched on, waiting for the exact moment to strike.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped, everything around was frozen in time, as the two stood against one another, Gods about to fight to the death, Warriors with skills and strength that had been honed and mastered for years without end. Yet, now there they were. The two eyes clashed against one another and with a single twitch, a spark, and a glance, the two were gone in a instant.

Goku looked around confused, wondering where the two had gone before suddenly, he looked up and saw Renegade and Jiren going at it, throwing fists back and forth at high speed. "I didn't even sense them move at all…" Goku thought to himself as Renegade and Jiren clashed against one another their battle unfolding for others to see.

Renegade and Jiren began to descend from the air as they battled, moving and reacting to one another as quickly as they could. Renegade saw a punch coming right towards his face and he sidestepped it and spun kicked Jiren, the warrior blocking it last second, the attack only sending him flying down to the ground of the arena as Renegade appeared in front of them.

"Impressive Jiren!" Renegade shouted as he backflipped and dashed at Jiren throwing punches left and right the gray warrior dodging and blocking each strike before leaping back, to release a KI wave right at Renegade who dodged, only to be greeted by a punch to the stomach, sending him flying into the air before Jiren sledgehammered him to the ground. Jiren then flew down at Renegade, who rolled over and leaped into the air, transforming into his Golden Kaioken state as he landed on a hill, formed from the intense battles.

Jiren looked at Renegade, his eyes unchanged from before suddenly he sensed Goku rushing towards him still in Super Saiyan Blue. "Tch, annoying pest!" Jiren shouted glaring daggers at Goku who cocked back for a punch only for suddenly, he was struck repeatedly by Jiren's eye blasts and knocked away with ease.

Stands

Beerus looked over to Belmod smirking. "You better prepare to say goodbye to your chances of survival Belmod! Renegade isn't even using his full power and he is already pushing Jiren!" Beerus roared and Belmod just chuckled.

"You truly don't understand do you Beerus?!" Belmod shouted to Beerus standing up. "Jiren is the Ultimate Force of Justice! The Strongest Warrior known to all the Universes! JIREN! IS THE BEING WHO WILL NEVER LOSE! Renegade is nothing but mere fodder for Jiren! Just a ant to prove Jiren's superiority over all the universes by defeating the warrior who bested all the Gods of Destruction on his own and his own God of Destruction!" Belmod roared and Beerus glared at him.

"Oh Really!" Beerus said as he looked at Renegade and Jiren who were watching closely, both interested in what their respective Gods were doing. "RENEGADE! DON'T HOLD BACK! GO ALL OUT AND DESTROY JIREN!" Beerus shouted and Renegade chuckled, smirking.

Battle Arena

"Alright then Lord Beerus!" Renegade said as he powered down, looking at Jiren who had begun to frown at this. Renegade then began to power up more and more shaking the entire World of Void at max power, as a massive purple aura wrapped itself around him, before with one battle cry, Renegade transformed into his Final Form, smirking at Jiren as the aura disappeared.

"Hmm… I'll have you know warrior from Universe 7. I am not even using thirty percent of my power at this very moment." Jiren said to Renegade who smirked as he entered his Golden Form, looking at Jiren.

"Well then let's fix that shall we?" Renegade said and suddenly, without warning or notice, Renegade dashed forward slamming into the ground in front of Jiren, the gray alien's eyes looking down as the warrior clenched his fists, throwing a strike at Jiren who dodged allowing Renegade to front flip, his tail slamming into Jiren's block cracking the guard underneath them.

"JIREN! COME FIGHT ME!" Goku shouted as he roared as he flew at Jiren before suddenly, Toppo knocked him away from the gray alien, Goku being blown back and away from Jiren.

"I will handle him myself Jiren! Just fight to your heart's content for Justice!" Toppo shouted as he leaped after Goku as Renegade and Jiren prepared to clash as they looked at one another, ready to begin the match.

Renegade and Jiren then launched at one another, their fists cocked back, before they thrusted right at one another, their fists meeting briefly, before a massive explosion formed in their area. The two then began fighting against one another once more, Renegade being on better footing than last time and Jiren remaining calm and collected, not worried at all. The two continued to dodge and block one another, as they clashed, gaining more attention every second before they knew it, every single member of every single universe was watching the clash unfold as the two battled, unable to land a solid hit on one another. Jiren leaped into the air cocking a open hand open, forming a KI blast in it, and he blasted it a small KI blast at Renegade who leaped over it, blasting it with a Death Beam propelling him right at Jiren as he spun around charging his foot with KI as he flew right at Jiren who dodged the kick merely grazing him and as Renegade hit the pillar, he looked at Jiren who spun around wiping the scratch off his face before Renegade launched right at him, cocking his fist back as he roared before he thrusted forward his fist, charging with Golden KI as Jiren thrusted his fist right at Renegade's and as the two punches connected, a blaze of fiery red and gold exploded out of the middle as Renegade pushed against Jiren. The Frost Demon pushed more and more but was slowly overwhelmed as Jiren positioned himself in a Superman pose pushing against Renegade.

"K… K… KAIOKEN X20!" Renegade shouted as he increased the power of his Golden Form twenty times higher than before, the Frost Demon surpassing Jiren, doing a front flip into a strong kick which slammed into Jiren with a large amount of force, sending his opponent flying to the ground where he landed shortly after.

Renegade looked at Jiren his eyes full of determination and seriousness as he looked at Jiren, planning out his next strike as the Gray Alien simply looked at him, not saying a word at all. He was waiting for Renegade to strike first and the Frost Demon knew it. However, there was no other way to even get close to Jiren and catch him off guard in the process. Renegade prepared to launch off at Jiren before suddenly, in a flash of azure and red light…

"JIREN!" Goku shouted as he kicked Jiren away from Renegade, knocking him through some of the hills on the stage landing his foot touching the ground first as he looked at Renegade smiling. "Alright Renegade! Go save your stamina now! I am going to fight Jiren myself now!" Goku said to Renegade who merely chuckled and nodded as Goku launched off after Jiren.

Goku cocked his fist back and thrusted it forward right at Jiren, who blocked it with one arm before spin kicking Goku away and rushing him with a quick barrage of punches each slamming into Goku harder than the last knocking him away. However, the Saiyan due to his persistence powered up and rushed Jiren however as soon as he got close enough, Jiren threw a punch right at Goku who put two fingers to his forehead and activated Instant Transmission teleporting behind Jiren releasing a KI Wave, blasting Jiren back. The gray alien then launched off at Goku, now more angry than before, throwing punches left and right at Goku who dodged and blocked each before he backflipped away from Jiren, charging his hand full of KI wave and releasing it right at Jiren who flew into it, bursting out and slamming Goku in the face, knocking him to the ground. Jiren then grabbed Goku by the foot and began spinning him all around before finishing it off by slamming Goku into the ground lifting him up and kicking the Saiyan away causing him to cough blood as he was knocked away.

"ALRIGHT RENEGADE'S BACK!" Renegade roared as he flew into the fray right at Jiren throwing a punch at Jiren who, now more agitated than before caught the attack with one hand. He then slowly turned to Renegade and with a single punch, Jiren slammed Renegade in the stomach knocking him out of his Golden Form, along with sending him to the edge of the arena. Jiren then flew after Renegade who cocked back for a Galick Gun firing it off last second, roaring "GALICK GUN FIRE!" the Purple Attack flying at Jiren who slapped it out of the way and kneeing Renegade right in the stomach and as the Frost Demon flew out of the arena he coughed blood as Jiren cocked back prepared to release a his signature Power Impact before he spun around releasing the attack at point blank range at Goku who was blasted back as he emerged out of the smoke in Super Saiyan God weakened from the pounding Jiren had given him.

"Thanks Goku!" Renegade said as he used Instant Transmission to teleport back into the stage as he landed. "I generally underestimated this guy's firepower. Last time I saw a version of him, I could have easily used Golden Kaioken and taken him out with ease. He is a lot stronger to handle a Golden Kaioken X20 with no difficulty." Renegade said as him and Goku stood up.

"Renegade. We both have been holding back! You need to use that Ultra Instinct Form of yours and I'll go all out and use Super Saiyan God 4 with my Kaioken Limit." Goku said to Renegade who nodded smirking

Renegade and Goku then began to power up their strength rising every second, Goku attaining his form at max power reaching his absolute limit as he entered Super Saiyan God 4, the Tournament Arena shaking at the power being displayed. Renegade's powers rose up like a rocket rising to the point that it seemed Limitless until with one roar, Renegade entered Ultra Instinct being wrapped in a blue and white aura as his skin went from black to pure white, his eyes shifting from charcoal black to a light gray as he transformed into the complete, 100%, Mastered, Ultra Instinct state.

"Alright! Now here it goes!" Goku shouted over to Renegade who emerged out of the smoke from the transformation staring right at Jiren as Goku powered up, gaining a large red aura on top of his yellow with red electricity dancing all around him as he added on the largest amount of Kaioken ever displayed. "KAIOKEN… TIMES FORTY!" Goku roared with all of his might as he released every ounce of power he had, his aura growing more fierce and wild unlike Renegade's now Calm and Cool aura.

Renegade and Goku stood as one against Jiren who stood at the edge of the arena glaring daggers at the two as he launched off at them, the two launching off at Jiren, Renegade outclassing Goku with ease in both speed and strength impacted with Jiren first, slamming the gray alien in the stomach with a punch to the gut before the two spiraled into a epic clash of speed and power before Goku flew in with his God Form, as he punched Jiren right in the face to no effect as Jiren spin kicked him away before Renegade delivered a knee to the chin before he kicked Jiren away with al kick. The Frost Demon charged forward throwing millions of punches in a second each knocking Jiren around like a hammer to a nail before he backflipped and did a Soaring Kick right into Jiren's stomach knocking him to the ground.

Jiren rose up from the ground unscathed. The warrior then launched off at Renegade throwing a punch at Renegade who dodged. Jiren then proceeded to throw multiple punches at the Frost Demon who dodged each. "STOP! DODGING!" Jiren shouted and Renegade dodged his last punch dodging it and delivering a strong punch to the stomach. Jiren then now more frustrated than ever before ignited a dull red aura and with never before seen speed or strength backhanded Renegade out of Ultra Instinct as Goku rushed forward only to be grabbed by the tail and pulled into a strong gut punch causing him to be knocked out of Super Saiyan God 4. "Tch. You two made me get serious and use my real power instead of my Tournament Power." Jiren said to the two who stood up defeated.

"Holy crap he is strong." Renegade said to Goku who chuckled.

"Yeah. Defeating both Me, You, and Hit all while not even using a Fraction of his Battle Power… However I have one last trick up my sleeve." Goku said to the Frost Demon who smirked as he looked at Goku before turning back to Jiren back in his regular Final Form. Renegade transformed into his Golden Form and gave Goku the thumbs up.

"I am not sure what you are planning. Many different Goku's have pulled out multiple different ideas. Anyway, I'll use my remaining strength and stamina to buy you as much as time as I can." Renegade said to Goku who nodded as he leaped to the top of a hill of rubble and put his hand to the air.

"Alright Jiren, Let's go for Round 2!" Renegade said with a less confident smirk than prior as he looked at Jiren who smirked as he prepared to battle Renegade

* * *

 _ **P** ** _art_ 2: Renegade Reborn**_

Years Ago

A young child runs through a field smiling and his face full of nothing but pure happiness. This child was simply known as "Jiren" a child who would eventually become the ultimate warrior known as "Jiren the Gray". That was until he saw the sight of what fate had cruelly bestowed upon him. His entire village covered with nothing but destruction, smoke, and blood. He ran down the hill as fast as he can as he entered the mist that surrounded the entire village. As he entered his home he saw a being with a power level so high that no one at the time could even come close to match. The evildoer had slayed Jiren's entire family. Blood was all across the walls as the dead bodies of Jiren's mother, father, and his little sister who was only a month old in age. The being turned to spot Jiren and as he raised his hand, out suddenly in a flash of light a hero appeared. He blinded the evildoer just long enough for him and Jiren alone to escape the carnage itself. Jiren was now the last surviving member of his race. The hero soon became Jiren's master. The evildoer eventually disappeared and as soon as he had coped with the loss, Jiren began to train everyday, growing stronger so that the day the villain would return, he would be ready to avenge his family. As Jiren trained, more and more people began to get recruited and began train with him as well. The evildoer then, as if out of thin air returned and began to cause havoc once more. Jiren's Master along with his friends and himself all confronted him. And all but one fell. Jiren clung on to life barely, only to wake up to see his friends and family slaughtered. Jiren fell to his knees and screamed in defeat as he was now alone once more…

 _ **Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _ **38 Minutes Left…**_

"Alright Jiren, Let's go for Round 2!" Renegade said with a less confident smirk than prior as he looked at Jiren who stood there, looking at the Frost Demon, thoughts rushing through his head at his pathetic attempts to buy time.

"Why? Why do you continue to fight me despite being outclassed time and time again?" Jiren asked Renegade who smirked as he looked at him, ready to attack once more. "What is your drive? What is your motivation for your strength Frost Demon of Universe 7?" Jiren added on to his previous question.

"Okay, First, I continue to fight because my life and my friend's lives are at stake and along with theirs the lives of every being in the universe. Second, I want to prove myself to my grandfather. That is my overall drive and motivation to become as strong as possible." Renegade explained to Jiren who closed his eyes shaking his head before opening them ready to battle Renegade.

Jiren then launched off at Renegade, who dodged the first strike and followed it up with multiple punches and kicks to Jiren who blocked and dodged each as he grabbed Renegade by the tail, slamming him into the ground before tossing him away. Renegade then backflipped and fired off multiple Death Beams right at Jiren who charged forward, glaring them away with his invisible eye blast as he spun around and kicked Renegade in the face knocking him away before firing off another blast at the Frost Demon who leaped out of the way and charged at Jiren throwing punches right at Jiren's chest each strike doing nothing to the proud warrior who uppercutted Renegade before grabbing him by the face and stepping on his stomach before kicking Renegade into the air with the same foot knocking the Frost Demon away. Jiren then teleported above Renegade and sledgehammered him in the stomach causing him to cough blood as he hit the ground. Renegade exhaled and inhaled as he tried to recover from the beating before suddenly a KI blast from Jiren landed right next to him, causing a explosion that sent him flying into the air as he landed on the ground near Goku who looked at him worried.

"Alright then! Now to begin getting the Spirit Bomb ready!" Goku shouted as he thrusted his arms into the air as he began to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb. "All of Universe 7 can you hear me?!" Goku shouted and slowly all the members of Universe 7 confirmed they were listening in. "Alright. So I need you guys to give me some of your energy for the Spirit Bomb. Me and Renegade are busy fighting this really strong opponent named Jiren the Gray from Universe 11. He is currently beating Renegade around like garbage so it would be great if I could get that energy soon! Thanks!" Goku telepathically said to his comrades outside of Renegade who was doing his best to hold his own against Jiren.

"Forget it Kakarot! I am going to need all the energy I can spare to take down Toppo!" Vegeta telepathically said to Goku who sighed before suddenly the Spirit Bomb began to form.

"Alright dad! Me and Uub are sending some of our energy over right now!" Goten telepathically said as he began sending his energy over to Goku.

"Okay Grandpa! I'll give you some so I don't become too weak!" Pan telepathically said handing over the energy needed.

As the rest of Universe 7 gave some of their energy (Beerus secretly adding some of his own into the mix) to Goku the Spirit Bomb grew massively in size almost becoming half the size of the arena itself drawing attention to Goku, Renegade, and Jiren as the Spirit Bomb became as big as Goku needed it to be. He looked down at Jiren who was now watching Goku closely as Renegade stood in front of the Spirit Bomb, no energy left to spare as he slowly began to shake and wobble on his knees before suddenly he felt his energy get restored slightly. He turned around to see Hit behind a rock, nodding before disappearing back into the arena.

"Alright!" Renegade said as he teleported behind Goku who smirked as he looked down at Jiren. "Okay Goku! Throw it at him!" Renegade shouted and the Saiyan shook his head no looking at Renegade.

"I am thinking that if I absorb the power of the Spirit Bomb within myself and Potara Fuse with you, we should be able to take Jiren down right?" Goku asked and Renegade tilted his head confused and slightly annoyed by the question.

"Okay… Goku… You do realize I don't have ears right?" Renegade asked and Goku took a good look at him before realizing, just like Frieza, Renegade in fact did not have any ears at all.

"Wait then how do you hear? Wait how does Frieza hear?" Goku asked and Renegade facepalmed on the spot.

"JUST THROW THE GODDAMN SPIRIT BOMB YOU IDIOT!" Renegade barked at Goku who sweated nervously before getting a serious look on his face as Jiren lazily stared at the two. The Saiyan then launched the Spirit Bomb right at Jiren and the Warrior looked at the attack.

Jiren stood there, watching as the Spirit Bomb collided into him, destroying the ground around him as he was engulfed in the attack itself. Goku smirked as there was no retaliation from Jiren, that was until, the World of Void began to shake as the Spirit Bomb began to be pushed back into the air towards Renegade and Goku who powered up, Renegade still in his Final Form and Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and stretching his arms forward to hold back the attack as Renegade did the same thing, both trying as hard as possible to push the attack back at Jiren.

"How is it getting pushed back?" Uub asked as he watched from the distance with Pan the two studying the struggle as Jiren appeared, holding out one hand as he forced the Spirit Bomb back with ease, the attack being stuck between Goku, Renegade, and Jiren all trying to push it against one another. "Goku and Renegade are the Strongest Warriors of Universe 7 and they should have at least half of their original power back by now." Uub said as he watched on worried for the two leads of Universe 7.

"Don't worry Uub! Master Renegade and Grandpa Goku are going to blow Jiren back! Just you watch!" Pan shouted as she watched over the battle with Uub who still even after this had a unsure look on his face about it.

Tournament Stands

Beerus cheered on his two warriors as he smiled watching the clash of the two opposing forces "Heh! Renegade and Goku got this in the bag!" Beerus shouted as the Renegade and Goku pushed the attack back against Jiren.

Champa then looked over to his brother. "Beerus, I wouldn't be to sure about that. Renegade is low on energy still even after Hit gave him some of his and along with that he is battle damaged. Also, Goku has been using that Kaioken Power nonstop and it clearly is draining his energy so he isn't even at Max Power as well." Champa explained to Beerus who looked over to him pissed. "What I am trying to say Beerus is that your team is thoroughly screwed." Champa finished and Beerus looked down to see Renegade was wounded and clearly struggling and the fact that Goku was slowly using energy as Jiren pushed the Spirit Bomb back.

"That was quite well thought out for you Lord Champa." Vados to the fat God of Destruction who smirked as he looked at his angel.

Champa smirked as he followed up with, "I am not all food on the brains you know Vados!" Champa said and Vados chuckled to herself.

"This Jiren guy…" Shin said and Beerus and Whis looked at him. "He is strong. To take down both Goku and Hit at once and even Renegade, a Fully Trained Time Patroller who has even surpassed and defeated our world's Beerus with his Ultra Instinct was knocked out of his strongest state." Shin said talking about the power Jiren had been showing.

"To add on, he apparently is only using the power he uses for Tournaments such as these meaning he isn't using any of his true battle power. He truly is a threat Beyond even the Gods." Whis added on as he closed his eyes before reopening them. "Unlike us, Renegade has seen a outcome of our battle against all of the other Tournaments. He most likely is going for the best possible route. That may explain why he didn't start fighting until recently. Saving his own energy until Goku battled Jiren." Whis explained to Beerus who remained silent before speaking.

"No. Renegade isn't that type of fighter. He is doing something never before seen. He loves the flare of excitement. He loves the rush of experiencing something different. Behind all that seriousness, he is as happy as he can be. Hence why he is participating. He is going after something else… That is what scares me the most however. As if that something else doesn't work, we all are gonna die." Beerus said to the others worried about the battle's outcome

Tournament of Power

As Renegade and Goku desperately tried to push back the Spirit Bomb at Jiren who merely started using his gaze alone to push against the Spirit Bomb. The Saiyan and Frost Demon held the attack back their universe at stake. Jiren then intensified the power behind the force he was outputting until Renegade and Goku began to power up more and more, their power rising every second as Renegade's entire body was wrapped in Pure Gold with a Flaming aura of the same color before the aura itself was topped by the burning red glow of Renegade's Kaioken X20. Goku powered up more and more putting every single bit of power he could muster into the effort, until he himself was wrapped in the flaming yellow and red sparking aura of Super Saiyan God 4, the aura itself intensifying with Kaioken X40. The two warriors pushed back but Jiren didn't even flinch at the thought of the two using their large amounts of power.

"They are at their limit." Whis said as he watched the clash unfold in front of his eyes. "If they don't succeed here, then Universe 7 is as good as doomed." Whis added on as they tried to push back.

"Anyway, the amount of energy they are emitting is impressive…" Arack, one of the many Gods of Destruction said as he felt out the power coming from the attack.

Suddenly, the Spirit Bomb began to shrink suddenly in front of Renegade and Goku whose eyes wandered in shock as the Spirit Bomb began black and dark with purple lighting swarming all around it before the gravity and force from it pulled them both down into it. Renegade's eyes suddenly lost their color as he reverted back to his Final Form as Goku fell into the darkness reverting back into his natural form as Renegade followed suit mere moments later his stamina gone. As the two fell, they couldn't hear the scream of Pan, Gohan, and Goten. They couldn't see the worried looks of Uub, Vegeta, Trunks, and Android 17. Frieza's eyes widened with shock as he watched his grandson fall from the sky into the darkness below. There was nothing left when the Spirit Bomb disappeared the two warriors along with it.

"Are they..." Vegeta began as he looked down at the crater as Jiren stood there, looking straight ahead before he turned around to leave the battle sight as nothing happened.

"The threats to Universe 11 have been vanquished." Jiren said as Toppo, Dyspo, and Jay arrived landing behind him as he looked up seeing Universe 6's Cabba and Hit up ahead. Jiren then turned his head to see Universe 2's warriors right in front of him. Then to the other side to see Universe 7's Pan, Gohan, and Vegeta glaring daggers at him as they looked at him and the four pride troopers. "Are you here for Revenge warriors of Universe 7?" Jiren said turning to them. "I will take all of you out right here right now. Your saviors are gone. Just give up. You have lost." Jiren said to them and that was the last straw.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pan shouted as she powered into a Super Saiyan 2 and launched off at Jiren, rocketing off before suddenly, Dyspo rushed her and smacked her out of the way sending her rolling to the ground only for her to get back up to her feet and rush Jiren again, and as she clutched her fist, she cocked back and thrusted forward, her strike slamming into not Jiren but a barrier of KI around him. "ARE YOU SCARED?! YOU COWARD?! YOU KILLED MY MASTER AND GRANDFATHER AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR LITTLE BARRIER!" Pan shouted as she struck the barrier repeatedly, having no effect on it as Jiren looked at her, his eyes with nothing but pity of the little girl's desperate attempts to strike him.

"..." Gohan remained silent as he powered up into his Super Saiyan 2 state as Vegeta looked at him before putting his hand on his shoulder shaking his head, as if to tell Gohan there was no point.

Vegeta then teleported behind Pan putting his hand on her shoulder and teleporting her back to Gohan. "If Renegade and Kakarot couldn't defeat him, then you shouldn't even think about attacking him." The Saiyan Prince said as he looked down at Pan who reverted back to her natural state. "We all are mad. However…" Vegeta said as he smirked. "Those two fools aren't dead at all. Just wait." Vegeta said as suddenly, the entire World of Void began to shake as the crater blazed to life, forcing everyone but Jiren away from it.

A massive blue and gold aura surrounded the entire crater, blazing fiery and full of life before it dispersed into blue and gold lighting dancing and spinning around it before suddenly, in one flash of light it all was gone. There was a moment of calm and silence before a massive pillar of light shot out of the center of the Spirit Bomb crater all of the rubble and rocks floating towards and spinnin around it as out of the light formed a being. He was shadowed by the light itself and as he leaped into the air his body now being visible.

"This energy…" Uub said as he felt it out. "It feels like a mix of Renegade's and Master Goku's. This divine and amazing heat spewing from that being. This energy is stronger and than even Master Goku's Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X40." Uub commented as the warrior floated in the air as he looked out.

"It appears that isn't Renegade nor Goku." Whis's voice ran through the minds of all the Universe 7 Member's head. "It is a fusion of sorts done by the two falling and becoming one being who has taken the form of Renegade. It is Renegade but he seems to have the energy, power, and fighting spirit of Goku along with maybe even some of his Godly KI within his body." Whis explained to all of the warriors who looked on in awe as the warrior looked at Jiren before he landed.

"JIREN!" The warrior roared and the entire arena shook with the only word uttered from the being. "WE HAVE BECOME ONE! NOW WE AS ONE WILL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT YOU!" The warrior shouted as the pillar of light closed. As he landed he slammed on to the ground revealing himself and his damaged turtle hermit GI. "PREPARE YOURSELF!" The warrior finished before he launched off at Jiren moving at unregistered speeds as he went in for a punch on Jiren who barely sidestepped being only grazed by the sudden attack.

Renegade backflipped as he landed in front of Jiren who flared his aura, now a more bright red dashing right into Renegade who dodged the strike, as the two landed, they launched off at one another clashing their fists slam into one another. Renegade and Jiren then began to go back and forth clashing. Renegade then ducked one of the punches and uppercutted Jiren sending him into the air launching off the ground as Jiren recovered just barely dodging the attack. The two warriors then began to go back and forth with one another rising higher and higher into the air as if on equal levels of strength.

"Whis… That state… That form… It is the First State of Ultra Instinct called Ultra Instinct Omen. However, Renegade is fighting more efficiently with it. It is like this current state is even stronger than that one…" Beerus said to Whis who smiled.

"Hmm… This fusion's body simply needs time to grow adapted to the attributes of both Frost Demon and Saiyan. It is simply incomplete. Not tapping into its maximum amount of power needed to achieve the completed Ultra Instinct. Along with that, this body's Ultra Instinct is weaker than Renegade's Mastered UI from Prior. It is a mere 50% of what that was. However now, it is only 25% of the Strongest Ultra Instinct possible for this body." Whis explained to Beerus. "This body will eventually surpass Renegade's Mastered Ultra Instinct." Whis added on. "It all will happen… In due time." Whis added on.

(Short Version: The Renegade/Goku Spirit Bomb Fusion Body hasn't adapted to Frost Demon and Saiyan Cells so it is not at its maximum potential. Overtime and through battle it will adapt and eventually it will become stronger than Renegade's Mastered Ultra Instinct.)

Renegade and Jiren continued moving all around the arena the Frost Demon dodging and reacting with excellent precision and speed to back up. As the two clashed, sparks of lightning were released from the clash of fists as the two roared on fighting harder and harder every second until Renegade dodged one of Jiren's attacks and spin kicked him towards the edge of the arena before Renegade leaped into the air backflipping on to the massive pillar of the Tournament. Renegade then charged up his body full of KI as he glared down at Jiren who powered up slightly anticipating the next attack. Jiren then launched at Renegade throwing him off, the Frost Demon dodging last second before he slammed Jiren in the head and the two began to go back and forth until Jiren punched Renegade, forcing him to block it sending him slightly off the pillar and as Jiren rushed him the Frost Demon moved underneath him causing him to slam into the ground. Renegade then charged up his aura flaring once more as Jiren stood his ground glaring at him.

"IT ENDS WITH THIS!" Renegade roared one last time as he launched off at Jiren his fist forward as he charged at Jiren his aura blazing blue, red, and gold, before settling only blue and as Renegade threw one last punch with the amount of energy he had a massive explosion formed, sending out a large amount of energy.

As the dust settled Renegade and Jiren appeared. Jiren had caught Renegade's fist. The Gray Warrior gripped Renegade's fist and looked at him.

"... You did well." Jiren shouted as he cocked his fist back. "However no matter how much you try. No matter how much you power up. No matter how much you scream. You will never defeat me." Jiren said and he striked Renegade right in the face sending him flying through the smoke slamming into the pillar of the Tournament, defeated and weakened as he fell to the ground of the Tournament arena. "Hmph." Jiren said as he walked away, leaving the smoke unknown to anyone else around him.

 _ **The Savage Berserker Awakens… Next!**_

 _ **E N D**_

 _ **A/N: Allllll right. Here is this weeks and next weeks GT: Super upload all in one of one chapter to serve as the "one hour special" for the series. Next week or the week after we are getting Caulifla and Kale, Gohan and Android 17 VS Universe 2, and the explosive Vegeta VS To- Wait that is coming later, I mean Vegeta VS Hit! Besides those, I am still planning out certain other elements that would be present and set up a future conflict during the ToP with a certain fusion. Anyway, I hope you guys are as hyped as I am! See you guys next time!**_


	35. The Berserker Saiyan of Universe 6

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power**_

 _The Savage Berserker Awakens_

* * *

 _ **The World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _ **Time Remaining: 37 Minutes**_

 _As the Tournament began to reignite from the shock of Renegade and Jiren's battle the warriors began to battle once more, remembering what was at stake and why they were fighting._

As Cabba darted around the arena he looked around for his comrades. He hadn't seen Hit in a while, he had passed Magetta, but there were two certain members he was looking for. He homed in on their powers and teleported in front of them. "Caulifla! Kale!" Cabba said and the two Saiyans appeared looking at him.

"So I assume we can finally get our hands dirty?" Caulifla asked Cabba who shrugged and looked at them. "So I take that as a _yes_?" Caulifla said as she cracked her knuckles and powered up, ready to rumble.

"Go wild. Just don't fall out unless Universe 6's Trump card will fail." Cabba said as he powered into Super Saiyan. "Good luck you two." Cabba said as his emerald eyes shifted over to Kale who was rubbing her arm.

"What will we do if I… you know." Kale asked Cabba whose eyes widened. He hadn't thought about opponents like Renegade or that Jiren guy being around. They clearly don't play around meaning they would ring out Kale if she went berserk. "Am I a liability?" Kale asked and Cabba struggled to find the best way to explain it.

As Cabba opened his mouth to speak, Caulifla butted in, "No way Kale! That Berserk Form of yours is _super duper powerful!_ You are in no way in a liability!" Caulifla said hugging her protege who smiled at the recognition from some one she considered her superior. "You just need _control_ is all. If we had more time me and Cabba would devote the rest of our time into helping you master the form." Caulifla said to Kale who nodded.

" _As right as Caulifla is. We would have to make sure Kale doesn't go Berserk and go on a rampage like she did that like back then…"_

 **Champa's Planet**

 _As Cabba and Caulifla trained in their Super Saiyan forms Kale watched on wishing she could join them in combat. She wanted to be of use to both of them. However, something kept her from going beyond that wall that the two Saiyans before her surpassed a mere moments of weakness. Cabba awakened from the wanting to protect his planet from suffering a fate like his. Caulifla awakened from the mere thought of losing Kale or even Cabba after they got to know one another better. However none of these worked for Kale. It made her angry. She was sad, weak, and even pathetic enough to not even be able to become strong enough to protect those she held dear._

"KALE GET OUT THE WAY!" Caulifla shouted and Kale snapped back to reality she watched as a KI blast flew right at her. Her eyes widened in fear as the attack went right towards at high speed. She closed her eyes and just waited for the impact, accepting her fate right there and then. Suddenly her power rose unexpectedly, it shot up like a rocket and suddenly a aura formed around Kale, cancelling out the KI blast and the two Super Saiyans eyes widened as Kale's hair began to flare green then black, then back to green.

"Sis… Cabba… I… I don't feel so good." Kale stuttered as she began to be wrapped in a green aura and yellow sparks before she screamed a Saiyan roar powering up immensely as she grew taller and her muscles became massive and her eyes became pupiless.

"This form… Its power is Beyond even a Normal Super Saiyan!" Cabba exclaimed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state powering himself up more and more. "Caulifla, I know you want to help Kale, but this is currently the only way to handle her." Cabba explained to Caulifla who nodded and reverted back her natural state and backed off.

 _Cabba then rushed in against Kale who roared as she flew at him throwing a punch at Cabba who dodged and delivered a strong kick to her face only for the Saiyan beast to grab him by the leg and slam him into the ground. She then spun him around and slammed him into the ground repeatedly before tossing him away. As Cabba recovered Kale rushed at him once more only for Cabba to simply power up even further before cocking his fist back charging it with KI. As soon as Kale was in rage, Cabba rushed in, slamming his fist into her stomach. Kale then suddenly slumped over before she reverted back to her natural state into Cabba's arms._

Cabba wiped the sweat off of his face as Caulifla landed in front of him. "Thankfully I was able to handle her with ease. Though she is strong. She is way beyond what I would have believed to be a natural Super Saiyan's power to be." Cabba said to Caulifla as he laid Kale on the grass of the planet.

"We should call that form… _Super Saiyan Berserk_!" Caulifla threw out before she came up with another idea. "No that is lame! How about _Berserker Super Saiyan_!" Caulifla said this time with more confidence.

"Caulifla, you just said the same two exact things, but with a different order." Cabba said chuckling to himself at Caulifla.

"SHUT UP CABBA!" Caulifla shouted as the two began to bicker.

 **Tournament of Power**

"Don't worry Kale. If that does happen again, we will take care of it." Caulifla said, reassuring Kale as Cabba nodded.

"Anyway I am off." Cabba said turning around. "I am going to go and try to take out some of Universe 4's members. They do seem to have the most amount of fighters currently." Cabba said explaining his reasoning to the two female saiyans. "Anyway, I am off! See you guys later!" Cabba said as he took off.

 _With this, Caulifla and Kale began to make their way around the Tournament Arena, trying to figure out a way to be of use to Universe 6. Their first idea was to check on Hit to see where he was and see if he needed help. As the two Saiyans ran keeping out of sight they spotted a group of warriors in red and black clothing surrounding a fellow Super Saiyan of Universe 7 by the name of Pan if Caulifla remembered correctly._

"Tch… You guys think you guys are so slick thinking you can gang up on a girl when her back is turned! Some Pride Troopers you guys are! My dad was a better superhero than you fakes!" Pan shouted transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. "I'll take all of you on at once!" Pan exclaimed, ready to fight them before suddenly Caulifla leaped in front of her smirking.

"You have been Super Saiyan most of the Tournament. Let me handle these guys so we can fight later okay!" Caulifla shouted and Pan looked at her before turning her back and reverting back to her natural state.

"Thank You." Pan said before she darted away

 _Caulifla squared up against the warriors called the Pride Troopers who looked at her with disdain. She had sent their target away and so they set their sights on her. The warriors circled Caulifla whose eyes followed them as she prepared to take them all on as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. Caulifla smirked as she looked at them, chuckling as she rushed them. Caulifla's fists dug into their leader's face, his name was Kahseral before he recovered and knocked her away before he drew a KI blade and rushed at her throwing slices left and right before suddenly a purple haired Pride Trooper caught Caulifla off guard and kicked her into a pile of rubble. The Saiyan female then bursted out cocking her fist back as she rushed in only for some orange string to wrap around her and slam her to the ground as the KI blade user rushed and kicked her back into the air before he and a orange dinosaur like Pride Trooper leaped up and kicked her in the stomach knocking her into the ground. She then stood up her face bruised from the beating._

(A/N: She is currently fighting the following Pride Troopers, _Kahseral, Cocotte, Vuon, Kunshi, Tupper, and Zoiray._ The ones not participating are _Dyspo, Jay, Toppo, and Jiren_ ).

"Goddamn cheaters! I am going to knock all of you out myself!" Caulifla shouted rushing Kahseral who smirked before a barrier was placed around Caulifla causing her to slam her head into it. She fell down in pain before she punched the barrier before the punch slammed into her back. She then kicked it and the kick hit her. She coughed blood as she repeated the process in an attempt to break free. "Damn… I can't lose here. Not after Cabba placed his trust in me.

Zoiray, the shortest of the bunch waddled over to Caulifla smirking. "Awww. Is the lil baby mad that she can't live up to her _boyfriend's_ expectations?" Zoiray asked as he grew wings and flew around Caulifla mocking her.

"You should have stopped after the first punch! My famous Cocoette Barrier cannot be broken. Anybody who is foolish enough to try and strike from inside the barrier will be have the damage delt right back at them!" Cocoette shouted to Caulifla who just scowled at her.

"Enough. Toss her out of the ring." Kahseral said and Tupper nodded as he lift the barrier and began carrying Caulifla towards the edge of the arena.

 _However, unbeknownst to the Pride Troopers, Kale had witnessed all of this. She watched her friend get beaten on and made mocked by a bunch of_ _ **cheaters**_ _who ganged up on her. This angered Kale and her hair began to flare green and her eyes began to lose their pupils as a green aura wrapped around Kale as she glared at the Pride Troopers._

"Kale! Get out of here! These guys have a barrier that cannot be broken by sheer force! Your Berserk state won't do anything but damage you!" Caulifla shouted, her warnings fallen on deaf ears as Kale's power began to shake the Tournament arena catching multiple fighters off guard.

"I... I will… I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Kale roared as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she powered up, her green aura increasing in size as Kale's power rose fiercely as she screamed as her power rose higher and higher every second, her transformation violent and fierce like the monster that would soon be revealed from it.

" _Is it that Universe 6 Saiyan named Kale? Is she transforming into that state here and now?"_ A Super Saiyan Vegeta thought to himself as he turned his attention away from Magetta and Botamo. "You two are about to become toast!" Vegeta shouted as he returned his attention to the fight at hand, rushing the two warriors of Universe 6.

Gohan's eyes shifted over to Kale's location as he began to remember Broly's menacing power. "So Universe 6's equivalent to Broly was that girl." Gohan said to himself before he took off heading after some of the Universe 3 robotic warriors.

 _As the rumbling stopped, the smoke from around Kale covered her entire body. However the Pride Troopers only need to_ _ **feel**_ _the power and not see it to know they were going to lose. Kale then brushed away the smoke and with her massive muscular body revealed the Pride Trooper Captain, Kahseral began to sweat as Kale stuck her finger right at him._

"The Bloodbath will begin with **you**." Kale said her voice deeper and almost demonic before she launched off slamming Kahseral in the stomach grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the ground before tossing him into Kunshi.

Cocoette created a barrier around Kale trapping her within it. "That should keep you held you monster!" Cocoette shouted and Kale merely began to laugh.

" **Are you sure about that?"** Kale asked before she created a green energy orb in her hand and closing it within her face before she cocked it back and in one go, she slammed into the barrier, shattering it before she spun around and tossed the green orb right at Cocoette who was standing in front of Kunshi and Kahseral, and as soon as it was close enough, Kale smirked as the attack exploded with speed and power rocketing right into Cocoette increasing in size enough to take the three Pride Troopers out. Kale then turned her head to see the other three, in all surrounding Caulifla. Who smirked as she powered up breaking free due to the barrier being weakened due to Cocoette being taken out.

"Alright Kale! Now let's take care of these chumps!" Caulifla shouted and Kale rushed at the said Champa as Caulifla charged up a red energy blast in her hand as Kale with one smack, knocked them all towards Caulifla who was near the edge. "Sayonara you losers!" Caulifa shouted as she front flipped over them, twisting around and firing the attack right at them causing it to explode, on impact knocking them out. As Caulifla landed she turned to look at Kale. "Nice job back there Kale!" Caulifla said with a smile before Kale looked over in a certain direction.

 _Kale then leaped away crossing half of the arena. As she landed in front of a unsuspecting Uub who leaped back as the fighter he was fighting darted away. Kale then focused directly on the Half Majin Warrior who powered up._

Uub powered up and leaped away from Kale charging up a Majin Kamehameha. "Master Goku told me all about Broly, and if you any thing like him, you are a threat! And now you are _my_ problem!" Uub shouted as he fired the attack right at Kale who stood there taking the attack as Uub pushed against her Kale began to walk through the attack.

" _ **Weak."**_ Kale said before she rushed through the Kamehameha right at Uub who powered up activating Kaioken X10 before he rushed in against Kale, slamming his fist into her stomach before barraging with her a high speed rush of punches and kicks before he slammed his foot into her cheek. Kale took all of this before she grabbed Uub by the foot and slammed him into the ground repeatedly throwing him all around the arena before she slammed him into the ground one last time before she leaped up. She then charged up a Green Orb of Energy and rocketed down and as Uub's eyes widened he realized he had no choice. He couldn't lose here.

Uub closed his eyes as his energy began to slowly calm itself before he opened them up and he looked at Kale. He was then wrapped in a Pink Majin energy before suddenly his skin turned dark pink and his eyes began more like Majin Buus. Uub then after the transformation stood there, his appearance now that of Kid Buus. "This should be enough." Uub said and he rushed up to Kale and he elbowed her right in the stomach before he front flip kicked her back into the ground and as Kale hit the ground, Uub rushed her charging up a Super Majin Kamehameha. "IT ENDS WITH THIS!" Uub shouted as he released the attack right at Kale, causing a massive blue explosion to erupt as Uub landed away from Kale.

 _Uub then suddenly tilted his head to see Caulifla fire her attack, as he dodged the attack reverting back to his natural state landing in front of the Super Saiyan who got on her guard, only for Uub to punch her in the stomach once. Caulifla fell to her knees before she eventually fell down back into her natural state._

"Nice one dude!" A warrior said from the distance and Uub turned to see him. It was the Universe 11 Warrior Jay. As the Battle Ready warrior powered up Uub glared daggers at him.

Jay smirked as he was wrapped in a light pink energy. "However… This just proves my theory from prior…" Jay said as his hair flared pink as well. "You are a _**threat**_ to Universe 11." Jay said as he powered up as he was wrapped in the pink and yellow energy before in one go he screamed, releasing all of his power, forcing Uub and the unconscious Kale and Caulifla away.

Vegeta's eyes twitched as he turned in Jay's direction. "This KI… No it can't be…" Vegeta said as he powered up darting over in Jay's direction, going _Super Saiyan God_ as he headed over there reaching his desired location in seconds. As the Saiyan Prince landed, so did Cabba who had came after sensing the energy.

"Master Vegeta… This guy. His power is nothing like what I have ever seen." Cabba said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2. "He is a threat to both of our universes." Cabba added on as Uub returned standing in the middle of the two, his Red and Blue Turtle Hermit GI slightly torn from the battle and along with that, back in his natural state.

 _(a/n: Imagine Kid Buu but with Uub's hairstyle and a Turtle Hermit Gi on him. Also Uub's hairstyle is white in color when he enters the transformed state)_

"This guy Cabba…" Vegeta said as he got in a battle pose.

 _As Jay's transformation ended his eyes were now gray in color and he along with that, his hair was now a light pink, his aura was a sinister and fiery pink with yellow sparks all around it. He smirked as his eyes shifted from Uub, to Cabba, to Vegeta who all stood against the warrior who had made his presence known._

"Now then…" Jay said as he drew a pink KI Blade. "Who is ready to be handed some _justice_ by the hands of my _**Super Saiyan Rosé**_?" Jay asked and and Vegeta merely scowled at him as his blood began to boil as he remembered Goku Black.

"Uub! Cabba! Get out of here! I will take care of this son of a bitch myself!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up into Super Saiyan Blue his eyes blazing with anger. "HE _**AND**_ HIS UNIVERSE ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO _**HELL**_!" Vegeta shouted as he launched off after Jay as Cabba and Uub exchanged worried looks before Uub left while Cabba stayed, watching he battle.

 _ **Tournament of Power Time: 38 Minutes**_

 _ **Next: Rose Stained Justice**_

 **E N D**

A/N: _So. You didn't expect a new chapter this soon._ Any of you have followed this story long enough should know very well that I put out chapters at _**rapid**_ speeds. I am not sure of whether this chapter is any good though hence why I am giving you guys Jay earlier than I planned instead of _Gohan and 17 VS Universe 2_ which would have been the chapter after this one. Also yes, Jay was always planned to have Super Saiyan Rose. Anyway, I just saw a question I got so I am going to go ahead and answer it.

" **Where is SSJBlue 4?"**

 _Why that is quite simple dear viewer. It isn't in this story! I am trying to make my story_ _ **different**_ _than literally every other fanfiction while also keeping it somewhat close to the story of Dragon Ball Super hence why I am going through the latest stuff (aka Dragon Ball Super) for now._

 _ **ALSO before I forget,**_ _just wanted to let ALL of you know that this story isn't going to end with the Tournament of Power. I still have to cover Super 17, Shadow Dragon Arc, and like two or three more arcs with that. So it is safe to say, that unless I_ _ **die**_ _this story is going to continue for a_ _ **very**_ _long time until I feel the need to end it (The Current Goal is 100 Chapters while without counting extras we are only on Chapter 35). Also would you guys like to see the Dragon Ball Super Movie adapted into this cause I would be more to willing to do so. Speaking of the Extras, they are being moved from here to_ _ **Dragon Ball GT: Super EXTRA**_ _because sometimes it takes a bit to contain all of them. Along with that though also check out_ _ **Dragon Ball GT: Super Collection!**_ _It is basically a compilation of every arc's chapter into one with a little bit of fixed dialogue and slightly more action! Besides that though, I hope you guys are having a good day and I hope to see you guys later!_


	36. Rose Stained Justice

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Rose Stained Justice_

* * *

 **Tournament of Power Time: 38 Minutes**

 _As Vegeta charged right at Jay who smirked as he powered up rushed at Vegeta, the two cocked their fists back and threw simultaneous strikes into one another, the force of their punch causing a massive explosion to erupt. The two then began to fight it out at high speed as Cabba followed watching the fight from a safe distance._

" _So this guy is on par with Master Vegeta's blue form…"_ Cabba thought to himself he saw Vegeta get knocked into the ground causing a massive crater to be formed as Jay slammed into the Prince causing him to cough blood. " _I want to help but… No I have to conserve my energy."_ Cabba noted as he watched the battle unfold.

 _Vegeta and Jay began going at it at high speed, trying to beat one another into submission, the Saiyan Prince spinning around and kicking Jay across the face before he rushed him and began beating on Jay knocking him around until Jay backflipped and revealed a KI Scythe spinning around and sending out a wave of KI Javelins at Vegeta._

"Your Universe 7 is thoroughly screwed y'know!" Jay shouted as Vegeta leaped above the Javelins before he fired a Big Bang Attack right at Jay who blocked it. "Your Strongest Fighter is nowhere to be seen! He is like a ghost!" Jay said commenting on Renegade's notable absence from the battlefield.

Vegeta then teleported above Jay and kicked him to the ground and rushed after him smirking, "But you see Jay, Unlike your Pathetic waste of a Universe…" Vegeta began as he slammed Jay in the gut. "Mine doesn't need to rely on one man to get the job done!" Vegeta roared as he picked up Jay and kicked him away smirking as he reverted back to _Super_ _Saiyan God_.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _Gohan and Android 17 find themselves surrounded by three of Universe 2's members. As the two warriors stood back to back they powered up._

"Android 17… How did someone like _Vegeta_ get you to come to this." Gohan asked as the three warriors of Universe 2 gave each other looks smirking at the two warriors.

Android 17 turned his eye back to Gohan before saying, "I asked if I could get a boat from the wish but he said he'll just have his wife, Bulma Briefs give him her boat." Android 17 explained to Gohan who chuckled.

"Wow… Never would have seen you as a Boating Person." Gohan said as him and Android 17 took off battling the warriors.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _As Renegade limped around the Tournament arena clutching his arm, he wondered where he should go now. He wasn't ready for the sudden fusion of him and Goku and was weakened slightly because of the sudden change and his body not adapting to the extra boost._

"Are you running?" A voice from Renegade said and suddenly a Death Beam flew past him, grazing him as he turned around, getting in a fight pose. "No need to fret Grandson, I am not going to kill you for being weak." The being said, as he revealed himself to be Frieza.

Renegade sighed, still keeping his guard up unsure of Frieza's intentions. "What the hell do you want?" Renegade asked and Frieza merely chuckled to himself.

"Nothing in particular. It isn't everyday your grandson who bested the Gods themselves loses in a fight against a stereotypical gray alien is all." Frieza said as he created a Purple KI orb in his hand he then sent it towards Renegade. "Take that energy with you and conserve your power. Avoid unnecessary conflicts if you can until you are ready to fight again. Understood?" Frieza said, as the energy reached Renegade.

"Crystal." The Black Frost Demon said as he cupped the energy in his hand before he powered up with it, his power rising slightly, sure as hell not enough to put him on fighting grounds against Jiren or even Dyspo, but it could get him moving. "Thanks." Renegade then disappeared into the darkness as Frieza moved towards Vegeta's fight with Jay.

 **The Main Event…**

 _Vegeta and Jay battled on even grounds, their power rising and flowing with a steady and slow pace both trying to overpower the other, their fists cupped and locked against one another, until Vegeta kneed Jay in the face and punched him away forcing the Pride Trooper to power up even further beyond creating a Galick Gun like attack, cocking it back before he fired it right at Vegeta who dodged and rushed at Jay who created a KI blade and spun around Vegeta barely stopping in time, the blade only making a slice through his armor, which only pissed Vegeta off more. Vegeta's Super Saiyan God aura then flared blue and he struck Jay away who merely smirked._

"How dare you scratch the armor of the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted as he gutted Jay before barraging him with punches and kicks each getting faster and harder until Vegeta grabbed Jay by the face and tossed him into the air leaping upward and delivering a hard kick right to the back knocking Jay down into the ground closer to the arena as Vegeta landed he calmed down and looked at the seemingly defeated Super Saiyan Rosé

Jay looked at Vegeta as he stood up. "This pain… This battle… IT WILL ONLY MAKE ME STRONGER!" He roared as his aura intensified and sparked as he dashed off in front of Vegeta throwing a punch which Vegeta narrowly dodged, only for Jay to counter it with a strong kick to the face as he created the KI scythe as well. "I wonder if you have ever dealt with this!"

 _Jay then spun his scythe around him before he leaped into the air and spun around slicing into the air, causing a massive rift to be opened in the sky above the arena, which pulsed and cracked with energy as Jay landed in front of Vegeta, a sinister smirk on his face. Suddenly with a flash of light, multiple Jay's bursted out of the rift all surrounding Vegeta. As Vegeta looked around, he counted fifty clones of Jay the real one watching from a distance. The Saiyan Prince powered up, entering Mastered Super Saiyan Blue, and powering up ready to take them all on._

"This could be bad…" Cabba said as he front flipped forward landing with his back to Vegeta as the two stood together powering up simultaneously. "Master Vegeta, forgive me but I was trying to save this form for our battle, but I will use it here." Cabba then powered up his eyes began to become pupiless as the entire Tournament Arena began to shake with power as Cabba's Super Saiyan 2 aura grew a azure one within it before he clutched his fists and powered up.

" _This… This is form that rivals the form attained by Saiyan Gods… This is the form I achieved myself through my own training and hard work. Through months of grueling training and determination alone as my only guide. I dubbed the name of this form on the rage that I experienced that first transformed me into a Super Saiyan. I call it…_ _ **Super Saiyan Rage**_ _."_ Cabba said as the aura and sparks all flowed within him as he roared, as his formerly pupiless eyes were given pupils which now shined blue and his aura became a darker shade of yellow and a growing a smaller azure aura in between Cabba himself and the large aura and his muscles bulged and increased in size.

Vegeta smirked as he looked back at Cabba, "I can see you were in fact holding back some power within you. However, it is time we field tested it." Vegeta said with a smile as him and Cabba powered up before they stood as one against Jay who began to sweat nervously as he looked at the two Saiyans.

" _Ohhh I am soooo fuuuuuuckedddd."_ Jay thought to himself as Vegeta and Cabba powered up and flew into the horde of Jay's who attempted to fight back.

 _Vegeta and Cabba rushed into the Jays pushing them back completely as the two flew right into his clones, their fists in front of them back with their auras intertwined and mixed into one singular aura, with a azure one in front and a golden one within it the two pushed back until they leaped upward as Jay drew his scythe, only to be uppercutted by Vegeta and Cabba who spun around and kicked him in right in the stomach, before the two backflipped back and fired a double Super Galick Gun (In Cabba's case, "Super Galick Cannon") slamming into Jay knocking him back into the arena sending him flying into a massive purple explosion._

Jay leaped out damaged by the attacks. He wiped the blood off his cheek and quickly powered up drawing a KI Blade. " _How dare you… you weak, pathetic, arrogant bastards…"_ Jay said as his gray eyes shifted to see Vegeta and Cabba with grins on their face. "Stop making those faces!" Jay shouted as he created a KI orb and tossed it right at the two only to have Cabba fire a blast into it, causing it to explode and through it Jay rushed out, slicing his KI blade downward right at Vegeta who blocked it with his wrist causing blood to drip from it. Vegeta smiled as he looked at the frustrated Jay.

"You aren't anything like Goku Black. He truly knew how to use this form." Vegeta said as he grabbed Jay's wrist and with a single punch to the stomach he knocked Jay to the ground. "That is why you are losing. You merely are using the form, instead of truly knowing its potential." Vegeta said as Jay rose up coughing blood. "Cabba. Take him out. He should have burnt through enough of his Stamina to no longer be a threat to both of us." Vegeta said to his student who nodded.

"This is where you fall." Cabba said as Jay powered up using what power he had left to try and take down the shorter Saiyan.

 _Cabba then launched off at Jay, throwing multiple punches at Jay who was forced to block by each. As he was steadily pushed back he tried to figure out a way to take down Cabba who as dead serious. He spun around and kicked Cabba in the stomach knocking him back long enough for Jay to draw out his KI Blade and thrust it at Cabba who dodged. The Rose Haired Saiyan then launched forward slicing at Cabba who dodged and ducked each calmly. Jay slowly became noticeably stressed and furious. He wasn't landing any shots on Cabba due to his battered and weakened state. Cabba then spun around and delivered a strong and powerful gut punch which was wrapped in a purple KI aura as Cabba slammed Jay's gut, knocking him away from both Vegeta and Cabba, the former now back in his Natural State._

Cabba looked at Jay, his azure eyes showing nothing but calmness. "This is where you fall." Cabba said as he powered up, his aura growing larger as he glared at Jay who powered up using what he had as he drew his KI scythe ready to end the battle himself. Cabba got in a track runner position and aimed squarely for Jay, who rushed at him. Cabba then took off ready to end the fight right there and then however just before the final strike…

" _JUSTICE IMPACT!"_ A voice shouted and suddenly a massive ball of energy rolled right between Cabba and Jay before it exploded right in front of the two, forcing them away from one another. Cabba's eyes adjusted and he looked through the smoke to see two new figures standing in front of where Jay was. The smoke cleared and as it did Vegeta walked over next to Cabba who got ready to fight.

Vegeta then let out a low growl as he saw who was it that stopped Jay and Cabba. "Toppo…" Vegeta said, announcing the person as he stood there his arms out as a another figure looked at him and Cabba.

"Jay, stand down for now. You have lost too much Stamina for you to continue fighting. Revert back to your natural state and allow Dyspo to carry you to safety. I'll provide us with cover." Toppo said and Jay nodded doing as he was told. Dyspo then picked Jay up by the arm and rushed him to a safe area.

Toppo and Vegeta's eyes looked at one another. "So. I believe it is time for me to take back my defeat at your hands." Vegeta said as he powered up, gaining a aura around him as he prepared to go _Mastered SS Blue_ only for Toppo to look at him uninterested.

"At your current level… You will never defeat me." Toppo said and Vegeta powered up ready to go. "However, the time for our rematch will come Vegeta. Until then, preserve your energy. As if you come in like you did against Jay… The outcome will be…" Toppo said as he turned his back on Vegeta as he prepared to leave. " _Destructive_ for you." Toppo then leaped away from the two.

Vegeta merely scoffed and prepared to leave before he looked back at Cabba. "Good work out there Cabba." Vegeta said as he leaped in the opposite direction of Cabba, leaving the Saiyan alone.

" _Why aren't you a strong warrior?"_ A voice from behind Cabba said, as he turned around to see a tail slam into his face knocking him down. He powered up and went Super Saiyan 2. His now emerald green eyes locked with red as he saw Frieza, who was charging a Death Beam, aiming straight at Cabba. "Sayonara kiddo." Frieza then fired the Death Beam, Cabba just barely dodging it.

Cabba began to run around Frieza who continued to mercilessly fired at Cabba who began to get closer and closer. " _He is aiming to kill me. So I can't hold back here. He is going down right here and right now."_ Cabba thought to himself, before he charged up a KI blast before tossing it at Frieza who batted it away only for Cabba to rush in and land a strong kick right to the Frost Demon's face. Frieza was knocked away before he powered up and looked at the saiyan and fired a Death wave at Cabba who knocked it away.

 _Cabba and Frieza then charged at one another and began to go at it, head to head. The two on equal terms of power. Frieza wasn't ready for a threat like Cabba. The Saiyan slammed into Frieza's face and stomach. The Frost Demon could only defend himself as he looked in horror as Cabba began to pound him into the Tournament Ground. He picked up Frieza and tossed him into the air, before he slammed his fist into her stomach knocking her into the air, before he leaped up and spin kicked him into the ground before he grabbed Frieza and lifted him into the air and punched him in the stomach before he backflipped and fired a Super Galick Gun right at him causing a massive explosion._

Cabba smirked as the smoke rose into the air. "This guy was trying to kill me… I can't mess around with him, even if he is on Master's team." The young Saiyan said as he went Super Saiyan Rage, preparing to end the fight with the next strike. Before suddenly, what appeared to be fifty Death Beams flew out of the smoke, each striking Cabba's body knocking him back and to the ground. "What the hell…" Cabba said as his eyes saw Frieza emerge, his body wrapped in Gold.

"My… My. Aren't you a strong one. To be able to force me beyond my Final Form." The golden Frost Demon said as he cocked back a purple KI blast. "However, you aren't strong enough." Frieza then fired the attack right at Cabba whose eyes widen as a explosion covered the entire arena as he was blasted out of the ring.

" _Master Vegeta… I failed you… Even after you said I did good, I still failed. I let my cockiness get the better of me… I… I'll train even harder. Until I reach you and Son Goku's level of power… I…"_ Cabba began to think to himself as he fell off the arena in to the void, until suddenly, he appeared back on the stage. His eyes widened as he saw Hit standing there his red eyes looking back on Cabba.

"Cabba. Get out of here. There is too much at stake here for us to lose here." Hit said to Cabba who nodded apologetically. "Don't give up alright. That isn't showing your Saiyan Pride. Son Goku and Vegeta carry their pride high and proud. You are disgracing your race by giving up." Hit said to Cabba as he turned to leave. "You will only fail if you don't carry your pride. Now go fight until you can't anymore. Then and only _then_ can you fall." Hit said to Cabba who nodded and he backed away before he left.

Hit then turned to leave the area before suddenly a beam grazed his cheek and he turned around to see Frieza, still in his Golden Form, aiming directly at him. "You are a persistent one aren't you, Grandfather of Renegade." Hit said as his eyes met Frieza's, the two warriors prepared to clash as the Tournament of Power raged on, with one universe erased.

 _Tournament of Power Time: 37 Minutes_

 **Next: Warriors of Love Emerge!**

 _ **Chapter 36… E N D**_

* * *

 _A/N: FINALLY! I missed the original upload (Saturday) by three days but hey at least I got it out! The next chapter will probably take a while to come out since I dislike Ribrianne (so you already know how that mini-arc is going to go). So until then, Sorry for the wait and the short Author Note, and finally, see you alllllllll laterrr!_


	37. Universe 2 Warriors of Love Emerge!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Universe 2 Super Warriors of Love Emerge!_

* * *

 _ **Tournament of Power Time: 37 Minutes**_

 _As Renegade went around the Tournament of Power arena, conserving his energy he noticed something strange. Fighters were being attacked by… the air? He confusedly watched on until suddenly, the three Universe 2 warriors were knocked off the stage._

Renegade simply stepped out into the shadows and began to feel out the energy of the person being attacked before suddenly, something slammed into his arm knocking him back. "What the heck…" Renegade began to get attacked repeatedly. "Okay, now I can see this was a bad idea." Renegade said as he powered up, entering Kaioken X2. He smirked as he heard something walk behind him. "GOT YOU!" He shouted spinning around, creating a KI blade, slicing, only to find the air and something to slam into his stomach. "Oh this is going to be fun." Renegade said before suddenly, something grabbed him from behind. "Alright, _No._ " He said going Golden forcing whatever it was away from him. He then reverted back into his first form before taking off.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _As Gohan rushed in to attack a Universe 2 Fighter, they smirked as they dodged the attack, going for a punch right to his stomach, only for him to dodge the attack last second, and spin around slamming a strong kick into the opponents hip knocking them away, before he rushed above them grabbing them by the face and tossing them out of the arena, firing a quick Kamehameha to follow it up. As he fell off the stage, Gohan smirked as he turned to see Android 17 taking on three opponents before he created a barrier before expanding it, sending them flying before he leaped into the air and fired three KI blast, knocking them down._

Gohan waved to Android 17 and said, "Nice work out there!" He said as Android 17 smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The two then focused on the opponents that kept coming and coming. "It is like a endless horde of enemies coming one after the other." Gohan said to Android 17 as the two powered up to take them down.

Android 17 sighed and prepared to take on the opponents. "I still don't understand why Dr. Gero didn't give me or my sister the ability to sense KI. I could be a lot more useful if I had that." He said as he prepared to take on some opponents when suddenly…

"RIBRIANNE HEART CANNON!" A female voice shouted as suddenly a massive heart formed above the warriors and shot down at high speed, causing a massive pink explosion to form around them, blasting multiple opponents from the arena. As the voice landed near the massive explosion as dust rose. "Love and Beauty Prevails as expected all thanks to me, Ribrianne!" She said striking a peace sign.

"HAA!" A voice shouted, as a blue KI blast shot through the smoke, going to strike Ribrianne only for two mysterious figures to come and kick the attack away.

As Gohan and Android 17 stared at the group from the massive heart crater they were standing dead in the center of. "Under other circumstances, I would thank you, however this is a tournament for survival." Gohan said as he powered up, entering his "Potential Unleashed" state.

Ribrianne smirked as the two figures from earlier landed next to her, their hands on their hips. "You dare challenge us, The Ribrianne Love and Beauty Squad to a battle of strength?" She said, putting her hands on her hips, smiling at the two. "Very well! However, you will be dazzled and defeated at the almighty power of Ribrianne!" She shouted, making a heart out of her hands and holding it high above her head.

"And Rozie!" The other female shouted, making a heart herself, and striking it up high and proud like Ribrianne before bringing it down to her chest, a aura between her and Ribrianne forming as the two powered up, allowing their power to rise to even greater heights.

"And finallyyyy… Kakunsa!" The last one shouted, powering up and striking a heart herself, powering up as well, covering herself, Ribrianne, and Rozie all in a red, blue, and pink aura, as the two powered up, they aimed their attack at the two Universe 7 Warriors, ready to fier their strongest attack.

" _TRIPLE! HEART! ATTACK!"_ The three shouted, firing a massive heart beam at Gohan and Android 17 who powered up and prepared to take on the attack.

 _Gohan and 17 then cocked their fists back charging them full of KI, before they slammed their fists into the giant heart, powering up more and more, until the heart cracked, before it shattered before the two launched themselves forward, Gohan landing a solid strike on Kakunsa who rebounded and leaped back at Gohan, drawing claws and slicing at Gohan who created a blue barrier of his own causing the slice to knock him back as Rozie and Kakunsa leaped down in front of them and began barraging him with punches and kicks, while Android 17 dealt with Ribrianne. As the Android and Warrior of Love met fists they caused a massive explosion before they rocketed out, Android 17 on the offensive, forcing Ribrianne back before she powered up forcing 17 off of her long enough for her to begin charging a one handed KI blast. She smirked as she fired the attack at Android 17 who knocked it out of the way keeping a calm and collected expression on his face as he rocketed into Ribrianne, slamming his fist into her stomach before he slammed his foot into her head knocking her away right past Gohan who was battling Rozie and Kakunsa still._

Gohan growled as he powered up forcing the two away as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, launching right past the two, punching Kakunsa away sending her flying back before she powered up, wrapping herself in a blue and red energy orb before she condensed it and tossed it at Gohan who merely glared at it. " _You can't and never will beat me as I am now."_ Gohan said as his glare own began to stop the blast before he began charging a strong Kamehameha wave, aiming it right at Kakunsa who pushed the back as hard as she could. "HAA!" Gohan shouted, firing the Kamehameha right through Kakunsa's energy orb, the attack slamming into her pushing her back.

"YACCHINA RUSH!" Rozie shouted as she jabbed Gohan right in the face, blowing him back. As Gohan recovered, he blocked the incoming rush of blows from Rozie as she slammed into him knocking him back before Gohan caught her by the wrists and slammed his knee right into her stomach before he kicked her square in the chin knocking her into the air.

"MASENKO!" Gohan shouted firing the attack right into Rozie, blasting her into the air before Gohan leaped into the air after he grabbing her by the foot and slamming her into the ground before he picked her up by on leg glaring her down. He then spun her around tossing her off the stage eliminating her.

"R… ROZIE!" Kakusna shouted as she emerged from Gohan, rushing him with a barrage of punches and kicks before she spin around and sliced Gohan across the stomach, causing him to bleed before she began to repeatedly slice Gohan around the arms and legs before she leaped into the air, ready to finish him. "THIS! THIS IS FOR HER!" She shouted as she brought her claws down only for Gohan to power up, his aura expanding greatly forcing her away.

Through the cuts Gohan glared at her as he put two fingers to his forehead. "This is a technique my master taught me." He said as he began to charge the attack as a red and purple sparks began to appear all around him. "I am ending this fight with this technique." He said as he powered up as he looked at Kakunsa.

She drew her claws and glared at Gohan. "I… I'll slice right through!" She shouted as she released all of her power, creating a beast like aura behind her as she rushed at Gohan. "I WILL AVENGE ROZIE!" She roared as she prepared to finish Gohan. She rushed at him before leaping into the air, before she backflipped on to a rock, launching right at Gohan who put up his barrier, forcing Kakunsa to strike it. She then leaped off and began moving around it at high speed, rushing it and beating on it at high speed before she charged her fist full of energy as she launched it at once more, slamming into it, causing it to crack slightly. She then smiled. "YOU ARE MY PREY!" She roared slicing and slicing, punching and punching doing everything possible to disrupt the barrier before Gohan decided to finish it, teleporting behind Kakunsa leaving her wide open.

"Gotcha." Gohan said with a smirk, as he fired the attack right at her, the attack, drilling into Kakunsa, forcing her back further and further until Gohan appeared right in front of her kicking her into the air before he sledgehammered her into the ground and as she landed, Gohan slammed his fist into her stomach, finishing her off with a strong Super Dragon Flight, knocking her off the stage with a massive **BOOM** as she rocketed off the arena. "Now then…" Gohan said as he looked back to see Android 17 duking it out with Ribrianne still. "Now to finish off the last one."

"You are very persistent aren't you?" Android 17 said as he blocked a punch from Ribrianne, who leaped back, beginning to rotate vertically at high speed, before she launched herself off right at Android 17 who waited before leaping into the air smirking. "I doubt you can actually steer like that though." He said with a smile as he landed.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Ribrianne shouted as she drifted with all of her might, going right towards Android 17 who toyed with her, letting her get closer before leaping away at just at the right time before she eventually stopped, tired and dizzy from all the spinning. "Darn… You are pretty good!" She said with a smirk as she powered up, only to be kicked in the face and knocked away by a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan who landed.

"Were you having trouble with her Android 17?" Gohan asked and 17 chuckled and shook his head "no" which brought a smirk to Gohan's face. "So you really were just toying with her until I was done with her backup?" Gohan asked and 17 smiled.

"I had a feeling they would have a lot more team up attacks that could actually harm us so I decided to use you to ring them out instead of doing it myself." Android 17 explained to Gohan who nodded, understanding 17's reasoning behind it. "However, we really shouldn't underestimate this one though. She was giving me a bit of trouble. She is really unpredictable." 17 said to Gohan who nodded getting on guard as Ribrianne emerged, damaged.

Ribrianne looked at Gohan and Android 17 with a look of disdain. "How dare you talk about Rozie and Kakunsa as if they were just some fodder!" She shouted pointing her finger right at the two. "You used them for your own reasons like a criminal!" She shouted. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR MY FRIENDS BEING USED AND TREATED LIKE FODDER!" Ribrianne shouted as a pink orb of energy wrapped around her as a massive pink and red aura sparked from the aura wrapping around it.

Gohan and 17 launched off slamming their fists into the orb, only for it to not budge at all and electrocute the two, causing them to leap into the air, cocking their fists back and powering up before they launched back down slamming into the barrier once more, doing nothing but forcing them back.

"Shit, nothing is working at all!" Gohan shouted as he watched the orb begin to bulge and spark to life as it glowed brighter. "Whatever the thing that emerges from it is, it will be powerful." Gohan concluded as suddenly the orb exploded…

 _ **There was nothing but silence for those brief moments that followed… The warriors of the Tournament of Arena stage were confused by the sudden burst of light as a pink mist and thousands of hearts floated around the arena, as the previously dull black and green sky was now a bright pink, with a giant heart over the entire arena…**_

Gohan covered his face as his eyes looked forward to see the orb was cracked down the middle. As a hand outstretched itself it grabbed the side and emerged. The body that followed was similar to Ribrianne's but it had wings and a bow and arrow on the other its back. "This energy… It is amazing…" Gohan said as he felt out the energy as Ribrianne stepped out and looked straight at Gohan and 17.

"This pressure… It is… Like the one of Son Goku's and Vegeta's." Android 17 said as he looked at Ribrianne whose eyes were covered as she looked at the two.

"Ribrianne… Love Evolution Act 1… SUPER RIBRIANNE!" She shouted as she leaped into the air drawing her Bow and Arrow, as she fired multiple arrows directly at Gohan and Android 17 who created barriers to block the incoming barrage of attacks that slammed into them at high speed. Ribrianne, now with her two butterfly rings flew around the arena, firing high speed arrows at everyone in sight. "LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOOOOOOVE!" She shouted as she fired every single arrow directly at him.

Renegade looked up from his battle and dodged a arrow that exploded behind him, knocking him away. "Jeez. She is a lot more powerful than what Master Goku told me…" Renegade said as he darted away before he leaped into action, slamming his foot directly into Ribrianne, knocking her directly into one of her hearts only for her to bounce back, and headbutt him away before she kicked him into the ground, firing multiple arrows down at him, causing multiple explosions.

"Don't ever test the power of my love!" She shouted as she rained the arrows down at Renegade who growled as he powered up, entering Kaioken X20, as he powered up and rushed through the bullets before he landed, a solid punch on Ribrianne, before he kicked her even higher into the air before he landed on the Tournament grounds before he launched into the air himself sledgehammering Ribrianne down to the ground and firing a quick rush of KI blasts down upon her as he landed on the ground near her. Suddenly with a another rush of power, Ribrianne appeared out of the smoke, seemingly unscathed. "It seems like you need a bit more Love in your heart... " Ribrianne said as she powered up making a heart sign at Renegade. "SUPER RIBRIANNE HEART BEAM!" She shouted, firing a massive pink beam of energy at Renegade who leaped into the air.

" _The fact she withstood all of that. Even though I am weakened, that should of been enough to take her down…"_ Renegade to himself as he landed on some rubble. " _Tch… She is pretty durable it seems. I'll have to retreat until I can regain more energy… Again…"_ Renegade then leaped into the air looking at Ribrianne, who prepared another attack aiming directly at him. "SOLAR FLARE!" Renegade shouted, as he unleashed the attack, blinding Ribrianne temporarily. "Jeesh… She is really strong." Renegade said as he teleported away using Instant Transmission.

 _As Ribrianne recovered from the Solar Flare, she rubbed her eyes a bit before adjusting a bit before she realized Renegade was nowhere to be seen. She sighed before she flew into the air once more, only to see Gohan and Android 17 there, charging up their own attacks, firing them directly at Ribrianne who created a barrier of her own shielding her from the attacks, as Gohan, still in Super Saiyan 2, rushed her and threw a good punch which Ribrianne blocked grabbing Gohan's arm and throwing in front of some of Android 17's attacks._

Ribrianne smiled as she created millions of arrows as she flew above the Tournament Arena. "I hope you all like the ultimate Taste of Love! RIBRAINNE… SUPER… LOVE… BARRAGE!" She roared, firing the millions of arrows down at the fighters on the Tournament arena.

"Jiren…" Toppo said, and Jiren nodded as he looked at the millions of arrows.

 _With speeds never before seen, Jiren rushed past every single arrow, not letting a single one even graze him, he then using speeds faster than even what a God of Destruction could see or even gain, he struck "Super Ribrianne" millions of times each strike slamming into her until he finished it off, with a strong and powerful, punch right to the side of the face, knocking her right in the face, knocking her down to the ground before he finished it off cocking his hand back as he filled it with energy, sticking it forward, as he fired the massive attack at Point Blank Range, sending Ribrianne off the fighting stage in a massive explosion, which seemingly caused all of the mist and floating hearts to disappear from sight._

Jiren sighed and turned away as Ribrianne appeared on the stands. "Too weak…" Jiren said as he left the area, the defeat of Ribrianne, only disappointing him.

 _Through the shadows, four eyes followed Jiren as he leaped away from the arena. They chuckled and laughed as he disappeared._

"Why is he _so_ serious." One voice said. "I want eat him up… I want to drain him _dry_ until he can't even walk and then… I'll then absorb him… And turn him into a part of me." The voice continued.

"Sis… That sounds pretty dirty you know… And even then, we have to wait to get Jiren. We have to get Mr. Frost Demon first. And then, we'll take all of Jiren's stamina and energy. And then… Finally… We'll absorb him." The other voice said, as the two prepared to make their move.

 _Tournament of Power Time: 35 Minutes_

 **END** _**of Chapter 37**_

 _ **Next: Piko and… Peeko?**_

* * *

 _A/N: Woo-Hoo! Ribrianne and her backup dancers are gone! They are gone I tell you! They will never_ _ **ever**_ _return! Unless I decide to bring them back… Though, I do doubt that… Anyway, next chapter, we are dealing with Universe 6's Twin DemoMajins! Which will lead into Kefla… Which will lead into…_ _ **him**_ _making his grand return to the fighting stage… And then.. How about I stop for now. You guys are going to love this next Sub Arc! Just trust me! Okay? OKAY!_

 _Also beforeeeee I forget… I am starting a new DB Series… Well more_ _ **mini**_ _series for DB. It is going to be called_ _ **Saviors of Hope**_ _it is a Future Trunks and Gohan What IF that is going to feature many different changes to the story of Future Trunks and Gohan! I do hope that if any of you decide to check it out, once it is up later today! So until then, see you guys… LAAATERRR!_


	38. The Piko Peeko Twins!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super No. 38 - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _The Piko Peeko Twins_

* * *

 _ **The World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _Tournament of Power Time: 35 Minutes_

"Grand Priest! Grand Priest!" The Two Zenos shouted as they called for the Grand Priest, who arrived instantaneously, looking at them.

"What do you wish Lord Zeno?" The Head Angel asked and the Zenos smiled at him before saying.

"We want to know who you think is going to win!" Zeno asked and the Grand Priest smiled before he became silent, as he thought of a good answer to the request.

"In my personal opinion, I believe that Universe 11 has the Best Chance of winning, as Jiren has fought Renegade in both his Mastered Ultra Instinct and now in his _Ultra Instinct Omen_ form and taken down "Super Ribrianne" who defeated a weakened Kaioken X20 Renegade." The Grand Priest said explaining.

"Woah! So you believe Jiren's Universe is going to win!" One Zeno said and the other nodded smiling before the Grand Priest smiled.

"However I would put some hope in Universe 7. Since they are currently in the lead with the most people in the ring." The Grand Priest said.

 _ **(earlier; a few moments after Cabba is Saved from elimination from Hit)**_

 _As Hit glared at Frieza who smiled as he looked at the Universe 6 assassin as he aimed his finger at him. Hit merely raised his fists and looked at Frieza, a cold glare in his eyes as blood dripped from his cheek from a Death Beam._

"You stole my prey Hit of Universe 6." Frieza said as he smiled at his new target in his Golden Form. "Now you have to take his place." Frieza then fired off multiple Death beams right at Hit who used Time Skip, dodged each and landed a strong punch to Frieza's gut before he barraged him repeatedly with punches, ending it with a punch right to the face, knocking Frieza away.

"You aren't worth the time or energy…" Hit said as he left the site, unimpressed with the display of power Frieza had given him.

 _ **(Present)**_

 _Renegade darted around the Tournament of Power arena, he searched for Frieza, wondering where he could be. He hadn't seen his Grandfather in a good minute. He then resigned himself and stopped to see some Universe 10 fighters who were still winded from Ribrianne's attack earlier. He smirked as he leaped down ready to take them down._

"What in the... Huh? Who the heck are you?!" One of the fighters shouted as he threw a punch at Renegade who dodged and kicked him right in the stomach as another ran and tried to throw a punch from behind Renegade who leaped over him, landing behind him and firing a strong KI blast at the two blasting them off.

Renegade chuckled to himself as he watched them appear on the stands. "Some of these guy are just too easy to take down." Renegade said as he leaped into the air to leave, when suddenly, a hand wrapped around his leg pulling him down with a loud crash.

"Look Sis! I got him! I got him!" A voice shouted as the arm released it self off of Renegade, going back to its user who smiled as Renegade stood up, some blood going down his forehead.

"Alright…" Renegade said as he turned to face the two attackers. He instantly recognized them as _DemoMajins_ , a type of Majin that was _naturally_ weaker than Majins such as Super Buu and Kid Buu, but they had other abilities like Majins. The two in front of him looked at him smiling. "Huh… Two DemoMajins eh? I haven't dealt with your race in a while." Renegade said getting in a fighting position.

The DemoMajin that had grabbed him had two mint green eyes and light blue skin. She smiled as she looked at him. "Sis… It looks like he is underestimating us…" She said as she glanced at him. She was clothed ready for battle it seemed. She was wearing a black and white bodysuit similar to what Hit was wearing, except it was sleeveless and had fingerless gloves as she clenched her fists. "Let's just go and get him out!" She shouted as the other smiled as she looked at the Frost Demon.

The other DemoMajin was slightly taller than the other one. Her eyes were a bright red and her skin was blue, she smiled at him as she got ready to attack him. "Come on now Sis, we don't even know his name yet." She said as she looked over to her sister, before she looked back to Renegade. She was wearing a GI of Sorts along with fingerless gloves as well. It was Red with a Black undershirt. She powered up as she charged a red KI blast. "Well in case you need to know, My Name is Piko and My Sister is Peeko as well, except she has two _Es_ in her name while I have a single _I._ We are from Universe 6, if we didn't mention that earlier." She explained to Renegade who smirked.

"The name is Renegade Cold, but my real name is _Snow Cold_. Since at birth I was born as white as what Humans called, Snow but I changed the skin to black because I didn't want to look exactly as my Grandfather." Renegade explained as he got in a fighting position. "So now that leaves a question to be had… Who will win? The Two DemoMajins of Universe 6, or The Frost Demon Who Surpassed the Gods?" Renegade asked.

 _After a brief moment of pause, the two dashed off at Renegade, throwing punches directly at Renegade, each getting closer and closer to him, as he was forced on the defensive by the two, until Peeko (the Mint eyed one), back flipped and slammed her foot into the Arena floor and seconds later, it bursted out of the ground, kicking Renegade in the face sending him into the air as Piko fired the KI blast she had held in her hand at him, causing a explosion which knocked Renegade away and as he landed, Piko and Peeko both rushed him landing a strike on his stomach before one leaped behind him and kicked him into the other who grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground._

Peeko smirked as she looked at the down Frost Demon, before she said, "You seem pretty weak for _The Frost Demon Who Surpassed the Gods_." Peeko said as she held Renegade down, smiling at him. "I am going to suck you dry by the way." She added on and Renegade's widened.

" _Alright_ _ **no.**_ " Renegade thought to himself as he powered up, entering his Golden Form, blowing the two away. "I would prefer it if you _didn't_ do that." Renegade said as he powered up, rushing Peeko, giving her good elbow to head knocking her away as Piko wrapped her arms around him only for Renegade to power up, and force her off him as he spun around and dashed right at her, delivering a strong uppercut into the air before he leaped above her, doing a spin kick right to the back of the head, knocking her into the other one sending them both into a mountain of rubble, which fell on top of the two. "Too easy." Renegade said as he landed on the ground back in his natural First Form. "Not even a real threat." Renegade said before suddenly four arms reached out from the rubble wrapping around Renegade. " _And I underestimated them. I really need to start_ _ **not**_ _doing that."_ Renegade said as they pulled him into them as they kicked him right into his stomach, knocking him to the ground as he felt them claw into his skin.

Champa roared from the stands as he watched Renegade fall to the ground. "ALRIGHT DRAIN HIM DRY MAKE SURE HE HAS NO ENERGY OR STAMINA TO EVEN WALK!" He roared as the two girls gave him a thumbs up.

Beerus, realizing what was happening to Renegade, shouted, "RENEGADE! THEY ARE DRAINING YOU THROUGH CLAWING INTO YOUR SKIN! FORCE THEM OUT!" Beerus shouted and Renegade struggled to stand up, following Beerus' instructions.

" _Think… Think… Think… I need a way out of this…"_ Renegade thought to himself as he tried to find a way out. He felt his energy and Stamina slowly begin to drain him as he fell on one knee. " _Alright. I guess I have no choice."_ Renegade then powered up, sending his KI through his entire body, as he continued to rise his KI more rapidly before with a loud Saiyan like scream, he blasted the two away with his aura knocking them away. As Renegade gasped for air. "Alright then… You kiddos ready for Round Numero Dos?" He asked as he got ready to fight the two.

Piko and Peeko merely smiled at Renegade as they glared at him, before they began to speak in unison. "We have taken your energy and stamina as our own. We have adapted it into us. We will become the strongest warriors. We will defeat you. We will save our Universe!" The two shouted as they powered up, their massive energy pushing Renegade back.

 _Renegade then powered up himself glaring Piko and Peeko smirking as he powered up into his First Form Golden Kaioken X10 as the two rushed him, he fired off two KI blasts which the two dodged as they went to kick Renegade who blocked with his arm before he used his tail as he spun around to slap them away before he backflipped as he charged a Dual Handed black and purple attack of his own. His own creation based on Vegeta's Final Flash as he put his two hands together in the Galick Gun position._

" _DEATH BURST!_ " Renegade shouted as he fired the attack at the two, blasting the two, firing the attack off and it wrapped around the two, as it blasted firing off the Arena and into the air getting loads of attention from other fighters. And as the the blast began to slowly end Renegade gasped as he felt the drain of energy from the powerful attack. "That was... Way too risky..." Renegade said as he coughed before suddenly he sensed a energy behind him.

"Not risky enough it seems." Piko said as she kicked Renegade right in the head, knocking him away from his firing position and as Renegade rolled across the ground. Then as he looked up he saw Peeko there, shaking her head.

"Yep. You could have done a lot more than that Renegade." She said as she smiled at him. "Though, we just barely escaped. If we hadn't used Kiai we would have been out of the ring." She said as she smirked at Renegade who glared at her.

"Well shit…" Renegade said as he looked as Piko walked over, smiling at the two.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

 _As Goten spotted the two Saiyans from earlier, where one of them were battling a warrior from Universe 2 and he smiled as he looked at them, before he decided to intervene without being asked to, flew in going Super Saiyan and kicking the guy away ending the fight._

"Sorry to be _that_ guy but I want to be the one to ring you out." Goten explained to the female Porcupine Haired warrior named Caulifla who looked at him confused before her face grew into a annoyed one.

"Get outta here! I am not in the mood for dealing with _idiots_ like you." She shouted as she powered into Super Saiyan and throwing a punch right at Goten who blocked it, before Caulifla threw multiple punches at Goten who blocked them with ease before he kicked Caulifla away.

 _Goten could only smirk as he powered up and rushed at Caulifla, who powered up herself and rushed at Goten, the two fighting at a equal level as Kale watched on worried. Goten blocked on Caulifla's punches with his arm, smirking as he did so, as he teleported behind her, throwing a strong kick to the back knocking her away as he took off after Caulifla who powered up, cocking her hand back as it filled with a red energy of sorts._

"CRUSH CANNON!" Caulifla shouted as she powered up firing a red attack that separated into multiple KI blasts causing a massive explosion knocking Goten away who backflipped and powered up a Kamehameha, firing it at Caulifla who attempted to counter with a Energy Wave, firing it at Goten's attack, the two attacks exploding upon impact.

As the two smiled at one another, heated from the battle, Goten decided to speak up to Caulifla, "How about we get serious now." Goten said as he powered up his energy rising quickly before with a mighty yell, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, the transformation sparking a interest in Caulifla's eyes.

Caulifla smiled as he looked at Goten as his yellow aura flowed fiercely around him as electrical sparks danced around him as his eyes looked at Caulifla. "T… T… That is a Super Saiyan 2! That form that that Pan and Cabba had! Do all Saiyans of Universe 7 have this form?!" Caulifla asked as she looked at Goten whose eyes stayed the same, as he looked at Caulifla, studying her in a way.

Goten then smiled himself, before answering the question, "Yep! We all have this form. It is strong enough for most of us to handle. Along with that, My Father, Son Goku and my Brother Son Gohan have a form beyond this called _Super Saiyan 3_." Goten explained to Caulifla whose eyes widened at the thought of a form beyond even what Cabba had. She had heard of the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 tournament and the power of Son Goku and Vegeta but to think all Saiyans of this "Universe 7" and even a girl younger than her having a form of that level… The mere thought of being outclassed by so many Saiyans and even her own protege when she awakened to her true power was infuriating.

"Tch… You Universe 7 Saiyans must have some type of bad luck on your side! So many of you have so much superpower on you guys it is weird how your mortal level is so low. You guys should easily take down any threat!" Caulifla shouted to Goten who chuckled.

Goten smiled as he looked at Caulifla, "You would think so. However, there are threats that surpass even our strength!" Goten said to Caulifla who was silent at the comment. "Our strength is born from all of the intense battles that have shaped us." Goten added on.

Caulifla then clenched her fists as her Super Saiyan aura sparked. "Your strength is born from intense battles from opponents stronger than you. In that case, I am going to go all out against you and use every single ounce of power I have and break my limits, and transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and then, I will go even further beyond that!" Caulifla shouted as she powered up to her limits and rushed the Super Saiyan 2 Goten.

 _As Caulifla went toe to toe with Goten, who calmly defended himself, seeing through each of Caulifla's attacks, until he stopped Caulifla by catching her wrist, he then pulled her into a spin kick and knocked her away before she rebounded off some destroyed rubble and rushed Goten, who bent backwards causing Caulifla to completely miss him as he grabbed her foot and tossed her into the air before he leaped afterwards and kicked her to the ground, following it up with with a barrage of KI blasts keeping himself into the air, before he landed on the ground, looking at Caulifla who emerged out of the rubble, damaged._

"Come on… Let's go… Another round… Right here. Right now." Caulifla said as she stood up from the rubble, shaking as she looked at the superior Goten who chuckled to himself as he looked at Caulifla before suddenly, the Tournament of Power Arena began to shake once more and Caulifla looked over to Kale.

"Sis! This time… This time I want to be the one to protect you" Kale shouted as she looked at Caulifla and Goten as a massive bright green aura wrapped around her and Goten instantly knew what was going on.

Goten powered up as he remembered that aura from all those years ago. "This power is like that of Broly… The Legendary Super Saiyan…" Goten's aura then sparked to life as he charged a Super Kamehameha ready to blast Kale.

"You are not going to hurt Sis! Me and Sis are going to become the Strongest Saiyans!" Kale then powered up as the green Aura rocked the entire arena and as she powered up Goten glared at her, charging up the strongest Kamehameha of his entire life.

" _ **Super… KA… ME… HA… ME…"**_ Goten began and the Kale's aura grew more fierce and powerful. " _ **HAAAAAAA!"**_ Goten shouted as he fired off his strongest Kamehameha, the bright blue attack giving Goten a blue hue on his body and aura as the attack soared right at Kale and at the moment of impact, there was a massive explosion that erupted.

 _All was silent throughout the Tournament of Power arena as all the top fighters looked over to see the attack and impact. As everyone else looked, they after a few moments returned to fighting their opponents. Goten and Caulifla looked on, wondering what happened to Kale, before suddenly, with a roar Kale rushed out, gutting Goten right in the stomach and knocking him into a pile of rubble and out of Super Saiyan 2._

Goten looked up and saw Kale, standing next to Caulifla who smiled at her protege whose eyes were solely on him. "Well shit. It is two on one…" Goten said as he powered up into Super Saiyan 2.

" _You never were that good at math were you Goten?"_ A voice said and suddenly with a front flip, Trunks landed in front of Goten, smiling at him. "I saw what happened and wondering what was up." Trunks said as his shifted towards Caulifla and Kale. "Okay, so we have a cute one and a Broly clone?" Trunks asked and Goten rubbed his head before getting ready to battle against them.

"Trunks we are going to have to go easy on them y'know." Goten said as he clenched his fists and inhaled before exhaling. He then focused on the two Saiyans a smile on his face. "All out right from the get go." Goten said and Trunks nodded, going Super Saiyan 2 himself as he looked at the two opponents.

Trunks then nodded before looking back at Goten. "Just so you know, I am getting the short and cute one." The two then powered up side by side as they prepared to go on the offensive against Caulifla and Kale.

 _Tournament of Power Time: 33 Minutes Remaining_

 **NEXT: A New Super Warrior? No Wait, There are Two! No wait...**

 _ **Chapter 38: E N D**_

* * *

 _A/N: So. Okay, so I am missing quite a bit of Character Development of Kale I know. However, I can always develop her off screen after the Tournament. However, we are going to be getting into Kefla territory soon, and the debut of Two New Super Warriors! Also as you can probably tell, that title is a WIP. I should have something figured out by the time it comes out. Also the release of the DB Heroes Anime draws closer and for those who don't know it supposedly comes out within the first week of July, so look forward to that. So until next time, See you guys later!_


	39. Almighty Fused Warriors Emerge!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power**_

 _Almighty Fused Warriors Emerge!_

* * *

 _ **The World of Void: The Tournament of Power**_

 _Time Remaining: 34 Minutes_

 _As Goten and Trunks stared down Caulifla and Kale, the formers in their Super Saiyan 2 states and powering up with all the power they could muster as they focused in on Kale, the obvious biggest threat to them._

"Trunks, since you are the stronger than me, you should be the one to be on the offensive." Goten said to Trunks whose eyes shifted backwards he chuckled as he looked back at Kale. "I'll keep Caulifla off you okay and provide you with backup." Goten explained to Trunks who sighed before he looked at Kale.

"Okay Goten! I am going to be counting on you then!" Trunks then powered up as his eyes focused on Kale before he released everything he had and Kale's power rocketed as well as it began to continuously evolve and rise higher and higher.

 _Kale rushed at Trunks who flew at her, the two striking right in the middle as they clashed, sending out energy that broke the ground beneath them as Trunks' fist met Kale's who smiled as she formed a energy out of thin air right in the middle of her stomach which Trunks just barely dodged as it fired out at Goten who ducked as it flew past him. Caulifla then dashed right at Trunks, charging up another Crush Cannon before Goten leaped up and delivered a monsterous kick to the stomach knocking her to the ground getting Kale's attention._

Kale's pupiless eyes looked over and saw Caulifla hit the ground as Goten landed in front of her. "S… S… Sis…" Kale said and Trunks seeing the opening leaped backwards, cocking back a Galick Gun, firing it right at Kale slamming into her back. This ignited Kale once more. "TRUNNKSSSSSSS" She shouted and Trunks was taken off guard by her shouting his name, as she rushed at him grabbing him by the face and throwing him away as she spun around to see Goten deliver a knee right to Caulifla's stomach as he kicked her away. "GOOTEEENNNN" She roared and she created a KI blast, spinning around before she tossed it right at Goten who smacked it away only for it to come right back at him and blast him right in the back knocking him to the ground into his base form.

 _As Trunks went flying, he rocketed right off the stage, his eyes widened as he his feet went off before suddenly a arm grabbed his leg just barely catching him from the jaws of elimination before throwing him back onto the ground. As Trunks hit the ground, he looked at the person who had saved him, he realized it was father, Vegeta._

"I thought I trained you better! You let your guard down and let the Savage take complete control over you!" Vegeta shouted as Trunks stood up. "Come on now. I don't care _how_ you ring her out, and show some Saiyan Pride!" Vegeta added on and Trunks nodded and before he left Vegeta added one last thing. "Next time, I won't save you."

Trunks, after thinking about the situation nodded and before he focused in on Goten's KI before he appeared right in front of the downed Saiyan who was on the edge of the arena due to Caulifla and Kale. As Trunks appeared, the two girls' eyes widened as Trunks dashed forward, cocking his fist back before he slammed his fist into Kale a hard as he could, blowing her back. "Now you!" Trunks shouted as he dodged a punch from Caulifla a delivered a hard knee to the chin before he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the ground, before he tossed her into Kale.

As Goten stood up, groggy and shaking his legs wobbling, before he said, "M… Mom, I don't feel so good." Goten said before he spun around and puked into the world of void. As he turned back around, Trunks had a look of disgust in his face. Goten chuckled as he wiped his mouth with his arm as he powered up looking back at Trunks.

"Okay Goten. I know you aren't going to like it but we will have to fuse to take Kale down." Trunks said to Goten who nodded as Kale and Caulifla glared at them before they began to charge simultaneous green and red energy attacks as they glared at them.

 _Goten and Trunks equalized their powers as Super Saiyan 2s and they began to do the fusion dance as Caulifla and Kale watched on as the two smiled, before suddenly from the stands, Champa glared at Caulifla and Kale._

"CAULIFLA! KALE! STOP THEM! THEY ARE ABOUT TO FUSE!" Champa roared and Caulifla and Kale powered up their attacks, before they fired them at max power, the attacks combining before they soared right at Goten and Trunks, whose fingers touched at the last second…

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

 _Renegade continued his battle with the Peeko and Piko twins at full force, using every single ounce of power he had as he fought them, his fists meeting there's as they double teamed him. Peeko and Piko continuing their vicious assault on Renegade, until finally, Piko spun around and delivered a thunderous kick, right into Renegade's head, knocking him across the ground and out of his Kaioken X20 state._

Renegade coughed as he landed on the ground of the arena as he looked at Peeko and Piko who smirked as they looked at him. "Okay, it is clear you two are probably going to ring me out." Renegade said as he thought to himself, " _How do I beat them without wasting so much energy and stamina… Then again, they are going to suck it all out of me, so what is the point of even trying to stop them from doing it once they defeat me."_ Renegade thought to himself as he stood up, his eyes focusing on the two. "I don't plan on giving up though." Renegade said as he powered up, entering his Final Form.

 _Renegade stuck his fist before he began charging his energy, as he noticed his clothes hadn't been blown off through the transformation. However, his eyes grew determined as the two twins charged up using_ _ **his**_ _stolen energy and stamina for their own before they rushed him. As Renegade blocked the first strike which came fro Peeko, he was pushed back slightly before he spin kicked her right in the face as Piko rushed him, stretching her arms out and Renegade grabbed it and pulled her into a knee to the face before tossing her away as Peeko came at him, cocking her fists back and charging it full of KI before she tossed her fist right in his direction, only for him to duck and deliver a strong uppercut before he leaped into the air, going above her before he grabbed her by the foot, spinning in midair like a t around before he threw her into her sister knocking the two down._

Renegade smirked as he looked at the two. "What happened to all of that big talk from earlier. I thought you two were going to ring me out and send me and the rest of Universe 7 straight to erasure?" Renegade said with a grin as the two DemoMajins stood up.

"Damn it. I knew he was holding back a immense out of power." Piko said as she clenched her fists her red aura sparking once more as she stood up against Renegade who stared her down as Peeko stood up as well.

"Of course he was. Though I didn't expect him to be hiding this much power…" Peeko stated as she powered up as well, using what she could as her yellow Super Saiyan like aura sparked as well. Renegade smirked as he sparked his dark purple aura as well powering up.

"This is where you fall." Renegade shouted as he powered up and rushed the two, appearing behind them. "Gotcha!" Renegade shouted as suddenly, Peeko and Piko were barraged with punches to the stomach and face as they were knocked down to their knees.

Renegade then sighed as he stepped back from the two. "You two are pretty good fighters, but next time, don't rely so much on somebody else's power and rely on your own." Renegade then cocked back a Kamehameha charging it up. " _ **KA-ME-HA…"**_ Renegade began as he charged the attack aiming directly at the two.

" _Sis! We need to team up against Renegade! He is stronger than all of us combined!"_ Peeko telepathically said to her sister who glanced her and nodded. Piko then grew a KI blade out of her hand. She then thrusted it right at Renegade who ducked the attack as Peeko did a solar flare catching Renegade off guard and point blank hitting him.

 _Renegade rubbed his eyes and tried to get back his sight, shouting multiple swears out as Peeko and Piko looked at one another before the two nodded at one another before they both began the absorption process simultaneously. As the two absorbed one another their now absorbed states floated towards one another as the two wrapped one another before they began a solid pink orb that spun around quickly, going faster and faster as Renegade finally recovered the orb stopped suddenly. Before it began to crack and shatter before it exploded in a flash of light as Renegade sensed another power nearby being born from a fusion…_

 **Elsewhere…**

 _There he stood, his metamoran vest now dark blue and yellow due to his age difference from when he fused against Super Buu. His teal sash was now a bright red and his pants remaining their silky white. His wristbands were replaced with fingerless brown gloves and dark shoes now having bright red wraps. He smirked as he clenched his fists and powered up as his eyes focused directly on Caulifla and Kale._

"Alright! Gotenks is back to kick some butt!" Gotenks shouted as he announced himself, striking a pose similar to so Gogeta's from the Fusion Reborn poster. He then brought his finger down nice and slow and focused it on Kale. "The fact you remind me of a certain big bad menace whose name begins with a _B_ really ticks me off!" Gotenks shouted as he powered up his eyes focusing on Kale's.

 _Kale then rushed at Gotenks becoming enraged at the fact he was calling her out for something she didn't even do. As Gotenks and Kale went back and forth, Kale proving to be a decent match for Gotenks who Caulifla could tell wasn't really trying against her and was more or less just playing around with Kale. Gotenks then with a smirk uppercutted Kale and cocked a blast black before he unleashed it right into Kale's stomach blowing her back. Caulifla then decided it was her turn to give it a shot against Gotenks and well that went as well you could expect after_ _ **base**_ _Gotenks while_ _ **holding back**_ _was able to defeat a_ _ **Berserker Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan**_ _Kale who was way above a_ _ **Super Saiyan**_ _Caulifla. As expected, Gotenks kicks Caulifla away with a cocked back a kick which knocked her into Kale and into her base form with ease._

Gotenks laughed to himself as he looked at downed Caulifla and Kale who reverted back to her base form, defeated and out of stamina and energy. "Yeesh! Maybe I have gotten _too_ strong for you guys! Or maybe I was always to strong!" Gotenks shouted as he powered up and looked at the two as Caulifla and Kale struggled to get up.

"Yeah… You are pretty strong alright Gotenks. To think that Son Goku and Vegeta are so much stronger. Though I know a way that we can surpass you and defeat you!" Caulifla shouted as Kale stood up her Stamina drained from the over usage of her Berserker state. Gotenks merely smiled at this and closed his eyes, giving Caulifla the chance she nodded to fire out a KI blast which Gotenks dodged with ease.

"Hmm… Alright, do what you gotta do! Just don't disappoint me though!" Gotenks said and Caulifla nodded to Kale, beckoning for something. Kale then reached into her skirt and pulled out two familiar looking earrings out. "Oi Oi, are those Potara Earrings?" Gotenks asked and Kale and Caulifla nodded. " _Woah! A Potara Fusion of you two might be stronger than me. I mean a Metamoran Fusion is just Goten's Power Level added to Trunks' Power Level while a Potara Fusion is just Caulifla's Power Level Times Kale's Power Level. Along with that, Potaras are infinite so they will outlast us… In that case!"_ Gotenks then smirked as he began lowering his power level it decreasing it faster and faster until suddenly, he defused back into Goten and Trunks.

Caulifla and Kale glanced over to Goten and Trunks confused. "Sis, why did they unfuse?" Kale asked as Caulifla snapped on her earring, telling Kale to wait, wanting to see what Trunks and Goten were doing.

Trunks turned and looked back at the stands. "Can we get a pair of Potaras down here?" Trunks shouted and Beerus' eyes focused on the Supreme Kai before he glanced over to Zeno who gave him a thumbs up.

The Zeno from the Present shouted over to Beerus, "It is okay! We want to see lots and lots of fusions!" and Beerus nodded taking the Potaras and tossing them down to the arena, allowing Goten and Trunks to catch them.

" _Finally, I can fight along sis as equals…"_ Kale thought to herself as she smiled at Goten and Trunks

"Alright then! Fusion to Fusion!" Caulifla said as Kale put on her earring, the two nodding to one another as Goten and Trunks did the same thing. Suddenly, the Potara Earrings began to shine brightly before suddenly a aura wrapped around Goten and Trunks, pulling the two into one another, Caulifla and Kale's doing the exact same thing. As the two sets fused into their respective fusions, there was a energy output before huge beacons of energy shot out, as the two beings fused.

 _As Goten and Trunks fusion was born, it leaped out of the beacon, front flipping down landing with a smirk as they landed in Vegito's pose before he spun around striking a thumbs up as his opponent was born, landing on the ground before she looked up, striking a pose like when Goku first went Super Saiyan before she got in a fighting pose of her own. Goten and Trunks' fusion was wearing a Light Green Gi with a Light Blue undershirt and a orange sash on it, supported with fingerless gloves and orange boots with black tips. He smirked as his purple and black haired flowed calmly as he glared at her._

 _(A/N: The Female Fusion wears what she does in the Anime Ver. of DBS in case she has a different design in the manga for some reason)_

The Fusion of the Females smirked as they looked at Their Opponent. "A Fusion between Caulifla and Kale makes… How about... Kefla!" She shouted as she powered up as her opponent smirked.

"A Potara Fusion of Goten and Trunks… I got it! Trutenks! Yeah… No wait… Truten… Nevermind Trutenks is a lot more better." The Fusion said, Dubbing himself Trutenks as he powered up against Kefla. The two then smirked at one another as they powered up staring at one another intensely.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _A Pink Mist surrounded the fighting area around Renegade who stared down his opponent who stood there, cloaked by the mist. He couldn't tell what they exactly looked like but he could make out two bangs, around his height, before suddenly, they powered up, shaking the entire world of void and a massive burst of energy exploding out from them as Renegade's eyes widened, shock by the increase of power briefly._

As the power rose Vegeta sensed it and turned around quickly wondering what it was coming from. "What power… That wasn't present before…" Vegeta said as he saw the mist slowly disappearing back into the area. "I'll have to check it out…" Vegeta said as he darted off to watch the battle.

"Renegade is weaker than what he was earlier, I'll have to assist him." Pan said as she felt the power rise higher and higher before suddenly a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Gohan. He looked over to the mist and sensed Vegeta heading in that direction. "Dad are you going to…" and before she could finish, Gohan was already off.

 _Renegade stood against the fusion of the two alone, watching as the fusion stared at him. It had Two Bangs, Light Purple Skin, it wore a light blue GI of sorts which had a white undershirt, along with that it had bright blue gloves and black tipped boots of the same color. She smirked as her eyes focused on Renegade who began to shine white completely. He then launched off before suddenly in a flash of light, instead of Renegade throwing a punch, it was Son Goku himself, the attack missing as he spun around recovering._

"Woah! I'm me…" Goku said as he looked at himself. He was still wearing the same clothing as Renegade aka a Damaged Turtle Hermit GI. As Goku looked at his body, studying it the fusion looked at him her eyes confused. "Anyway, I have seen everything and know what I am dealing with! So here I come!" Goku shouted as he powered up, his energy rising higher and higher until he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, launching off directly at the fusion.

"Hey! At least let us say our Fusion name!" She said as she dodged the attack grabbing Goku by his tail and tossing him away from her. "I guess we do need one though. So how about PeekoPiko! Actually no, how about… Alright I got it! How about Pieko! (Pie-koh)." Pieko said giving herself a proper name.

Vegeta and Gohan then landed against Goku shocked to see him. "Kakarot? What happened to Renegade?" Vegeta asked and Goku shrugged, not entirely sure of what happened. "Tch, it doesn't even matter now does it. All that does is taking down this threat." Vegeta said, powering into Super Saiyan God his aura flaming and his eyes now fiery red as Gohan focused on Pieko.

"Fighting a Majin after such a long time brings back memories of the Super Buu incident. However, I won't make the same mistake I did like then!" Gohan shouted as he powered up his aura sparking to life as he powered up himself, his hair elongating and his eyes sparking to a light emerald green as he grew out a bang before with a loud yell, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, standing in the middle of the Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan God Vegeta.

 _The Three Saiyans stood as one their eyes focused on Pieko who powered up herself ready to take them on._

 _ **As the Ultimate Clash between Potara Fuses begins, another between the Three Great Super Saiyans of Universe 7 and the Greatest Warrior of Universe 6 begins! How did Renegade and Goku switch places? What does this mean? How are these stories connected? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT: Super!**_

 _ **Chapter 39… END**_

 _ **Next:**_ _Fusion VS Fusion VS Saiyan!_

 _ **Time Remaining: 33 Minutes**_


	40. Clash! Trutenks VS Kefla!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Clash! Trutenks VS Kefla!_

* * *

 _ **The World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena**_

 _The Tournament of Power and the World of Void all began to focus on one another as the two main fights that everyone was keeping their eyes on began to become more heated. The Never Before Seen Potara Fusion of Goten and Trunks, Trutenks faced off against the second Greatest Warrior to appear on Universe 6, The Fusion of Caulifla and Kale known as Kefla. While on the other side of the arena, the returned Son Goku, Vegeta, and Son Gohan faced off against the Majin Fusion of Piko and Peeko, Pieko!_

"Alright then Kefla! We don't have time to waste so let's get this started right off the bad!" Trutenks shouted as he powered up, releasing all of his power as his eyes met Kefla's who was powering up as well, both powers seemingly having no limits.

Kefla smirked as she stared at Trutenks. "You know Trutenks, after this battle, you should introduce me to Son Goku and Vegeta! So I can prove to them why I am the strongest Super Saiyan!" Kefla shouted over to Trutenks who could only smile as he prepared to launch off at Kefla.

 _The two released all of their built up energy, their arms locking as they slammed into one another sending out a shockwave that destroyed everything around it. The two then began going back and forth, Trutenks landing good strikes every now and then while keeping a good defense before he spun kicked her in the head knocking her away. Kefla, determined to prove she was stronger launched off at Trutenks, slamming him right in the face with strong punch knocking him away. Trutenks and Kefla then ran at one another their heads butting one another before with one big clash of fists, they sent out a shockwave that shook the entire World of Void._

Beerus watched the fight between Trutenks and Kefla carefully, as if studying them. "Those two, they seem equal in power overall, only being able to overpower one another through sneak attacks and when they clash, their combined power is enough to shake the World of Void." Beerus said as the shockwave that shook the entire world of void erupted from the clash of fists. "Though, if their clash was in any other universe their power surely would destroy it within moments." Beerus said as the two continued to battle.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

 _Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan all stood against the ever slowly growing power of Pieko who smirked at them as they all looked at her. Gohan then took off with Vegeta and Goku then following as they struck Pieko with punches simultaneously, each punch being blocked, dodged, or blown back._

"Father! Vegeta!" Gohan shouted as he was knocked away before he cock backed for a Kamehameha his energy rising higher and higher before Goku dodged a punch from Pieko and punched her right in the gut, briefly going Super Saiyan God 4, forcing her into Vegeta who delivered a powerful kick right to the face, briefly going Super Saiyan Blue knocking her right into Gohan's range. " _ **KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ Gohan shouted, releasing the attack right at Pieko, blowing her away as Gohan released the attack as Pieko recovered, gasping for air.

Pieko then gained a pink aura with red sparks as her eyes focused on Gohan. "How dare you… HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO DAMAGE MY BODY!" Pieko shouted as she powered up before she rushed right past Goku and Vegeta, whose eyes widened as she threw a punch right at Gohan who blocked it being blown back.

 _Goku and Vegeta then rushed Pieko, Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan God alongside Vegeta as the two kicked Pieko right in the back knocking her past Gohan, with Goku following her closely. Pieko spun around and began throwing punches at Goku who threw simultaneous punches before he dodged a kick from Pieko delivering a strong uppercut before he leaped up, grabbing her by the foot and tossing into a_ _ **Super Saiyan God Galick Gun**_ _by Vegeta which was followed by a_ _ **Super Masenko**_ _from Gohan, the attacks mixing as they exploded right on Pieko blowing her back. As Goku rushed her throwing a strong punch to her face, knocking her away before he grabbed her by her bang and pulled her into a knee to the face before he tossed her to the ground._

Champa's eyes widened as this happened. "WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE! PIEKO SHOULD BE WAY STRONGER THAN EVEN SON GOKU! HOW IS SHE GETTING CLOBBERED?!" He shouted confused before another question entered his mind. "HOW IS SON GOKU EVEN THERE?! IT MAKES NO SENSE HOW HE SWITCHED PLACES WITH RENEGADE!" Champa added on just as confused.

Vados sighed before she thought about. "I have a theory on Renegade and Son Goku's predicament. It is called _Imperfect Fusion_ , it usually happens when two living beings are forcefully fused together. In Renegade and Goku's case, their bodies due to being two different races weren't made to fuse, so in their Imperfect Fusion, they are switching places at random while their bodies are trying to balance. This is Balance is achieved through _Ultra Instinct_ which is balance of Offensive and Defense. However, _Ultra Instinct Omen_ is just one half of it, the defensive stage. Renegade and Goku's now shared power may need a new transformation to allow them to balance each other out." Vados explained to Champa who looked at her.

"So basically, Renegade and Goku's bodies weren't built to fuse and thus, their shared body is trying to find a balance so their currently _Imperfect Fusion_ will become a _Perfect Fusion_ thus it will become the perfect balance, allowing them to use all of their fused power?" Champa said and Vados nodded, and Champa turned back to Pieko. "PIEKO! FORGET ABOUT THE OTHER TWO! TAKE OUT SON GOKU! HE IS THE BIGGEST THREAT!" Champa roared.

"SHUT UP!" Pieko shouted turning her attention away from the Three Saiyans, allowing Gohan to strike her right in the face knocking her away as Goku came in and kicked her right in the back into Vegeta who fired a Big Bang Attack causing a explosion that knocked away Pieko. "THAT IS IT! I was going to wait for Renegade, but you know what, I am going full power!" Pieko roared as she powered up, releasing more and more of her power shocking Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta.

"She is holding back this much power?!" Gohan said as Pieko's aura expanded. "We have to stop her before she releases all of her power!" Gohan shouted as he launched off at Pieko who began to shout as he cocked his fist back, slamming it right into Pieko's aura only for it to blow him back. Vegeta then went full on Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and launched off right at Pieko, throwing a punch that just barely got further than Gohan's before Pieko roared as loud as possible as a blinding light emitted from her body before a massive shockwave was formed, which shook the infinite nothingness of the World of Void completely.

 _ **Twitch…**_ Jiren's eyes twitched as he felt the power of Pieko explode. _**Twitch…**_ Jiren felt the power of the clash between Trutenks and Kefla's punches as they met in the middle. _**Twitch…**_ He felt the power that shook the Tournament of Power arena and the entire world of void as he meditated…

As Trutenks and Kefla continued their battle, Trutenks recovered from a kick from Kefla, smirking as he stared at the blood coming down his cheek. "Alright then Kefla, that is enough with us only using our base forms. We aren't making any headway if we continue mindlessly throwing punches." He said as Kefla wiped the blood off her mouth.

"I agree completely. I will use the powers of both Caulifla and Kale at once and prove to you why I am the strongest Super Saiyan." Kefla then clenched her fists and began to charge up her KI as the Golden Flames of Super Saiyan began to rise around Trutenks who smirked. Kefla first transformed into a regular Super Saiyan, then into a Super Saiyan 2, however she wanted everything her fusees offered. "More… More… There is a power waiting there!" Kefla shouted as she gained green particles around her Super Saiyan 2 form she then released everything she had as she entered her _**Berserker Super Saiyan**_ state.

Trutenks smirked as the Golden Flames of Super Saiyan wrapped around him more and more. "This will be fun Kefla. I am not going to go easy on you just so you know." Trutenks shouted as his hair sparked Super Saiyan, before Super Saiyan 2 as he grew a Bang. Then the flames wrapped around him completely as he smirked at Kefla's hair that flared bright green. Trutenks smirked as he announced his next form, "This, This is the power of a _**Mastered Super Saiyan 3**_ aka A Super Saiyan 3 that can release truly all of his power without the worry of draining his stamina." Trutenks then with a Saiyan Warrior Yell released his power transforming into the power he had talked about.

 _As Trutenks entered his Super Saiyan 3 state as Kefla entered her Berserker Super Saiyan state, her power spiked at its max, growing a rough four hundred more times higher than what her base form power was. Trutenks smirked as his eyes focused on Kefla's now emerald pearls. As Trutenks' elongated hair flowed with the wind like his Potara Earrings. He then got a serious look on his face as before she could react he moved right in front of Kefla and delivered a strong kick right to the face knocking her away as he powered up and teleported above her, grabbing her by the foot and slammed her into the ground leaping back and fired a strong Galick Gun, blasting Kefla away. She recovered and blocked Trutenks' next strike, and filled her fist full of KI as she punched him right in the face knocking him away. Trutenks and Kefla then launched at one another clashing with strength unparalleled at that very moment and as the two exploded out of a massive of rock they appeared right above the last four remaining Pride Troopers. Kefla seeing her chance cocked her foot back and kicked Trutenks right into Jiren who was meditating and as the two slammed into one another, she smirked as Trutenks hit Jiren who awoke from his slumber as he was hit by Trutenks knocking him to the ground._

"Come on now Trutenks! You should respect the man's privacy! He don't want none of that!" Kefla shouted as Trutenks recovered getting off of Jiren and flaring his Super Saiyan 3 aura.

"Oh don't you pin this on me! You are the one who kicked me into him!" Trutenks roared not paying Jiren any mind. "Sorry Mr. Jiren, we'll get of your way!" Trutenks said as he powered up and rushed Kefla punching her in the face and knocking her way before he followed after.

"..." Jiren remained silent before he stood up and remained there standing. "Damn teenagers…" Jiren mumbled as he walked back to the spot he was meditating and got back into his meditative state.

"So are we just going to ignore that?!" Jay asked and Dyspo nodded.

"If Jiren isn't bothered by it, then why should we be." Dyspo said as he got back into position. "Now we need to get back into position and make sure we don't have anymore unneeded distractions for Jiren." Dyspo said and Jay nodded getting back into his position, Toppo doing the same.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _The light faded and Pieko stood there, her eyes focused solely on the three Saiyans before suddenly Goku now in his Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X40 state rushed her, Vegeta in his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue, and Gohan in his Super Saiyan 3 form all rushed her. She merely stood there, before she suddenly appeared behind them all. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan all froze on the spot, as suddenly, they all fit their bodies be damaged by a single strike. The three fell to the ground, defeated as they coughed blood as they all were reverted back into their base forms._

"This is my true power along with mainly on roughly five or ten percent of Renegade's energy. Imagine the result if I had truly absorbed everything he had." Pieko said as she looked at her hand smirking as she clenched it. "I bet even that Jiren guy would fall to my feet? Don't you?" Pieko asked, as Goku and Vegeta stood up, Gohan following suit.

"Damn it… Such an amazing amount of strength…" Gohan said as he gasped for air flaring Super Saiyan 3. Before suddenly there was a rumble. "What the…" Suddenly in a flash of yellow and green, Trutenks and Kefla bursted through a massive boulder landing right in the middle of the fight shocking everyone there.

Goku was shocked as he looked at the power being emitted from the two. "Wow… They are even stronger than my Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X40… Impressive Gotenks!" Goku shouted and Trutenks looked back annoyed slightly.

"No Goten's dad, I am _Trutenks_ , Gotenks was the metamoran fusion! I am the _Potara_ Fusion!" Trutenks explained to Goku giving Kefla enough time to sucker punch him knocking back towards the other Universe 7 Saiyans. "Hey! That was cheap Kefla!" Trutenks shouted at Kefla.

"You took your eyes off the fight! A real warrior never takes his eyes off his opponent!" Kefla shouted, trying to give a good reason to her sudden attack.

Goku and Vegeta nodded, both saying simultaneously, "She is right you know." They said before looking at each other confused and freaking out. "Stop copying me!" They shouted, before they continued to argue for no reason.

Gohan, the only real voice of reason looked at the two, worried. "Calm down. It was you both agreeing! You two are making the same mistake he was!" Gohan shouted as he started to raise his voice as well.

Pieko lookee at the Saiyans as Trutenks and Kefla looked at one another before they continued to fight. "CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP IGNORING ME!" She roared and all the Saiyans turned to her, Trutenks, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta focusing their eyes simultaneously on her.

" _ **No you."**_ Trutenks said before he continued his battle.

 _Pieko began getting more and more frustrated watching all of the Saiyans begin either infighting (Goku and Vegeta), try to stop the said infighting (Gohan), or continue their own battle (Trutenks and Kefla) all of them ignoring her. Until she finally snapped, releasing a warrior cry like none other, the ground shattering underneath her as her power spiked. She then rushed and gut punched Gohan, knocking away, she then fired a KI blast right at Goku and Vegeta, blasting them away, before she rushed at Trutenks and Kefla headbutting Trutenks away and kicking Kefla away despite them being on the Same Team._

"Tch, that was dirty! Coming after us while you weren't paying attention!" Goku shouted as he began his counterattack, going Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X10 and rushing Pieko who smirked at the Saiyan.

Vegeta rose as well, his teeth clenched and his eyes full of rage. "KAKAROT! DON'T THINK YOU ARE SLICK TRYING TO SCOLD HER FOR THAT WHEN YOU DEFENDED THE OTHER ONE FOR THAT!" Vegeta shouted, going Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and rushing off after Pieko and Goku joining in on the clash.

 _Goku and Vegeta then began to double team Pieko, causing her to dodge and get more defensive as Gohan, Trutenks, and Kefla all watched on. Pieko then noticed the fact Trutenks and Kefla had powered down and were simply spectating. She then paused for a brief second catching Vegeta's attention as Goku rushed in, landing a strong kick to the face knocking Pieko into some rubble behind Trutenks and Kefla._

"HEY! That almost hit me!" Trutenks shouted at Goku who rubbed his head sorrily. "Don't rub your head like you are sorry!" Trutenks shouted as he glared at Goku, clearly annoyed at the fact Goku had carelessly knocked her towards him.

"Sorry Trutenks! It was just she was wide open and I had to take the chance!" Goku shouted at Trutenks who sighed and looked at Goku. "Eh Trutenks… What is that stuff around you and Kefla's legs?" Goku asked as he pointed the weird pink substance wrapped around their feet before suddenly, Trutenks instantly remembered a crucial moment in the past of Goten and Trunks and freaked out.

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Trutenks shouted and suddenly he was pulled into the smoke from the impact. "NOOOOO I AM GETTING NERFED FOR THE PLOT!" Trutenks shouted and suddenly… Silence.

 _(A/N: I always love a good random 4th Wall Break, don't you?)_

Kefla simply looked down at her feet. The substance had disappeared from her feet. "Wha? There is nothing there." Kefla said confused before suddenly, something wrapped around her neck. "ACK! Hey, Hey not the neck!" Kefla shouted as she stomped her feet on to the ground trying to stop herself, before she was pulled into the smoke as well screaming before, like with Trutenks, there was silence.

Gohan stood next to Goku and Vegeta, confused on what had happened to them. "Father, Vegeta, I have a bad feeling about this." Gohan said as he powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 as Goku and Vegeta both entered Super Saiyan God 4 and Mastered Super Saiyan Blue respectively.

 _Suddenly, crazed and menacing laughter filled the area, as lightning colored blue, yellow, and black began to shoot out of the smoke before suddenly, in massive explosion, a large aura exploded out as Pieko appeared, her power raised greatly, as she roared, her power rising higher and higher with every second, sending out massive shockwaves, before with one single KI blast, she fired into the air, before it exploded, transforming the sky of the World of Vpid to a bright blue and red._

Vegeta's eyes focused intensely on Pieko. "Tch, it is just as I thought… She absorbed Trutenks and Kefla." Vegeta said and Goku and Gohan's eyes widened.

"Damn… I should have taken them out when I had the chance…" Goku said as he got ready for the incoming battle.

Gohan closed his eyes before opening them, a determined look on his face. "Pan, Videl, I will win this battle for you two." Gohan said as he flared his aura getting in a fighting pose as Goku and Vegeta did the same.

 _The Climax of the Tournament of Power draws near, as threat after threat emerges, Universe 7's chances of winning lower more and more. The only way to escape this threat is to hope for a miracle of sorts. Will Goku and the rest of Universe 7 survive the Tournament of Power, or are they as good as doomed? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball GT: Super!_

 _ **Chapter 40: END  
Next: The Omen of a Comeback! Instinct Reborn!**_

* * *

 _A/N: OI OI OI! You guys do know I pay attention to those reviews right? And I have to say, I have never been so happy in my entire life! The 45th Review on this Series of Mine by a dude named Goku Black, made me smile like a idiot. This is really my first time typing a story this long and to see someone call it awesome just fills me with joy! Thank You so much for the kind words on this story! I am so glad you are enjoying Part 1 of GT: Super's story! Though, this maybe the end of it this year… Not the series, I am referring to the Dragon Ball Super side of the story. I still have to cover Dragon Ball GT (Finished Being Planned), Android 21 (Just about finished), and Dragon Ball Heroes (Though, Heroes is still being thought discussed). So this series_ _ **at least**_ _will have over 80 to 100 more Chapters._

 _ **Also before I forget, the First Few Chapters are being Updated in the New Modern Style, so I hope anyone else who binges this series realizes that the story has been updated with the modern style.**_

 _So anyway, until next time, see you guys later! With Love and Hope, RoseAuthor98!_


	41. The Omen of a Comeback! Instinct Reborn!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _The Omen of a Comeback! Instinct Reborn!_

* * *

 _ **Tournament of Power: 31 Minutes Remain**_

 _As Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all looked at Pieko, who had just absorbed Trutenks and Kefla, hopelessness all around them. No one at that moment was nowhere near strong enough to take on Pieko, who had just absorbed two fighters who were stronger than even_ _ **Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X40**_ _Son Goku at his best._

"Damn it all to hell. She tricked us into letting our guards down." Vegeta said as his aura sparked to life as he powered Mastered Super Saiyan Blue to its absolute maximum. Gohan looked over to Vegeta before over to his father, Son Goku, who powered up into Super Saiyan God, his fiery aura wrapping all around him.

Gohan powered up, his stamina drawing near its limit as he entered Super Saiyan 2, not having the energy to maintain Super Saiyan 3. "Father, Vegeta, we are going to need put all of our remaining energy into defeating Pieko." Gohan said to Goku and Vegeta who nodded, as they stared down Pieko, an evil smile on her face.

Beerus looked over from the stands, his eyes focusing directly on the main Universe 7 fight. "Goku! Vegeta! Gohan! Don't you dare lose, or else I will personally destroy you all myself!" Beerus roared and the three Saiyans nodded to Beerus, smirking.

"Come on then! Come at me! Give me everything you got! I can keep on going for _**hours**_ now with all of my energy!" Pieko shouted as she powered up, her aura sparking to life, now almost _ten times_ its original size. She had a big grin on her face as she looked at the three saiyans. "Oh? Not going to move at all? Just going to stand there like a bunch of pissants?" Pieko said to the three who stood there in their battle poses. "Some proud warrior race you lot are supposed to be. I'll just come to _you_ then!" Pieko, said as suddenly, she took a step forward, before disappearing completely.

As the four warriors from Universe 11 watched the ordeal from a good distance, they all focused on Pieko. Jay was the first to speak up, looking over to Dyspo. "Oi Dyspo, did you see where she went?" Jay asked and Dyspo nodded.

"Behind them." Were the only words Dyspo said before suddenly, the three Saiyans sensed a familiar KI, and there stood Pieko, her hand being charged with energy as she looked at them,a grin still on her face.

"You guys need to get your eyes checked!" Pieko shouted as she cocked back, before she fired the blast directly at the three who blocked the attack, causing a massive explosion to erupt as Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were all pushed back, their armor or GI being torn. Vegeta's armor now had a few cracks in it and Goku's GI was no completely gone, Gohan being only in and undershirt. "Oh I ain't done yet fellas!" Pieko shouted as she moved directly at top speed, slamming Gohan right in the face with a right hook before she without a moment's hesitation, slammed her foot into the ground, it popping out seconds later slamming into Vegeta's chin. She then stretched her arms out, grabbing Vegeta's leg and spinning him around, slamming him into Goku knocking the two into one another.

 _Goku then powered up, his aura sparking to life, as he dashed at Pieko, throwing multiple punches and kicks, Pieko merely dodging each with a smile before she uppercutted Goku. She then leaped up into the air and curled into a ball, before rushing right at Goku causing him to leap into the air, causing Pieko to slam into the ground and ricochet right into a nearby massive rock which she ricocheted off of right into Goku's back, knocking him to the ground._

"Hey! Stop copying Majin Buu's attacks!" Goku shouted as he landed back on the ground, cocking back and firing multiple KI blasts at Pieko, who rushed through them all with ease, delivering a strong uppercut to Goku, knocking him into the air before she cocked back and fired a KI blast. "WAAAAAAH!" Goku screamed as the attack slammed into him, knocking him back to the ground.

"This will be the attack that sends you flying out the ring Son Goku! Have a taste of my, Shining Burst!" Pieko shouted as she cocked back and created a bright sphere of energy, before she fired tossed the attack right at Goku, before the attack sped up unexpectedly, soaring through the air directly at Goku who prepared to face defeat as he powered up as much as possible and fired a Kamehameha in retaliation, the attack only being absorbed.

"Oh no you don't! No one is defeating that jabbering oaf but me!" Vegeta shouted as he kicked the attack away, as he spun around, his eyes landing directly in front of Pieko as he charged an attack of his own. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared as he fired the attack right at Pieko who smacked it away, as Vegeta rushed her, delivering a strong punch to the face as he barraged her with strikes before he delivering a strong kick to her head, sending Pieko flying back. "How was that!?" Vegeta shouted as he smirked at Pieko.

Pieko then stopped herself and threw her head forward, stretching her neck so her face was just barely near Vegeta's. "On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give you a 2." Pieko shouted as she headbutted Vegeta, before returning back to her original body. "Though, if I was half of what I used to be, that would have been a six!" Pieko shouted back to Vegeta, before launching right back to Vegeta delivering a strong elbow to his stomach, before she grabbed Vegeta by the hair and slammed him to the ground, finishing it off by kneeing Vegeta right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Now that the Prince is taken care of, who is next on my whooping list… Hmmm…" Pieko said before she twisted her head around to face Son Gohan who was aiming a KI blast directly at her. "Come on Gohan! At least take me to dinner before you try to hit me from the back!" Pieko said as she spun her entire body around, her foot going out and kicking Gohan right in the stomach. "Then again, I guess I am pretty cute ain't I. Especially with this luscious black Metamoran Vest and Clothing. Like I am practically exposed out here!" Pieko shouted to herself as Gohan stood up staring at her.

"I am not down yet!" Gohan shouted as he powered up and charged a Super Kamehameha, her energy a blue light forming from the attack as it was charged, Gohan aiming directly at Pieko, his energy creating a mini crater beneath him. "I am putting everything I have into this attack Pieko! It is your choice on whether you get ringed out here or not?" Gohan said as the blue energy sphere expanded.

"OR BEING THOROUGHLY DISAPPOINTED!" Pieko shouted over to Gohan who got pissed at the moment he heard what she said. "YOU KNOW! LIKE YOU! THE GUY WHO WENT FROM BEING THE STRONGEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE, NOT COUNTING BEERUS OR WHIS, TO THE DUDE WHO WAS WEAKER THAN BOTH GOKU AND VEGETA, ONLY TO BE FODDERED ONCE MORE BY A LITERAL HUMANOID SLIME THING WHO POSSESSED THE ENTIRE POPULATION, BECAUSE YOUR PANSY ASS CAN'T FUCKING DOD-" Pieko shouted, roasting Gohan before.

"SHUT THE **(CENSORED BECAUSE GOHAN)** UP!" Gohan roared as he released the Kamehameha right at Pieko who smacked the attack away, knocking it off into the void beneath the Tournament.

"Man get that weak shit out of here." Pieko shouted over to Gohan who stood there, shocked at the attack doing nothing at all. "I seriously find it hard to believe you honestly thought that attack would defeat me. I foddered a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and a Super Saiyan God, mere seconds from one another, and you assume, a _Super Saiyan 2_ , is going to ring me out. Either you straight up a dumbass or you need to realize, you aren't even the Top 5 of your own universe." Pieko said, before she rushed Gohan and slammed her fist into his gut, knocking him to the ground, defeated.

 _(A/N: Renegade, Trutenks, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza are Top 5 btw)_

Pieko smiled as she stood over all of the defeated Saiyans as she looked around, she saw Goku, now in a mere Super Saiyan state as he gasped for air. "I am not done yet." Goku said as he focused in on Pieko who merely chuckled to herself as she looked at the Saiyan. "I am going to give this everything I got. The fate of Universe 7 rides on this fight." Goku shouted as he powered up and raised his energy as high as possible. "This is all of my power as Super Saiyan, enhanced by the Kaioken!" Goku shouted as his Super Saiyan Aura was wrapped in the red of Kaioken, his skin and aura all were cloaked in red. "Here I go!" Goku shouted as he powered up, and rushed at Pieko, cocking his fist back for a strong punch before suddenly, all in one go…

"Nah, I'm good." Pieko said as she spun around and slammed Goku right in the head knocking him out of Super Kaioken with ease, knocking him to the ground back into his base form unconscious. "So much for Super Saiyan enhanced by the Kaioken." Pieko said to herself as she looked down at the defeated Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, all laying there, defeated and in their natural states, right on the edge. "How about… Ha! How about a Kamehameha to finish things off!" Pieko said as she leaped back and focused on the three. She charged up the Kamehameha, putting everything she had into the attack.

 _ **~Inside the Mind of Son Goku~**_

Goku looked around. There was nothing there besides pictures of his friends and family. He saw Pan. He saw Chi-Chi. He saw Goten. He saw Gohan laying there after defeating Perfect Cell. Goku then heard a noise from behind him and turned around to see Renegade there, his back on the wall as he looked at Goku. "Renegade! What are you doing here?" Goku asked Renegade who sighed as his tail smacked the gray marble of Goku's mind as he looked over to Goku.

"This, this is all of your memories, feats, accomplishments, all of that. I am currently residing here ever since the Spirit Bomb merged our bodies into singular beings, creating a imperfect fusion. So basically, this is your mind. After awhile we should switch places again, and then you'll be inside my mind until either we wish to be fused apart or we switch places again." Renegade explained to Goku who nodded, listening carefully to anything.

"Alright then! Though, Pieko is really pounding us with ease. I need that Ultra Instinct power up of yours to beat her. Or at least, a very significant power up to be needed." Goku explained to Renegade who gave it some thought before he came up with a great idea.

"Naturally, you don't have enough energy or the training to naturally use the transformative technique of Ultra Instinct like I do. Nor do you have the years of training needed to use Ultra Instinct naturally. So I'll give you some of my energy to boost your power up high enough for you to access the transformation, of course with my assistance." Renegade said to Goku, who nodded. "Though, the energy will greatly drain your body's energy. So I will sub in directly afterward, got it?" Renegade asked Goku who nodded once more. "Alright then. Let's do this Goku!" Renegade said, stretching his fist out for a fist bump.

"Right Renegade! We are going to win this battle together!" Goku shouted and he fist bumped Renegade, the two smiling at one another.

 _ **~The World of Void: The Tournament of Power Arena~**_

"Tch… Damn it all…" Vegeta said as he looked at the pink energy sphere was swarmed with red sparks as Pieko continued charging the attack, the World of Void shaking with then amount of power being risen from the singular being, as Universe 11 watched on closely.

Gohan looked back to see his father laying there, unbeknownst to the conversation going on in his mind. "Vegeta. This is our last stand. We have to stop this attack at least. There is nothing left for us to do." Gohan said as he powered up and stuck his hand forward, his eyes closed as he gathered what remaining energy he had.

"Sayonara Suckers!" Pieko shouted as a yellow aura appeared on top of her. " _ **BEGONE! KA-ME-HA-ME… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_ Pieko roared, firing the attack at max power the attack roaring loudly as it rocketed towards the last two remaining Saiyans at high speed before suddenly.

 _Goku stood up, nothing around him. He simply looked down before suddenly, him, Vegeta, and Gohan all disappeared like nothing had happened. Pieko, not noticing this laughed as the Kamehameha soared into the infinite nothingness of the World of Void before exploding into tiny spheres of pink before disappearing completely. Suddenly from behind her Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all appeared. She turned around shocked as Goku stood there, his back to her. He then slowly turned around, his eyes revealing the gray of Ultra Instinct Omen, as his hair spiked upward slightly, he gained a bright blue aura, and a light blue outline around his body. His eyes focused on Pieko who looked at him, unphased by this at all. Goku looked at his hands and arms, before he glared daggers at Pieko._

 _ **Arena Stands…**_

"Can it be… That Goku awakened Ultra Instinct?!" Champa shouted as he looked down at Goku and Pieko who were staring at one another, the pressure from their mere willpower's sending out shockwaves.

Whis put his hand to his chin and looked at Goku, slightly interested. "Yes, that does seem like the case. Though, it isn't the perfected version… I do wonder how Goku's body will withstand the toll of Ultra Instinct Omen…" Whis said as his eyes focused on Goku.

"Alright! Goku! Use Ultra Instinct Omen and ring her out!" Beerus shouted as he looked at Goku with an excited look of his face as he watched Goku focus on Pieko.

 _ **The Battle.**_

Goku remained silent as he looked at Pieko, before suddenly, he took a step forward, before suddenly, his body moved at unregistered speed, as Goku with a single punch slammed his fist into Pieko's face, sending her head into the void her neck stretching thin. Her head then rocketed back right at Goku who sidestepped the attack and grabbed Pieko by her elongated neck and pulling her body right into a punch to the stomach. Pieko returned her head to her body, she shouted at Goku as she recovered. "I don't care how strong your Ultra Whatever is, it is nothing compared to me! You hear that! It is _nothing_!" Pieko shouted as she powered up and cocked back, before she fired a strong attack right at Goku, firing multiple KI Blasts at Goku.

"Kakarot's form… It is like Renegade's form from when he fought Jiren after emerging from the Spirit Bomb." Vegeta said as he watched the fight explode into chaos as Pieko threw punch after punch at Goku who dodged each strike with ease.

"Damn it you bastard stop fucking dodging!" Pieko roared as she threw punch after punch at Goku who palmed the attacks with no difficulty, and then, following another punch he ducked and delivered a strong uppercut to Pieko, knocking her into the air following it up with a barrage of punches of kicks before he finished it off with a front flip kick knocking her to the ground at high speed. "STOP DODGING SO MUCH!" Pieko roared as her aura sparked to life as she leaped at Goku into the air firing a point blank KI blast at him, forcing Goku to block as he was sent to the ground as Pieko remained in the black smoke from the explosion. Gok then without hesitation, rocketed back into the smoke and slammed Pieko right in the face knocking him to the ground before Goku landed and followed it up by grabbing Pieko by the foot and dragon throwing her through some rubble.

"Dad's power, strength, and speed all seem to be rising the more the battle continues…" Gohan said as he watched the battle continue more and more, watching more of the battle continue. "His reaction time seems to also have been increased more along with his awareness of his surroundings." Gohan continued as he watched the battle unfold in front of his eyes as Goku dodged and weaved Pieko's attacks.

Pieko gasped for breath as she was pushed back from Goku's latest strike directly to her chest area. "Alright then, since physical attacks won't work on you, how about I give you a quick fire KI blast barrage!" Pieko shouted as she charged up multiple mini spheres of KI each surrounding her. "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Pieko roared as she pointed right at Goku, the KI blast flying right at him at high speed.

" _Go Goku! Dodge them all and give her a good one right in the face!"_ Renegade shouted from Goku's mind as the Saiyan's gray eyes shined, becoming more silver in color as Goku charged forward dodging and sliding through each of the KI blasts, spinning around through them with ease before he launched right at Pieko and with everything he had he cocked back and delivered a monsterous punch right to the face, shattering the ground underneath him as the attack sent Pieko flying back right to the edge of the arena.

"No… NO… NO!" Pieko shouted as she powered up, pushing her power to the maximum as it rose higher and higher as a red electric sparks swirled around her as she created two massive energy orbs which she then combined them into as she created a KI Blast, aiming it right at Goku. "SUPER BLAST CANNON!" Pieko shouted as she fired the attack right at Goku.

" _This is it Goku! The Final Push! Send her flying out with the next attack!"_ Renegade roared as Goku powered up and rushed right into the attack, moving at high speed before he delivered a massive kick right to her face sending her flying into the air as Goku charged up his KI all into one strike as he leaped right at her. Goku then cocked his fist back as a Golden Aura surrounded it as he thrusted it forward, aiming directly at Pieko.

" _ **DRAGON FIST EXPLODE!"**_

 _Goku roared as the Golden Dragon exploded out and flew directly at Pieko the attack slamming into her, the Dragon's mouth closing at it consumed her going further and further into the air. As Pieko looked directly at Goku, he was charging up a Super Kamehameha as he looked directly at Pieko as he flew at her through the Dragon Fist. Goku then using the last remaining bits of his energy, he fired the Kamehameha right at Pieko, the Dragon opened its mouth, the Kamehameha with Pieko on the receiving end sending her flying into the air and far off into the void before the attack exploded into smoke._

 _ **(DRAMATIC FINISH! GOKU: WIN!)**_

Pieko appeared on the stand, just defused and all of her subjects unfused as well. Peeko and Piko landed on the stands, unconscious as Caulifla and Kale landed next to them, leaving Universe 6 with only two members left. Goten and Trunks landed as well on the Universe 7 side, being the first two Universe 7 members _officially_ eliminated. "Uh… Sorry Lord Champa… We failed you…" Kale said as she apologized for being defeated by Son Goku despite being absorbed and fused.

 _Goku felt his energy zapped as his eyes shifted from silver as his aura and everything else related to Ultra Instinct Omen disappeared. Goku's eyes returned to their natural black as Goku said as he fell on to the Tournament of Power arena with a loud_ _ **thump**_ _as the white glow surrounded him. He watched as Gohan and Uub landed next to him, looking over him, before suddenly, Renegade appeared, wearing the damaged GI, complete with the undershirt._

Renegade cracked open his eyes as he stood up, gripping his hands and cracking his neck before he looked back at Gohan and Uub. "Alright Gohan! Thanks for assisting Goku." Renegade said as he looked over to Uub. "Hey Uub, can you heal me up a bit? Some of Goku's battle damage was sent over to me in the switch." Renegade asked and Uub nodded putting his hand on Renegade's shoulder, healing him mostly. "Thanks!" Renegade said thanking Uub.

"Anytime Renegade. You are basically the one who is carrying Universe 7." Uub said. "Though I do think it is time I take out Universe 10. I saw them attacking Pan earlier but there was a fighter who was quite strong. So I'm going to go and take him out now." Uub said as his aura sparked to life as he took off, heading towards where he last saw the fighter.

"Heh. Then I guess I'll be on my way then." Gohan said as he took off, leaving Renegade there alone.

"Alrighty then." Renegade then turned around and focused on the warrior standing there who emerged from the shadows, his eyes focused on Renegade. "Now then. What do you expect to do to me now… Dr. Paparoni and Universe 3's Plan X, Kochiarator?" Renegade said as he looked right at them.

 _ **NEXT: Vanishing Tragedy, Another Universe Disappears!**_

 _ **Tournament of Power Time: 28 Minutes**_

* * *

 _A/N: Here it is! 28 Minutes Remain in the Tournament of Power so far! I wonder how many Universes will last to the end?! Well, we all know who is going to win! Though, as the First Part of Dragon Ball GT: Super comes closer to the end, the fights get more intense, the battles get more extreme, and the uncertainty of who will win comes closer! Now Universe 7 with Seven Active Members fighting even harder than before! Also did you guys like how I put the_ _ **Legendary**_ _Dragon Fist in, thus making it canon to this series?! Which means Goku has an_ _ **original**_ _move in this series that isn't a updated/upgraded version of a previously used technique! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_


	42. Another Universe Erased

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Vanishing Tragedy, Another Universe Disappears!_

* * *

 _A Quick Little Thing I want to Say before the Chapter, but I am publicly releasing my Discord Info just in case you guys want to discuss or get informed of chapters being released or simply want to talk. My Discord is_ _ **RoseAuthor98#0160**_ _. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the following chapter of Dragon Ball GT: Super!_

* * *

 _ **Tournament of Power Time - 28 Minutes**_

 _As Vegeta darted throughout the Tournament Arena, his eyes shifted from one area to another as he searched for a certain opponent. Before his eyes caught him, fighting another opponent from Universe 10. Vegeta, instantly fired a Big Bang Attack, separating the two sending the Universe 10 fighter, named Obuni back._

"HIT!" Vegeta shouted as he landed in front of the assassin shocking him. "It is about time we had our rematch!" Vegeta shouted as he began to gather his energy, his aura circling around him as his eyes focused in on Hit's who stared down Vegeta before he closed his eyes. "Oh? Are you closing your eyes and accepting defeat?" Vegeta asked and Hit remained silent.

Hit then opened his eyes once more. "No. I am simply preparing myself for the battle." Hit then powered up as well, releasing all of his energy as he prepared to battle Vegeta who transformed into Mastered Super Saiyan Blue.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _Renegade rushed Kochiarator at top speed, running directly at him as he charged his fist full of KI as he leaped into the air, cocking back as Kochiarator cocked by one its arms before it thrusted it forward, as Renegade did the same causing a clash between the two before Renegade backflipped, landing in the ground._

"Alright then, let's go!" Renegade shouted as he created two yellow discs. "DESTRUCTO DISC!" Renegade shouted as he leaped into the air, spinning around before he launched the attacks right at Kochiarator who fired an eyebeam going through the Destructo Discs and blowing up right in Renegade's face sending him back.

"Go Kochiarator! Knock him off!" Dr. Paparoni shouted over to the giant robot who fired multiple eye beams right at Renegade who dodged and moved right past them before he powered up and fired a quick Kamehameha right at one of the eye beams, creating smoke.

"KAIOKEN X20!" Renegade shouted through the smoke, as he flew through it, slamming Kochiarator right in the face knocking it back sending it through a massive pile of rubble. "I'm not done yet!" Renegade shouted as he powered up even further and rushed Kochiarator and delivered multiple strikes to it, before he cocked back and pushing everything he had into the last strike, slammed his fist as hard as he could into the robot, knocking it even closer to the edge. "Give it up, you've lost." Renegade said as he looked right at the robot.

"No!" Paparoni shouted as he appeared from the top of a rock. "Kochiarator, here is your true power!" Paparoni shouted as he pointed the crystal orb on top of his staff directly at Kochiator, shooting a green energy blast right at Kochiarator, wrapping it completely in a green aura, before Kochiarator stuck its arm in a power up position, releasing a green aura that blew away everything around it.

"YOSHA!" Renegade shouted as he smiled at Kochiarator who glared at him. "I AM GOING ALL OUT NOW! I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU THE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT POWER OF THE KAIOKEN!" Renegade shouted as he powered up, releasing a red and gold aura out as he smirked at Kochiarator. "LET'S DO THIS!" Renegade shouted as he launched at Kochiarator, his Kaioken Aura now having golden sparks around it.

 **Elsewhere…**

 _As Obuni spectated the battle between Hit and Vegeta began to unfold, Uub appeared behind him his eyes focused directly on him. Obuni turned around and looked right at Uub, a serious look on his face his eyes as he focused right on Obuni who got in a fighting pose as Uub did the same, preparing himself for battle._

"Do you wish to fight me?" Obuni said as he looked right at Uub who nodded and remained silent, as if studying Obuni who prepared himself for a few more moments, before he launched right at Uub who instantly powered up into Kaioken X10 and rushed at Obuni, their fists locking as they began to battle it out.

"You are pretty strong Obuni!" Uub said as him and Uub duked it out before he leaped above Obuni and fired a Super Kamehameha right at him who dodged and rushed Uub who blocked the first strike before Obuni released a barrage of punches before suddenly, Uub released a massive burst of energy, forcing Obuni away. "It seems I may have to get serious here!" Uub shouted as he entered Kaioken X20 and rushed Obuni.

"It seems I will have to get serious as well." Obuni calmly said as he rushed right at Uub before he closed his eyes as multiple versions of him began to appear, despite this though, Uub cocked back and thrusted his fist forward, only for it and his entire body to go right through the feints.

"What the-" Uub began, only to be delivered a kick right to the face forcing him back from Obuni who rushed Uub and delivered multiple strikes to him, Uub getting on the defensive as he was pushed back further and further to the edge, before he released all of his power forcing Obuni back. "It is going to take more than that to defeat me, especially now!" Uub shouted as he rushed Obuni once more who closed his eyes creating feints of himself, and Uub, like prior went right through them.

"You will fall after this!" Obuni shouted as he spun around and threw a punch right at Uub who powered up and grabbed Obuni's fist, pulling him into a punch to the face before he delivered multiple punches and kicks to him, before he spun around and kicked Obuni right in the side sending him back. "You are indeed a worthy opponent…" Obuni said as he powered up and got back in a fighting pose. "Tell me your name warrior of Universe 7."

As Uub leaped back he looked right at Obuni. "My name is Uub, student to Son Goku." Uub said, giving his name to his opponent as he powered up and looked right at Obuni who smiled right at him.

"Alright then… Uub. I will show you everything I have!" Obuni shouted as he powered up, releasing all of his power. "Prepare yourself for this!" Obuni shouted as he rushed right at Uub who powered up and rushed at Obuni, the two cocking back and slamming their fists into one another, causing wind to blow everyone near them back.

"This fight is really getting me excited! I now fully understand why Master Goku enjoys fighting such strong opponents!" Uub shouted as his Kaioken X20 Aura sparked to life as he threw a punch right at Obuni who ducked and punched Uub in the chin and delivered another punch to his face before Uub's eyes widened as he rushed Obuni and struck him right in the face before barraging him with punches and kicks before he kicked him into the air. "I am not done with you yet!" Uub shouted as he powered up and teleported above Obuni kicking him to the ground before teleporting right in front of him just as Obuni hit the ground delivering another kick sending Obuni back towards the edge of the arena. "NOW THEN! THE FINISHING STRIKE!" Uub shouted as he began to charge a Pink Kamehameha with Orange Sparks. "MAJIN KAMEHAMEHA!" Uub shouted as a silhouette of Majin Buu appeared behind him as the attack roared to life as it slammed into Obuni sending him flying out of the arena.

As Obuni appeared on the stands, he held his head down in shame. "I am sorry." Obuni said and the God of Destruction of Universe 10 simply shook his head in anger.

"Forget about it." Were the only words he said. "It isn't like we are going to have a chance to regret it." He said.

"Bye-Bye!" Zeno said as they raised their hands and closed them, causing the entire Universe 10 team to be erased out of existence.

 _With That… Six Universes remain in the Tournament of Power._

 **Elsewhere…**

"Okay, I may have very much underestimated you guys." Renegade said as he looked up to Full Power Kochiarator whose green outline swarmed around him and began to increase in size. " _Crap… Max Power Kaioken X20 really didn't work. Which leaves Kaioken X40… Though my body may not be able to handle that amount of strain unlike Goku who is more used to that level of Kaioken."_ Renegade thought to himself as he looked right at Kochiarator.

 **A/N:** _Goku ain't stronger. His body can simply handle the power better than Renegade._

"Look alive Renegade!" Pan shouted as she rushed right past Renegade as a Super Saiyan 2 as she cocked back and delivered a uppercut to Kochiarator before kicking back from him and landing next to Renegade who smiled at the sudden appearance of his pupil. "Alright, let's do this together alright?" Pan said as she powered up and prepared to fight with Renegade.

" _Thank the Kai of Time."_ Renegade thought as he powered up and entered Max Power Kaioken X20 next to Pan, their auras dancing in sync next to one another. "Okay Pan, Master and Student Duo time!" Renegade shouted as he powered up as him and Pan glared daggers right at Kochiarator.

 **Elsewhere…**

"ATATATATATATATTATATA!" Vegeta shouted as he barraged Hit with punches and kicks before he suddenly Hit appeared behind Vegeta and delivered a punch right to the Saiyan Prince's back before Vegeta spun around and went for a kick right to Hit who dodged and delivered two punches right to Vegeta's stomach and cheek areas knocking him back.

"Heh. You are quite impressive to be able to take me on as I am now Hit." Vegeta said as he wiped blood from his mouth. "However, we both aren't fighting at our best. So come at me with Killing Intent and we'll see who is truly the stronger of us two!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up right to his max.

"In that case, it seems like it is time for me to make the doughnuts." Hit said and Vegeta looked at him confused.

"Wait what do you mean make the doughn- Actually, forget it!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up to his maximum amount of power and rushed Hit, cocking back a strike and as he thrusted it forward, his fist went right through Hit, shocking Vegeta, before suddenly, Hit punched him in the back causing Vegeta to cough blood before he landed and spun around, going for another punch, only for Hit to strike him in then forehead, before suddenly, the assassin hit leaped back and flew right at Vegeta who fired multiple KI blasts at Hit, each going through the assassin before Hit punched Vegeta right in the stomach, knocking him back.

"Alright then Vegeta. If you wish to for me to come at you with killing intent, then I will not hesitate to do so." Hit said as he got in a fighting pose, showing clear Deadly Intent as he focused right on Vegeta who smiled as his Super Saiyan Blue Aura flared to life.

"Heh… I am glad you are finally getting serious. Now I can prove to you, that _I_ Prince Vegeta, am the Strongest Saiyan Alive!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up and his aura sparked to life as he rushed at Hit, cocking his fist back for another strike.

 **Chapter 42: END**

 **Next: The Ultimate Rematch! Vegeta VS Hit!**

 _ **Tournament of Power Time: 27 Minutes**_

* * *

 _A/N: Finally, the long awaited rematch between Vegeta VS Hit is about to be shown fully next chapter! I honestly hope the next chapter manages to be the best Vegeta focused chapter I have ever typed. Well, before the_ _ **other**_ _Vegeta focused chapter. Anyway, did you guys enjoy this chapter? If not, please tell me what you did and didn't like on the reviews_ _ **or**_ _send it to me through my discord. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, see you guys later!_


	43. Part 2 Teaser

" _Jiren… The fight isn't over yet!"_ The lone Frost Demon said as he looked at the gray alien who wore black and red. "Now then, allow me to show you the true power of a Saiyan and Frost Demon fusion!" He shouted as he began to power up and raise his energy more and more as blue and gold sparks began to show themselves.

"What is this power?!" His opponent shouted as he got into positon, looking at the Frost Demon who simply smiled.

"This form, is the power of Universe 7! The power of everyone who gave their all to fight this Tournament! Now, let's do this Jiren!" Renegade shouted as he rushed Jiren cocking back as he went in for his strike.

 _ **Dragon Ball GT: Super Tournament of Power Arc Part 2**_

 _Coming Soon!_


	44. The Ultimate Rematch! Vegeta VS Hit!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Saga**_

 _The Ultimate Rematch! Vegeta VS Jiren!_

* * *

 _ **Tournament of Power - 27 Minutes**_

 **Earlier…**

 _As Vegeta darted throughout the Tournament Arena, his eyes shifted from one area to another as he searched for a certain opponent. Before his eyes caught him, fighting another opponent from Universe 10. Vegeta, instantly fired a Big Bang Attack, separating the two sending the Universe 10 fighter, named Obuni back._

"HIT!" Vegeta shouted as he landed in front of the assassin shocking him. "It is about time we had our rematch!" Vegeta shouted as he began to gather his energy, his aura circling around him as his eyes focused in on Hit's who stared down Vegeta before he closed his eyes. "Oh? Are you closing your eyes and accepting defeat?" Vegeta asked and Hit remained silent.

Hit then opened his eyes once more. "No. I am simply preparing myself for the battle." Hit then powered up as well, releasing all of his energy as he prepared to battle Vegeta who transformed into Mastered Super Saiyan Blue.

 **A Few Seconds Prior…**

"ATATATATATATATTATATA!" Vegeta shouted as he barraged Hit with punches and kicks before he suddenly Hit appeared behind Vegeta and delivered a punch right to the Saiyan Prince's back before Vegeta spun around and went for a kick right to Hit who dodged and delivered two punches right to Vegeta's stomach and cheek areas knocking him back.

"Heh. You are quite impressive to be able to take me on as I am now Hit." Vegeta said as he wiped blood from his mouth. "However, we both aren't fighting at our best. So come at me with Killing Intent and we'll see who is truly the stronger of us two!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up right to his max.

"In that case, it seems like it is time for me to make the doughnuts." Hit said and Vegeta looked at him confused.

"Wait what do you mean make the doughn- Actually, forget it!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up to his maximum amount of power and rushed Hit, cocking back a strike and as he thrusted it forward, his fist went right through Hit, shocking Vegeta, before suddenly, Hit punched him in the back causing Vegeta to cough blood before he landed and spun around, going for another punch, only for Hit to strike him in then forehead, before suddenly, the assassin hit leaped back and flew right at Vegeta who fired multiple KI blasts at Hit, each going through the assassin before Hit punched Vegeta right in the stomach, knocking him back.

"Alright then Vegeta. If you wish to for me to come at you with killing intent, then I will not hesitate to do so." Hit said as he got in a fighting pose, showing clear Deadly Intent as he focused right on Vegeta who smiled as his Super Saiyan Blue Aura flared to life.

"Heh… I am glad you are finally getting serious. Now I can prove to you, that _I_ Prince Vegeta, am the Strongest Saiyan Alive!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up and his aura sparked to life as he rushed at Hit, cocking his fist back for another strike…

 **Now**

 _The two warrior's fists clashed right in the middle and the two eye's met crushing the ground beneath them, before Vegeta leaped back and he rushed at Hit, who Time Skipped behind Vegeta throwing a punch right at Vegeta's back who dodged just barely missing before Vegeta spun around and kicked Hit in the face only for the assassin to block and thrust his fist forward, energy rushing right at Vegeta who blocked it being blown back slightly._

"Tch, I thought you had become stronger!" Vegeta shouted as he rushed Hit and began barraging him with multiple punches aiming everywhere, Hit being able to dodge and block most of them, until, the assassin decided to get on the offensive, time skipping behind Vegeta and delivering a punch right to his back before Vegeta spun around and threw a punch right at Hit, who caught Vegeta's fist and slammed his fist into his stomach causing Vegeta to cough blood.

"Heh… You think an attack like that would work on me?!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up and overpowered Hit, slamming his fist right into his face, before he kicked Hit away leaping back and firing a Big Bang Attack right at the assassin, who moved right past the atack, and delivered another strike to Vegeta, before he began to barrage him again and again with punches, knocking him around, before Vegeta cocked back and threw his fist right at Hit. "GOTCHA!" Vegeta shouted as his fist rocketed towards Hit's face, only for him to sidestep him, and deliver a kick right to Vegeta.

Vegeta then stood up and looked at Hit a smile on his face. "Alright then, I can see I will have to use that form now." Vegeta said as suddenly, he reverted back to a Super Saiyan God, before he entered Super Saiyan 4 and looked at Hit a confused look on his face.

"So you plan to beat me by weakening yourself?" Hit said as he rushed at Vegeta who rushed at Hit and delivered a punch right to Hit's face, before Hit began to barrage Vegeta with punches once more, knocking Vegeta around him, Hit then activated time skip and he rushed at Vegeta.

Vegeta then glared at Hit and rushed right at him, transforming into a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and slamming his fist right into Hit's face knocking him back as he reverted back to Super Saiyan 4. "Weakening myself was simply to throw you off and preserve stamina you idiot!" Vegeta said as he transformed in and out of Mastered Super Saiyan Blue before he slammed his foot right into Hit's stomach knocking him back.

"Tch… You truly are strong Vegeta. However, I still one last trick up my sleeve." Hit said as he clenched his fists and powered up, his body being enveloped in a purple aura as he looked at Vegeta who smiled as his aura flared to life as he entered his Full Power Super Saiyan 4 state and got in a fighting pose.

"Come then. Show me what the Legendary Assassin can pull off." Vegeta said as his aura sparked to life as he rushed at Hit, a smile drawn on his face. He instantly went in for a punch right hook to the face only for his fist to go right through Hit, who gutted Vegeta pushing him back. However, Vegeta wasn't done after this failed attempt. He powered up into a Super Saiyan God, his aura now becoming a fiery red. He then launched off right at Hit again, throwing punches left and right, each going through Hit.

Hit then barraged Vegeta with his punches to the face, stomach, and all of his vital areas, knocking Vegeta to the ground. The Saiyan Prince stood up and looked at Hit. His eyes focused in on the assassin who stood there, motionless. "Are you mocking me? ME?!" He roared as he rushed at Hit once more, his body going completely through him. A fist then slammed right into Vegeta's back. Then another to his cheek, and another after that, and another after that, this cycle continuing with each strike hitting harder than the last, until finally, one last strike knocked Vegeta to the ground, right back into his base form.

Hit looked down at Vegeta, who breathed heavily. "I admire your determination to defeat me." Hit said as his eyes looked to see Vegeta struggling to at least stand up. "However, you simply weren't strong enough. You are just Pride and Power, nothing else." He continued as he picked Vegeta up and dragged him across the ground, Vegeta coughed blood and his eyes, were barely cracked open as he saw it get on his armor. "This is where you fall." Hit said as he raised Vegeta by the neck above the void below.

"N.. N…" The black haired Saiyan tried to say. "No… Not…" Vegeta said as he moved his arm, and gripped Hit's with it. "Not… like… this…" He said as he gripped Hit's arm tighter. "NOT LIKE THIS!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 4 and forced Hit back. "NOT LIKE THIS!" He roared as he powered up more and more as he reached his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state. "I WILL NOT BE THE ONE FALLING AT THE CLIMAX OF THIS FIGHT!" He roared as he rushed Hit, who was caught off guard by this unexpected burst of energy.

Vegeta slammed his fist right into Hit's face, his aura sparking to life as he punched Hit again, and again, and again, not stopping even for a second as he knocked Hit across the ground. He then spun around and slammed his foot right into Hit's side sending him through a massive rock to the right of Vegeta. However, the Saiyan Prince wasn't done, Vegeta was out for _blood_ this time around. He powered up and dashed at Hit, throwing multiple punches and kicks as Hit desperately tried to defend himself against Vegeta's onslaught.

"How did your power increase this much in such little time?!" Hit asked Vegeta only to receive Vegeta's clenched fist right to his face as the Azure Hair Colored Saiyan brought Hit's head and body down into the ground, where he continued his fierce assault. He then leaped into the air, and flew down right at Hit, throwing multiple punches right at Hit, each strike similar to Hit's from earlier hitting Harder and Faster before with one single punch Vegeta slammed Hit down into the arena causing a good portion of it to crack with the power brimming from the fearsome strike. Vegeta then picked Hit up by his armor and smiled down at him. "So what was that about _me_ being all Pride and Power?" Vegeta shouted as he tossed Hit aside. "Scram. I've already proven myself to be stronger than you." Vegeta said as he looked down at Hit who stood up and smiled at him.

"You have lost." Hit said and suddenly, Vegeta found himself unable to move at all. "You are trapped in a Cage of Time." Hit said as he walked towards Vegeta. "You are suspended and will not be able to move at all in a a small dimension of stopped time. And unlike me, you can't move in stopped time." Hit explained to Vegeta who stood there, frozen in time.

" _Damn it! When did he have time to pull this move off. My movements are completely frozen!"_ Vegeta thought as he attempted to move, only to no avail. " _Come on! Move!"_ He thought to himself as he tried but even with everything he had, he couldn't move. " _I can't be defeated like this! I am Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans!"_ He thought as he tried to figure out a way to move. " _I AM VEGETA! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THIS!"_ He thought to himself as he began to raise his energy as a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue. He slowly took a single step and he smirked as he raised his energy higher, as he took another step.

"What the, how is he moving?!" Hit said as he looked at Vegeta a surprised look on his face.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta began as he powered up his energy rising as his aura began to expand higher and higher. "KNOW YOUR PLACE ASSASSIN! YOU WILL **NEVER** COMPARE TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! VEGETA!" He roared as his aura exploded out, giving a massive bright blue glow from Vegeta as he raised his energy higher and higher. "THIS IS MERELY A OMEN OF WHAT IS TO COME!" He shouted as his energy exploded once more before Vegeta rushed Hit and punched him right in the face.

" _N, No! This cannot be happening!"_ Hit thought to himself as Vegeta slammed another strike into him.

"YOU WERE TALKING PRETTY BIG EARLIER! WHERE DID ALL OF THAT **SMACK** TALK GO?!" Vegeta shouted as he punched Hit again. "I THOUGHT I HAD LOST!" He shouted as he beat on Hit, each strike knocking blood to the ground as Vegeta pounded on Hit, the Saiyan Prince then charged his fist full of KI, cocked back, and then he slammed it down into Hit's gut. He smirked as Hit's eyes widened as he stepped back, clenching his stomach. "You have lost. Now, BEGONE OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Vegeta shouted as he slammed his fist right into Hit's chin, uppercutting him into the air and as Hit went into the air, Vegeta smirked as Hit went behind him and down into the void below, Hit appearing on the stands defeated.

"Heh." Vegeta said as he smirked to himself, satisfied with the result of his battle. "I guess you really aren't all that." He said as he walked away from the battle location with a smirk.

Hit hung his head in shame. "I failed." Were the only words Hit said.

"No way Mr. Hit! You did your absolute best and fought as hard as you could until the very end!" Kale said to Hit.

Caulifla smiled at Hit and gave him a pat on the back. "She is right you know! Even if Universe 6 is erased, we will know that you and Cabba fought as hard as you both could until the very end!" She said and Hit simply smiled at these notions of kindness.

"... Thank you."

 **NEXT: Renegade Goes Berserk, the Strongest Frost Demon's True Power Unleashed!**

 **Tournament of Power: 25 Minutes until the Conclusion!**

 **Chapter 43, END**

A/N:

Alright, Alright, so this is the first official release of _Dragon Ball GT: Super, Tournament of Power arc Part 2_ but, I made this back when I was preparing to go on Hiatus, so it was made back during Part 1 of the Tournament of Power arc. Also, I know someone is going to get on me for pulling a Dragon Ball Super and rehashing paragraphs I had used from prior chapters to lengthen the chapter, but, the only thing I can really say, is that I didn't want to give more screen time to Renegade since he is going to have a _lot_ and I mean it when I say _a lot_ of screen time next chapter.


	45. Renegade's Berserk New Transformation

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Renegade's Berserk New Transformation!?_

* * *

 _~The World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena~_

Renegade and Pan stood side by side against the menacing Kochiarator as Renegade flared Kaioken X40 and Pan powered up into Super Saiyan 2 their two auras shining brightly against one another. "Pan, you think you have the stamina to keep up fighting this guy?" The Frost Demon asked and Pan chuckled to herself.

"Not exactly, but I think I will manage long enough." She said as she clenched her fists. "What, did you have a plan or something to take him down in one go?" She asked and Renegade cracked his neck.

"Something like that, but it will burn out my stamina and will leave me weakened. However, it should also if I play it smart ring out all of the other universes besides Universe 11." Renegade explained to Pan who gave him a confused look before she nodded.

Pan then powered up to her max power. "Alright Sensei, do what you gotta do. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." She shouted as she launched off at Kochiarator, who fired multiple eye beams down at her, the young hybrid saiyan evading each with ease before she leaped up and cocked her fist back, and slammed it into the eye of Kochiarator. "Gotcha!" She said before Kochiarator's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly.

"You fool, you have fallen into my Kochiarator's trap! Do it!" Paparoni shouted and suddenly, Pan was electrocuted and she began to scream in pain. "THE UNIVERSE TO **CRUSH** UNIVERSE 7 WILL BE UNIVERSE 3!" He shouted as Pan continued to scream before she stopped.

"Gotcha Bitch!" Pan shouted as she powered up and raised her energy more and more, until she broke free of Kochiarator's control and floated down safely. "Electricity, really? That was like, 1000 Volts? At best I can handle 10,000 Volts _at least_." She continued mocking Kochiarator. "Robots like you should know that we female Saiyan Warriors have Pride and Power that rivals the Male Saiyans!" She shouted.

"Now let me show you the Pride of _Hybrid Saiyans_!" Pan shouted as she rushed Kochiarator and delivered a strike to the face, the strike seemingly have no effect, however, Pan continued her assault, darting around Kochiarator and firing KI Blasts at him. Kochiarator then smacked Pan right in the back sending her flying to the ground, before she stood up once more. "That tickled!" She shouted as she leaped right back into action, firing a Yellow and Pink KI Blast at Kochiarator who fired another eye beam right at the attack, causing the two to cancel each other out.

In the distance, Frieza watched the ordeal continue on he chuckled. "That girl sure acts tough even for a Hybrid Saiyan, but I can tell, those attacks are doing a lot more than she lets on and I have a feeling that my grandson is catching on to this as well." He said as his eyes shifted from Pan to Renegade who was in a meditative state, a bright purple aura surrounding him. Frieza then turned around and saw Dyspo, a Warrior from Universe 11 trying to sneak up behind him. "Now, did you think you were going to catch me off guard with those loud feet of yours?" He asked.

Dyspo leaped back and got into a fighting pose and focused in on Frieza. "That was the plan, but since that cleary didn't work, I'll just take you out here and now." He said as he prepared to strike Frieza.

"Oh really now?" Frieza said as he got into a fighting pose with an evil smile on his face. "Then I hope you are ready to be shown _hell_." He said as him and Dyspo launched at one another, the two cocking their fists back as they prepared to do battle.

 **Elsewhere…**

Cabba walked throughout the fighting stage, he found himself being the lone last member of Universe 6 with all of his teammates being rung out. "I can't believe it, we were doing so well…" He said to himself as he looked around the arena before suddenly, a KI blast soared from behind him. He turned around to see Uub standing there his eyes set on him.

"Congratulations lasting this long Cabba." Uub said as he got into a fighting pose similar to Goku's when he first fought Vegeta. "However, I am going to be the one to eliminate you and therefore Universe 6." He said as he prepared to take on Cabba.

Cabba sighed to himself before taking a pose similar to that of Vegeta's when he first fought Kakarot. "Oh well, this was going to happen sooner or later." He said as he powered up into Super Saiyan Rage and looked at Uub sadness clearly present in his voice, as Cabba knew deep down in his heart, he was going to lose.

 **Back with Pan and Renegade…**

Pan hit the ground hard, blood dripping down from her mouth as she looked at Kochiarator back in her base form. "I can do this all day." She said as she raised her fists flaring her Super Saiyan aura once more, only for it to vanish without a trace. " _That is not good at all…"_ She thought to herself as Kochiarator charged another attack aimed directly at Pan.

"This is sad to watch." Paparoni said as he watched Pan prepared to continue to fight Kochiarator. "Toss her out the ring, her body may not survive another beam." He said and Pan clenched her fists.

"Like hell I am going to go down that pathetic way!" She shouted as she charged a KI Blast, before suddenly two Death Beams fly out from behind her, striking Paparoni and Kochiarator, causing them to fall down hard. "Renegade!" She shouted as the Frost Demon stood there, before he smiled to her.

"Time to clean up the fodder." Renegade said and without a moment of hesitation, he was gone, leaving Pan there alone.

Renegade appeared in front of a couple of Universe 4 fighters smiled. "Heyo fellas, how are ya'll doing this fine day?" He said with a cocky grin on his face and the before the fighters could respond, he blasted them sending them flying off the ring and with a evil smile on his face, Renegade laughed, before he darted off, heading towards his next victims.

"All of Universe 4 has been eliminated, there universe shall now be erased." The Grand Priest announced, getting rid of them.

Renegade appeared behind some of the remaining Universe 2 fighters, wrapping his tail around one of them. "Hey ya'll prepare yourself for the Rubberband Man!" He said before he tossed the one out as he grabbed the other and slammed his arm into one of the spikes, puncturing his arm before he grabbed the other. "You wanna know what happens when a rubber band is stretched?" He asked and the being's eyes widened. "A _snap_." He said before he slammed his elbow into the being's arm causing it to make a loud snapping noise before he kicked him out the arena.

The Grand Priest remained silent for a few moments at the sight of Renegade's brutality. "All of Universe 2 has been eliminated, there universe shall now be erased from existence." He said and the Zenos raised their hands, before closing them causing Universe 2 be erased.

"Wow, I am foddering these guys with _ease_." Renegade said with a chuckle, leaving only four universes in the arena, Universe 6, Universe 3, Universe 7, and Universe 11. Then suddenly, the arena began to shake as suddenly a massive being rose from the ground as Renegade eyes widened as he looked at Aniraza, who was clearly peeved. "Didn't I eliminate you four? Guess not." He said as he powered up and looked at Anilaza. "Well unlucky for you, Aniraza!"

Jiren watched with a blank stare as he looked at Renegade his spikes and arms covered with blood of his enemies. "It is clear now, Renegade was hiding his true self." He said as he closed his eyes, before opening his eyes and glaring daggers at him. " _I_ will be the one to deal justice to him, as if he was the killer of my own family." He said as he clenched his fist, anger clear in his voice as Jay and Toppo looked at each other.

Jay then chuckled as he stretched his arm. "I'mma just wait until he is done with this dude before I go and challenge the rest of Universe 7." He said as he began to do stretches as he looked over to Vegeta who was sitting down, meditating. "Well he has the right idea I guess, preserving his stamina for the time being until the Final Showdown." Jay said commenting as he began to pace back and forth. "But, sitting around and doing nothing just ain't my style." He said as he leaped into the air and looked out to see Anilaza being kicked right in the stomach by Renegade, being slightly knocked back.

Anilaza then raised his hands into the air and began creating a KI Orb as he glared at Renegade who smiled as he began charging an attack of his own, his own original attack. "This little gem of my own design is called Galaxy Burst, my strongest technique." He said as the KI attacks slammed into one another and they clashed causing the arena began to shake as energy began to shoot off of the the clash between the two KI Attacks.

" **WE'RE GONNA RING ALL OF YOU OUT!"** Aniraza roared as it pushed the KI Orb against Renegade's attack the Frost Demon only slamming his foot into the ground of the arena as he fired even more power, as more spikes began to pop out of his body as his purple aura grew in size as he fought against the KI Attack.

"You bastard, you could talk the entire time and was just screaming for shits and giggles weren't you!" Renegade shouted as his purple and blue KI Wave increased in size as he pushed against Aniraza's KI Orb the two attacks clashing against one another continuously.

As Android 17 watched from a distance 17, watched Aniraza closely before he noticed the red gem like object in Aniraza's head the attack glowing even more brightly. "I wonder if..." He said as she darted of, Android 17 hesitating before following her as Renegade's KI reached its max as his body began to shine purple.

"Ah crap, please don't time out now!" Renegade said as he pushed even harder as a few spikes began to disappear as his body began to resemble its Final Form state. "Alright, no more time to be playing around, time to get serious!" He shouted as he put his free hand into the Galaxy Burst, powering up as he pushed the KI Orb back as Aniraza's power continued to grow, no limit in sight until.

"Up Here!" Android 17 shouted as he leaped into the air going as high possible before he pointed his arm downward as he released thousands of KI blasts at Aniraza the KI blasts slamming down into him the KI Blasts slowly cracking and shattering the gem before the the lone android, still levitating thanks to hiz KI Blasts a created a KI Orb before he aimed it right at the gem, before he fired it, the attack rocketing at Aniraza whose eyes widened as the attack slammed into his head shattering the gem.

"Thanks 17!" Renegade shouted as he powered up and fired the Galaxy Burst at Max Power, the attack slamming into Aniraza's KI Orb the being trying to fight back as the two attacks clashed, before suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and a massive explosion shook the entire World of Void as the sounds of roaring could be heard.

 **A Few Moments Later…**

Renegade hung from the side of a platform by one hand as he looked down into the void below before crawling back up. "I don't remember that being a thing." He said as he stood up and looked around, seeing the arena had been destroyed by the explosion as he looked around to see multiple representatives of Universe 7 and Universe 11 laying around. He then looked up and noticed there were only two universes remaining. "Oh that is some straight bullshit, the explosion rung out Cabba _and_ Uub?! I didn't even get to see their fight!" He shouted, clearly unnerved by this sudden development.

 _(a/n: yes, i am going to release a little thing to show what the fight basically was)_.

Renegade then spotted Frieza and Vegeta laying on a Platform as they picked themselves up, as he watched the rest of Universe 7 do the same. As Renegade began teleporting around, grouping his teammates up, he came down with the last few fighters on Universe 7 being himself (1), Vegeta (2), Frieza (3), Android 17 (4), Gohan (5), Pan (6), and Goku (7). as well, despite him being inside of Renegade's head. That came in total to seven fighters remaining.

"Is it time for the final battle?" A voice said as Renegade and the others looked up to see Jiren and the rest of Universe 11 standing atop the pillar the glowing orb in the sky casting them like shadowed figures, before they leaped into the air and slammed on to the platform Universe 7 was on.

"I guess so." Android 17 said as him and Vegeta stepped up next to Renegade, before the Frost Demon began walked towards Jiren, the Pride Trooper doing the same as him and Renegade walked closer and closer the two focused dead on one another.

Jiren cracked his knuckles before he looked down at Renegade, who smiled as he looked at Jiren. "Let's see who wins this time around Jiren." He said as he looked up at Jiren who looked down at him. The Most Explosive Battle in All of the Universes Coming Closer and Closer towards its Climax.

 **Next: Universe 7 vs. Universe 11**

 _A/N: Holy crap, I can't believe it guys, but we are two months away from the_ _ **one year anniversary**_ _of this series! I can't put into words what I plan to do for the one year anniversary, but it most likely is going to be the GT: Super Adaption of the Broly Movie, if not something else. So now, I hope you all can sit back and relax with me, as the uploads are going to pick up in consistency, the Tournament of Power Arc and Part 1 of GT: Super coming to a Conclusion either late October or Early November. So until the next inevitable chapter, have a Great Day Everyone!_


	46. All Out War! Universe 7 VS Universe 11

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power**_

 _All Out War! Universe 7 VS Universe 11!_

* * *

 _~Tournament of Power: World of Void~_

 _Fighters Remaining:_

 _Universe 7: Renegade (Goku), Pan, Gohan, Android 17, Vegeta, Frieza_

 _Universe 11: Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Jay_

Renegade and Jiren stared down one another, there was no sound but the wind of the calm Tournament of Power arena. The two fighters looked at one another as Renegade focused in, deep into Jiren's eyes. "So, I guess this the end of this war between Universes eh Jiren?" He said, the taller gray alien not responding.

Vegeta's eyes focused dead on Jiren as he glared at him. _He_ was going to be the one to defeat Jiren, not Kakarot, not Renegade, _him_ Prince Vegeta.

Renegade then clenched his fists as he began to raise his energy more and more as golden yellow and bright blue sparks began to emit off of him, before in a explosion of smoke, Goku and Jiren rocketed out, Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 state fighting Jiren. "Jiren, its me and you now!" He shouted as he rushed him with strikes.

As Goku and Jiren continued to fight Gohan felt his hair be grabbed as he turned around to see the one another Saiyan that wasn't on Universe 7, named Jay. "Jeez, I liked your hair and all, but not enough for ya to lose a few hairs." He said as he spun around and slammed Gohan into the ground as the pink and purple sparks of Super Saiyan Rose began to appear but not before...

"Get your hands off my dad!" Pan shouted as she went Super Saiyan 2 and went to strike Jay, only for Dyspo to grab her by her ankle and pulled her away, darting away from Jay and Gohan the latter of which firing a point blank KI Blast knocking Jay away from him.

As Dyspo carried Pan, he slammed her into a rock as he smiled. "We have some finished business you and I." He said with a smirk before suddenly a Death Beam rocketed past him, forcing him away from Pan who smiled as she looked at Frieza, who smirked as he clenched his fists and looked at Pan.

"As much as I have _distaste_ if you will for Saiyans, this one gets a free pass for being my grandson's pupil, so you deal with me before you deal with her." Frieza said as he rocketed at Dyspo punching him right in the face, the bunny looking Pride Trooper, attempting to dodge only to realize a certain white tail was wrapped around his foot, tripping him. "No running away now, the fun is just beginning." Frieza said as he raised his finger the spark of a Death Beam igniting in his index finger.

As Frieza fought Dyspo, Android 17 launched off multiple KI blasts at Toppo, who leaped through and sledgehammered the Android knocking him to the ground as he rushed Android 17 and punched him right in the face knocking him back. "Fall here to Justice, and you can be erased with your honor intact." Toppo said as he looked at Android 17, who cracked his neck and cracked his knuckles before resuming a fighting pose.

"There is no honor in going down without a fight." Android 17 said as he launched at Toppo appearing in front of the large Pride Trooper and striking him in the face before he spun around and kicked him in the side knocking back, only for Toppo to spin around and smack Android 17 knocking him back as he leaped into the air. "Your choice then." He said as he outstretched his hand. " **JUSTICE FLASH!"** He shouted releasing tons of mini KI Orbs at Android 17 who created a barrier around himself to shield himself from the rain of KI Blasts.

 **Elsewhere…**

Goku continued to strike Jiren, remaining on the offensive as he spun around and kicked Jiren right in the face not even making him flinch. "Jeez, you're tough all right." He said as he Jiren clenched his fists and sparked a dull red aura blowing Goku back, the Saiyan powering up into a Super Saiyan Blue, stacking Kaioken X20 on top of it and launching right at Jiren however, Jiren simply spun around and kicked Goku right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You have no resolve, you should simply throw yourself off the arena and save me the trouble." Jiren said, before suddenly a knee slammed into him sending him rocketing back.

Vegeta clenched his fists as he powered up transforming into his _Omen of Evolution_ state he said as he powered up his hair becoming darker and his aura changing to a different shade of blue as he smiled at Jiren. "There is more where that came from Jiren!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up his energy rising rapidly as he looked back at Goku whose eyes were wide open.

"Vegeta that power, where… how?!" Goku asked and Vegeta simply chuckled as he looked forward facing dead on Jiren as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to rush Jiren as he looked ar Goku who reverted back into his base form.

"I awakened this power during my fight with Hit, and now, I can tell that by fighting Jiren I will awaken a power that even you won't be able to reach Kakarot. Now sit down and let the Prince of All Saiyans handle this." Vegeta said as he powered up and rushed at Jiren throwing multiple punches at Jiren whose eyes widened as Vegeta smiled as he teleported behind Jiren.

"Predictable!" Jiren shouted as he spun around and threw a punch for the Vegeta to turn out to be an afterimage.

Vegeta then appeared, cocked back and punched Jiren right in the face and followed it up with a kick right to the face knocking Jiren back. "Face it Jiren, I've got you beat!" He shouted as his aura sparked and calmed itself around him. "You might as well give up now and let me knock you out of the arena." He said as he prepared to send Jiren off the stage.

"Your name… It was Vegeta correct?" Jiren asked and Vegeta smiled.

"I am honored you remember it Jiren the Gray." Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles. "However, you should put some respect on it, it is _Prince Vegeta_ to you." He said smiling wide as he looked at Jiren.

Jiren chuckled to himself as a new bright aura that looked like flames ignited as he looked at Vegeta. "You have fought harder than Son Goku, Hit, and Renegade all combined did. You may never overcome the latter, but you have surpassed the first two." He said as he clenched his fists and glared at Vegeta. "I acknowledge you for putting your guns on full fire at me, but however don't get it twisted." He said as he appeared in front of Vegeta cocking back his fists. "You will _**never**_ defeat me." Jiren said as he smashed his fist into Vegeta's face sending him rocketing away as he slammed _through_ the pillar in the center of the now destroyed _Tournament of Power_ arena and right into a part of the arena that was destroyed in the explosion from earlier leaving Vegeta against the piece of floating rubble.

Goku eyes went wide as he watched Vegeta lay there back against the rubble back in his natural state. Goku's blood began to boil as he looked around he watched Gohan get slammed against a piece of rubble fighting as hard as he could against a fighter of a higher level. He turned and saw Pan get smashed against a wall as Dyspo kicked Frieza to the ground, then he saw Android 17 block another strike from Toppo with his barrier. Then he turned once more and saw Vegeta laying there unconscious and defeated, his Pride surely shattered. " **Jiren…"** Goku said as he stood up as blue and red lighting sparked around him. " **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** He roared as he launched off, transforming into a Super Saiyan God 4 his yellow and red aura growing massively as nothing but rage filled his very being. " **KAIOKEN X100!"** Goku roared the aura being completely replaced as he rocketed right at Jiren his muscles, arms, legs, everything expanding greatly as he slammed his fist into Jiren rocking him as he destroyed the platform the two were on as he backflipped and slammed his foot into Jiren sending him rocketing down as he watched Jiren slam down on to the platform.

As Goku felt his body drain as he hit the ground, laying next to Vegeta's platform. "Ah crap… I think I broke a little bit of everything." He said with a chuckle as Vegeta gripped the ground and cracked open his eyes as Goku tried to move his arms to no avail as Vegeta stood up and walked over to Goku his eyes gazing down at his rival.

Vegeta then watched as Jiren stood up and shook off Goku's attacks as if they were nothing at all. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…" He said as he put his hand on to Goku's back and powered up into Super Saiyan God and passed on some of his KI. "Come on get up." He said as Goku smiled and nodded, standing up as he looked at Jiren who leaped up and landed in front of the two Saiyans both powering up into Super Saiyan Blue. "You think you can pull out another one of Kaioken Times One Hundred Kakarot?" He asked and Goku chuckled.

"My arms still feel like hell after my last one, not sure if even Super Saiyan God's healing abilities are going to do the trick." Goku said as he powered up to his max amount of power. "Got anymore Pride Boosts, or you know, a plan on ya?" He asked and Vegeta laughed.

"Plan? I don't do those Kakarot." Vegeta said as he prepared to rush Jiren, Goku beside him.

"Lucky for you, neither do I!" Goku said as the two launched off and rocketed at Jiren the gray alien buffing up as he looked at the two, a smirk on his face.

 **A Few Moments Prior...**

"Jiren…" Toppo said as he watched Jiren rocket down from from Goku's kick.

Android 17 smiled as he watched Toppo be wide open. " _Gotcha."_ He thought as he backflipped and rushed Toppo and before the Pride Trooper could react he slammed a Bright White KI Orb right into his face blinding him long enough for Android 17 to leap back as he cocked back and released the KI Blast slamming into him and pushing him back further and further towards the edge before Toppo raised the KI Blast up and tossed it behind him, only for 17 to rush in and slam his knee into Toppo's face knocking him to the ground. "Should have kept your guard up." He said as Toppo picked up his bloody nose.

"No way…" Jay said as he watched Jiren slam down into the platform the impact shaking his distracting him.

" _Thanks dad."_ Gohan said as he rushed Jay and punched him across the face sending him back before he backflipped and fired a Masenko at Jay, sending him flying near the next platform which was far enough for Gohan to deliver a kick to the back sending him rocketing towards another with a loud crash. "You should have saw that coming." Gohan said as his Super Saiyan 3 haired flowed as Jay picked himself up, the aura of Super Saiyan Rose slowly forming as he glared daggers at Gohan.

"I have to go help Jiren…" Dyspo said as he prepared to launch off and aid Jiren giving Pan the opening she needed.

Pan then rushed at Dyspo and slammed her fist into his head knocking him down long enough for him to leap on top of him and grab his arm and grip it tightly. "You are going to jump off, or I am going to break it." She said a serious look on her face as she glared at him however, Dyspo only smiled as he vibrated his arm _through_ Pan's arm as he delivered multiple punches to her face before he kicked her off, knocking her back.

"Sorry kiddo, but you simply don't have the skill or the experience to be making threats here." Dyspo said as he stood over Pan, chuckling before suddenly, a Death Beam is fired into his shoulder catching him off guard as Frieza stood there a smile on _his_ face.

"Oh well, I was hoping to save this form for a real challenge but, it seems to get rid of you I will have to show you when I am serious." Frieza said as he began to raise his power more and more his power rising higher and higher as a golden aura began to grow around him as his skin began to shift back and forth between a yellow, golden like color. "Allow me to welcome you to _hell_." Frieza said as he transformed, his energy blowing Dyspo away as Pan braced for cover the power of Golden Frieza crushing the ground beneath him.

Dyspo stood up shocked as Frieza smiled at him. "Yeah, you are pretty strong, but I have been holding back myself." He said as he powered up and gained a bright purple color and aura behind him as he smiled at Frieza before the two launched off at one another, as Pan watched the two move at high speed, only being able to keep up for brief moments.

 **Elsewhere…**

Gohan blocked another strike from Jay, who danced around him in his Super Saiyan Rose state, delivering a kick right to Gohan's back knocking him down. "Come on now kiddo, where was that fire from earlier?" He asked chuckling as Gohan picked himself up. "Oh there we go, come on buddy." He said.

The Super Saiyan 3 Warrior turned around and looked at Gohan. "This entire Tournament, I have been too weak…" He said as he looked at Jay. "I was too weak to beat Ribrianne, too weak to even damage Pieko, and now I am too weak to even beat you." He said as he clenched his fists and began to raise his energy. "But, I am going to be the one to defeat you." He said, a fire in his eyes as he raised his energy. " _This is risky, but I have to prove I am not worthless."_ Gohan said as red sparks began to bounce off of his aura as he looked at Jay whose eyes widened in curiosity. "KAIOKEN X40!" Gohan shouted as his aura exploded in size as he looked at Jay. "Now then…" He said as he got into a fighting pose. "Let's do this."

 **Elsewhere…**

Android 17 stood away from Toppo clenching his arm as he looked at Toppo who glared daggers at him. "It is clear you are at your limit. Jump off now or I will be forced to get serious with you." Toppo said as a dark purple aura grew and rose from his very being as he stepped towards Android 17 who clenched his teeth as he raised his energy and put his hand together charging a KI Blast as he looked at Toppo who lifted out one hand.

"I don't think you can take another one of these KI Blasts." Android 17 said as he backed away from Toppo before realizing he was near the edge of the platform he was on before he looked back at Toppo who didn't even care for 17's comment as he stepped closer, the ground being crushed by his feet.

Toppo then clenched his massive fists as he began to power up and raise his energy, the aura expanding greatly forcing 17 back as the Android cancelled out his own KI Blast and leaped away his eyes widening with shock was Toppo's energy began to disintegrate everything around him as his power skyrocketed catching everyone's attention. Toppo's energy then exploded, wrapping the entire World of Void and everything within it in a bright white light as he transformed. As the light disappeared all eyes were on Toppo. " **I understand it now… There is no need, no time, and no place for Justice in this moment."** He said as he stood on a sharp-pointed stick of what was left of the platform. " **This is a war and there is only** _ **destruction**_ **in war."** Toppo said as he rocketed off catching everyone off guard as he appeared in front of 17 fired multiple KI Blasts into Toppo, only for the big muscular man to reach through and grab Android 17, uppercutting him into the air before he spun around and kicked Android 17 into a platform as he landed before he rocketed off appearing right beside Jiren.

"It seems you have finally gotten serious about this Toppo. You are using the Power of Destruction." Jiren said as he looked at Goku and Vegeta, both in their Super Saiyan God states. "I'll handle Son Goku and or Renegade, you take care of _Prince_ Vegeta." Jiren said and Vegeta powered up and raised his energy using as much as he could muster as he transformed into his _Omen of Evolution_ state a worried look on his face.

"If you really wanna dance _Mr._ _Lorax_ , then so be it!" Vegeta shouted as Goku and Jiren glanced at one another, before leaping off to another platform, leaving the two there to duke it out.

 **Next: Surpass Even a God! Vegeta Evolves!**

 **Chapter 45: END**

* * *

 _Tournament of Power Finalists Scale V1:_

 _SSS: Zeno, Grand Priest, Zeno Guards, Angels_

 _SS: Full Power Jiren, MUI Renegade, GoD, Toppo (Power of Destruction/God of Destruction Mode), Omen of Evolution Vegeta, Golden First Form Renegade, Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X100 Goku, Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X40 Goku, Super Saiyan Rose Jay, MSSB Vegeta, SSBKK x20 Goku, True Golden Frieza, SSB Vegeta, SSB Goku_

 _S: High Speed Mode Dyspo, Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken X40 Gohan, Android 17, Final Form Frieza, Super Saiyan 2 Pan, Base Vegeta, Base Goku,_

* * *

 **A/N:** _uh lemme think of something accurate…_ _ **R**_.


	47. Surpass Even a God! Vegeta VS Toppo!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Surpass Even a God! Vegeta Evolves!_

* * *

 _~The World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena~_

 _As the Tournament of Power raged on towards its conclusion, the representatives of the last two surviving universes fought against one another every one of them fighting all out._

As Golden Frieza and High Speed Mode Dyspo rocketed towards one another, the two locked fists in the center as they clashed against one another, before Frieza used his free hand and pointed it right at Dyspo and fired a Death Beam right at him, only for Dyspo to smirk and duck before moving at top speed and striking Frieza right in the face pushing him back. "Just because I am not as strong as you doesn't mean I can't outspeed you." He said as he rushed Frieza, and before the Gilded Frost Demon could react, a barrage of fists slammed into him and knocked him back.

"Ohohohoho, if you truly believe you are faster than me, then we shall see here and now who truly is the fastest in all the universes." Frieza replied, before him and Dyspo rushed one another, moving all around the platform at top speed, their strikes and clashes destroying everything around them as they rocketed off of their platform as it split in half, the two not noticing and focusing on only one another as Frieza smashed his fist into Dyspo's stomach the Pride Trooper leaping back before rushing Frieza and slamming his foot into his stomach before he punched him more and more, each strike speeding up before Dyspo spun around and slammed his foot right into Frieza's cheek knocking Frieza to the ground.

Dyspo chuckled as he reverted out of his High Speed Mode looking at the downed Frieza. "I guess we now know who is the fastest in the universe." He said as he looked down at Frieza before suddenly, he felt something around his foot as he looked and saw Frieza stand up smiling. "When did you even…" He said before suddenly Frieza laughed.

"You maybe the fastest in all of the universes, but you really aren't the smartest in all of them." Frieza said as he tightened his tail's grip on Dyspo's ankle, before he pulled him down to the ground smiling. He then raised one hand into the air, creating a spark of a Death Beam before he aimed downward right at Dyspo's head. "I wonder how much pain you can take from my electric Death Beam." He said with an evil smile on his face.

 **Elsewhere** …

As Gohan blocked a strike he thrusted his fist right at Jay who ducked and delivered a strong uppercut to Gohan knocking him into the air, before he created a KI Blade and sliced right at Gohan who dodged and fired a Point Blank KI Blast sending him away from Jay as he rebounded and landed. "So are the Saiyans in Universe 11 based off of bird names instead of vegetables?" He asked and Jay simply smiled before he clenched his fists.

"Gohan, I am going to tell you a little secret and you have to listen good for it." Jay said before he suddenly teleported behind Gohan his voice into a near whisper. "Saiyans _don't exist_ in Universe 11." He said and before Gohan could react, he kicked him right in the back sending him rocketing towards the edge of the arena, and just before Gohan could be eliminated he spun around and fired a KI Blast blasting him back on to the platform where Jay was.

Gohan got back into a fighting position. " _I let him catch me off guard, and I almost got rung out because of it."_ He thought to himself as Jay hopped in place throwing punches in Gohan's direction. " _Tch, my body can't handle the power of Super Saiyan 3 along with the Power of Kaioken X40 for much longer than a few more minutes. Along with that, I haven't been able to pick up on any weaknesses or anything of the sort nor have I damaged him at all."_ He continued as he glanced at the the pillar of the Tournament of Power which had a hole due to Jiren's strike against Vegeta earlier. "It is high time we wrap this up, eh Jay?" He asked and Jay chuckled.

"Way ahead of you Son Gohan." Jay said as he powered up and flew at Gohan, cocking back as Gohan readied himself.

 **Elsewhere…**

As Goku looked at Jiren he powered up, entering Super Saiyan God 4. "You know you aren't going to win Jiren." He said as he looked at the gray alien who remained silent. Goku then launched off at Jiren. "Here I come!" He shouted as he threw multiple punches, Jiren dodging each as Goku leaped over him and threw a kick Jiren teleported behind Goku and grabbing him by the tail, and tossing him into a rock.

"You cannot beat me Son Goku." Jiren said as he created a Bright Red KI Orb aiming it right at Goku. "You are going to fall and take Renegade with you." He said as he released the KI Blast the attack swarming around Goku and pushing him back as he blocked, it trying as hard as he could to not allow the attack to send him flying as he was pushed closer and closer to edge. " **Fall."** Jiren said as he fired even more power into the attack as the attack rocketed off into the sky, before exploding into the air.

Jiren remained silent as he looked right into the smoke, to see Goku there, his undershirt now completely blown off as he stood there, still holding his guard as he remained there as a Super Saiyan smoke emitting off of his body. "Sorry Jiren, I ain't going down that easy, not even for you." He said as Jiren glared at him his eyes focusing dead on Goku who chuckled as he looked at them. Goku then launched off at Jiren, cocking his fist back as an electrical aura surrounded him as he thrusted his fist forward at Jiren.

"You should have stayed down." Jiren said as he punched Goku right in the face, sending him rocketing back as he hit the ground of the platform, rolling back as he reverted back into his base form, his body hitting the ground.

" _Uh Renegade, I know I am always gun-ho for a fight and all, but tagging in would be realllll nice right about now."_ Goku thought as he tried communicating to Renegade didn't respond before suddenly a voice sounded in Goku's head.

" _Alright."_

And suddenly, Goku was wrapped in a white orb of energy, before suddenly Renegade appeared once more, landing as he looked at Jiren his eyes focused dead on him. "Mister Blue Sky, please tell us why you had to hide away for so long…" He sang as he stood up and looked at Jiren. "So long… Where did we go wrong?" He said as he smiled at Jiren a confident look on his face. "Let's do this!" He said as he looked at Jiren, rocketing right at him.

 **The Main Event…**

Vegeta and Toppo stared each other down and as the Prince of All Saiyans looked at the being now surrounded by the energy of pure destruction. "You clearly aren't the same Toppo that had fought Kakarot in the Zen Exhibition Match or the one that had fought Android 17. You have evolved without a doubt." He said as he got ready to fight Toppo, who focused in on him as he powered up releasing more energy before he flew at Vegeta.

" **No more chit-chat!"** Toppo shouted as he flew at Vegeta and punched him sending Vegeta to the ground and before he could react, Toppo was already on top of him, as he grabbed Vegeta and slammed him into the ground before spinning him around and sending him away and as Vegeta recovered he bounced off a walk and went right at Toppo slamming his foot into him, only to see it didn't even dent him.

Vegeta then slammed his fist into Toppo at top speed, delivering multiple strikes to his opponent as he delivered multiple punches and kicks, each having no effect on Toppo. "The hell?! You were never this strong!" He shouted as he leaped away charging up a one handed blue KI Blast. "Have a taste of my BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted launching the attack right at Toppo.

Toppo then created a orb of purple and black energy before he condensed it creating a mini KI Orb he then put it right on this thumb as he watched the Big Bang Attack rocket towards him. " **Hakai."** Was the only word he said, as he flicked the attack right at the Big Bang Attack, the Hakai Orb causing the Big Bang Attack becoming nothing but particles. Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked dead at Toppo as his eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch…" Vegeta said as he flew at Toppo throwing more punches to no avail as Toppo simply backhanded Vegeta knocking him to the ground and as Vegeta hit the ground as he looked at Toppo who merely looked down at him. "You think I am going to fall to a warrior who gives up on his beliefs. I heard you were a man of justice, and here you are, swarmed in energy of _destruction_." He said as he looked at Toppo, powering up to his one hundred percent. Vegeta then cocked back and began charging a Super Galick Gun as he focused dead on Toppo. "How about we see if you can destroy this!" He shouted as he released the attack, rocketing towards Toppo who simply walked into the attack, before he rushed in appearing right in front of Vegeta as he created a Red KI Orb and stuck it dead in Vegeta's face, destroying the entire platform sending Vegeta down into the ground, causing a massive explosion.

As Vegeta hit the ground his eyes widened as Toppo rushed down and slammed him down into the ground rocketing him through multiple platforms slamming him down into the ground before slamming Vegeta more punching him repeatedly, Vegeta's nose bleeding before Toppo grabbed Vegeta and tossed him into the air before he cocked back and released a massive KI blast the attack wrapping around him as Vegeta was sent flying into the platform, causing another explosion. The Saiyan laid there his eyes losing their color as he laid there, his armor cracked. "So… Strong…" Vegeta said as he blacked out.

Toppo leaped up and landed on the ground looking down at Vegeta. "You fought well Prince of all Saiyans, however you are nothing compared to me." He said as he dropped Vegeta and kicked him right in the stomach sending Vegeta flying off the arena before suddenly, a rock flies out of the air smacking Vegeta, causing him to fly down onto a platform.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Android 17 said as he looked down at Vegeta. He then looked at Toppo, Vegeta rubbed his head as he looked at Android 17. "You want me to _try_ and take this one or do you want to give it another shot." He said as Vegeta stood up, silent before he nodded at Android 17. "Alright then, good luck Vegeta." He said as he leaped away as Toppo landed, looking directly at him.

"Not down yet?" Toppo said as he created a orb of energy the Hakai Orb expanding in size. "This time, you stay down." He said as he gathered energy into the orb, Vegeta remaining silent as he looked down at his gloved hands.

"I can't lose here." Vegeta said as he powered up his aura sparking. "My family, no, my universe is too important to lose here, to someone like you no matter how strong you are. I will beat you, Jiren, and all of your other Pride Troopers!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up, raising his energy more and more. "I will protect Universe 7!" Vegeta roared as his body began to buff up and expand in size. His muscles bulging as he transformed into a form far beyond his _Omen of Evolution_ form, the transform covering the entire World of Void in a bright blue light.

"This form, is _Super Saiyan Royal Blue_!" Vegeta shouted as he stood his ground a massive crater around him as he glared at Toppo. "Now allow me to show you the Saiyan Power that Surpasses the Gods!" He shouted as he rushed Toppo who fired the Hakai right at him, Vegeta powering up more and more as his aura expanded in size as Vegeta flew into the Hakai, bursting out of it seconds later as he delivered a punch right to Toppo's face, the strike knocking him away as he teleported slamming his knee right into Toppo causing the man to cough blood.

"How did you increase your power so quickly?!" Toppo shouted as he rolled over and stood up his eyes dead on Vegeta who smiled.

Vegeta then stuck out his hand and put it right in front of Toppo's face creating an energy. "Remember that attack from before?" He said as he created a KI Blast and fired a point blank KI blast to the face sending Toppo flying back, Vegeta now having a satisfied smile on his face. "You better prepare yourself, Toppo, because I am going to _end_ this once and for all!" He shouted as he rushed at Toppo delivering a punch right to the face followed up by a knee and a spin kick knocking Toppo to the ground. "Come on already! Throw another one of those Hakai Orbs at me!" He shouted mocking his opponent as Toppo stood up as he clenched his fists gathering more power.

"YOU WON'T MOCK ME!" Toppo roared as he created two Hakai Orbs before he combined them into one creating a massive orb as he powered up further and further, his energy of pure destruction swarming and pulsing around him as he glared at Vegeta who began forming a Galick Gun the purple attack creating a Spiral of Yellow and Purple energy in the center of it his a smirk on his face as the orb of Hakai Energy became larger than Toppo himself. Toppo then put both hands behind the Hakai, " **HAKAI!"** He shouted, firing the attack right at Vegeta.

"How about I give you a taste of my _**SUPER GALICK GUN!**_ " He shouted as he fired the attack at the Hakai Orb, the two attacks slamming into one another and clashing back and forth, both attacks trying to overcome one another, as Vegeta pushed using more power as he forced the Hakai back trying to force Toppo back.

"I can't lose…" Toppo said but Vegeta saw his opening and he took it. He rocketed right past the attack he slammed his fist as hard as he could, putting the true full power of the new transformation on display, as he punched through the Hakai and slammed his fist into Toppo as he began to beat on him, knocking him around with ease before Vegeta right there and then, with his slammed his fist right into Toppo's gut, causing the larger and taller being to cough blood, some of it getting on Vegeta's armor.

"Sayonara Mr. God of Destruction." Vegeta said as he fired an KI Blast _through_ Toppo sending him flying off of the platform, a hole in his chest as Toppo appeared on the Spectators Seat, in his natural state and as soon as he appeared one of the angels pointed their staff at him, healing the hole in his stomach. As Vegeta smirked he looked down and saw Renegade and Jiren fighting out seemingly on even terms.

Renegade and Jiren batted out, Renegade dodging and blocking Jiren's strike, smiling the whole way through. "You seem a bit tired, wanna drop out right now?" Renegade asked as he leaped over Jiren and firing a Death Beam at him, the attack grazing Jiren, the gray alien spinning around and smacking Renegade sending him rocketing back as he backflipped and fired multiple Death Beams at him Jiren glaring at a few of them knocking them back.

"You are faster and stronger. Have you been doing some type of image training while switching places with Son Goku?" Jiren asked as Renegade cracked his neck and twisted his arm.

Renegade then chuckled as he powered up releasing more power. "Yep, I have been sneaking in a few more minutes of training and thanks to me and Goku's continued fighting our Saiyan and Frost Demon Cells have finally become one." He explains as he clenched his fists as his Golden Aura began as red electrical sparks began to appear as his eyes began to shine a brighter red as his energy began to rise, before suddenly it stopped. "Then again I prefer _Fighting Gold_ to be honest with you and I want to try and make this fight last." He added on, stopping his transformation remaining in his Golden Form. "Also you might wanna duck." He said to Jiren who turned around only to see Vegeta slamming his fist into his face sending him rolling back and as Jiren recovered he leaped off from the ground looking at Vegeta and Renegade who smirked at him.

"Jiren, the final battle begins here!" The two shouted as they powered up to their max as they flew at him, cocking their fists back.

 **E N D**

 **Next: High Speed Clash! Frieza VS Dyspo!**

* * *

 _A/N: The end to the longest arc in this series is coming very soon. The Best Case Scenario is that the series will end in November, so I have at least a month to prepare to make the One Year Anniversary Chapter which trust me will probably be one of the best chapters to be made, with the next Season of GT: Super which I will have more information on at a later date. Anyway, I hope you all ready, as Dyspo is going to be performing some_ _ **true**_ _speed feats besides the ones he performed in the main_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _(anime)._


	48. High Speed Battle!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super: Tournament of Power Arc (The Final Moments)**_

 _The Final Moments Part 1: High Speed Clash! Golden Frieza VS Dyspo!_

* * *

As Renegade and Vegeta rushed Jiren, the two attacked him simultaneously, putting Jiren on the defensive slowly pushing him back as the Frost Demon-Saiyan duo launched their full on assault, Renegade using his Golden Form and Vegeta using his Super Saiyan Royal Blue form (or simply, _Royal Blue_ for short). "Come on Jiren, I thought you were going to show me your absolute power!" Vegeta shouted as he ducked from a swipe from Jiren as Renegade rushed in and delivered a strong punch to Jiren's stomach, with Vegeta following up with a punch to the face knocking the Gray Alien back.

"Man, I can't believe I was having trouble with you!" Renegade said as he created a Golden KI Blade, as he rushed Jiren, throwing multiple fast paced slices, each cutting Jiren around his uniform, before Renegade spun around and delivered a kick to the back only to realize Jiren caught it.

Jiren then turned his head back and glared at Renegade. " _No more games."_ Jiren said and suddenly without hesitation he pulled the Frost Demon over his soldier and slammed him down on to the platform before he raised his hand into the air and put it dead center on Renegade, before he released a KI Blast rocketing Renegade through the platform into another one beneath it as Vegeta powered up as he put his hand forward and created a Bright Blue Ball of KI.

" **BIG BANG ATTACK!"** Vegeta shouted firing the attack dead at Jiren who cocked back and punched _through_ the KI Blast causing it to disperse into nothingness, as Jiren rocketed at Vegeta delivering multiple punches to his face, before he spun around and kicked Vegeta away as Renegade leaped up and fired a Kamehameha, Jiren spinning around and glaring at it, deflecting it and sending it behind him and down towards the next platform.

As Gohan and Jay continued their battle, Renegade's Kamehameha slammed into the platform, splitting them apart, giving Gohan the opening he needed to deliver a punch right to Jay, sending him back as he powered up Kaioken X40 and flew at Jay delivering a quick barrage of punches and finishing it off with a uppercut sending him into the air, Gohan spinning around and sledgehammering him down into the platform.

"Oi Oi, that was a cheap shot, I was distracted!" Jay shouted as he created his KI Scythe and slashed at Gohan who spun around and rocketing down faster as he glared at Jay as he front flipped kicking Jay right in the face sending him back. "Watch the face!" Jay said before suddenly he heard something beneath him.

Then a second Gohan bursted out of the ground and delivered a kick to the face, which Jay responded with by drawing his Purple KI Blade and spun around slicing Gohan across the chest, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke as the real Gohan came and delivered a quick right to the face knocking Jay back. "You should have saw that coming, I thought you were a seasoned warrior." He said and Jay chuckled as he looked up at the stands.

"I am a seasoned warrior. Me and Renegade are simply waiting, which is why I haven't been fighting at my best. Since we both are sure a big threat coming." Jay explained to Gohan whose eyes gave him a confused look before he hung his head, and reverted back into his base form.

Gohan then looked at Jay. "You can just ring me out then at anytime in that case... You and Renegade are Both Time Patrollers I assume?" He asked and Jay nodded. "So I really stand no chance against you." He added on and Jay hesitated.

"Maybe with a few more years of training, you might be able to surpass me but that time simply isn't here Son Gohan." Jay explained as he closed his eyes and his hair began to shift and become bright blue, as his aura did as well shocking Gohan as Jay opened his eyes, the azure in his eyes shining brightly. "My name is Jay, Great Grandson of Vegeta, Rival to Renegade, and Fellow Time Patroller to the Former." He said, introducing himself.

However, at that very moment a flash of golden and purple slammed into the ground blowing dust towards Gohan and Jay as Golden Frieza and High Speed Mode Dyspo locked fists. "You sure a speedy little nuisance aren't you?" Frieza said as he went in to punch Dyspo, the latter ducking and going in for a punch, which Dyspo ducked and struck Frieza right in the face, before he followed it up with multiple punches, following it up with a quick kick to the stomach, which pushed Frieza back.

"You've done well to keep up with me this long Golden Space Lizard, but my speed increases every single second I am in this form without limit!" He shouted as he rushed Frieza grabbing him by his tail and running off with him. "Allow me to show you my _true_ speed." He said as he darted off as a portal formed and he ran into it, carrying Frieza into it.

As Dyspo appeared out another portal he ran and tossed Frieza into another being, the two slamming into one another and before Frieza could even open his eyes to see who he had hit, Dyspo grabbed him by his leg and dragged him into another portal as he ran back to his original spot, where he tossed Frieza into some pillars of rock the impact crashing on top of him. "That person I slammed you into was your past self. At my current speed I can even travel to the end of time, and even further beyond that. Along with that, I can run so fast the universe resets." He explained to Frieza who stood up.

"You talk too much." Frieza said as suddenly a bright blue KI blast slammed into the ground where Dyspo was standing, creating a massive hole through the platform.

"Did I get him?" Pan asked as Frieza stood up, only for suddenly, the Super Saiyan 2 was attacked from behind as Dyspo appeared a smirk on his face. "Ya know, for a guy whose speciality is running you sure do like running towards danger." She said as she stood up clenching her fists as she powered up her Super Saiyan 2 as she flew at Dyspo throwing multiple punches the speedy warrior dodging each and delivering a high kick to the chin, knocking Pan to the ground.

"You should have dropped out when you fought that blue frost demon." Dyspo said as he grabbed Pan and spun her around and sent her flying sending her out towards the edge, only for Gohan to fly by as a Super Saiyan 2, catching her as he landed on the ground, Pan's eyes widening as she saw her father holding her.

Gohan looked down at Pan a smile on his face. "I am proud you lasted this wrong Pan." He said as he looked down at his daughter. "However, I think you should go ahead and jump off the arena." He said and Pan paused before suddenly a Death Beam flew right past the two as Golden Frieza and Dyspo continued their battle.

"You maybe faster than me, but your speed doesn't improve your strength." Frieza stated as he clenched his fist and powered up his aura increasing in size as he buffed up, entering his one hundred percent state on top of his golden form. "Lets see what you can do with this increase in strength." Frieza said as he launched at Dyspo, his speed slightly decreased however, Dyspo, now believing he had bested Frieza completely, was taken off guard when the Gilded Frost Demon punched him right in the nose before he wrapped his tail around his leg once more. "Have fun watching from the sidelines bunny boy." Frieza said as he fired a KI Blast at point blank range causing a massive explosion, blasting Dyspo off the arena and sending him down into the depths below.

Frieza chuckled to himself as he turned around to see Jiren standing on top of the central pillar, Renegade and Vegeta facing off against him from below. "It looks like it is time for Universe 7 to focus on the main threat." He said as him, Gohan, and Pan all landed next to Renegade and Vegeta, Android 17 appearing behind them following suit.

Renegade turned and smiled at his teammates as Jay watched from a distance in wait. "Alright everyone, let's take Jiren down and bring victory to Universe 7!" He shouted as he powered up into his Golden Form, Vegeta flaring the Royal Blue forms' bright glow once more, Android 17 powering up and wrapping his fists in barriers, Gohan powering up Super Saiyan 3 once more, Frieza buffing up and entering his one hundred percent Golden Form, and Pan powering up into Super Saiyan 2.

 **Suddenly however, a being appeared in the sky above the arena, catching Renegade and Jay's attention, and as Jiren and everyone turned, they kept their eyes locked on the being, before a second one showed up, the two of them being cloaked.**

"Whose that?" The Zenos asked and the being raised a staff into the air before pointing it at Jiren and firing a wave of energy right at him.

Renegade then spun around and looked at Jay. "JAY, ITS THEM!" He shouted and Jay powered into Super Saiyan and flew at the two following them into the portal they created as they made their grand escape after their brief appearance. Leaving only one Universe 11 Fighter left. As Renegade looked up his eyes widened as Jiren's aura now had a dark purple glow to it. As he clenched his fists and powered up, his energy exploded, pushing Renegade, Vegeta, Frieza, Pan, Android 17, and Gohan all back before Renegade slammed his feet into the ground. "Fine then Jiren, let's go everyone, together we can beat him!" He shouted as Universe 7 took their stand against Jiren.

 **The Final Moments Part 1: END**

 **Next: Universe 7 VS Jiren!**

 _A/N: So this chapter is SUPER short I know. However, next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY impressive for the last few Universe 7 fighters, with the Return of UIO (and potentially Son Goku) for one last battle, we have two (or three) more chapters remaining in the series before it ends! I hope you are all ready for the next one!_


	49. Universe 7 VS Jiren

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _The Final Moments: Universe 7 VS Jiren_

* * *

 _~The World of the Void: Tournament of Power Arena~_

Jiren's power skyrocketed as his power alone could be felt from both Universe 7 and Universe 11 as his power painted the entire World of Void a mix of purple, blue, red, and millions of other colors each shifting as he powered up thanks to the beings from priors assistance as he glared at Universe 11. "I will show you all my Absolute Strength!" He roared as his energy rose higher and higher, the heat from it expanding and his shirt bursting off revealing his bulging muscles and toned abs.

Beerus and the others people on the spectator seats except the angels covered their faces from Jiren's hot lavalike KI. "Whatever that person did, it boosted Jiren to a high unimaginable amount of energy!" Beerus said as he watched Universe 7 prepare to take its last stand. "The only thing we hope is that Renegade or any of those others can fight Jiren long enough for the timer to run out." He stated as Renegade and Vegeta powered up increasing their energy.

"Come on Renegade, we don't have no time left to spare!" Vegeta shouted as he leaped at Jiren, powering up as he flew at hm, his fist going right towards Jiren whose power surpassed his previous amount of strength almost one hundred fold as he slammed his fist into Vegeta sending him rocketing back as Renegade powered up and went in for multiple strikes Jiren dodging each before he spun around and kicked Renegade right in the head, knocking him out of his golden form as he hit the ground only for Renegade to let out a Saiyan like growl as he flew at Jiren powering into his golden form and tackled Jiren from the back sending both of them off the pillar as Jiren broke free and smacked Renegade in the face before he grabbed him by the fist and slammed his head into the pillar, before he kicked Renegade into it and fired a KI Blast into it.

"RENEGADE!" Pan shouted as she leaped at Jiren throwing a punch, only to have Jiren grab her and punch her right in face before he spun her around and tossed her into the ground as Gohan appeared behind him, a Special Beam Cannon.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He shouted as Gohan released the attack, Jiren merely only having to glare at the attack and sending it away from as he gutted Gohan in the stomach and delivered a KI Blast to the face in the form of a slap sending the Half Saiyan rocketing back, his face bloody from the attack.

Android 17 leaped from rock to rock, firing multiple KI Blasts down at Jiren each hitting him as he looked down seeing Jiren not even phased looking dead at him. "Good Grief, just when we thought he wasn't that much of a problem to start with." He said as Jiren roared and flew at him, cocking his fist back, forcing 17 to create a barrier, Jiren's fist slamming through it and striking him right in the face. As Jiren continued his assault, 17 continuously generated barrier after barrier, buying time for Vegeta and Frieza to come and tackle Jiren. The three went off, Vegeta powering up into his Royal Blue state, Frieza powering up and entering his buff Golden Form, the two rocketing downward only for Jiren to break free and fire a direct KI Blast right at the two, both of them dodging it and spinning around, Frieza delivering a knee (which was uneffective), Jiren only powering through it and grabbing Frieza lifting him over his head, and just before he could deliver the back breaker, Vegeta flew in and kicked him right in the stomach forcing him back.

"Frieza, stop being a pest and hide somewhere, Jiren is mine to defeat!" He shouted as he powered up to his full power. "Jiren, I am here to defeat you!" He shouted as he flew at Jiren, releasing multiple strikes, Jiren dodging and blocking each, only for the being to catch a punch and spin kick Vegeta who was knocked back, only for him to power back up and flew at him, aiming multiple kicks at Jiren's head, only for Jiren to grab him by the leg and toss him towards the edge of the arena. Android 17 flying in and grabbing Vegeta and leaping away with him. "I didn't need your help!" He shouted as Android 17 released him.

"Whatever you say, so what is your game plan to defeat him?" Android 17 asked and Vegeta remained silent before he smiled, as his aura sparked to life as he leaped down and looked dead at Android 17, all while cracking his neck.

Vegeta then spread his hands out and began charging an attack. "I'm going to hit him with my strongest attack." He said as he began to raise more energy as Jiren walked towards him his energy still pulsing and convulsing.

Jiren snapped back to himself for a brief few moments, and he looked dead at Vegeta whose power continued to rise. "Are you trying to ring me out with an attack like that, under the presumption I will be knocked off!" He shouted as he glared at Vegeta who continued to build up energy, yellow lightning shooting off of his hands as he glared at Jiren, continuously powering himself up. "If you insist, show me your Saiyan Power." He shouted before suddenly he was rammed in the face by a punch directly to it knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry, watching you mock him was getting boring." Android 17 said as Jiren stood up, the dark energy flowing once more as he lunged at the Android who twirled around him putting up his barrier, keeping up his guard as Jiren spun around and smashed right through 17's barrier grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him to the ground as he created a red KI Blast and fired it causing an explosion, before suddenly, he was blasted in the back by another Android 17. "A little trick I learned during training called the Multiform technique." He explained as he created a KI Wave of his own and fired it at Jiren who powered through it and punched him right in the face, knocking him down. "Also, you should turn around." 17 said as he blasted Jiren right in the face and teleported out of the way as Jiren turned around.

" **FINAL FLASH!"** Vegeta shouted as he fired the golden attack right at Jiren whose eyes widened as the attack slammed at him at top speed the attack wrapping around Jiren and seemingly eradicating him as the golden beam rocketed right towards the Spectator Seats. Only for Whis and Vados to tap their staffs, causing a barrier to form as the Final Flash collided with it, causing a massive explosion that slightly shook the World of Void.

Vegeta dropped his arms and smiled. "How was that Jiren?" He asked as he looked at the massive dust cloud that was made from the Flash as he laughed triumphantly, as he heard no reaction. "I guess we now know why you should never underestimate the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta said as he powered down, pleased with the results of his attack, before suddenly, the ground beneath him cracked. Then suddenly a red glow appeared.

 **Owari Da.**

It was a massive explosion of nothing but red and orange as all of Universe 7 heard the loud sound of Vegeta being blasted by Jiren's surprise attack. And as the Prince of All Saiyans rocketed into the air, he held his eyes closed as he was instantly teleported on to the Spectator Seats, unable to continue fighting. "You made the same mistake Son Goku made Vegeta. You let your guard down. Along with that, you were consumed by your pride. That is why you lost." Jiren stated as Vegeta laid there as Uub placed his hands upon him, healing him but leaving him at rest.

"No way… He actually got Vegeta?!" Pan whispered as she watched Jiren look around, his shirt blown off as he looked around searching for the next Universe 7 member to challenge him, when a Death Beam slammed into his back, as he turned around and saw Renegade standing there, battle damaged and blood dripping down his arm. "Can Renegade still really beat him?" She whispered to herself as Renegade wiped blood from his mouth and looked at Jiren.

"I was really hoping to be able to see Gogeta I'll have you know!" Renegade shouted as he cracked his neck and got into a fighting pose. "And you can't even believe how pissed me and Goku are that you just did that!" He shouted as he raised his energy, increasing it to its max as he glared at Jiren getting ready to fly at him at his top speed before suddenly…

"MASENKO!" Gohan shouted as he fired the attack right at Jiren, it slamming into him as Gohan ran up firing multiple KI Blasts as he kicked Jiren right in the face as he fired a Point Blank Two Handed KI Blast at him, the mere force of the impact blowing him back right next to Renegade. "Renegade, I'll buy you some time to pull out that transformation of yours, I think I can hold him off for at least a few more seconds." He said as he powered up in his Super Saiyan 3 form. "And Renegade, after I fall, please protect my daughter." He said and he flew at Jiren continuing his assault on the gray alien who began to react to Gohan's attacks, blocking and dodging most of them, before he spun around and kicked Gohan across the face grabbing him by the foot and slamming him down to the ground.

"DAD!" Pan shouted as she prepared to leap in to help Gohan only for something to wrap around her leg, halting her dead in her tracks. As Pan hit the ground she looked back and saw Frieza, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Oh come on Frieza! Let me go!" She shouted as she fired a KI Blast at Frieza who tilted his head to the side dodging it.

"Going out there with a power as weak as yours will only be a hindrance and distraction to Son Gohan. Along with that, he knows he is going to lose, so at least try to conserve your power so you can aid my Grandson if the opportunity presents himself." Frieza said and Pan froze, realizing no matter how much she had didn't want to admit it, he was right. She reverted back into her natural state and closed her eyes.

"Fine." Was the only word she said.

As Gohan dodged another strike from Jiren, he was knocked back another punch that followed suit. As he was knocked against a wall he coughed a bit of blood as he looked at Jiren. "I am not done yet!" He shouted as he powered up releasing all of his energy. "Here I come!" He said, his voice slightly lower than before as he flew at Jiren who glared at him before he caught Gohan's punch and without hesitation slammed his fist down into his arm, effectively breaking it.

Gohan fell to his knees as he clenched his arm. "This wouldn't be the first time this arm has been knocked out, but it still hurts as much as it did the first time." He said as he stood up looking at Jiren. "Guess I might as well give this one a shot." He said as he began gathering energy into his unbroken arm. "KA…" He began as he looked at Jiren who glared at him as he created a KI Orb of his own and began putting energy into it. "ME… HA… ME…" Gohan continued as he prepared himself to fire his final Kamehameha Wave. " **HA!"** He shouted releasing the attack which rocketed towards Jiren who simply cocked back and fired his KI Orb right at Gohan's Kamehameha the two attacks colliding in the middle. Both sending energy back creating a crater beneath them before as Gohan continued to push forward Jiren sighed and glared at his KI Orb and suddenly it began to overpower Gohan's Kamehameha the distance between the two closing until as Gohan tried his hardest to hold it back, he simply wasn't strong enough as he was blasted back sent flying off the arena in a massive explosion just like Vegeta.

As Gohan appeared on the spectators seats, defeated. Renegade sighed and cracked his neck. "Well, it is all up to me now it seems." He said as he walked towards Jiren, a determined look on his face. "I guess this is the final ultimate battle eh Jiren?" He said as Jiren remained silent as the lone Black Frost Demon powered up and entered his Golden Form which now supported a fiery red aura similar to that of Super Saiyan God. "Alright, so I have two names for this form. One is _Super Saiyan God: Gold_ or _Golden God_. Which should I use?" He asked Jiren who continued to remain silent. "Jeez, you're no fun." He said as he got into a fighting pose. "Golden God it is." He said as he looked back at Jiren the two about to commence their clash.

 **END**

 **Next: Limits Surpassed! Renegade VS Jiren!**

* * *

 _A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 50 might be the last chapter of the ToP Arc (amazing how that works) but, I hope you all are ready. Cause the ending you expect, may not be the one you get! Unless you already know the ending through me telling you, or you being a smart cookie and figuring it out all by yourself. So anyway, until next time, I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! Byeee, Rose, out!_


	50. Renegade VS Jiren!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super ~ Tournament of Power Arc**_

 _Limits Surpassed! Renegade VS Jiren!_

* * *

 _~World of Void: Tournament of Power Arena~_

 **Act 1: Beginning**

As Renegade and Jiren stared down one another they began to step towards one another. "Deja Vu eh Jiren?" The Frost Demon said as he twisted his arm and tightened his blue Turtle Hermit wristbands. "I guess this means this is the finale eh? Just me and you, and we both know who the victor is going to be." He continued as the two grew closer, Jiren remaining silent as he continued his slow walk towards his opponent.

"You alone stand against me once more Renegade." Jiren spoke, as he stopped in place as he began to charge his energy, the Frost Demon doing the same, increasing the pressure around they as they prepared to clash. "I agree, this is the final battle and I also agree, we both know who the victor is going to be." He said as his muscles began to bulge, as his arms grew in size and his legs doing the same. "Are you planning on using that Ultra Instinct of yours to combat me?" He asked to which Renegade returned with a confident smirk.

"I dunno Jiren, should I?" He said, as his body shined Gold and he was wrapped in a fiery red aura as he transformed into his _Golden God_ state as he cracked his neck preparing to take on Jiren.

"So it all comes down to Renegade and Goku VS Jiren basically." Uub said as he looked at the two as he glanced over and saw Android 17, Pan, and Frieza all on a distant part of the Arena, far from the beginning battle of the two before he turned back to Renegade and Jiren who took battle poses. "It's all in our best hopes for Renegade to win alone but…" He said as he watched Jiren's fiery red aura spark to life, the aura surpassing Renegade's in size. "What if the others are forced into action." He added on.

"No need to worry about it! Renegade is Universe 7's Finest Warrior, he has been trained and worked to death, and even then, he is even stronger than he was at the beginning of the Tournament!" Beerus shouted, loud enough for Universe 11's God of Destruction for hear, this comment striking Belmod's ego a bit.

Belmod then turned to Beerus a confident look on his face. "Oh really? Finest Warrior? Where was this " _Finest Warrior"_ when Jiren knocked Renegade out of his Super-Fancypants Ultra Instinct eh? EH BEERUS?" He shouted and Beerus looked back at him, clearly angered by this sudden reminder of Renegade and Jiren's first conflict.

"Oh please, that was just a uh… THAT WAS JUST A FLOP! Jiren could never beat Renegade 1 on 1!" He shouted back, the two about to engage in an argument, before the sound of a explosion turned the two's attention directly back to Renegade and Jiren and the two were shocked to see Renegade and Jiren had leaped at one another their arms locked against one another, before the two cocked back with their other fists and tossed another punch at one another sending them back.

As Renegade and Jiren began their battle they moved around at high speed, Renegade spinning around and slamming his foot into Jiren, who blocked it with his arm as he grabbed Renegade by his foot and tossed him away, the Frost Demon doing a backflip as he stuck out a single finger charging it with KI as a bright purple light formed from it. "Didn't you know? I have amazing accuracy." He said as he fired off fifty death beams at once, Jiren dodging and ducking each before one struck him in the arm before a few more struck him on the arm and legs, the rest scraping and cutting Jiren's Pride Trooper uniform.

Renegade then leaped into the air as he fired multiple KI Blasts right at Jiren who deflected most of them before he leaped right at Renegade striking the Frost Demon as he sent him into the Tournament of Power pillar, before he backflipped and leaped right at him, cocking back as he slammed his fist Jiren, the Gray Alien only spinning around and clotheslining him sending Renegade on to the ground, the Frost Demon only drop kicking him in the chest. Renegade then leaped into the air and cocked back charging a KI Blast as he fired it right at Jiren who cocked back and punched right through the KI Blast as he fired a Red KI Wave of his own at Renegade, the attack wrapping him in red as the KI wave pinning him against a wall. "Damn it, not like this…" Renegade said as he powered up, destroying the KI wave dropping him to his knees. "That… Took more than it reasonably should have." He said as Jiren cocked back charging up another KI Blast.

"This is the end." Jiren shouted as he fired a KI Orb right a Renegade who powered up and leaped over the KI Blast bouncing off the wall and going into a frontflip, the kick slamming right into Jiren's head, the Pride Trooper not done as he gutted Renegade. The Frost Demon putting his hand right into Jiren's face and blasting him repeatedly, as he kicked off of Jiren as he got ready for them to continue.

 **Act 2: Self Sacrificews**

As Renegade smirked he raised his hand into the air charging up a KI orb smiling as he looked right at Jiren. "Question: Do you have Volleyball in Universe 11?" He asked as he tossed the orb into the air and slammed his hand into it, the orb rocketing at high speed right at Jiren who barely ducked as the attack slammed into a rock behind Jiren, causing it to bounce off right back at Renegade. "Question #2: If not Volleyball, do you have soccer?" He asked as he spun around and kicked it the orb rocketing towards Jiren who glared at the attack seemingly causing it to stop in place. "Ha, Ya Yeet." The Frost Demon said as the orb rocketing back at top speed slamming into Jiren's face causing him to bleed as Renegade leaped into the air and spin kicked it right back at Jiren the Gray Alien powering up as he cocked back and slammed his fist into the orb, destroying it.

"Enough of your idiotic games!" Jiren shouted as he glared at Renegade who landed on a floating piece of the Tournament of Power, before he leaped right back at Jiren flaring his aura. "Are you ready to fight as true warriors?!" He shouted as the Frost Demon leaped into the air and kicked Jiren in the back sending him to the ground, Jiren rolling over as he fired multiple KI blasts at Renegade who backflipped and dodged each before he deflected another sending it into the air.

"Come on now, try a bit harder than that!" Renegade shouted as he powered up in Golden God form's aura smiling as he cracked his neck and began rapidly releasing KI Blasts at Jiren the Gray Alien blocking each as they slammed into him, tearing his Pride Trooper uniform. "This feels more one sided than I thought it would be not gonna lie." He said as Jiren emerged as he looked at Renegade angered.

"Bastard… Are you… making fun of me?!" Jiren shouted as Renegade smirked. "I AM A WARRIOR!" He shouted as he increased his energy more, his bright fiery red aura increasing in size as he began to increase even more energy. "I AM A WARRIOR! DO YOU HEAR ME!" He roared as Renegade got a shocked look on his face. "I AM GOING TO PROVE MYSELF TO MY MASTER!" Jiren shouted as he flew at Renegade as he appeared in front of the Frost Demon, catching him off guard.

"Oh that's no good." Renegade said as Jiren slammed his fist into him, getting Renegade on to the ground as Jiren spin kicked him knocking him to the ground. As Renegade skidded across the cold tournament grounds, Jiren rocketed into the air and fired multiple KI waves at Renegade, the Frost Demon rolling over, as he got to his feet and ran, before the mere impacts on the ground beneath him, sent him on the ground leaving on his back coughing. "Thats… A lot… of damage." He said as he stood up Jiren coming down and sledgehammering the Frost Demon back to the ground as he hit the ground, reverting into his natural state.

As Jiren looked down at Renegade, he gasped for air, cleary tired from the battle he then grabbed Renegade by the neck and lifted him into the air. "Today, you will know what it is like to lose." He said as he slammed Renegade on to the ground.

"Did… Did you just quote Thanos?" Renegade asked and Jiren just glared at him. "Sorry- Sorry, I tend to make jokes when I am stressed." He explained as he looked at Jiren, coughing blood a bit. "Or… when I am distracting someone." He added on as a KI Blast slammed into Jiren, knocking him off of the Frost Demon who gasped for air.

As Frieza landed in front of Jiren he smiled as he watched Jiren feel the hole in his Pride Trooper uniform he glared at the White Frost Demon as he tore off the upper portion of his uniform an angry look in his face. "Getting serious now are we?" Frieza said as he raised his energy, as a purple aura surrounded him as rays of light began to explode out of him, as his muscles increased in size as his body began to shine, as he transformed into his Increased Mass Version of his Golden Form, his aura expanded in size as he stood above Jiren, charging a Death Beam as he lifted his finger above his head. "Allow me to show you what happens when you mess with a member of the Frieza Family!" He shouted as he swiped his finger, sending multiple Death Beams out at Jiren who ran through them, as he leaped up and cocked back, slamming Frieza in the face.

"You're in my way!" Jiren shouted as he began throwing his fists left and right at Frieza who could only block most of them as he teleported behind Jiren, last second firing a direct KI blast, Jiren only powering through as he kneed Frieza in the stomach, Frieza only flying back, going on the offensive as he began to launch attack after attack at Jiren. He continuously fired KI orbs at him, as he flew at Jiren, the Pride Trooper catching his fist. "Muda Muda Muda Muda (Useless, Useless, Useless, Useless!)" He shouted as he gutted Frieza before he threw another punch knocking Frieza to the ground. Frieza only standing up once more.

Frieza then charged up a one handed KI Blast before he leaped back and fired it at Jiren, the attack wrapping around him as he blocked it. "You should know your place!" Frieza roared as he began exerting more force against Jiren. "SUBMIT TO THE EMPEROR OF EVIL, FRIEZA!" He roared as the attack exploded, sending him back against a rock as Jiren bursted out of the smoke. "Damn it all-" Frieza said as he powered up and fired multiple KI orbs at Jiren, who simply walked through them. Before he reached Frieza, towering over him completely. " _W… What is this feeling?!"_ Frieza thought to himself as he stared into Jiren's eyes, as he remembered back on Namek, when Goku had given him that cold, deadly stare.

"You are a fool." Jiren said as he cocked back as Frieza froze, paralyzed with fear, as Jiren slammed his fist into him, sending him flying through multiple rocks, and off the arena, as he appeared on the spectator seat, returned to his first form, his head down in shame.

Frieza remained silent, before speaking. "I am sorry, Lord Beerus." and everybody just stared. Frieza was broken, and no one felt this harder than Renegade, who had never seen his grandfather in this state before. A shell of his former self.

Renegade then turned to Jiren who turned to him. The two looking at each other. "You're going to pay in blood for what you did to him." The Black Frost Demon said as he prepared to fight Jiren again, as revenge, before a hand stopped him as he turned to see Pan, in her natural state shaking her head.

"You are going to need to rest." Pan said as she pointed to the Pillar in the center, as it went down once more, leaving only one part of the pillar on it. "We have about 5 minutes left, so we'll have to make sure us two at the least outlast Jiren." She explained and Renegade paused before he turned back, before he realized something.

"Where is Android 17…?" Renegade asked and suddenly he looked back at Jiren.

Android 17, leaped at Jiren and tackled him from behind as he charged a KI Orb, making a barrier around the two, as he ignited the KI Orb, causing a explosion as Android 17 rolled out from the smoke, Jiren glared at him as he charged his fist full of KI, as he cocked back and fired the attack right at 17, who leaped into the air as Jiren leaped above him, 17 making a barrier last second as Jiren sledgehammered the barrier knocking 17 onto the ground as he cupped both of his hands together, and fired a KI Wave at Jiren who blocked the attack.

"USELESS!" Jiren shouted as he fired a KI blast right at 17 who created an barrier around him, as the attack slammed against him, before he leaped out the way, causing an explosion behind him as he rolled over, facing Jiren as he leaped at him, having another idea, in mind as Jiren swiped at him, Android 17 getting him in a full nelson, as he wrapped him and Jiren in thick layers of KI Barriers. "Renegade, Pan, I leave the fate of Universe 7 to you two." He explained as he began increasing his energy at a rapid rate, before he released all of his energy at once, causing a massive explosion of energy, as his energy exploded against Jiren, the attack ramming against him as in a flash of white light and then sound of a explosion ringing through everyone's ears, it all ended as Jiren appeared on the ground, damaged and beaten.

As Renegade emerged from the rocks he looked around and realized Android 17 had done his KI Self Destruct. "God damn it…" He said as he stood up, holding Pan who he laid against some rocks as he turned to look at Jiren, who stood up as well. "A man has died today, and another man has been broken, and not even the Dragon Balls can fix it." He stated as he clenched his fists, closing his eyes as a mystical sort of blue aura began to flow out of him. "This is the finale Jiren." He stated as his energy began to increase.

"Oi, Oi, Renegade!" A voice from the inside of Renegade's head shouted. "So I was looking through your memories and I found this thing of-" Goku began he noticed Renegade was trying to enter Ultra Instinct by force. "Oh… Renegade, I have an idea to get you to Ultra Instinct quickly!" He began and Renegade paused as he stopped powering up.

" _Alright, tell me what you know, Son Goku."_ Renegade said and Goku smiled as he prepared to tell Renegade.

"Alright Renegade, I was thinking back on some old training lessons, and I remembered all of my mentors had taught me something that may I may have needed. All you have to do is listen and you should get it." Goku began, before he inhaled, followed by exhaling. "Don't waste any movements, wasted movements cause you to run out of breath quickly. Be as Tranquil as the Heaven and Move as Quick as a Bolt from the Blue. Don't train just your body, but your spirit as well." He began before he smiled. "And this one is from me. _Calm your heart like that of the streams of Mt. Paozu._ And then, you will evolve beyond your limits." Goku finished and Renegade paused before smiling as he looked at Jiren.

"You are a great teacher no matter what timeline, you are a great master Son Goku." Renegade said as he closed his eyes.

 **And then the Rumbling Began.**

 **Act 3: Ultra Instinct**

 _Tournament of Power Time: Three Minutes._

Renegade stood his ground, as he looked at Jiren, his eyes now having the infamous silver glow of Ultra Instinct Omen in them. His aura revealed itself as it flowed out of his body, as he looked at Jiren, his eyes filled with nothing but determination. "Jiren… This it you know." He stated as he clenched his fists, before getting into a fighting pose. "This is where the final battle begins." He explained as Jiren raised his energy to its absolute peak, as powered up, his bright fiery red aura exploding out of him.

"You continue to persist against me after all this time, still Renegade." Jiren said as he prepared to launch at Renegade. "After I acquire the Super Dragon Balls, I will revive my master, and have him acknowledge me for defeating the strongest mortal in all of the universes!" He shouted as he increased his power as Renegade without a moment of hesitation, rocketed at Jiren, slamming his foot into his stomach, causing Jiren to spit blood.

Renegade then backed off of Jiren, before he rocketed at him again, the two clasing as their fists met in the center as the ground around them cracked, leaving only a crater as Renegade and Jiren went back and forth, Renegade dodging and evading Jiren's attacks left and right, as he dodged another right hook and gutted Jiren, before he backflipped and cocked back, and thrusted forward ramming his fist into Jiren sending the Pride Trooper rocketing back as Renegade darted after him, richoteching off the floating rubble as he went in for a kick to the face, Jiren glaring at Renegade, releasing KI through it, forcing Renegade to block it the invisible eye blast still knocking him back.

Jiren then lifted his hand into the air, creating a KI orb and charging it full of KI as he tossed it at Renegade who sidestepped the attack, only for it to spin around and fly right at him, the Frost Demon leaping into the air to avoid it only for Jiren to appear behind pressing a hand against his back. "Even with the so called form of Ultimate Defense, you let your guard down." He stated, as he released the KI wave, sending Renegade down into a explosion as Jiren rocketed down, slamming his fist into it as Renegade rolled to the side. "You continue to fight, despite knowing your continuous attempts are useless?!" He shouted as he began firing multiple KI orbs at Renegade who deflected all of them, before he leaped into the air and began charging a Final Flash like attack, before he backflipped on to a floating piece of rubble, before he launched at Jiren, as he shifted into the Kamehameha position.

" **Final…"** Renegade spoke, a voice similar to Goku's being heard in the background, as he made his way towards Jiren, leaping from multiple piece of rubble as Jiren held out both of his hands, and began firing thousands of KI orbs at Renegade, who dodged and moved around each, with the speed and agility of Hermes, as he he came even closer. " **Ka… Me…"** He continued as he reached even closer as Jiren relented and leaped away onto a rock, in an attempt to escape as he charged up a KI wave of his own. " **Ha… Me…"** Renegade continued as he hit the ground, before he leaped into the air, onto another floating piece of rubble and then, directly at Jiren, moving at top speed towards his opponent, who aimed his KI wave right at Renegade.

"YOU CAN'T DODGE IN MID AIR!" Jiren roared as he fired the KI wave directly at Renegade who came even closer, as the Bright Red KI wave rocketed closer and closer towards him as he closed his eyes, as the heat of the KI wave could be felt as he opened his eyes, as he front flipped, sliding across the attack as he soared down, as he got right in front of Jiren's whose eyes widened with shock as Renegade spun around and put his KI Wave right in front of him.

" **Ha."**

Renegade's Final Kamehameha slammed into Jiren at point blank range sending him flying back as the yellow KI wave with blue spirals behind it sent Jiren flying back as he slammed into a rock as a massive explosion erupted, the light from it consuming the entire World of Void as Renegade landed on the ground, still in his Ultra Instinct Omen state as Jiren laid, his body seemingly pinned against the rock the Final Kamehameha had put him against. As Renegade walked closer towards him, Jiren clenched his fists trying to move as Renegade stared at him.

"That didn't finish you off." Renegade said Goku's voice now more able to be heard as he walked closer and closer towards Jiren who glared at Renegade. "You are going to lose here, and **we** are going to win the Tournament." Renegade stated and this line ignited Jiren, who clenched his teeth and let out a roar, as he fell to his knees.

"How am I being overpowered by you… I can't lose… I have absolute strength… strength is justice. All is meaningless without victory… To be defeated is to lose everything." Jiren spoke as he remembered his fallen allies and his fallen master as he shed a single tear, which he wiped away as he began to charge up his power increasing rapidly by the second. "I won't go through a pain like that. Not again. Not to you. Not to ANYONE!" Jiren shouted as he increased his energy, causing a massive energy spike as a storm of energy exploded out of him as his aura alone ignited everything around him in flames as his aura consumed the entire arena, including Renegade whose eyes widened in surprise.

 **Act 4: The Greatest Showdown**

As everything calmed down, the entire Tournament of Power arena, was coated in flames, everything set a blaze by Jiren as his aura burned brightly as he stepped out from the crater to face Renegade in his Ultra Instinct Omen state, who increased his energy even more. Only for Jiren to fly at him. "NO MORE POWER UPS!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into Renegade knocking him to the ground as he ran at Renegade grabbing him by his tail as he pulled him and broke into a run, dragging Renegade across the ground. Before he spun him around and slammed him into multiple rocks before slamming him up and down on to the ground as he tossed the Frost Demon into the air and kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding across the ground. "I now know better to let your lot increase your power." Jiren said as he fired multiple KI orbs at Renegade who stood up and leaped into the air.

" _Damn, I got too cocky, and this was the result-"_ Renegade thought to himself as Jiren rocketed towards him as he elbowed Renegade in the face as he cocked back and slammed his fist into him, knocking Renegade back as he backflipped charging up a Galick Gun, as Jiren raised his hand into the air and created a orb of energy as he aimed it down at Renegade.

" **OWARI DA!"** Jiren shouted as he released a Overheat Magnetron right at the Frost Demon who fired his Galick Gun, the purple and yellow attack soaring through the air, only for Jiren's orb to absorb it completely, catching Renegade off guard as he put his hands against the orb of energy, burning his hands as he did his best to deflect the attack, Jiren only closing his fist, causing the attack to explode right on top of Renegade, sending him rocketing into the air as he flew down, sledgehammering Renegade into one of the three last remaining floating islands of rubble from the arena leaving him a crater as Jiren landed down, looking at his fallen opponent as Renegade laid in the rubble defeated. "You fought well, but you simply can't overcome your own fate." Jiren said as he created a KI orb. "Farewell, Son Goku and Renegade." He said as he prepared to blow Renegade through the arena.

"Not yet…" Renegade said as he forced himself up glaring daggers at Jiren as his arms and entire body began to vibrate violently. "NOT YET!" He roared as his aura exploded as Jiren forced himself closer as he cocked back, determined to end this once and for all as Renegade roared, his aura wrapping around him as he began to power up at a rapid rate, as his eyes and body began to glow bright white. "THIS IS THE FINALE!" He shouted as he roared, as in a bright flash of white light, he disappeared out of sight, leaving Jiren there alone.

Then suddenly a being appeared right behind Jiren.

 **(just imagine Last Surprise from Persona 5 playing from here, until the next line)**

Jiren turned around ready to slam his KI orb into Renegade who without a moment of hesitation slammed his fist into Jiren, causing the KI Orb to disperse as Renegade slammed his foot right into Jiren's head, before he blitzed him with strikes all over, each hitting and slamming a pressure point, forcing Jiren on to his knees. "How did you increase your power so suddenly…?" Jiren asked as Renegade looked down at him, remaining silent. Jiren then forced himself up, towering over the now White Skinned Frost Demon.

Renegade then backflipped away from Jiren, who dashed after Renegade, delivering a punch to the face, the Frost Demon ducking and kicking Jiren, as he movede behind him, Jiren getting more agitated as Renegade moved around him as he clenched his fists and increased his power suddenly, forcing Renegade away. The Frost Demon was stopped by this though, as he flew at Jiren, throwing multiple kicks at him, Jiren getting struck by each as Renegade leaped into the air, firing thousands of KI blasts down at him. Jiren powered up and leaped through them, getting right in front of Renegade, the two trading blows left and right as they clashed, Renegade dodging and evading with ease thanks to Ultra Instinct, and Jiren's attacks getting faster as he slowly got more used to Renegade's power.

"You aren't enough to beat me." Renegade spoke as he front flipped in mid air over one of another right hook from Jiren, as he kicked him right in the head, sending him rocketing down as Renegade appeared behind him, delivering multiple strikes around him as appeared in front of Jiren and kicked him away as he created a massive orb of white pure energy. "This attack I call **Godly Display**." Renegade stated as he tossed the orb right at Jiren, whose eyes widened as the attack slammed into him, before the Frost Demon closed his eyes, inhaling, before he opened them, glaring directly at the orb, causing a massive explosion of white light.

 **There is nothing but silence in the air as Renegade gently floated down to see Jiren, on the ground, in a crater, and utterly defeated.**

"You've lost." Renegade said as he looked down at him charging a small yellow KI orb. The two looking at one another, their eyes meeting. "At least go down knowing it took the strongest mortal to beat you down." He said as he prepared to fire the KI orb at Jiren, before suddenly, black lighting spewed out of him, shocking Renegade as he grabbed his head, screaming in pain. "ARGHHHHHHHH!" Renegade shouted his body beginning to form cracks in the middle as him and Goku began to separate. "Not now-" He said as suddenly, Renegade and Goku split completely sending the two flying in opposite directions shocking everyone including Jiren whose eyes widened as Jiren stood up shocked and confused.

"JIREN! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!" Belmod shouted catching Jiren's attention. "RING THEM BOTH OUT NOW!" He roared and Jiren realized Belmod was right, getting a determined look in his face as he prepared to ring out Renegade and Goku.

"Tch… This is not the way I wanted things to end between us. I accept my loss against you and Son Goku's fused power. However, you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war." Jiren said as he fired a KI orb to the center of the arena, causing a mini explosion that destroyed the ground beneath Renegade and Goku, dropping them both into the void. However as they fell, suddenly a single KI wave soared through the void, hitting Renegade and knocking him onto one of the last land pillars as Pan lowered her hand, before she leaped towards Renegade helping him up.

"Hnngh… Did I win?" Renegade asked, chuckling as him and Pan stood side by side, the official last two members of Universe 7. "I guess this is kind of prophetic." Renegade said as Jiren leaped down glaring at Pan and Renegade.

"Yeah, you're right. The Grandson of Frieza and the Granddaughter of Son Goku working together. Who would have thought?" She said as she powered up looking at Jiren. "You think you can at least pull out a Kaioken strike?" She asked, hopeful.

"I dunno, but there is only one way to find out." Renegade said as he powered, Pan transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Jiren powered up himself, only to realize he was drastically weaker than prior. "Damn… No matter! If you two wish to fight me to your last breaths, I won't refuse you your last few moments spent fighting." He said as he prepared to attack them, the three about to begin their final clash.

 **END**

 **Chapter 50: The Grand Conclusion! The Tournament of Power Concludes!**

* * *

 _A/N:_ Okay I know most of you are going to be very mad that Pan outlasted Gohan, Vegeta, and even Goten and Uub and made it to the last three fighters out of her, Renegade, and Jiren. However, I know some of you must have known this was going to happen, I mean with the Foreshadowing in the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 arc with Renegade offering to train Pan. Along with Pan and Renegade actually training together, and Frieza hinting at all of them being of use to Renegade eventually. I also know there was like, one or two people who wanted Goku to fight against Jiren with Renegade in the Finale. However not gonna lie, I considered it, I just didn't act on it since Renegade and Goku have been fused most of the tournament. I hope you all stick around for the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT: Super.

Also, the act thing, I am planning to do it for any of the big final fights like this one. Anyway, I'll see all of you guys later.


	51. The Miraculous Victory! (and Epilogue)

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super**_

 _ **Tournament of Power & Epilogue**_

 _Chapter 50: The Miraculous Victory! The Tournament of Power Concludes!_

* * *

 **~The World of Void: Tournament of Power~**

As Renegade and Pan looked at Jiren, the Pride Trooper glared at them as he powered up, increasing his power to his max. "Universe 7 simply doesn't know when to quit does it?!" He shouted as he clenched his fists and ran at Renegade and Pan, both dodging Jiren.

"He hasn't slowed down at all, it seems." Renegade said as he landing on the ground, igniting the aura of Kaioken as he looked directly at Jiren. "Even at less than half of my power, if I land a solid Kaioken X20 strike, he should be weakened enough for us both to ring him out." He stated and Pan nodded, as Renegade dashed at Jiren, their fists clashing right in the middle. "You should give up already!" He shouted as he leaped back firing multiple KI blasts at Jiren, who smacked each of them away.

"I am not going down by the likes of you!" Jiren shouted as he tackled Renegade, the Frost Demon kicking him off, before he launched at Jiren, who was in mid air, as he punched him across the face knocking him back, as he darted to the other side of the arena, as he kicked him in the back, sending him into the air, before he leaped into the air, and sledgehammered sending him into the Tournament arena.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Renegade shouted a he fired a bright blue KI wave at Jiren, who blocked the attack, as it went through the Tournament Arena, leaving Jiren holding onto a part of the arena as he climbed up and looked at Renegade, who landed and flew right at Jiren, who cocked back and punched him right in the face, sending him down to the ground. " _Damn, that was the last burst of Kaioken I could use."_ He thought to himself as Jiren ran towards him.

Pan then leaped off of a rock and kicked Jiren right in the cheek, knocking him back as she landed as a Super Saiyan powering herself up as she flew at Jiren, the two clashing fists as Pan went on an all out assault as she continued to fight against him throwing strikes left and right at him. "Is that all you got you big bully!" She shouted as she leaped into the air and spun around, kicking him across the face sending Jiren on to the ground. Pan smiled as she looked down at him, only for Jiren to stand up glaring at her as he rocketed at her, only for Pan to duck as Renegade slammed his knee into Jiren's nose as he spun around and kicked him right in the stomach knocking him back as him and Pan leaped back, the two charging two different energy attacks.

Renegade raised a single finger into the air, as he created a small black orb of energy increasing it in size with every passing second as Pan leaped next to him, charging a blue Kamehameha surrounded in a yellow electric aura of sorts. The two powering up versions of their Grandfather's attack. "ELECTRIC KAMEHAMEHA!" Pan shouted as Renegade simultaneously shouted, "DEATH BALL!" The two attacks rocketing towards Jiren who powered up as he held out one hand, covering himself in a barrier as the two attacks slammed against him.

The two attacks began pushing Jiren down into the Tournament arena as he tried to defend himself against them, before he gritted his teeth. "I won't lose!" He roared as he leaped into the two attacks, as a massive explosion could be heard, as the two attacks destroyed another part of the arena, leaving only one piece of it floating, the part with the pillar next to it. "I can't lose!" Jiren shouted as he bursted through, sticking his hand out and firing a invisible wave of KI, blowing Pan and Renegade back as the two hit the pillar knocking it over as Jiren leaped off the rock he was on darting between them as he ran up the pillar shocking Renegade and Pan.

"He doesn't know when to quit does he?!" Pan shouted as she fired multiple KI orbs at Jiren, only for him to power through and slam his fist into her, knocking her back as him and Renegade locked hands powering up, their auras going against one another, as the two shouted continuing to clash before Jiren grabbed Renegade's wrist and lifted him into the air, kicking him in the stomach sending him to the top of the pillar as Jiren kneed him down on to the top as Pan stood up.

Renegade then powered up as he looked right at Jiren, the two glaring at one another as Renegade increased his power more and more, until he was at his max power. "Is that all you got? Cause if I had a million zeni for every time I got kicked in the stomach, I would not be here. I would be chilling in the lakes of Mt. Paozu with some hot Majins." He stated as he launched at Jiren, the two clashing against one another.

As Renegade and Jiren went back and forth, the two keeping their eyes locked on one another, not wanting the other to get the upper hand. However, Renegade ducked under a strike from Jiren and spun around, slamming his foot into Jiren's stomach. "Come on, I know you c- oh." The Frost Demon began, only to realize Jiren had _let_ himself get hit as he shielded the strike with his KI, as he gripped Renegade's foot with one hand and tossed him right into Pan, knocking the two on to the ground.

"My Kami Renegade, can you like not get in my way so much?! I am trying to win here!" Pan shouted, clearly stressed and nearing her breaking point. Renegade simply stared as he realized his mistake that he never considered when training Pan, something so obvious he should have paid more attention to.

Renegade then stood up and helped Pan up. "I should have helped you handle yourself Under Pressure." He stated as he looked at Jiren who clenched his fists. "Pan, there is an alternate timeline where our Grandfathers fought Jiren 2 on 1 just as we are now." He said as he sparked his aura to life. "Let's repeat history and give Universe 7 the Victory!" He shouted and Pan nodded, a smile on her face as she powered up into a Super Saiyan alongside Renegade who ignited Kaioken X10 and rushed Jiren. The two going on an all out assault against Jiren.

"Finally going to try and best me now?!" Jiren shouted as he sparked his own aura blowing Renegade and Pan back, however the two launched right back in, going all out as Pan cocked back and leaped over Renegade delivering a Punch right to Jiren's face, the Frost Demon sliding beneath her and firing a Ki blast sending Jiren skidding back as he was elbowed by Renegade and kneed by Pan, the two moving in Perfect Sync.

"Who would have thought our Grandkids would make quite an absolute duo right Frieza?" Goku asked the white Frost Demon who looked away, not showing the fact he was smiling.

Renegade then leaped back as he began charging another Death Ball smiling as he raised his pointer finger into the air as Pan leaped over Jiren, kicking him in the knee as she got him in a full nelson. The Frost Demon then tossed it right at Jiren who powered up forcing Pan off him as he held his hand out in an attempt to deflect the Massive Orb of KI. "I can't lose here-" Jiren began before suddenly he was barraded by KI Blasts from Pan who sent multiple flying at him at once causing a explosion of smoke on Jiren's back before he gripped the Death Ball and lifted it into the air before he blasted it into the sky. The Pride Trooper huffing and puffing before being tackled by Pan who powered up as she pushed Jiren towards the edge as Pan joined her the two increasing their energy as high as possible, the auras of Gold and Purple as they pushed Jiren out the ring.

"YOU. LOSE." The two shouted as they roared simultaneously as Renegade flared his purple aura and Pan flared her Super Saiyan aura, as in a white flash of light, the three, destroyed the remaining part of the arena, leaving on the center pillar the only thing of the Tournament of Power remaining. As the two gasping for breath before looking at one another as they appeared on the spectator seats both worn out and tired.

"We, we did it." Pan said panting as she looked over to Renegade who smiled. Pan then looked over to Jiren who laid there, a look of defeat on his face.

"It seems that all members of each universe, for the most part have all been rung out. Which means we may have to do a Sudden Elimination round..." The Grand Priest stated, as he looked at every single member of Universe 7 and 11 before Frieza lifted his head and smiled, as he pointed outward at the pillar before suddenly, a KI blast fired out of the center of it, and out emerged Android 17, who dusted himself off as he looked at everyone.

"Does this mean that I win?" He asked and the Grand Priest smiled to himself, as he turned to look at Universe 11.

"Android 17 of Universe 7 is the last remaining fighter on the Tournament of Power arena, which means that Universe 11 shall be erased!" He announced and Belmod widened his eyes and all of Universe 11 did.

Jiren lowered his head in shame, he had failed Universe 11. "I am sorry Belmod. I am sorry to you as well, Master Gicchin." He stated as he prepared to be erased before suddenly, Goku shouted Jiren's name, the Pride Trooper turning to look at him, a confused look on his face.

"Jiren. Next time we fight, it is going to be on my terms." Goku stated, a serious look on his face and Jiren smiled nodding at him. Vegeta then sighed and looked at Toppo.

"Hey Lor- I mean… Toppo." Vegeta began as he looked at his former opponent. "Next time we meet, lets have a rematch, and I'll show you the true Power of the Prince of All Saiyans." He stated and Toppo smiled and nodded back. Goku and Jiren shook hands, and Renegade walked over to Jiren, the two bowing to each other as without a second of hesitation, Universe 11 was erased.

"Now then Android 17." The Grand Priest said as he looked at the Android who sat down on the pillar, his hair blowing in the wind. "What will your wish on the Super Dragon Balls be?" He asked as Super Shenron appeared from beneath The World of Void, as he shot into the air, his massive size hovering over everything in sight, including the Spectators themselves, who seemed like ants when compared to him.

Android 17 paused as he looked at the Grand Priest before he looked over to Renegade & Pan. "Ugh, and I really wanted that boat… My wish is to Bring Back All of the Universes that were erased." He explained and Goku smiled, as he watched suddenly before his eyes, each member of each Universe get returned to the Spectator Seats.

Vegeta's eyes then widened as he looked over to his right, to see Universe 6 return as well. Cabba turned around and looked at Vegeta, a smile on his face. "Master Vegeta!" Cabba shouted as he ran over to Vegeta. "Did Universe 7 win the Tournament of Power?" He asked and Vegeta nodded a smirk on his face.

"Jeez, I could kill for a nap after all of that." Goten said with a yawn that followed as Trunks shrugged as he looked over and saw Goku walking towards Universe 6 himself, as he got face to face with Hit.

Goku scratched his head as he looked at Hit. "We never got to have our rematch did we Hit?" He asked and Hit nodded as he smiled at Goku. "We should meet up again in a few months, and then we can decide who is the strongest between us." He added on and Hit smiled at him.

"Agreed. I am only one thousand years olds, I still have plenty time." Hit stated and Goku's eyes widened with shock.

"You're over One Thousand Years Old?! I can't even count that high!" Goku shouted, clearly shocked at the news he had just been told.

 _(a/n: Yes, Goku never found out Hit's age in the first Universe VS Universe 7 Tournament)._

As Renegade sighed he walked over to looked at her. "Well I best be heading off to Conton City." He said and Pan's eyes widened shocked.

"Y- you're leaving?" She asked as tears began to run down her face."But, but we haven't even had our big celebration on surviving." She said as she gave Renegade a hug and he sighed as he patted her on the back. "Will you at least come by to visit us?" She asked and Renegade gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll drop by every chance I get!" Renegade said as he put two fingers to his forehead and waved bye, before he looked at Goku and Vegeta. "I hope one day us three can have our own ultimate battle." He said as he teleported, leaving Universe 7 without a member.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _A Few Months Later…_

As Pan walked on to the steps of her new High School, she smiled as she walked past her classmates and entered her homeroom, sitting down as she looked at the teacher who was writing something on the board. The teacher then turned around and sat his pen on his desk as he looked at them.

"Hello Class. My name is Son Gohan, and I am your teacher for Mathematics." Gohan said and Pan's eyes widened as she stuffed her head into her book bag, clearly displeased at the fact that her father had became a teacher at her school.

"I miss Renegade." She thought to herself as she tried to remain positive.

 **Elsewhere… On Earth**

As Goku and Vegeta clashed against one another in the Gravity Chamber, they went back and forth, neither transforming as they kept their eyes locked on another. "Any progress so far on attaining Ultra Instinct?" Vegeta asked and Goku sighed as he blocked a punch from Vegeta as he powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 as he looked at Vegeta who did the same.

"No luck as of late. I followed everything I did prior, and I listened to everything Whis, Beerus, and even Renegade when he visited last month and the best I could get was able to two punches from Renegade, before I lost the form and he spin kicked me into a tree." Goku explained to Vegeta as he went in for a kick to the head, Vegeta ducking under it as he fired a KI Blast into Goku's back, the Super Saiyan clenching his fist as he threw it at Vegeta, who did the same simultaneously, the two striking each other in the face.

"A unreliable technique that you've only been exposed to using yourself once is completely useless!" Vegeta shouted as he leaped back and flew at Goku who dodged as he threw another punch at Vegeta, who ducked and slammed his fist into Goku's stomach, before he removed it and kicked him right in the stomach, knocking him on to the ground as he reverted back to his natural state. "Come on, lets go ask for Whis so we can go all out on Beerus' planet." He stated and Goku nodded as he stood up, and followed after Vegeta.

 **Elsewhere…**

As Renegade appeared out from a Portal he walked towards the Time Nest before he looked down and noticed he had stepped over a Time Scroll. He picked it up and looked into it, trying to see what was contained within it. His eyes widened as he laid his eyes upon it his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the scroll. "So that is where he ended up after the fight with Mira. He ended up in an _Altered Timeline_ like the one with that Goku and Vegeta." He said as he looked at the scroll and saw Bardock, the Father of Goku standing in a wasteland, during the Attack of the Saiyans on Earth.

 **To Be Continued… In Bardock: After** _(coming next month!)_

 **Dragon Ball GT: Super will Return Next Month for the One Year Anniversary Chapter!**

* * *

 _A/N: One Year. ONE FLIPPING YEAR! I can't believe it, really. I'll save the big ol "yada yada thanks" and all that what not for the actual chapter but still, Thank All of You who have been with me for this run. It has been an honor to type this entire series for all of you. The End of GT: Super is not coming soon. (The expected end year is 2020 at_ _ **least**_ _.) Well, only thing I can say is, Dragon Ball GT: Super is going to be adapting the Broly movie despite the Old Broly still existing in this verse. How will I pull that off? Who knows. That is coming next year, though, maybe a month after the movie and I have gotten a good feel for it. But for now, until next month this is goodbye! I hope all of you take a look at_ _ **Bardock: After**_ _, please and thank you. Until next time, see ya!_


	52. OYA Teaser

As Goku and Vegeta stepped on the cold ground they looked at the massive ship, as Frieza accompanied by two other figures emerged out of it, Frieza glaring at Goku and Vegeta who smirked.

"So you are back eh Frieza?" Goku asked and Frieza chuckled as he walked down on to the ground, as Goku and Vegeta looked at the other two figures alongside Frieza. "Who are those two?" He asked and Frieza smiled.

"Can't you recognize your own race?" Frieza asked and Goku and Vegeta looked at him confused.

Vegeta then scoffed. "You expect us to believe those two are Saiyans? The only other remaining Saiyans reside in Universe 6." He stated as he clenched his fists, "What makes you so sure those two are really Saiyans?" He added on questioning Frieza.

Frieza chuckled as he looked at the older gray haired Saiyan. "They are clearly doubting us. Why don't you give the order and have your brat take care of them, so we can move forward and I can get my wish, and you can get your wish… Paragus." He stated and suddenly Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"P… Paragus?!" They both shouted shocked. "But you died at the hands of Broly on New Planet Vegeta!" Vegeta shouted at Paragus who simply smiled.

"I have no recollection of those events you damned Prince, however I do remember your father sending my son off to Planet Vampa all those years ago!" Paragus shouted as he looked over to the tallest of the three, who had remained silent. "Go Broly!" He shouted and the Taller Saiyan's eyes widened as suddenly, his power began to rise higher and higher.

"VEGETA!" Broly shouted as his power exploded, as he flew right at the two, Frieza and Paragus standing there as Broly cocked his fist back and threw it at Vegeta, who blocked as he formed an X with his arms, the shockwave from the impact forcing Goku away.

"Something has changed with them…" Goku stated as he saw Vegeta get pushed back from where he was.

Vegeta only smiled though, inviting the challenge. "If you really are Broly, then it is about time I exacted my revenge for you embarrassing me all those years ago!" He shouted as the two prepared to clash.

 **Dragon Ball GT: Super - Broly**

 **12/28**


	53. TODAY

_You take your seat in the movie theatre, popcorn in hand and soda in the other. You look up at the big screen, you managed to avoid the first couple of Advertisements but there are still a few more. The screen flashes to life revealing an icy cold landscape before the camera pans back to show a stage._

First, a light switches on from the right, the light hitting the left side of the switch revealing Son Goku in his blue SAB Jacket with his back to the audience. He then turns around as he takes off the coat and powers up, transforming into a Super Saiyan God 4, his golden yellow aura with red sparks shining.

Second, a light switches on from the left, the light hitting the right side revealing Vegeta in his bright green SAB Jacket his back as well turned to the audience. Vegeta then gives a little chuckle, before turning around and powering up himself his aura shining a bright godly red before slowly becoming blue as he roars, entering Super Saiyan Royal Blue.

Finally, a third light shoots down and with this multiple lights come on revealing the main Saiyan in the center. His Green Battle Armor shining as his aura sparks to life, his back to the audience as he raises his hand into the air and illuminates the entire area wiping everything out as the screen goes back to black.

 **The Stage for the Ultimate Saiyan Battle is Set!!**

 **Today!**

 **Dragon Ball GT: Super - BROLY**


	54. OYA: BROLY

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - BROLY**_

 _One Year Anniversary Special_

 _Written By: RoseAuthor98_

* * *

 _Act 01: The Saiyan Children of Destiny_

 **~Planet Vegeta~**

 **Multiple spaceships rocketed through the sky each flying past the homes of the Saiyans, all of whom looked into the red skies, seeing a massive spaceship, descending downward, all being able to feel the one power level that trumped all of them combined looming above them.**

"Who dares step onto Planet Vegeta unannounced?" King Vegeta, or Vegeta the Third shouted as he marched towards the massive ship, his eyes glaring directly at it as him and his royal guard along with his wife all arrived, as a group of men walked out, one in the center in a hoverpod of sorts. "State yourself at once." He stated.

The pink frost demon chuckled to himself as he looked at King Vegeta. "You really do not know of me?" He said as he smiled at King Vegeta. "Well I am the new owner of this planet you see." He explained and King Vegeta simply growled. "However, I know your race is one that _needs_ to be put in their place so…" He began before Vegeta's Wife interrupted him.

"Enough of this! Get off of our planet, or we'll force you off!" She shouted raising her power level to its maximum of **8,999**. "And I mean it." She stated, however this only amused the Pink Frost Demon who put on his scouter and scanned her power, seeing it, and bursting into a laughter. "OHOHOHOHO, I'll have to demonstrate where you stand do I?" He said and before she could even react, there was a flash of light, and a beam faster than any of them could react, and the Wife of King Vegeta fell to her knees, dead, a Death Beam through the heart.

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he roared, flying at Frieza who floated out of his pod and landed, smiling. Frieza dodged both of the strikes King Vegeta had thrown, before he had cocked his fist back and slammed it into the ground charging his fist with KI causing a massive explosion as he spun around and threw the other one his fists slamming right into Frieza's forehead. "You'll die for that." He stated.

"And that's…" Frieza said as King Cold grabbed King Vegeta's wrist and tightened his grip on to him. He cocked his fist back and slammed it right into King Vegeta, bringing him down to his knees, before he kicked him across the face, leaving him on the ground. "Where you are wrong." Frieza concluded looking down upon the fallen king.

"What a marvelous show you put on Frieza." King Cold said, as Frieza looked down and flew into the air releasing his power so everyone on the planet, and everyone on the other planets close enough could feel it. Frieza smiled as he looked around and saw the Saiyan Pods containing the infant Saiyans. Frieza then laughed maniacally as he fired multiple Death Beams out, destroying them completely as he powered up to his maximum.

"ALL HAIL LORD FRIEZA!" Frieza announced at the top of his lungs as he laughed, which echoed and filled every single Saiyan on Planet Vegeta with absolute dread and fear.

 **Later…**

King Vegeta walked into a small room, filled with Saiyans within Incubators, all of them asleep. He stepped up the steps and looked at his crowned jewel, his own son. "Vegeta the Fourth, my son. The Pure Blood Saiyan of Destiny. The Saiyan who will become a Super Saiyan." He said resting his hand upon it. "Your mother, she has passed." He stated knowing the child would not have been able to hear about it. "My power will not be able to vanquish the evil emperor who has stolen _your_ kingdom my son. However I know, you will grow and train and become the First Super Saiyan surpassing even the one from eons ago, who will defeat Frieza, and claim the universe as your own. No God or God of Destruction able to stand in you way." King Vegeta stated, as he scanned his son's power level of **850**.

"King Vegeta, there's a child over here we want you to take a personal look at. His power is extraordinary." A scientist said and King Vegeta nodded and followed him down the two going down to the floors below, the section where all low classed Saiyans were kept. "This is one is the son of Paragus, Leader of the Secondary Strike Squad. His name is Broly." He explained and King Vegeta looked at the child, confused to why he was brought here.

King Vegeta scoffed. "Why should I care about this brat so much? I bet his power level doesn't even hold a candle to my own son's." He asked and the scientist smiled, jumping with glee.

"Here, with this new and improved scouter (courtesy of the lead scientist of the Frieza Force) you'll be able to see why." The Scientist explained and King Vegeta crushed his old scouter and scanned Broly's Power Level, only coming up with a Power Level of **4**. "Now look at this." The Scientist said, raising his Power Level, and much to King Vegeta's surprise, Broly subconsciously reacted, his power level spiking incredibly.

"What- What the Devil?!" King Vegeta shouted as Broly's Power Level reached **19,55** 0, dwarfing even his own of a measly **12,000.** "How can a Saiyan Child of this power exist…" He said as he began to think. " _If Paragus' Brat is this strong now, then… Could he even surpass Vegeta and take the crown of the Saiyan Race right from my family's hands?! No, I can't let this happen, not now."_ He thought to himself. "Impressive power. Send him off the Planet Vampa." He stated.

"B- but sir. A Saiyan Baby of this Power can be a great asset. And it'll take three years at best for an automated Saiyan Pod to get there!" He shouted and King Vegeta nodded, the scientist catching on to he already knew of this. "I'll inform the proper people." He stated and ran off leaving King Vegeta alone, a worried look on his face.

 **Three Years Later…**

 **~Space Outside of Planet Vegeta~**

A Saiyan Ship, filled with the Saiyan's Bardock and Paragus namely and a few others loomed closer and closer to Planet Vegeta. "I can't believe it's been three years since we left." Bardock said as he walked and sat in his seat. "Gine and Kakarot have been waiting on me for a while." He said and Paragus smirked.

"Despite Broly's mother dying during the birthing process, I am sure he will be glad to finally meet me." Paragus said and Bardock chuckled. "I bet at this point my boy has already knocked the lights out of yours though Bardock." He said and Bardock smiled and laughed.

"If his power is anything like yours Paragus, then I bet Gine will be able to handle him with absolute ease." Bardock said, and everybody in the ship laughed, excluding Paragus. It was no secret to anyone that Bardock had happily married Gine, a Low Class Saiyan with a Power Level that was a mere joke, even by other Saiyan housewives.

 **~Planet Vegeta Capital~**

As Bardock walked through the street, he greeted the other Saiyans. He was a well respected and recognizable Saiyan due to his Squad being the one to secure the Saiyan's victory during the Saiyan-Tuffle War Six Years Ago. He was famous and was promoted to _Saiyan Elite_ , a rank above that of even Paragus'.

As Bardock stepped into his home. He surprised his wife, Gine with a hug from behind. "B- Bardock, you're back!" She said surprised as she hugged him back. "It's been so long! Just wait until Kakarot sees you!" She said tears in her eyes as she went and called her son, Bardock sitting his bags down.

As a smaller Saiyan ran out, his eyes wide as he ran at his father hugging him. Bardock smiled, surprised as he stared at the child, who looked like a spitting image of him. "You sure this is Kakarot and not Turles?" He asked and Gine smiled, the three having a group hug of sorts.

 **~Planet Vegeta: Throne Room~**

Paragus stepped into the throne room of King Vegeta, who had a satisfied look on his face. "Welcome back Paragus. I assume the mission was a success." He stated and Paragus bowed and nodded. "That's good to hear. That uprising would have been a problem. Luckily you and Bardock were there to take care of that mess." He said, congratulating Paragus and praising him and Bardock.

"Of course King Vegeta. Now if you excuse me, I will be heading off to visit my son, Broly. Do you know where he is?" He said and King Vegeta gave a sinister smirk.

"I assume he is dead by now." King Vegeta said and Paragus' eyes widened with shock.

Paragus clenched his fists and walked up. "What do you mean King Vegeta?" He said and Vegeta laughed as he looked down upon Paragus.

"Your little brat was a threat, and I took care of him by sending him to Planet Vampa three years ago! Your son is probably dead by now Paragus, and soon you will be as well!" King Vegeta shouted and all the other Saiyans' eyes widened before they all gave sinister laughter as they fired KI blasts at Paragus who rolled out of the way, as he jumped out a window and flew off towards his ship.

As Paragus entered he looked inside the ship, looking back at his bags of clothing and food from his last mission as the other Saiyans fired upon the ship. "Tch… Damn you Vegeta! I will have my revenge on you and your entire bloodline!" He roared as his ship ascended into the air, as he pressed the "GO!" button, and it rocketed off, leaving Planet Vegeta's orbit after a few moments and flying directly past Frieza's ship.

 _Later…_

 **~Planet Vegeta: The Home of Bardock & Gine~**

Bardock sat down and ate his meal next to Kakarot, underneath the night sky. "Kakarot, have you heard of Frieza before?" He asked and Kakarot nodded. "I don't trust him. He is an evil scumbag who needs to be stopped." He said and Kakarot, the innocent Saiyan he was, nodded with his father. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes and a Frieza Soldier ran out, panting.

"I finally found you! You're Bardock the Saiyan Elite right?" He asked and Bardock stood up, Kakarot finishing his meal and standing up with his father.

"What do you want?" Bardock asked and the Frieza Soldier looked around.

"Frieza is planning to destroy Planet Vegeta in Two Hours! He caught wind of the rumour of a Super Saiyan and how they will be the one to destroy him!" He explained and Bardock's eyes widened. "I know none of the other Saiyans wouldn't believe me because I work under him, but please, Bardock you have to believe me!" He shouted and Bardock closed his eyes, and looked down at Kakarot.

"Alright, I'll assemble my men and inform King Vegeta. You go ahead and find Paragus and try to inform him as well. The people always took more of a liking to him than me." Bardock said as he walked into his home and looked at Gine, kissing her on the forehead.

"What's wrong Bardock?" Gine asked and Bardock clenched his fists. "Who was that outside?" Gine asked and Bardock sighed.

"Get a Saiyan Pod ready. Tap in the location of a planet called "Earth" into the autopilot system." Bardock said as he neck chopped Kakarot catching him and lifting him up. "We have to get our boy off the planet in less than two hours. Cause in two hours, Frieza is going to blow it straight to hell." Bardock explained and Gine nodded, her eyes widening.

 **Thirty Minutes before the Destruction of Planet Vegeta...**

Bardock rested his hand against the pod. "Kakarot. I know my power isn't great enough to stop Frieza." He said. "However, I know that if you train and become strong, you will become the warrior of legend, the Legendary Super Saiyan and vanquish Frieza and avenge me, your mother, and our entire race." He continued as Kakarot's pod began to float into the air. "I love you son." He stated and the pod ascended into the air, before rocketing off into the sky, and disappearing out of sight.

"Oh Kakarot, my baby boy…" Gine said as she rested against Bardock, who hugged her and the two shared a kiss, as he looked into the sky and saw the other Saiyans rocketing towards Frieza's army as the battle for Planet Vegeta began. "Please Bardock, make sure our son gets to that place safely." Gine begged, and Bardock nodded as he released her, and flew into the air, ready to do battle.

 **~Planet Vegeta (Space)~**

As Bardock rocketed into the sky, multiple Frieza Troops fanned around him, only for him to elbow one right in the face as he spun around and kneed another as he backflipped and slammed his fist into one more. He then spun around and tossed him into the air and cocked back, firing a KI wave into him that rocketed into others as he flew into the air and continued his way towards Frieza's main ship. However before Bardock could react, he was suddenly blasted by multiple KI beams destroying his armor only for him to rocket out the smoke as he charged a KI orb charging it up as he cocked back and tossed it right into the Frieza Ship, causing a massive explosion on the side of the ship.

Bardock coughed as he looked at the hole, satisfied by his hole, he glanced upward towards a massive power level, before his eyes focused directly on Frieza who sighed as he looked directly at Frieza. "You filthy monkey's have ruined my precious ship. I guess I will have to call my father and ask him to come give me a pick me up." He said as he turned back to the Saiyan in front of him. "Bardock was it…? You'll pay for those damages I hope you know…" He continued as his eyes filled with glee. " **With your life."**

As Bardock floated in the air, Saiyans behind him duking it out. He looked directly at Frieza. "FRIEZA!" He shouted. "We have served under you for the last three years without little question, and this is how you repay us?!" He shouted as Frieza floated in his hoverpod. "I will kill you myself if I have to!" He continued as he raised his power level to its maximum. "HAVE A TASTE OF THE SPIRIT OF THE SAIYANS!" He roared as he charged a KI wave in one hand as flashes of Kakarot in his Space Pod, Gine laying on their bed asleep, and Raditz off somewhere with Vegeta the Fourth and Nappa played in his head.

"You Saiyans will never learn will you?" Frieza said as he lifted one finger into the air and charged a massive orb of boiling red lavalike KI. "This attack, this Supernova, will destroy you and your entire pathetic excuse of a race!" He roared as he flicked his finger forward, the attack rocketing towards Bardock and the other Saiyans and Frieza Soldiers. Bardock then fired his attack, it slamming against Frieza as Bardock's burned bright blue as he tried his hardest to push the attack back as he felt the other Saiyans giving him the last of their energy. However, it simply wasn't enough as he was consumed by the KI Orb, eradicating him as he had a vision.

 **Visions:**

A black frost demon sheds tears as he stands over a dead Saiyan as he glared directly at a green haired buff muscular Saiyan who yelled something. As he flew at him, the Frost Demon letting out an angry roar as his body sparked Gold as he ran at the Saiyan cocking back as the two clashed fists, causing a massive crater.

 _Another Flash…_

Kakarot stood against Frieza, his hair a shining yellow as he glared at Frieza, flying at him cocking his fist back as he charged at him as a Super Saiyan.

 _Another Flash…_

Bardock stood there, his hair a shining yellow as he cocked back and clashed fists with a blue skinned male with Red and Black clothing the two fighting in a different dimension of sorts.

 _Another Flash…_

"I'm Son Goku of Another Dimension, but you can call me Son Goku: Xeno."

 **The Destruction of Planet Vegeta…**

As Bardock felt his armor tear off, tears in his eyes before suddenly a dark orb of energy surrounded him. "W- what the hell-" He said before suddenly he was warped out of the Supernova, never to be seen again as it crashed into Planet Vegeta, causing a massive explosion wiping out the planet in its entirety, leaving nothing behind.

 _Act 02: Battle in the Blizzard_

 **~Present Day~**

 **~One Year after the Tournament of Power~**

 **~Private Capsule Corp. Island~**

The sounds of impact of fist against fist could be heard as the two of the mightiest warriors in the universe clashed against one another. As Goku and Vegeta went head to head, the two fought against one another in their natural states. Goku supporting an updated version of his Whis GI with the Capsule Corp logo on it instead of the Whis Symbol. "Come on Vegeta, I know you can use more power than that!" He shouted as he spun around and kicked Vegeta in the stomach forcing him back.

"Tch, fair enough Kakarot, if you want me to go all out, so be it!" Vegeta shouted as he released all of his power shaking the entire galaxy as he rocketed at Goku and punched him right in the face before following it up with a kick to the stomach and a knee to the back knocking him into the air as he cocked back one hand charging a green KI wave. "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" He roared firing the attack right at Goku who spun around and charged a Kamehameha of his own design raising his energy as he watched Vegeta's attack soar towards him.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…" Goku began as his aura sparked yellow. "HA!" He shouted firing the Kamehameha at the Final Shine Attack directly, the two clashing right in the middle causing a shockwave that blew everything away as a massive explosion formed, forcing Vegeta into the deep sea and Goku further into the air.

As Goku and Vegeta settled down they landed on the ground looking directly at Bulma who was sweating bullets. "What's the matter Bulma?" Goku asked and Bulma turned around clearly worried and scared and with the look of a person who is fearing for their lives.

"I am glad you too have calmed down from your sparring, because we have a really BIG situation on our hands! Frieza's troops broke into Capsule Corp and stole Six of the Dragon Balls I had Goten and Trunks collect for me. Goten and Trunks did what they could, but in the end some of them had snuck behind them and got away before they could be stopped." Bulma explained to Goku and Vegeta the two whose eyes widened before they got a serious look on their faces.

"That is bad. Especially if Frieza wishes for the immortality." Vegeta said as he put on his own updated Whis GI clothing, it now supporting fingerless gloves, shortsleeves, and a Capsule Corp logo where the Whis Symbol used to be. "Do you have any idea where the last Dragon Ball is?" He asked and Bulma nodded.

"It should be somewhere in the arctic according to Goten and Trunks, but they dropped it because a group of Frieza Soldiers surprise attacked them." Bulma explained and Vegeta smiled and chuckled.

"Stealing the Dragon Balls from Frieza so he can't make his own wish. Just like on Planet Namek." Vegeta said as he cracked his neck. "Let's hurry up let Beerus and Whis know the situation so we can get some backup if Frieza becomes immortal." He said as him and Goku nodded to one another.

 **~Planet Vampa~**

Paragus wasn't sure how or when but all he knew he was surrounded by Frieza soldier and the main man himself, Frieza staring down him and his son Broly. "Lord Frieza, if I knew you were heading this way I would have tidied myself up." He said and Frieza simply chuckled as he walked towards them.

"Well I have been in and out of the grave due to recent altercations, but thanks to my number one and two scouts, Cheelai and Lemo, we have been able to find two promising additions to the Frieza Army. Saiyans nonetheless." He said as he looked up at the taller of the two. "Care to introduce yourselves." Frieza said and Paragus nodded.

"I am the former Saiyan Secondary Strike Squad Leader Paragus and this is my son, Broly. He is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. We haven't had any outside contact with any of the other Saiyans since those days." Paragus explained and Broly remained silent.

Frieza gave a confused and surprised look, before it twisted into a smile. " _Broly, the name of that Saiyan that Son Goku had told me he had faced before… How is it possible that two Saiyans of the same name exist in the universe. Maybe my grandson has something to do with this I wonder."_ Frieza thought to himself before looking at Paragus and Broly. "Alright then "Paragus" and "Broly", I will take you both into my army so we can exact our revenge on Prince Vegeta." He said and Paragus nodded and the two shook hands.

 **Later…**

As the Frieza Ships began to ascend into the air. Broly closed his eyes and shed a tear as he watched Planet Vampa slowly disappear out of sight. "Is this the last time I will see my home?" He asked and a voice from behind him broke him out of his trance.

"I thought Planet Vegeta was the home to you Saiyans?" Cheelai said as she walked up to Broly the Saiyan taking a surprised look to her. "Then again you were exiled right? By Vegeta the Third, or as he was called back then, King Vegeta." She stated and Broly sighed and nodded in response.

"According to my father, my power was a threat to the hierarchy, so he sent me off when I was only a few months old off to Planet Vampa. Three Years passed by then, and since my father was off dealing with something, he didn't know until he returned. When I arrived on Planet Vampa I ran into a monster, I quickly slayed it, and ate its organs and-" Broly continued before Cheelai shouted at the top of her lungs,

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Cheelai shouted. "We need to get you some real food pal, and fast. Cause random uncooked unseasoned animal guts is just disgusting stuff." She said as she grabbed Broly by the hand and pulled him into the cafeteria and sat him at a table. "Pick anything please." She said and Broly nodded, picking up the menu and skimming through it before he came to a sudden realization.

"I don't know how to read." Broly stated and Cheelai did what was known as the "Anime Fall" as the entire cafeteria went silent, before being filled with laughter at the Saiyan's random comment confusing him before Broly laughed with them too.

 **~Earth: Artic~**

As two Frieza Soldiers emerged Dragon Ball in hand. They looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta in jackets that had SAB on them, the two Saiyans' coats blowing in the wind as thetr was nothing but pure silence between the four. "Give us the ball." Vegeta stated a serious tone and a cold chill in his voice that could kill a million men at once.

"Okay." The Frieza Soldier said as he handed Vegeta the Dragon Ball, before the two sprinted off, bolting away. "Frieza's gonna murder us." He stated.

" _You do realize you are on the comms right?"_ Frieza's voice rang through the two's ears and the two Frieza Soldiers screamed with absolute fear.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Frieza's platoon of ships loomed over Earth, before descending downward. Frieza looking down as he grabbed a stolen Dragon Radar and knew he was right above the area where the Dragon Ball was, meaning he was right above where Goku and Vegeta were. As Frieza looked down at the clouds, he created a small red ki orb, no bigger than your average marble, and dropped it down, it exploding in the clouds, creating a circle big enough for his ship to land. "Paragus, it is time." He stated and Paragus nodded.

 **Broly's Quarters**

As Broly drank some water, he sighed. "It tastes good. Thank you." He said to Lemo who nodded. "How did you two end up finding me and my father?" Broly asked and Cheelai pointed at Lemo's scouter.

"We detected on two power levels of decent size and we sent out the location to Frieza's main forces, waited, and then we landed and found you two there." Lemo explained to Broly who looked down and rubbed his green fur pelt, wrapped around his waist. "Where did you get that from?" Lemo asked.

"When I landed on Vampa, I found a monster, slayed it quickly, ate its organs, and I took its fur pelt cleaned it off, and took it as first a cover, before turning it into a pelt." Broly explained to the two, Cheelai sticking out her tongue in disgust to the eating organs part. Suddenly Broly caught a brief whiff of a massive power signature. "Somebody powerful is down there." He stated as he grabbed his armor and put it down and ran to where his father and Frieza were, leaving Cheelai and Lemo behind.

"Perfect timing son." Paragus said. "It it time for us to exact our revenge on the Vegeta Family." He stated and Broly's eyes widened before he clenched his teeth and spiked his power briefly, catching Frieza off guard, before he turned it into a smile.

 **Planet Earth**

As Frieza's ship landed on the ground directly across from them, Goku and Vegeta awoke from their meditation and stood up, powering up as they watched steps emerge from the giant ship. As the two walked towards them, Frieza emerged as well, his eyes glaring directly at Goku, as he remembered the Battle on Namek, before he shifted over to Vegeta, as he remembered Vegeta blasting and killing him, foiling his plan to kill them on Earth.

"You back for round 3 eh Frieza?" Goku asked as he stopped and stood his ground in the cold ice, snow blowing around them. Before Vegeta released his power, blowing the snow away as he got a clear look at Frieza and the two people standing close behind him. As Goku sensed out their KI, he smirked. "Vegeta you sense that?" He asked.

Vegeta smiled as he looked directly at Paragus, and then focused a glare right on Broly who glared at him back, the two locking eyes. "Those two are Saiyans." He stated and Goku nodded. "What is your business here this time Frieza? Cause if you are looking for a family reunion, Renegade hasn't been back here in months." Vegeta stated and Frieza chuckled.

"Not today Saiyan, you have something I want, and something very important to me." Frieza stated and Vegeta smirked. "So you do know what I am here for." He said as he looked at the two Saiyans, whose coats blew in the wind. "Do you wish to voluntarily give me the Dragon Ball, or am I going to have to take it from you?" He asked.

"You are going to get immortality the day my body goes cold!" Vegeta shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. Frieza simply laughed.

"Paragus give the order." Frieza stated and Paragus looked at Broly who clenched his fists and was wrapped in a white aura as his muscles bulged.

"Don't leave a body son." Paragus stated. "GO BROLY!" Paragus roared and Broly let out a loud Saiyan Roar that shattered the ice around him as he released all of his latent power, shaking the galaxy itself as he flew at Vegeta and cocked back a strike, his aura flowing around him as the ice shattered behind him as he threw a punch his fist grazing Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince sidestepped him and kicked him. Broly then flew back at Vegeta and the two clashed, causing a massive crater to form as Goku leaped into the air.

"Yare Yare, they are really going at it." Goku said as Vegeta and Broly went back and forth, Vegeta ducking and avoiding, before he kicked Broly in the stomach as he removed his coat simultaneously as he slammed his fist right into Broly's gut s he slammed him in the face twice. Before he leaped into the air and sledgehammered Broly down into the ground. As Broly roared he rocketed backup and punched Vegeta in the face knocking him through some mountains. As the two continued to move at high speed, Broly grabbed Vegeta by the leg and spun him around before rocketing into the air flying back down, slamming Vegeta into the ice.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he raised his energy increasing his power as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, leaving nothing but a crater behind as he looked directly at Broly. "Does a Saiyan like yourself experience fear?" He asked as he flew at Broly and elbowed him right in the stomach and spin kicked him, and fired a KI missile barrage at Broly, who powered up and flew around them as he grabbed Vegeta by the neck and flew back slamming Vegeta into a mountain.

"REVENGE!" Broly roared as he put his hand right to Vegeta's face and fired a Massive Point Blank KI wave sending Vegeta back as he flew through the mountain as Broly flew inside with him, the two going back and forth clashing as Ice fell around them, before the two cocked back simultaneously and clashed fists sending them both back as Vegeta created a one handed KI orb of blue energy.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted as the attack rocketed off, right at Broly causing a explosion.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly roared as he increased his power even more shocking Vegeta. Broly then put both of his hands together and increased his energy even more. "DIEEEEE!" He shouted as he fired the attack at Vegeta, who powered up and flew into the air as he looked at Broly who flew directly at him.

"I wonder if even you can handle a Super Saiyan 4?!" Vegeta shouted as powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 pushing Broly back as he rocketed downward and kicked him across the face as he followed it up with a elbow and a KI wave right to the stomach sending Broly back. As Broly recovered, he had no chance to counter, as Vegeta was already on top of him, delivering another strike before he began to beatdown on Broly. "You should know better than to respect royalty!" He shouted as he punched Broly so hard that he rocketed right down into a glacier, as Vegeta powered up and stuck out two fingers as blue sparks began to shoot from them.

"VEGETA WAIT!" Goku shouted as he flew at Vegeta in an attempt to stop him, but he was too late, as Vegeta shouted the attacks name, the attack rocketing downward following suit.

"BIG BANG RAY!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the bright red attack down at Broly the attack slamming into him and sending him down into the deep ocean underneath the ice in a massive explosion sending ice and water everywhere as Vegeta looked down seeing no sign of Broly. "That takes care of that problem." He stated as he reverted back to his natural state, restoring his top.

"BROLY!" Paragus shouted, devastated as he believed his only son was just murdered right in front of him. Before suddenly the entire arctic area began to shake violently as the water Broly was submerged in began to swirl into a spiral as Broly's KI began to skyrocket once more as he rose from the waters wrapped in a green outline as he yelled, his eyes shifting from pure black to yellow similar to that of a Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he shifted into a Super Saiyan God. "He's tapping into the power of an Oozaru while remaining in his Natural State out of pure rage?!" He shouted as Broly rocketed at him, now in a state of absolute fury as he slammed his fist into Vegeta sending him rocketing back through multiple mountains as Vegeta began to charge his signature attack. "I'M GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL! **FINAL…"** Vegeta began as the yellow sparks began to shoot off of him as he glared at Broly who rushed at him cocking back his left hand and charging it with KI. " **FLASH!"** He roared the yellow KI wave flying right at Broly who swung at it with his KI charged left hand and slamming his fist into it, sending it flying back as he flew at Vegeta who froze out of pure fear. "H- how did your power increase this much?-" Vegeta asked only to be answered with a right fist punch to the face, sending him downward into a mountain causing a loud crash leaving Vegeta in his natural state and in a massive crater.

As Goku's eyes widened with shock, he looked up and saw Broly staring at him. Broly yelled even louder, increasing his energy as Goku removed his coat and tossed it aside as he powered up himself. "I guess it's my turn now eh Broly?" Goku shouted as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Broly cocking back as Broly did the same the two clashing fists in the middle as Goku took a gut punch and a punch to the face wiping blood from his lip. "You are really strong, not many people can knock the Super Saiyan God and deflect a direct Final Flash from Vegeta mere seconds from one another. I haven't seen anyone do anything even close to that since we fought Jiren." Goku said as he ducked a strike and hit the ground before hitting Broly in the stomach with two feet before he backflipped back. "EAT THIS!" Goku shouted as he fired multiple KI Missiles at Broly the attacks exploding off of him as Broly clenched his teeth and flew at Goku grabbing him by the neck and pulling him close as he charged a mouth KI wave that would without a doubt take Goku's head off. "Ohh that's not good-" Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead, as Broly fired the attack causing a green light that could be seen for miles to be formed.

As Broly stood there covered in smoke he gasped for air before suddenly a foot slammed right into his face sending him skidding back across the ice. "That was a close one, I would have been toast if I hadn't used Instant Transmission." Goku said as he appeared out of the smoke in his Super Saiyan God state smiling at Broly. "Come on, I know you can do more than that." He stated as he flew at Broly and punched him right in the face sending him back. As Broly gasped for air and the amount of stamina he had used from fighting both Goku and Vegeta back to back. "Oh, go ahead and take your time, I have all day." He said and Broly stood up an straightened himself up. "Tell me, what's your name?" He asked and Broly hesitated before answering.

"Broly." He stated and Goku's eyes widened.

Goku then smiled as he got into a fighting position sparking the fiery red of the Super Saiyan God aura as he looked directly at Broly. "So I wasn't just hearing things back there. I fought a person under the same name as that years ago, but you are way more powerful than him." He stated.

"You're not a bad guy at all, you're being manipulated. I can tell just by the look in your eyes." Goku stated and Broly clenched his fists and powered up, the two flying at one another once more and clashing fists and causing a crater to form as the two began to clash at high speed, streaks of red and green as they destroyed everything around them in their clash, until Broly created a KI orb from his stomach and appeared right in front of Goku, causing an explosion that sent him back and damaging his GI. As Goku cocked back he threw another punch Broly tanking it as he powered up and raised his energy more as he grabbed Goku by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Hold up wait a minute now Broly can we talk about this-" Goku began but it was far too late. Broly slammed his knee right on to Goku's genitals and Goku let out a scream of pain and agony that was drowned out by the sound of Broly putting his hand to his face and firing a massive KI wave and sending him flying into a mountain. As Goku laid in the crater he lost consciousness and reverted back into his natural state.

" **GOKU! GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** A voice shouted and Goku cracked open his eyes and looked around and saw he was in a place of nothing but pure white. As he turned around he saw his Grandpa Gohan standing behind him. "Are you really going to let the battle end like that?" He asked.

"Grandpa…?" Goku asked questioningly before smiling. "GRANDPA!" He said as he hugged his "grandparent."

 **~Elsewhere~**

As Bulma held on to the Dragon Ball, she held it tightly, as just before she could put it down a white beam slammed into the ground, and out stepped Beerus and Whis, the former yawning. "Jeez, took you two long enough! Vegeta's already gotten taken out and Goku is on the verge of losing too!" She shouted and Beerus sighed.

"A threat who can take down Goku and Vegeta? Well that's not something you see everyday anymore." Beerus said and Bulma nodded. "I'll go check that out, Whis make sure Bulma has our reason for coming here." He stated as he flew off to check out Goku and Vegeta's battle. As he floated across the battle damaged iceland, he looked down at Vegeta who crawled out of his crater and stood up his armor torn and damaged.

"Damn it all to hell, I let him get the better of me." Vegeta said as he fell to his knees and struck the ground and looked up to see Beerus offering his hand. As Vegeta took it he got onto his feet as he looked off and sensed Broly's power. "He is getting stronger and adapting to the battle overtime. His power has no limits." Vegeta stated and Beerus smiled.

"My, my, we may have a serious threat to the universe and its entirety if this keep up." Beerus stated as he felt the shake once more.

"What could it be now?!" Vegeta asked as he flew into the air and over to Bulma as Beerus went over to see how Goku was doing.

 **~Goku VS Broly~**

Goku stood up and looked at Broly whose power continued to grow steadily. "The longer and more intense the battle the stronger you get right?" He said as he clenched his fists as a bright yellow aura with red and yellow sparks swarmed around him. "In that case, I'll have to go all out myself to finish this fight quickly!" Goku shouted as he powered up his black hair standing up on its own before flaring yellow as it stood up, as it transitioned to red as well, before blue, and as Goku let out a mighty roar he powered up even more as the ice shattered beneath him as he transformed once more in a bright flash of light. "This, is a Super Saiyan God 4." Goku said as he powered up as he rocketed right at Broly cocking back and punching him in the face and knocking him back.

" **SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"** Broly roared as him and Goku went back and forth Goku dodging each strike, before spinning around and firing a KI wave sending Broly back enough for Goku to teleport above him and deliver a kick to the head sending him to the ground. As Goku flew down, he cocked back and charged his fist full of KI, slamming it into Broly's face, only for Broly to grab Goku by the face and slam him into the ground before he tossed him into the air and leaped above him, grabbed his foot and rocketed him downward slamming Goku down. As Broly raised both hands, he created a giant orb of energy which he tossed down right at Goku whose eyes widened as he cocked back and charged a Kamehameha.

"This has to work." Goku stated as he fired the attack right at Broly's attack, the two clashing against one another only for Broly's attack to overpower Goku to slam into the Earth and cause a massive explosion that could be seen for miles away. As Beerus watched from above, he smiled as a bright light wrapped around the entire area.

As Goku stood up, blood dripping from him he looked up and saw Broly who looked unharmed looking down at him. Goku chuckled as he looked up at Broly. "Destroying the entire planet in one go? Now I can tell you've been hanging around Frieza." Goku said as his aura ignited as the landscape was covered in nothing but flames and a volcano like landscape. "Come on Broly, let's do this." Goku said as he flew at Broly, cocking back as he prepared to beat him as he slammed his fist into Broly knocking him back.

 **~Elsewhere~**

"It seems Goku's gained the upper hand on Broly." Frieza stated and Paragus looked back at him shocked. "It seems your son won't live to tell his tale. Unless he becomes a Super Saiyan." He stated and Paragus paused before asking the question.

"What does Broly need to do to become a Super Saiyan?" Paragus asked, and just before he could react, a Death Beam pierced his armor, and went through his chest bringing him to his knees. Bleeding out. "Y- you bastard…" Paragus said as he hit the ground, dead.

Frieza then carried Paragus' body over to Broly and looked up at the battle between Goku and Broly before shouting Broly's name catching both his and Goku's attention. "BROLY! LOOK AT WHAT VEGETA DID TO YOUR FATHER!" Frieza shouted and Broly's eyes went wide with fury and shock as he clenched his fists and let out a roar as his eyes shifted between Paragus' body and Vegeta whose eyes widened as he heard Frieza's lie.

Broly then roared as he was wrapped in a green orb of energy as his energy exploded as with the death of his father Paragus, Broly's rage broke and he screamed, cursing Vegeta's name as he glared at Vegeta, his pupils shattering as his eyes went blood red as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, the mere power enough to rock the entire universe and shake it violently, causing it to begin to collapse.

 _Act 03: The Grand Finale_

As Broly emerged from the ground, his body cloaked in a green aura that's light alone gave the entire volcanic wasteland a slight green hue. " **This is a true battle."** Broly stated, his voice deeper and monstrous. Goku felt a chill run down his spine as he powered up himself, powering up into Kaioken X40 on top of Super Saiyan God 4, ready to clash against his opponent. " **RAAHHHHHHHH!"** Broly roared charging at Goku cocking back and slamming his fist into him knocking him back.

As Goku backflipped he fired a missile barrage of KI blasts, Broly charging through and backhanding him before grabbing him by the leg and slamming him back down. "Damn, his Super Saiyan form is way too strong-" He began, only for Broly to slam him on to the ground repeatedly, before tossing him into the air, and slamming a KI Orb right into Goku's back, causing a explosion that sent Goku into the air. As Goku recovered he teleported right in front of Broly charging his hand up with a certain type of KI. " **HAKAI!"** Goku shouted sticking his hand out, only for Broly to grab it and pull Goku right to him, as he cocked back and punched him right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Even the Hakai technique didn't affect him!" Goku shouted as he powered up and flew into the air, Broly chasing after him as he rocketed directly above Goku and sledgehammered him sending him right into the burning molten lava submerging him beneath it. " _So, this is what being under lava is like._ " He thought to himself. Broly then roared as he flew downard like a rocket charging a KI wave, firing it downward right into the lava, causing Goku to go wide eyed as he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the way.

As Goku appeared behind Broly he cocked back and charged his fist full of energy as Broly spun around. "SOARING DRAGON FIST!" He shouted slamming his fist right into Broly's chin and doing a uppercut, as a red dragon was formed, knocking Broly back slightly, only for the enraged Super Saiyan to roar at Goku and fly at him as he rammed his fist right into Goku's chin, imitating the Soaring Dragon Fist as he uppercutted him, sending him flying out of Earth's atmosphere and slamming right into the sun.

 **~The Sun~**

As Goku felt his body warm up against the sun, he felt his body slowly begin to be submerged before be broke free and looked back at Earth. "So thats what thats like. Neat." Goku said as without a moment of hesitation, he rocketed back down to Earth cocking his fist back as he felt his fist begin to burn up as he went in for another strike.

 **~The Earth~**

As Broly felt his power increase he felt his muscles increase in size as he felt his power rise even more. " **My power, it has no limits!"** He shouted as he increased his power even more, as it exploded causing a crater as it began to violently shake the universe. The universe slowly collapsing as Broly's power exploded out of control as his Super Saiyan power was too much. However as a shining glow began to be seen, everybody looked up in sky as Goku rocketed down his fist wrapped in a golden blaze.

" **KAIOKEN X100!"** Goku shouted as his muscles expanded greatly, as he put all of his strength into the last strike he could, slamming every single ounce of power he possibly could into Broly, causing a massive explosion followed by a shockwave that shook the universe and even furthered its collapse. As Goku felt his fist made contact, he opened his eyes to see Broly unmoved, not even harmed by the strike. "Oh shit-" Goku said only for Broly to grab him by his neck and squeeze tightly, choking Goku. The Saiyan striking Broly's arm as hard as he could to no effect as he reverted back to his natural state. " _Is this how I die?_ " Goku thought to himself, before suddenly…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Vegeta shouted as he rocketed towards Broly, in his Super Saiyan Royal Blue state as he slammed his fist into Broly, knocking him to the ground as Vegeta powered up and raised his energy to its maximum, glaring daggers at Broly. "I don't care who you are or who you think you are, no one is beating that idiot and putting him in the grave except me!" Vegeta shouted.

As Goku looked up he saw Vegeta in his battle damaged battle armor, looking down at him. "Kakarot, try activating Ultra Instinct, it maybe our only way to beat this monster." He stated as he powered up and sparked his aura, as he flew at Broly cocking back as he slammed his fist into him, at max strength stunning Broly. " _Good, I can hold a candle to him in this form. Good thing he doesn't have that Berserker or Legendary Super Saiyan state, or else we would have a threat beyond even Jiren, or even potentially Renegade's level."_ He said as Broly rushed at him, Vegeta dodging the strike and striking Broly, the two trading blows back and forth as Vegeta blocked a strike to the face which sent him skidding back as he cocked back. "SUPER GALICK GUN!" He shouted firing the attack right at Broly, it slamming into him at full force.

As Broly was pushed back he wrapped himself in a KI Barrier and charged through not holding anything back as he leaped in front of Vegeta grabbing him by the head and slamming his fist into him knocking him across the ground. " **YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"** He roared as he flew at Vegeta who leaped into the air and fired a Big Bang Attack at Broly who roared as he grabbed the attack and gripped it tightly, changing it from bright blue to green as he tossed it right back at Vegeta who blocked the attack as it exploded in front of him sending him flying back as he hit a mountain as Broly roared flying at him.

As Goku watched Vegeta and Broly go back and forth, he realized he had to attempt to enter Ultra Instinct. He sat down and got in a meditative state as closed his eyes, closing himself out from the world. Cancelling out all noise around him. As he focused he entered a state of calm. He listened to the noises around him. The sounds of the molten lava, the falling of rocks, and and the electricity that remained from the constant battles. His hair began to spike up as he was wrapped in a pure white aura as he stood up his eyes shining silver as he glared at Broly, stopping him from attacking Vegeta.

"You're fighting me now." Goku said calmly, as he rocketed off at Broly, who threw a right hook, Goku front flipping over it as he kicked Broly right in the back sending him crashing into the ground below. "We should team up Vegeta." He said and Vegeta nodded and the two powered up their auras mixing together as they flew down at Broly who fired multiple KI orbs at them, Goku and Vegeta dodging and weaving between them as they punched Broly simultaneously knocking him back as he flew at them.

Vegeta cocked back and released multiple KI orbs at Broly as Goku kicked him across the face and slammed his fist into his armor, punching a hole into it as he leaped back as Vegeta appeared next to him. "Let's finish him with the next attack Vegeta." He stated as he got back and began charging a Kamehameha, Vegeta preparing to fire an attack of his own.

"Gamma Burst…"

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Goku and Vegeta saw Broly roar as he raised his power and ran directly toward them, two KI orbs in hand as he leaped into the air and slammed both of his hands together. As he shifted them into a Kamehameha like position. " **DIE!"** He roared as he fired the attack directly at the two.

"HA!"  
"FLASH!"

Goku and Vegeta roared at the top of their lungs, firing the two attacks directly side by side, the two intertwining into a " **Gamma Burst Kamehameha"** of sorts as the two attacks collided against Broly's both attacks slamming against one another. As Goku and Vegeta released all of their power, they felt their blood began to boil as they put in more power than ever into their attack, as it swallowed Broly's **Gigantic Crasher** , the Gamma Burst Kamehameha slamming into him, and sending him rocketing out of the atmosphere. As Goku and Vegeta fell to their knees, exhausted and out of energy and stamina.

"That's it, I have nothing left." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta who reverted out of his Super Saiyan Royal Blue state. As the two rested on the ground exhausted they stood up and as Goku prepared to Instant Transmission them to Bulma, a sudden crash shocked them as the two turned around and saw Broly standing there his armor torn off, leaving him in his purple pants, shoes, pelt, and wristbands as he glared at them in his Super Saiyan state.

"Uh Vegeta, does he seem _stronger_ than before?" Goku asked and suddenly it all clicked to Vegeta.

"He's been abusing this fight for Zenkais! And his quick recovery time is allowing him to power up continuously! At the rate he is growing, not only well Universe 7 fall, but so will all of the other universes!" Vegeta shouted as Broly clenched his fists and began to charge up his energy as he was wrapped in a green outline, his power exploding as the universe itself continued to crumble as Goku and Vegeta clenched their fists and prepared themselves for their inevitable demise, as Broly released one more terrifying roar, as his power exploded as he transformed once more, entering his green haired Super Saiyan form.

Goku and Vegeta looked at one another, realizing they had no other option but to fight. "If this is how it ends, I am not going to go down without a fight!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up using his remaining power transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 as Goku did the same, maxing out at Super Saiyan 2 as well, the two standing side beside as they looked at Broly.

"I guess this is how it all ends eh Vegeta?" Goku said as he got ready to fight Broly whose eyes glowed red as he walked towards them, ready to put them into their graves. "It was nice being able to fight with you all these years." He said as Broly got closer and closer to them.

Vegeta sighed as he opened his eyes. "Don't go giving me your final goodbyes. We need to lead him away so we can find out a second plan of attack." He stated and Goku looked at him confused. "Just follow me!" He shouted and the two took off in the opposite direction, flying away from Broly who roared as he chased after them, gaining on them quickly. As Vegeta looked down he saw his target and he bolted downward as he appeared right in front of Frieza. "You deserve everything that is about to happen to you." He said as he gutted Frieza and teleported behind him, kicking im directly in the back of the head sending him rocketing past Goku and slamming into Broly who growled as he looked right at him.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAA!" Frieza shouted as Broly grabbed him by his tail and pulled him downward into the lava below.

As Goku and Vegeta arrived next to Bulma, Beerus, and Whis they breathed and exhaled as they grabbed the bag of Senzu Beans and chomped on them as they coughed. "He is far too strong for us to handle, even Ultra Instinct Omen and Super Saiyan Royal Blue combined only allowed us to put him down for longer than a few seconds." He stated as he looked back at Beerus. "If only we had the Potara, we could become Vegito." He stated and Beerus looked over to Broly's direction.

"He is knocking Frieza around currently. He is going to die within the next few minutes." Beerus stated and Goku gave a shocked look while Vegeta scoffed and didn't care.

"Well I have an idea! I have been working on these ever since Goten and Trunks explained the problem with their metamoran fusion ending after a few minutes. I created these bracelets." Bulma stated as she reached into her bag and pulled out two bracelets with the words "EX" on them. "They call them Metamo-rings and they allow you to stay permanently fused for as long as you want until you remove the bracelets." She explained and Goku and Vegeta looked at them. "And you don't have to lower your power too, even Goku and Beerus could do it if they wanted, or even Beerus and Whis!" She exclaimed and Beerus smiled.

"Well maybe me and Goku should fuse, just to see the results." Beerus stated and Goku had an excited look in his eyes only for Beerus to slap him. "I am kidding you idiot. And even then, thanks to my training, I can easily best that Broly if I wanted to." He added on and Goku sighed sadly as he looked over to Vegeta who already had his bracelet on.

"Hurry up and put yours on Kakarot! Frieza is going to die soon, and when he goes down no one will be able to stop Broly!" Vegeta said and Goku nodded putting his bracelet on as the two began to do the Fusion Dance doing the dance step by step and as they touched fingers, Goku realized one of his fingers was bent, and as the two fused together, there was a bright light as Goku and Vegeta became one being.

As Goku and Vegeta's fusion concluded, they looked at Beerus smiling as they clenched their fists. Their jet black hair spiked up as if they were in their Super Saiyan form, the hair being similar to Goku's. He had the royal traditional Saiyan Armor on, which supported the CC logo on it with a long sleeve orange shirt going down into his white robes. He had a red sash around his waist and bright blue pants and the Saiyan Boots. "Since the Potara Fusion gives you Vegito, the Metamoran Fusion gives you Gogeta, we should be called due to being fused by the Metamoran Fusion with the EX Metamo Rings… **EX Gogeta!"** He shouted as he powered up, his white aura sparking to life as yellow and blue sparks shot off of him as he was wrapped in a yellow outline. "I bet we are even stronger than you now Beerus." He stated.

"We'll have to find that out some other time won't we "EX Gogeta", your battle is with someone else." Beerus stated as he looked over to Broly's location, EX Gogeta nodding as he put two fingers to his forehead, as he locked in on Frieza's power, and teleported to him.

Bulma looked back and when she realized what had happened her eyes widened. "SOMEBODY STOLE THE DRAGON BALL!" She shouted scared and shocked before Beerus chuckled.

"Nope, I gave them the Dragon Ball. They want to save their friend." Beerus said and Bulma looked at him confused. "Broly is really a Pure Hearted Saiyan according to them and is only being forced to do these acts and their theory was that his transformations break his mind as it was his first time using that much power. However, if this is a lie, Gogeta will handle it, so I saw no harm." He explained and Bulma sighed.

"You are too reckless." She said.

 **~Gogeta VS Broly~**

Gogeta appeared in the air above Golden Frieza who showered Broly with Death Beams, firing as many as he could as he drained the last bit of his power, reverting back into his Final Form, drained of his energy. "Impressive lightshow there Frieza." Gogeta stated as he floated next to him, smiling. "How about you let me handle it from here." He continued and Frieza looked at him confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Frieza asked.

"We are neither Goku nor Vegeta, we are the one who is going to save all of the universes from _that._ " Gogeta stated as he glanced at Broly whose yellow and green aura sparked to life. "Or you can simply call me, Gogeta." He stated as he powered up as Broly slowly floated towards him as if preparing himself for the battle. Gogeta doing the same at Broly the two getting close to one another, their power itself causing the wind to break from its calm and begin to howl going berserk as the two backed away and flew at one another, EX Gogeta cocking back and Broly doing the same.

As the two locked arms, their arms crashing against one another, causing a shockwave and wind to be blown for miles as they looked at one another. "Come on then Broly, show me your power." He stated as the two rocketed up into the air going back and forth as Gogeta dodged multiple KI orbs being lobbed at him by Broly as he spun around and kicked one back causing it to explode right in his face.

As Broly roared. " **SHOW ME** _ **YOUR**_ **POWER!"** He shouted as he rocketed at Gogeta who powered up as his hair began to flash between yellow and pure gold as he was wrapped in a yellow aura his power shaking the universe as he increased it continuously without seeming no end as he glared at Broly as he let out out a roar and transformed into a Super Saiyan as he grabbed Broly's fist last second and flipped him over kicking him in the back. As Broly recovered he flew at Gogeta and threw multiple punches Gogeta dodging and evading them as if he was using Ultra Instinct, as he sidestepped Broly and kneed him in the stomach. Only for Broly to counter with a KI wave to the face as he fired it right at Gogeta who blocked it as it pushed him back. "Come on you can do better than that." He stated as he leaped back and charged a Final Flash as Broly charged a one handed KI wave and fired at Gogeta the two attacks clashing. Before suddenly, there was a bright flash and Gogeta and Broly disappeared out of sight.

 **~The Crack of Time~**

As Gogeta and Broly rushed at each other, they went back and forth neither wanting to waste time against one another, as they dodged and struck one another, Broly's power catching up to Gogeta's rapidly as he slammed his fist into Broly's stomach knocking him into a crystal shattering it as he powered up and roared as he wrapped himself in a bright azura aura as his hair shined the same color as well, the two preparing to continue their battle. "Now that you've had a taste of **Super Saiyan EX Gogeta,** get a load of **EX Gogeta Blue!"** He roared as he transformed Broly and Gogeta roaring as they flew back at one another, streaks of nothing but blue and gold as sparks shot off of them, both of them going back and forth as they crashed into the giant crystals, before they backed off briefly.

The two then flew right back into it, circling around one another, before they flew right at each other their fists cocked back as they slammed them into one another, causing all of the crystals around them to shatter as they cocked their fists back once more, simultaneously and slammed them into one another causing another flash of light as they broke out of the Crack of Time and rocketed back onto Earth slamming into it with enough force to cleanse out the fire and heat as their battle rocked the universe, their power so high everyone in all of the universes could sense and feel it.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Cheelai dropped the seven Dragon Balls to the ground and sighed as she looked over to Lemo."You know you are going to get fired and or killed for this right?" She stated and Lemo nodded. "Ugh Broly, you better be worth it. And if what that cat-guy said was true…" She said as she raised her hand into the air. "RISE SHENRON!" He shouted as the Dragon Balls began to glow as suddenly, the gigantic dragon shot out of the balls; **(this is a nice long pause btw** ).

As Shenron wrapped around them in a golden glow and as the golden cracked off. As Shenron looked down at the two. "I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron, state both of your wishes and I will grant them if they are within my power." He explained as he looked directly at them.

 **~Gogeta VS Broly (cont.)~**

As Gogeta stomped right on Broly's face, he backflipped kicked him right in the chin knocking him to the ground as he spun midair and and created a rainbow orb at one hand and ran at Broly who stood up as Gogeta slammed the orb into Broly's stomach and sent him flying back. As the attack exploded, knocking Broly on to the ground, bleeding from his stomach.

"I guess this is the end of our battle." EX Gogeta stated as he looked at Broly, levitating in the air with one leg against the other. "Unless you have one last surprise for me that is." He added on as Broly clenched his fist and stood up roaring as he was wrapped in a green barrier as red and green sparks began to form around him. As Broly's power began to sky rocket, Gogeta caught on to what he was planning. "A- are you planning to take out the entire universe?!" He shouted as Broly gave no response besides yelling.

"I gave you one job, and you had to go and mess it up!" Beerus shouted as he appeared next to EX Gogeta who was surprised at the deity's sudden appearance. "Well, I guess your only option is to kill him in a single shot." He added on and EX Gogeta chuckled as he sparked the aura of Super Saiyan Blue, as he prepared one last attack.

"I guess you're right Beerus." EX Gogeta said as he began to charge up one of his strongest attacks. " **Cosmic Gamma Burst…"** He began as he was wrapped in purple and blue sparks as Beerus smiled at him as he backed away Gogeta putting his hands into the Kamehameha position. " **KA-ME-HA-ME…"** He began as his aura grew twice its size as he aimed directly at Broly whose explosion was going to wipe out everything in the universe. " **HA!"** He shouted as the attack rocketed right at Broly whose eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, the bright light of the _Cosmic Gamma Burst Kamehameha_. As he saw it come closer and closer he stopped his KI explosion and leaped out of the way the attack rocketing past him as it went off into the deep reaches of space and outside the Galaxy within seconds.

"Looks like you missed him." Beerus said and Gogeta shook his head "no."

"No, he snapped back to his senses last second. He realized what he was about to do and stopped it." EX Gogeta continued as he looked at Broly. "However, power like that needs to be taken out before it can cause serious harm to the universe." He stated as he clenched his fist and charged it full of KI, wrapping it in a golden aura. "One Strike is All I Need." He said as Broly stood there staring dead at him, his pupils back as he stood there in his green haired berserker state, unable to find a way out.

Gogeta then launched at Broly, cocking back and as his fist made contact...

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL!"** Shenron's voice boomed and suddenly, Broly vanished, without a trace leaving Gogeta confused as he realize Broly was probably gone for good.

"Well then… That was anticlimactic." Gogeta said as he took off the bracelet, defusing back into Goku and Vegeta, both with their bracelets on, the two hitting the ground as they looked into the air, seeing a Frieza Ship rocket by overhead and out of sight.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

 **Planet Vampa.**

As Broly sat down in his cave, he sighed realizing he was alone. His father was gone, killed by "Vegeta" and to top it all off, he was almost killed. All of this in the same exact day. As he laid back, he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see two familiar silhouettes walking towards him. As they came into view, the taller of the two smiled as the shorter looked to the side.

"Yo!" Goku said as he looked at Broly who stood up and backed away clenching his fist as he was wrapped in a green aura as he prepared to attack the Saiyan only for Goku to hold out his hand. "Sorry, Sorry, we didn't come here to finish the job! We actually came to explain what happened." He explained and before he continued he pushed Vegeta forward. "I mean, _he_ came to explain what happened."

Vegeta sighed and looked at Broly. "There is bad blood between our two families, my father exhiling you and your father. However, I didn't kill him. Frieza did. And I am not my father, who was afraid of losing the crown." He said as Broly's eyes widened, before he closed his eyes and thought about it, putting the pieces together.

"Alright, I believe you." Broly said and Vegeta continued.

"And, we are offering you a place to be with your fellow Saiyans, and our Half Breed Children, as in we are willing to allow you to live on Earth if you so choose." He continued and Broly looked at him, a look of actual surprise on his face before he shook his head "No."

Broly simply turned away from the two. "I don't think that would be a good idea, since anything could set me off and I could threaten you and your family." He said. "However, I do appreciate the offer." He added on.

As Vegeta looked over to Goku, the Saiyan stepped forward as Vegeta took a few steps back, allowing Goku to speak. "We had a feeling you might not accept, so here are a few gifts from Vegeta's Wife, Bulma." He said as he pulled out a green suitcase, and opened it up and went outside Broly and Vegeta following. As Goku started popping the capsules and tossing them, after a few minutes he finished up everything. "That is about a two or three years worth of food." He continued and Broly just stood there shocked.

"I was your enemy not too long ago, why are you being so kind?" Broly asked.

Goku then smiled at him. "Simple really, we know of another universe where Saiyans are a prospering and thriving race. We plan on taking you there eventually and we want you to come with us, so we need to make sure you don't go too far out into space." He explained and Broly for the most part had followed _some_ of that.

"Well, thank you for all of this." Broly said and as Goku and Vegeta prepared to take their leave he stopped them briefly. "I don't believe I ever caught your name." He stated and Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, since the universe is being altered and stuff, there were two Saiyans before you and father with the same names as you two, and that Broly shouted my Saiyan name a lot, so I am more used to that." Goku explained to Broly the reason why he never told him his name, "My Earth Name is Son Goku, however my Saiyan name is Kakarot." He stated and as he walked up to Broly the two shook hands. "We should spar sometime." He added on.

"That sounds like it would be fun." Broly stated.

"Well until then, See Ya Broly!" Goku said as Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder the two teleporting back to Earth leaving Broly supposedly alone. However, much to the Saiyan's surprise.

"BROLY!" Cheelai shouted as she ran behind him and hugged him. "I can't believe you actually made it out of that battle alive!" She continued before she noticed all of the stuff behind Broly as Lemo walked up behind her.

"How'd you got your hands on all of this stuff?" Lemo asked and Broly smiled.

"Vegeta and A Saiyan Named Son Goku, or Kakarot came by." Broly said as he looked into the sky thinking about his two rivals.

 **Dragon Ball GT: Super BROLY**

 **END**

* * *

 _So, here is what Renegade was doing during all of this._

 **Conton City**

Renegade sat at his desk writing something down on paper as he spun in his chair over to his refrigerator pulling out a cold soda and opening it, drinking it in one go as he spun back over to his desk continuing to write. He sang along with the music as he put on his headphones listening to his favorite song. " _Monochromatic Mother Earth, Too dark to see the morning, A tension in the atmosphere..."_ He sang as he wrote his essay, finishing it as he spun around in his chair, standing up as he looked in the mirror right at his face.

"Looking good today Renegade." He said to himself as he stared into his eyes before suddenly his head was in massive amount of pain, as he fell on to the ground and his eyes widened as he realized he was on a Destroyed Version of Planet Earth. As he stood up and looked around he saw the sight that had haunted him for the last four years since he became a Time Patroller.

The corpse of a Saiyan being held in his hand as he looked up and saw Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan looking down at him. "KAKAROT!" He roared as he rocketed at Renegade whose tears flowed freely as he laid the body down and stood over it as he stepped over it as he lout an angry roar and charged at Broly, everything he had as he was wrapped in a golden aura, cocking back his fist as Broly did the same, the two clashing causing a crater to form as the two prepared to battle.

" _There's a wall towering over me, If I try to climb it will I succeed?"_

" _Oh Oh Oh Oh"_

" _I'll find the truth deep inside"_

" _Life is in my hands so no need to pray, Cause now I'm ready for the Judgement Day"_

" _Oh Oh Oh Oh"_

" _I'll be the one to decide"_

As Renegade blinked he rubbed his head and realized he was on the ground his headphones off and his song starting back up again. He sighed and stood up picking up and putting on his headphones as he looked directly at a picture of him standing next to the Saiyan, who looked very much alive. "Has it really been four years…" He asked no one before he turned his attention back to his papers. "I better turn this in." He said as he picked up the papers and left his Conton City Apartment.

" _And it's my right to be free."_

" _Cause the future's only for you and I"_

" _And the story will last…"_

" _ **Forevermore…"**_

* * *

Yes, Renegade's favorite song (or Top 3, its right up there with Amine's Invincible & 200% by AKMU (but don't tell my- I mean **his** ex girlfriend) is the English Dub of Blizzard.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay first things first…** _I really wanted to bait and switch ya'll and upload a version of the Prison Planet Arc that involved_ _ **GT: Super Goku**_ _meeting_ _ **Xeno Goku**_ _, and so on and so on. However, I decided not to since that would make a neat two year anniversary chapter. Now onto the real meat. IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS SERIES! I mean of course I finished this days ago, but as of when I am uploading this chapter, it's been an entire year. I really wanted to make this one special for you all, which is why it is so long_ _ **(pause)**_ _. I mean the two year anniversary (if this series continues that long that is), is going to be a lot shorter due to it being a basic rewrite of at best 42 Minute Promotional Anime. But still, you all have been great supporters for me, and being able to finish the first part of the_ _ **GT: Super Project**_ _has filled me with great determination. The Second Part of the GT: Super Project may not come for a couple of months so that is the bad news, good news is, it maybe the peak of GT: Super since the like, Early Tournament of Power. Now then, on to all of that stuff I should be doing instead of wasting your time._ _ **THANK YOU, yes you, all of you. All of those yet to come, and all of those who have already came (pause) for reading this story for as long as you have. This is my most successful story and it has had the overall most positive backing I have seen for any fanfiction ever, so that either means you guys are too nice, or I am just that great. Either way, this would not have been possible without all of your support, so once again, THANK YOU for everything. Stay Determined, Believe in Your Hopes and Dreams, and Have An Amazing 2019, until next time,**_

 _ **RoseAuthor98.**_

 _And to think, I was going to make this series a three chapter miniseries…_


	55. GT: Super Broly Extended Ver

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - BROLY**_

 _One Year Anniversary Special_

 _Written By: RoseAuthor98_

* * *

 _Act 01: The Saiyan Children of Destiny_

 **~Planet Vegeta~**

 **Multiple spaceships rocketed through the sky each flying past the homes of the Saiyans, all of whom looked into the red skies, seeing a massive spaceship, descending downward, all being able to feel the one power level that trumped all of them combined looming above them.**

"Who dares step onto Planet Vegeta unannounced?" King Vegeta, or Vegeta the Third shouted as he marched towards the massive ship, his eyes glaring directly at it as him and his royal guard along with his wife all arrived, as a group of men walked out, one in the center in a hoverpod of sorts. "State yourself at once." He stated.

The pink frost demon chuckled to himself as he looked at King Vegeta. "You really do not know of me?" He said as he smiled at King Vegeta. "Well I am the new owner of this planet you see." He explained and King Vegeta simply growled. "However, I know your race is one that _needs_ to be put in their place so…" He began before Vegeta's Wife interrupted him.

"Enough of this! Get off of our planet, or we'll force you off!" She shouted raising her power level to its maximum of **8,999**. "And I mean it." She stated, however this only amused the Pink Frost Demon who put on his scouter and scanned her power, seeing it, and bursting into a laughter. "OHOHOHOHO, I'll have to demonstrate where you stand do I?" He said and before she could even react, there was a flash of light, and a beam faster than any of them could react, and the Wife of King Vegeta fell to her knees, dead, a Death Beam through the heart.

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he roared, flying at Frieza who floated out of his pod and landed, smiling. Frieza dodged both of the strikes King Vegeta had thrown, before he had cocked his fist back and slammed it into the ground charging his fist with KI causing a massive explosion as he spun around and threw the other one his fists slamming right into Frieza's forehead. "You'll die for that." He stated.

"And that's…" Frieza said as King Cold grabbed King Vegeta's wrist and tightened his grip on to him. He cocked his fist back and slammed it right into King Vegeta, bringing him down to his knees, before he kicked him across the face, leaving him on the ground. "Where you are wrong." Frieza concluded looking down upon the fallen king.

"What a marvelous show you put on Frieza." King Cold said, as Frieza looked down and flew into the air releasing his power so everyone on the planet, and everyone on the other planets close enough could feel it. Frieza smiled as he looked around and saw the Saiyan Pods containing the infant Saiyans. Frieza then laughed maniacally as he fired multiple Death Beams out, destroying them completely as he powered up to his maximum.

"ALL HAIL LORD FRIEZA!" Frieza announced at the top of his lungs as he laughed, which echoed and filled every single Saiyan on Planet Vegeta with absolute dread and fear.

 **Later…**

King Vegeta walked into a small room, filled with Saiyans within Incubators, all of them asleep. He stepped up the steps and looked at his crowned jewel, his own son. "Vegeta the Fourth, my son. The Pure Blood Saiyan of Destiny. The Saiyan who will become a Super Saiyan." He said resting his hand upon it. "Your mother, she has passed." He stated knowing the child would not have been able to hear about it. "My power will not be able to vanquish the evil emperor who has stolen _your_ kingdom my son. However I know, you will grow and train and become the First Super Saiyan surpassing even the one from eons ago, who will defeat Frieza, and claim the universe as your own. No God or God of Destruction able to stand in you way." King Vegeta stated, as he scanned his son's power level of **850**.

"King Vegeta, there's a child over here we want you to take a personal look at. His power is extraordinary." A scientist said and King Vegeta nodded and followed him down the two going down to the floors below, the section where all low classed Saiyans were kept. "This is one is the son of Paragus, Leader of the Secondary Strike Squad. His name is Broly." He explained and King Vegeta looked at the child, confused to why he was brought here.

King Vegeta scoffed. "Why should I care about this brat so much? I bet his power level doesn't even hold a candle to my own son's." He asked and the scientist smiled, jumping with glee.

"Here, with this new and improved scouter (courtesy of the lead scientist of the Frieza Force) you'll be able to see why." The Scientist explained and King Vegeta crushed his old scouter and scanned Broly's Power Level, only coming up with a Power Level of **4**. "Now look at this." The Scientist said, raising his Power Level, and much to King Vegeta's surprise, Broly subconsciously reacted, his power level spiking incredibly.

"What- What the Devil?!" King Vegeta shouted as Broly's Power Level reached **19,55** 0, dwarfing even his own of a measly **12,000.** "How can a Saiyan Child of this power exist…" He said as he began to think. " _If Paragus' Brat is this strong now, then… Could he even surpass Vegeta and take the crown of the Saiyan Race right from my family's hands?! No, I can't let this happen, not now."_ He thought to himself. "Impressive power. Send him off the Planet Vampa." He stated.

"B- but sir. A Saiyan Baby of this Power can be a great asset. And it'll take three years at best for an automated Saiyan Pod to get there!" He shouted and King Vegeta nodded, the scientist catching on to he already knew of this. "I'll inform the proper people." He stated and ran off leaving King Vegeta alone, a worried look on his face.

 **Three Years Later…**

 **~Space Outside of Planet Vegeta~**

A Saiyan Ship, filled with the Saiyan's Bardock and Paragus namely and a few others loomed closer and closer to Planet Vegeta. "I can't believe it's been three years since we left." Bardock said as he walked and sat in his seat. "Gine and Kakarot have been waiting on me for a while." He said and Paragus smirked.

"Despite Broly's mother dying during the birthing process, I am sure he will be glad to finally meet me." Paragus said and Bardock chuckled. "I bet at this point my boy has already knocked the lights out of yours though Bardock." He said and Bardock smiled and laughed.

"If his power is anything like yours Paragus, then I bet Gine will be able to handle him with absolute ease." Bardock said, and everybody in the ship laughed, excluding Paragus. It was no secret to anyone that Bardock had happily married Gine, a Low Class Saiyan with a Power Level that was a mere joke, even by other Saiyan housewives.

 **~Planet Vegeta Capital~**

As Bardock walked through the street, he greeted the other Saiyans. He was a well respected and recognizable Saiyan due to his Squad being the one to secure the Saiyan's victory during the Saiyan-Tuffle War Six Years Ago. He was famous and was promoted to _Saiyan Elite_ , a rank above that of even Paragus'.

As Bardock stepped into his home. He surprised his wife, Gine with a hug from behind. "B- Bardock, you're back!" She said surprised as she hugged him back. "It's been so long! Just wait until Kakarot sees you!" She said tears in her eyes as she went and called her son, Bardock sitting his bags down.

As a smaller Saiyan ran out, his eyes wide as he ran at his father hugging him. Bardock smiled, surprised as he stared at the child, who looked like a spitting image of him. "You sure this is Kakarot and not Turles?" He asked and Gine smiled, the three having a group hug of sorts.

 **~Planet Vegeta: Throne Room~**

Paragus stepped into the throne room of King Vegeta, who had a satisfied look on his face. "Welcome back Paragus. I assume the mission was a success." He stated and Paragus bowed and nodded. "That's good to hear. That uprising would have been a problem. Luckily you and Bardock were there to take care of that mess." He said, congratulating Paragus and praising him and Bardock.

"Of course King Vegeta. Now if you excuse me, I will be heading off to find my son, Broly. Do you know where he could possibly be? I didn't see him in the nursery." He asked and King Vegeta gave a sinister smirk.

"I assume he is dead by now." King Vegeta said and Paragus' eyes widened with shock.

Paragus clenched his fists and walked up. "What do you mean King Vegeta?" He said and Vegeta laughed as he looked down upon Paragus.

"Your little brat was a threat, and I took care of him by sending him to Planet Vampa three years ago! Your son is probably dead by now Paragus, and soon you will be as well!" King Vegeta shouted and all the other Saiyans' eyes widened before they all gave sinister laughter as they fired KI blasts at Paragus who rolled out of the way, as he jumped out a window and flew off towards his ship.

As Paragus entered he looked inside the ship, looking back at his bags of clothing and food from his last mission as the other Saiyans fired upon the ship. "Tch… Damn you Vegeta! I will have my revenge on you and your entire bloodline!" He roared as his ship ascended into the air, as he pressed the "GO!" button, and it rocketed off, leaving Planet Vegeta's orbit after a few moments and flying directly past Frieza's ship.

 _Later…_

 **~Planet Vegeta: The Home of Bardock & Gine~**

Bardock sat down and ate his meal next to Kakarot, underneath the night sky. "Kakarot, have you heard of Frieza before?" He asked and Kakarot nodded. "I don't trust him. He is an evil scumbag who needs to be stopped." He said and Kakarot, the innocent Saiyan he was, nodded with his father. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes and a Frieza Soldier ran out, panting.

"I finally found you! You're Bardock the Saiyan Elite right?" He asked and Bardock stood up, Kakarot finishing his meal and standing up with his father.

"What do you want?" Bardock asked and the Frieza Soldier looked around.

"Frieza is planning to destroy Planet Vegeta in Two Hours! He caught wind of the rumour of a Super Saiyan and how they will be the one to destroy him!" He explained and Bardock's eyes widened. "I know none of the other Saiyans wouldn't believe me because I work under him, but please, Bardock you have to believe me!" He shouted and Bardock closed his eyes, and looked down at Kakarot.

"Alright, I'll assemble my men and inform King Vegeta. You go ahead and find Paragus and try to inform him as well. The people always took more of a liking to him than me." Bardock said as he walked into his home and looked at Gine, kissing her on the forehead.

"What's wrong Bardock?" Gine asked and Bardock clenched his fists. "Who was that outside?" Gine asked and Bardock sighed.

"Get a Saiyan Pod ready. Tap in the location of a planet called "Earth" into the autopilot system." Bardock said as he neck chopped Kakarot catching him and lifting him up. "We have to get our boy off the planet in less than two hours. Cause in two hours, Frieza is going to blow it straight to hell." Bardock explained and Gine nodded, her eyes widening.

 **Thirty Minutes before the Destruction of Planet Vegeta...**

Bardock rested his hand against the pod. "Kakarot. I know my power isn't great enough to stop Frieza." He said. "However, I know that if you train and become strong, you will become the warrior of legend, the Legendary Super Saiyan and vanquish Frieza and avenge me, your mother, and our entire race." He continued as Kakarot's pod began to float into the air. "I love you son." He stated and the pod ascended into the air, before rocketing off into the sky, and disappearing out of sight.

"Oh Kakarot, my baby boy…" Gine said as she rested against Bardock, who hugged her and the two shared a kiss, as he looked into the sky and saw the other Saiyans rocketing towards Frieza's army as the battle for Planet Vegeta began. "Please Bardock, make sure our son gets to that place safely." Gine begged, and Bardock nodded as he released her, and flew into the air, ready to do battle.

 **~Planet Vegeta (Space)~**

As Bardock rocketed into the sky, multiple Frieza Troops fanned around him, only for him to elbow one right in the face as he spun around and kneed another as he backflipped and slammed his fist into one more. He then spun around and tossed him into the air and cocked back, firing a KI wave into him that rocketed into others as he flew into the air and continued his way towards Frieza's main ship. However before Bardock could react, he was suddenly blasted by multiple KI beams destroying his armor only for him to rocket out the smoke as he charged a KI orb charging it up as he cocked back and tossed it right into the Frieza Ship, causing a massive explosion on the side of the ship.

Bardock coughed as he looked at the hole, satisfied by it hole, he glanced upward towards a massive power level, before his eyes focused directly on Frieza who sighed as he looked directly at Frieza. "You filthy monkey's have ruined my precious ship. I guess I will have to call my father and ask him to come give me a pick me up." He said as he turned back to the Saiyan in front of him. "Bardock was it…? You'll pay for those damages I hope you know…" He continued as his eyes filled with glee. " **With your life."**

As Bardock floated in the air, Saiyans behind him duking it out with other Frieza Soldiers. He looked directly at Frieza. "FRIEZA!" He shouted. "We have served under you for the last three years without little question, and this is how you repay us?!" He shouted as Frieza floated in his hoverpod. "I will kill you myself if I have to!" He continued as he raised his power level to its maximum. "HAVE A TASTE OF THE SPIRIT OF THE SAIYANS!" He roared as he charged a KI wave in one hand as flashes of Kakarot in his Space Pod, Gine laying on their bed asleep, and Raditz off somewhere with Vegeta the Fourth and Nappa played in his head.

"You Saiyans will never learn will you?" Frieza said as he lifted one finger into the air and charged a massive orb of boiling red lavalike KI. "This attack, this Supernova, will destroy you and your entire pathetic excuse of a race!" He roared as he flicked his finger forward, the attack rocketing towards Bardock and the other Saiyans and Frieza Soldiers. Bardock then fired his attack, it slamming against Frieza as Bardock's burned bright blue as he tried his hardest to push the attack back as he felt the other Saiyans giving him the last of their energy. However, it simply wasn't enough as he was consumed by the KI Orb, eradicating him as he had a vision.

 **Visions:**

A black frost demon sheds tears as he stands over a dead Saiyan as he glared directly at a green haired buff muscular Saiyan who yelled something. As he flew at him, the Frost Demon letting out an angry roar as his body sparked Gold as he ran at the Saiyan cocking back as the two clashed fists, causing a massive crater.

 _Another Flash…_

Kakarot stood against Frieza, his hair a shining yellow as he glared at Frieza, flying at him cocking his fist back as he charged at him as a Super Saiyan.

 _Another Flash…_

Bardock stood there, his hair a shining yellow as he cocked back and clashed fists with a blue skinned male with Red and Black clothing the two fighting in a different dimension of sorts.

 _Another Flash…_

"I'm Son Goku of Another Dimension, but you can call me Son Goku: Xeno."

 **The Destruction of Planet Vegeta…**

As Bardock felt his armor tear off, tears in his eyes before suddenly a dark orb of energy surrounded him. "W- what the hell-" He said before suddenly he was warped out of the Supernova, never to be seen again as it crashed into Planet Vegeta, causing a massive explosion wiping out the planet in its entirety, leaving nothing behind.

 _Act 02: Battle in the Blizzard_

 **~Present Day~**

 **~One Year after the Tournament of Power~**

 **~Private Capsule Corp. Island~**

The sounds of impact of fist against fist could be heard as the two of the mightiest warriors in the universe clashed against one another. As Goku and Vegeta went head to head, the two fought against one another in their natural states. Goku supporting an updated version of his Whis GI with the Capsule Corp logo on it instead of the Whis Symbol. "Come on Vegeta, I know you can use more power than that!" He shouted as he spun around and kicked Vegeta in the stomach forcing him back.

"Tch, fair enough Kakarot, if you want me to go all out, so be it!" Vegeta shouted as he released all of his power shaking the entire galaxy as he rocketed at Goku and punched him right in the face before following it up with a kick to the stomach and a knee to the back knocking him into the air as he cocked back one hand charging a green KI wave. "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" He roared firing the attack right at Goku who spun around and charged a Kamehameha of his own design raising his energy as he watched Vegeta's attack soar towards him.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…" Goku began as his aura sparked yellow. "HA!" He shouted firing the Kamehameha at the Final Shine Attack directly, the two clashing right in the middle causing a shockwave that blew everything away as a massive explosion formed, forcing Vegeta into the deep sea and Goku further into the air.

As Goku and Vegeta settled down they landed on the ground looking directly at Bulma who was sweating bullets. "What's the matter Bulma?" Goku asked and Bulma turned around clearly worried and scared and with the look of a person who is fearing for their lives.

"I am glad you too have calmed down from your sparring, because we have a really BIG situation on our hands! Frieza's troops broke into Capsule Corp and stole Six of the Dragon Balls I had Goten and Trunks collect for me. Goten and Trunks did what they could, but in the end some of them had snuck behind them and got away before they could be stopped." Bulma explained to Goku and Vegeta the two whose eyes widened before they got a serious look on their faces.

"That is bad. Especially if Frieza wishes for the immortality." Vegeta said as he put on his own updated Whis GI clothing, it now supporting fingerless gloves, shortsleeves, and a Capsule Corp logo where the Whis Symbol used to be. "Do you have any idea where the last Dragon Ball is?" He asked and Bulma nodded.

"It should be somewhere in the arctic according to Goten and Trunks, but they dropped it because a group of Frieza Soldiers surprise attacked them." Bulma explained and Vegeta smiled and chuckled.

"Stealing the Dragon Balls from Frieza so he can't make his own wish. Just like on Planet Namek." Vegeta said as he cracked his neck. "Let's hurry up let Beerus and Whis know the situation so we can get some backup if Frieza becomes immortal." He said as him and Goku nodded to one another.

 **~Planet Vampa~**

Paragus wasn't sure how or when but all he knew he was surrounded by Frieza soldier and the main man himself, Frieza staring down him and his son Broly. "Lord Frieza, if I knew you were heading this way I would have tidied myself up." He said and Frieza simply chuckled as he walked towards them.

"Well I have been in and out of the grave due to recent altercations, but thanks to my number one and two scouts, Cheelai and Lemo, we have been able to find two promising additions to the Frieza Army. Saiyans nonetheless." He said as he looked up at the taller of the two. "Care to introduce yourselves." Frieza said and Paragus nodded.

"I am the former Saiyan Secondary Strike Squad Leader Paragus and this is my son, Broly. He is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. We haven't had any outside contact with any of the other Saiyans since those days." Paragus explained and Broly remained silent.

Frieza gave a confused and surprised look, before it twisted into a smile. " _Broly, the name of that Saiyan that Son Goku had told me he had faced before… How is it possible that two Saiyans of the same name exist in the universe. Maybe my grandson has something to do with this I wonder."_ Frieza thought to himself before looking at Paragus and Broly. "Alright then "Paragus" and "Broly", I will take you both into my army so we can exact our revenge on Prince Vegeta." He said and Paragus nodded and the two shook hands.

 **Later…**

As the Frieza Ships began to ascend into the air. Broly closed his eyes and shed a tear as he watched Planet Vampa slowly disappear out of sight. "Is this the last time I will see my home?" He asked and a voice from behind him broke him out of his trance.

"I thought Planet Vegeta was the home to you Saiyans?" Cheelai said as she walked up to Broly the Saiyan taking a surprised look to her. "Then again you were exiled right? By Vegeta the Third, or as he was called back then, King Vegeta." She stated and Broly sighed and nodded in response.

"According to my father, my power was a threat to the hierarchy, so he sent me off when I was only a few months old off to Planet Vampa. Three Years passed by then, and since my father was off dealing with something, he didn't know until he returned. When I arrived on Planet Vampa I ran into a monster, I quickly slayed it, and ate its organs and-" Broly continued before Cheelai shouted at the top of her lungs,

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Cheelai shouted. "We need to get you some real food pal, and fast. Cause random uncooked unseasoned animal guts is just disgusting stuff." She said as she grabbed Broly by the hand and pulled him into the cafeteria and sat him at a table. "Pick anything please." She said and Broly nodded, picking up the menu and skimming through it before he came to a sudden realization.

"I don't know how to read." Broly stated and Cheelai did what was known as the "Anime Fall" as the entire cafeteria went silent, before being filled with laughter at the Saiyan's random comment confusing him before Broly laughed with them too.

 **~Earth: Artic~**

As two Frieza Soldiers emerged Dragon Ball in hand. They looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta in jackets that had SAB on them, the two Saiyans' coats blowing in the wind as there was nothing but pure silence between the four. "Give us the ball." Vegeta stated in a serious tone and with a cold chill in his voice that could kill a million men at once.

"Okay." The Frieza Soldier said as he handed Vegeta the Dragon Ball, before the two sprinted off, bolting away. "Frieza's gonna murder us." He stated.

" _You do realize you are on the comms right?"_ Frieza's voice rang through the two's ears and the two Frieza Soldiers screamed with absolute fear.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Frieza's platoon of ships loomed over Earth, before descending downward. Frieza looking down as he grabbed a stolen Dragon Radar and knew he was right above the area where the Dragon Ball was, meaning he was right above where Goku and Vegeta were. As Frieza looked down at the clouds, he created a small red ki orb, no bigger than your average marble, and dropped it down, it exploding in the clouds, creating a circle big enough for his ship to land. "Paragus, it is time." He stated and Paragus nodded.

 **Broly's Quarters**

As Broly drank some water, he sighed. "It tastes good. Thank you." He said to Lemo who nodded. "How did you two end up finding me and my father?" Broly asked and Cheelai pointed at Lemo's scouter.

"We detected on two power levels of decent size and we sent out the location to Frieza's main forces, waited, and then we landed and found you two there." Lemo explained to Broly who looked down and rubbed his green fur pelt, wrapped around his waist. "Where did you get that from?" Lemo asked.

"When I landed on Vampa, I found a monster, slayed it quickly, ate its organs, and I took its fur pelt cleaned it off, and took it as first a cover, before turning it into a pelt." Broly explained to the two, Cheelai sticking out her tongue in disgust to the eating organs part. Suddenly Broly caught a brief whiff of a massive power signature. "Somebody powerful is down there." He stated as he grabbed his armor and put it on and ran to where his father and Frieza were, leaving Cheelai and Lemo behind.

"Perfect timing son." Paragus said. "It it time for us to exact our revenge on the Vegeta Family." He stated and Broly's eyes widened before he clenched his teeth and spiked his power briefly, catching Frieza off guard, before he turned it into a smile.

 **Planet Earth**

As Frieza's ship landed on the ground directly across from them, Goku and Vegeta awoke from their meditation and stood up, powering up as they watched steps emerge from the giant ship. As the two walked towards them, Frieza emerged as well, his eyes glaring directly at Goku, as he remembered the Battle on Namek, before he shifted over to Vegeta, as he remembered Vegeta blasting and killing him, foiling his plan to kill them on Earth.

"You back for round 3 eh Frieza?" Goku asked as he stopped and stood his ground in the cold ice, snow blowing around them. Before Vegeta released his power, blowing the snow away as he got a clear look at Frieza and the two people standing close behind him. As Goku sensed out their KI, he smirked. "Vegeta you sense that?" He asked.

Vegeta smiled as he looked directly at Paragus, and then focused a glare right on Broly who glared at him back, the two locking eyes. "Those two are Saiyans." He stated and Goku nodded. "What is your business here this time Frieza? Cause if you are looking for a family reunion, Renegade hasn't been back here in months." Vegeta stated and Frieza chuckled.

"Not today Saiyan, you have something I want, and something very important to me." Frieza stated and Vegeta smirked. "So you do know what I am here for." He said as he looked at the two Saiyans, whose coats blew in the wind. "Do you wish to voluntarily give me the Dragon Ball, or am I going to have to take it from you?" He asked.

"You are going to get immortality the day my body goes cold!" Vegeta shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. Frieza simply laughed.

Frieza paused and looked at Vegeta confused. "You think I want to make the game easier? You Saiyans must get dumber overtime it seems." Frieza then looked over to Paragus. "Paragus give the order." Frieza stated and Paragus looked at Broly who clenched his fists and was wrapped in a white aura as his muscles bulged.

"Don't leave a body son." Paragus stated. "GO BROLY!" Paragus roared and Broly let out a loud Saiyan Roar that shattered the ice around him as he released all of his latent power, shaking the galaxy itself as he flew at Vegeta and cocked back a strike, his aura flowing around him as the ice shattered behind him as he threw a punch his fist grazing Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince sidestepped him and kicked him. Broly then flew back at Vegeta and the two clashed, causing a massive crater to form as Goku leaped into the air.

"Yare Yare, they are really going at it." Goku said as Vegeta and Broly went back and forth, Vegeta ducking and avoiding, before he kicked Broly in the stomach as he removed his coat simultaneously as he slammed his fist right into Broly's gut as he slammed him in the face twice with two consecutive strikes.

Vegeta then leaped into the air and sledgehammered Broly down into the ground. Broly grunted in pain, before he roared, rocketing backup and punched Vegeta in the face knocking him through some mountains. As the two continued to move at high speed, Broly grabbed Vegeta by the leg and spun him around before rocketing into the air flying back down, slamming Vegeta into the ice.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he raised his energy increasing his power as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, leaving nothing but a crater behind as he looked directly at Broly. "Does a Saiyan like yourself experience fear?" He asked as he flew at Broly and elbowed him right in the stomach and spin kicked him, and fired a KI missile barrage at Broly, who powered up and flew around them as he grabbed Vegeta by the neck and flew back slamming Vegeta into a mountain.

"REVENGE!" Broly roared as he put his hand right to Vegeta's face and fired a Massive Point Blank KI wave sending Vegeta back as he flew through the mountain as Broly flew inside with him, the two going back and forth clashing as Ice fell around them, before the two cocked back simultaneously and clashed fists sending them both back as Vegeta created a one handed KI orb of blue energy.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted as the attack rocketed off, right at Broly causing a explosion.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly roared as he increased his power even more shocking Vegeta. Broly then put both of his hands together and increased his energy even more. "DIEEEEE!" He shouted as he fired the attack at Vegeta, who powered up and flew into the air as he looked at Broly who flew directly at him.

"I wonder if even you can handle a Super Saiyan 4?!" Vegeta shouted as powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 pushing Broly back as he rocketed downward and kicked him across the face as he followed it up with a elbow and a KI wave right to the stomach sending Broly back. As Broly recovered, he had no chance to counter, as Vegeta was already on top of him, delivering another strike before he began to beatdown on Broly. "You should know better than to disrespect your Prince!" He shouted as he punched Broly so hard that he rocketed right down into a glacier, as Vegeta powered up and stuck out two fingers as blue sparks began to shoot from them.

"VEGETA WAIT!" Goku shouted as he flew at Vegeta in an attempt to stop him, but he was too late, as Vegeta shouted the attacks name, the attack rocketing downward following suit.

"BIG BANG RAY!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the bright red attack down at Broly the attack slamming into him and sending him down into the deep ocean underneath the ice in a massive explosion sending ice and water everywhere as Vegeta looked down seeing no sign of Broly. "That takes care of that problem." He stated as he reverted back to his natural state, restoring his top.

"BROLY!" Paragus shouted, devastated as he believed his only son was just murdered right in front of him. Before suddenly the entire arctic area began to shake violently as the water Broly was submerged in began to swirl into a spiral as Broly's KI began to skyrocket once more as he rose from the waters wrapped in a green outline as he yelled, his eyes shifting from pure black to yellow similar to that of a Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he clenched his fists and his Super Saiyan 4 hair began to recede as his body was wrapped in a green and red aura before he roared, transforming into a Super Saiyan God. "He's tapping into the power of an Oozaru while remaining in his Natural State out of pure rage?!" He shouted as Broly rocketed at him, now in a state of absolute fury as he slammed his fist into Vegeta sending him rocketing back through multiple mountains as Vegeta began to charge his signature attack. "I'M GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL! **FINAL…"** Vegeta began as the yellow sparks began to shoot off of him as he glared at Broly who rushed at him cocking back his left hand and charging it with KI. " **FLASH!"** He roared the yellow KI wave flying right at Broly who swung at it with his KI charged left hand and slamming his fist into it, sending it flying back as he flew at Vegeta who froze out of pure fear. "H- how did your power increase this much in such little time? What type of monster are you?!" Vegeta asked only to be answered with a right fist punch to the face, sending him downward into a mountain causing a loud crash leaving Vegeta in his natural state and in a massive crater.

As Goku's eyes widened with shock, he looked up and saw Broly staring at him. Broly yelled even louder, increasing his energy as Goku removed his coat and tossed it aside as he powered up himself. "I guess it's my turn now eh?" Goku shouted as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Broly cocking back as Broly did the same the two clashing fists in the middle as Goku took a gut punch and a punch to the face wiping blood from his lip. "You are really strong, not many people can knock the Super Saiyan God out of him and deflect a direct Final Flash from Vegeta mere seconds from one another. I haven't seen anyone do anything even close to that since we fought Jiren." Goku said as he ducked a strike and hit the ground before hitting Broly in the stomach with two feet before he backflipped back. "EAT THIS!" Goku shouted as he fired multiple KI Missiles at Broly the attacks exploding off of him as Broly clenched his teeth and flew at Goku grabbing him by the neck and pulling him close as he charged a mouth KI wave that would without a doubt take Goku's head off. "Ohh that's not good-" Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead, as Broly fired the attack causing a green light that could be seen for miles to be formed.

As Broly stood there covered in smoke he gasped for air before suddenly a foot slammed right into his face sending him skidding back across the ice. "That was a close one, I would have been toast if I hadn't used Instant Transmission." Goku said as he appeared out of the smoke in his Super Saiyan God state smiling at Broly. "Come on, I know you can do more than that." He stated as he flew at Broly and punched him right in the face sending him back. As Broly gasped for air and the amount of stamina he had used from fighting both Goku and Vegeta back to back. "Oh, go ahead and take your time, I have all day." He said and Broly stood up an straightened himself up. "Tell me, is your real name Broly?" He asked and Broly hesitated before answering.

"Broly." He stated and Goku's eyes widened.

Goku then smiled as he got into a fighting position sparking the fiery red of the Super Saiyan God aura as he looked directly at Broly. "So I wasn't just hearing things back there. I fought a person under the same name as that years ago, but you are way more powerful than him." He stated.

He placed his hand against Broly's head. Broly suddenly being wrapped in a red energy of sorts. He then closed his eyes and entered Broly's mind, remembering everything he had experienced a form of mind reading he hadn't used since his time on Planet Namek.

 **~Broly's Mindscape~**

Goku looked around the mindscape. He hadn't seen another one of these since his time in Renegade's head during the Tournament of Power.

"Ba was a good friend." Broly narrated as Goku walked down the hall of memories. "He was different than most monsters on Planet Vampa. He was more fierce and deadly than any other one. He was my only friend for the longest time. For a single year before my father arrived, Ba was the only person I could trust." He continued, Goku's hair reverting to dark solid black. "However one day, I looked at the moon and became a Great Ape. I attacked Ba and killed him. I wasn't the same ever since." He narrated, Goku's eyes widening shock as Broly lost control and fired a massive Mouth Wave, that eradicated Ba without a second thought.

"Jeez, kind of like what happened with me and Grandpa Gohan." Goku said as he continued walking down the mindscape. Until suddenly, his eyes widened in shock as he was awoken from Broly's mind.

* * *

Broly roared violently as he broke out of the God Binding Technique of Goku's own design, overpowering it and throwing strikes left and right. Goku blocking and smacking them away before suddenly he caught Broly's fist.

"You're not a bad guy at all, you're being manipulated. I can tell just by the look in your eyes." Goku stated and Broly clenched his open hand forming it into a fist and powered up, the two flying at one another once more and clashing fists and causing a crater to form as the two began to clash at high speed, streaks of red and green as they destroyed everything around them in their clash, until Broly created a KI orb from his stomach and appeared right in front of Goku, causing an explosion that sent him back and damaging his GI. As Goku cocked back he threw another punch Broly tanking it as he powered up and raised his energy more as he grabbed Goku by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Hold up wait a minute now Broly can we talk about this-" Goku began but it was far too late. Broly slammed his knee right on to Goku's genitals and Goku let out a scream of pain and agony that was drowned out by the sound of Broly grabbing him by the face with both hands as if crushing Goku's head. He then slammed his head into Goku's causing a crater to form from the headbutt as he grabbed Goku by the leg and tossed him into a mountain.

" **KAKAROT! KAKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** A voice shouted and Goku cracked open his eyes and looked around and saw he was in a place of nothing but pure white. As he turned around he saw a man with a similar hairstyle and Saiyan like armor standing behind him. "Are you really going to let the battle end like that?" He asked.

"Who are you…?" Goku asked questioningly before smiling. "You're my… father." He said as he looked at his father and gave him a hug, which Bardock returned with a punch to the stomach. "Ow…"

Bardock smiled as he looked at Goku. "Kakarot, my son. You can't let Broly win. You have to win. You and your sons and your granddaughter are the last of our bloodline. Don't let Broly be the end of it! You can win Kakarot! Let your Saiyan Blood Boil, and fight like the warrior you are!" He shouted and Goku's eyes widened as he remembered everything. His mother, his father, the pod within him being stolen, him being sent off of Planet Vegeta, and finally him crash landing on Earth and giving him the head injury that caused him to lose his memory.

Goku got a determined look on his face as he fist bumped Bardock and the two shook hands, father and son.

 **~Elsewhere~**

As Bulma held on to the Dragon Ball, she held it tightly, as just before she could put it down a white beam slammed into the ground, and out stepped Beerus and Whis, the former yawning. "Jeez, took you two long enough! Vegeta's already gotten taken out and Goku is on the verge of losing too!" She shouted and Beerus sighed.

"A threat who can take down Goku and Vegeta? Well that's not something you see everyday anymore." Beerus said and Bulma nodded. "I'll go check that out, Whis make sure Bulma has our reason for coming here." He stated as he flew off to check out Goku and Vegeta's battle. As he floated across the battle damaged iceland, he looked down at Vegeta who crawled out of his crater and stood up his armor torn and damaged.

"Damn it all to hell, I let him get the better of me." Vegeta said as he fell to his knees and struck the ground and looked up to see Beerus offering his hand. As Vegeta took it he got onto his feet as he looked off and sensed Broly's power. "He is getting stronger and adapting to the battle overtime. His power has no limits." Vegeta stated and Beerus smiled.

"My, my, we may have a serious threat to the universe and its entirety if this keep up." Beerus stated as he felt the shake once more.

"What could it be now?!" Vegeta asked as he flew into the air and over to Bulma as Beerus went over to see how Goku was doing.

 **~Goku VS Broly~**

Goku stood up and looked at Broly whose power continued to grow steadily. "The longer and more intense the battle the stronger you get right?" He said as he clenched his fists as a bright yellow aura with red and yellow sparks swarmed around him. "In that case, I'll have to go all out myself to finish this fight quickly!" Goku shouted as he powered up his black hair standing up on its own before flaring yellow as it stood up, as it transitioned to red as well, before blue, and as Goku let out a mighty roar he powered up even more as the ice shattered beneath him as he transformed once more in a bright flash of light. "This, is a Super Saiyan God 4." Goku said as he powered up as he rocketed right at Broly cocking back and punching him in the face and knocking him back.

Broly only smiled however wiping off the blood of the strike. " **SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"** Broly roared as him and Goku went back and forth Goku dodging each strike, before spinning around and firing a KI wave sending Broly back enough for Goku to teleport above him and deliver a kick to the head sending him to the ground. As Goku flew down, he cocked back and charged his fist full of KI, slamming it into Broly's face, only for Broly to grab Goku by the face and slam him into the ground before he tossed him into the air and leaped above him, grabbed his foot and rocketed him downward slamming Goku down. As Broly raised both hands, he created a giant orb of energy which he tossed down right at Goku whose eyes widened as he cocked back and charged a Kamehameha.

"This has to work." Goku stated as he fired the attack right at Broly's attack, the two clashing against one another only for Broly's attack to overpower Goku to slam into the Earth and cause a massive explosion that could be seen for miles away. As Beerus watched from above, he smiled as a bright light wrapped around the entire area.

As Goku stood up, blood dripping from him he looked up and saw Broly who looked unharmed looking down at him. Goku chuckled as he looked up at Broly. "Destroying the entire planet in one go? Now I can tell you've been hanging around Frieza." Goku said as his aura ignited as the landscape was covered in nothing but flames and a volcano like landscape. "Come on Broly, let's do this." Goku said as he flew at Broly, cocking back as he prepared to beat him as he slammed his fist into Broly knocking him back.

 **~Elsewhere~**

"It seems Goku's gained the upper hand on Broly." Frieza stated and Paragus looked back at him shocked. "It seems your son won't live to tell his tale. Unless he becomes a Super Saiyan." He stated and Paragus paused before asking the question.

"What does Broly need to do to become a Super Saiyan?" Paragus asked.

Frieza remained silent as he smiled at Paragus, remembering when Goku became a Super Saiyan. "Well there is this one theory that is quite popular." He explained and just before Paragus could react, a Death Beam pierced his armor, and went through his chest bringing him to his knees. Bleeding out.

"Y- you bastard…" Paragus said as he hit the ground, dead.

Frieza then carried Paragus' body over to Broly and looked up at the battle between Goku and Broly before shouting Broly's name catching both his and Goku's attention. "BROLY! LOOK AT WHAT VEGETA DID TO YOUR FATHER!" Frieza shouted and Broly's eyes went wide with fury and shock as he clenched his fists and let out a roar as his eyes shifted between Paragus' body and Vegeta whose eyes widened as he heard Frieza's lie.

Broly then roared as he was wrapped in a green orb of energy as his energy exploded as with the death of his father Paragus, Broly's rage broke and he screamed, cursing Vegeta's name as he glared at Vegeta, his pupils shattering as his eyes went blood red as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, the mere power enough to rock the entire universe and shake it violently, causing it to begin to collapse.

 _Act 03: The Grand Finale_

As Broly emerged from the ground, his body cloaked in a green aura that's light alone gave the entire volcanic wasteland a slight green hue. " **I'll avenge my father by destroying all of you."** Broly stated, his voice deeper and monstrous. Goku felt a chill run down his spine as he powered up himself, powering up into Kaioken X40 on top of Super Saiyan God 4, ready to clash against his opponent. " **RAAHHHHHHHH!"** Broly roared charging at Goku cocking back and slamming his fist into him knocking him back.

As Goku backflipped he fired a missile barrage of KI blasts, Broly charging through and backhanding him before grabbing him by the leg and slamming him back down. "Damn, his Super Saiyan form is way too strong-" He began, only for Broly to slam him on to the ground repeatedly, before tossing him into the air, and slamming a KI Orb right into Goku's back, causing a explosion that sent Goku into the air. As Goku recovered he teleported right in front of Broly charging his hand up with a certain type of KI. " **HAKAI!"** Goku shouted sticking his hand out, only for Broly to grab it and pull Goku right to him, as he cocked back and punched him right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Even the Hakai technique didn't affect him!" Goku shouted as he powered up and flew into the air, Broly chasing after him as he rocketed directly above Goku and sledgehammered him sending him right into the burning molten lava submerging him beneath it. " _So, this is what being under lava is like._ " He thought to himself. Broly then roared as he flew downard like a rocket charging a KI wave, firing it downward right into the lava, causing Goku to go wide eyed as he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the way.

As Goku appeared behind Broly he cocked back and charged his fist full of energy as Broly spun around. "SOARING DRAGON FIST!" He shouted slamming his fist right into Broly's chin and did a uppercut, as a red dragon was formed, knocking Broly back slightly, only for the enraged Super Saiyan to roar at Goku and fly at him as he rammed his fist right into Goku's chin, imitating the Soaring Dragon Fist as he uppercutted him, sending him flying out of Earth's atmosphere and slamming right into the sun.

 **~The Sun~**

As Goku felt his body warm up against the sun, he felt his body slowly begin to be submerged as he entered the son, being warmed up by its heart. "Man this is amazing. I don't know why so many opponents scream when I do this, this is relaxing." He said as he broke free and looked downward. "Now then, how do I get Broly into the sun..." Goku said as without a moment of hesitation, he rocketed back down to Earth cocking his fist back as he felt his fist begin to burn up as he went in for another strike.

 **~The Earth~**

As Broly felt his power increase he felt his muscles increase in size as he felt his power rise even more. " **My power, it has no limits!"** He shouted as he increased his power even more, as it exploded causing a crater as it began to violently shake the universe. The universe slowly collapsing as Broly's power exploded out of control as his Super Saiyan power was too much. However as a shining glow began to be seen, everybody looked up in sky as Goku rocketed down his fist wrapped in a golden blaze.

" **KAIOKEN X100!"** Goku shouted as his muscles expanded greatly, as he put all of his strength into the last strike he could, slamming every single ounce of power he possibly could into Broly, causing a massive explosion followed by a shockwave that shook the universe and even furthered its collapse. As Goku felt his fist made contact, he opened his eyes to see Broly unmoved, not even harmed by the strike. "Oh shit-" Goku said only for Broly to grab him by his neck and squeeze tightly, choking Goku. The Saiyan striking Broly's arm as hard as he could to no effect as he reverted back to his natural state. " _Is this how I die?_ " Goku thought to himself, before suddenly…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Vegeta shouted as he rocketed towards Broly, in his Super Saiyan Royal Blue state as he slammed his fist into Broly, knocking him to the ground as Vegeta powered up and raised his energy to its maximum, glaring daggers at Broly. "I don't care who you are or who you think you are, no one is beating that idiot and putting him in the grave except me!" Vegeta shouted.

As Goku looked up he saw Vegeta in his battle damaged battle armor, looking down at him. "Kakarot, try activating Ultra Instinct, it maybe our only way to beat this monster." He stated as he powered up and sparked his aura, as he flew at Broly cocking back as he slammed his fist into him, at max strength stunning Broly. " _Good, I can hold a candle to him in this form. Good thing he doesn't have that Berserker or Legendary Super Saiyan state, or else we would have a threat beyond even Jiren, or even potentially Renegade's level."_ He said as Broly rushed at him, Vegeta dodging the strike and striking Broly, the two trading blows back and forth as Vegeta blocked a strike to the face which sent him skidding back as he cocked back. "SUPER GALICK GUN!" He shouted firing the attack right at Broly, it slamming into him at full force.

As Broly was pushed back he wrapped himself in a KI Barrier and charged through not holding anything back as he leaped in front of Vegeta grabbing him by the head and slamming his fist into him knocking him across the ground. " **YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"** He roared as he flew at Vegeta who leaped into the air and fired a Big Bang Attack at Broly who roared as he grabbed the attack and gripped it tightly, changing it from bright blue to green as he tossed it right back at Vegeta who blocked the attack as it exploded in front of him sending him flying back as he hit a mountain as Broly roared flying at him.

As Goku watched Vegeta and Broly go back and forth, he started his attempt to enter Ultra Instinct. He sat down and got in a meditative state as closed his eyes, closing himself out from the world. Cancelling out all noise around him. As he focused he entered a state of calm. He listened to the noises around him. The sounds of the molten lava, the falling of rocks, and and the electricity that remained from the constant battles. His hair began to spike up as he was wrapped in a pure white aura as he stood up his eyes shining silver as he glared at Broly, stopping him from attacking Vegeta.

"You're fighting me now." Goku said calmly, as he rocketed off at Broly, who threw a right hook, Goku front flipping over it as he kicked Broly right in the back sending him crashing into the ground below. "We should team up Vegeta." He said and Vegeta nodded and the two powered up their auras mixing together as they flew down at Broly who fired multiple KI orbs at them, Goku and Vegeta dodging and weaving between them as they punched Broly simultaneously knocking him back as he flew at them.

Goku and Broly charged right at one another, both looking into one another's eyes. Goku and Broly then began going back and forth, clashing and going back and forth both keeping their eyes locked. Goku then spun around and slammed his knee into Broly knocking him back. His eyes blazed bright silver as he darted forward, cocking his fist back as he rammed it into Broly's cheek and followed it up by teleporting above Broly and charging a massive bright blue Kamehameha.

"Kakarot's power is skyrocketing?!" Vegeta commented as he darted back as Goku attacks increased in size before he aimed it downward, and fired what seemed like a normal Kamehameha until it scattered into what seemed like millions of smaller Kamehamehas each slamming into Broly and tearing and slamming into him until Goku without hesitation appeared in front of Broly and put his hand right to his stomach area and fired an air shockwave that rocketed him back.

Vegeta then rushed Broly, punching him across the face before he cocked back and released multiple KI orbs at Broly as Goku kicked him across the face and slammed his fist into his armor, punching a hole into it as he leaped back as Vegeta appeared next to him. "Let's finish him with the next attack Vegeta." He stated as he got back and began charging a Kamehameha, Vegeta preparing to fire an attack of his own.

"Gamma Burst…"

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Goku and Vegeta saw Broly roar as he raised his power and ran directly toward them, two KI orbs in hand as he leaped into the air and slammed both of his hands together. As he shifted them into a Kamehameha like position. " **DIE!"** He roared as he fired the attack directly at the two.

"HA!"  
"FLASH!"

Goku and Vegeta roared at the top of their lungs, firing the two attacks directly side by side, the two intertwining into a " **Gamma Burst Kamehameha"** of sorts as the two attacks collided against Broly's both attacks slamming against one another. As Goku and Vegeta released all of their power, they felt their blood began to boil as they put in more power than ever into their attack, as it swallowed Broly's **Gigantic Crasher** , the Gamma Burst Kamehameha slamming into him, and sending him rocketing out of sight. As Goku and Vegeta fell to their knees, exhausted and out of energy and stamina.

"That's it, I have nothing left." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta who reverted out of his Super Saiyan Royal Blue state. As the two rested on the ground exhausted they stood up and as Goku prepared to Instant Transmission them to Bulma, a sudden crash shocked them as the two turned around and saw Broly standing there his armor torn off, leaving him in his purple pants, shoes, pelt, and wristbands as he glared at them in his Super Saiyan state.

"Uh Vegeta, does he seem _stronger_ than before?" Goku asked and suddenly it all clicked to Vegeta.

"He's been abusing this fight for Zenkais! And his quick recovery time is allowing him to power up continuously! At the rate he is growing, not only well Universe 7 fall, but so will all of the other universes!" Vegeta shouted as Broly clenched his fists and began to charge up his energy as he was wrapped in a green outline, his power exploding as the universe itself continued to crumble as Goku and Vegeta clenched their fists and prepared themselves for their inevitable demise, as Broly released one more terrifying roar, as his power exploded as he transformed once more, entering his green haired Berserker Super Saiyan form.

Goku and Vegeta looked at one another, realizing they had no other option but to fight. "If this is how it ends, I am not going to go down without a fight!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up using his remaining power transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 as Goku did the same, maxing out at Super Saiyan 2 as well, the two standing side beside as they looked at Broly.

"I guess this is how it all ends eh Vegeta?" Goku said as he got ready to fight Broly whose eyes glowed red as he walked towards them, ready to put them into their graves. "It was nice being able to fight with you all these years." He said as Broly got closer and closer to them.

Vegeta sighed as he opened his eyes. "Don't go giving me your final goodbyes. We need to lead him away so we can find out a second plan of attack." He stated and Goku looked at him confused. "Just follow me!" He shouted and the two took off in the opposite direction, flying away from Broly who roared as he chased after them, gaining on them quickly. As Vegeta looked down he saw his target and he bolted downward as he appeared right in front of Frieza. "You deserve everything that is about to happen to you." He said as he gutted Frieza and teleported behind him, kicking im directly in the back of the head sending him rocketing past Goku and slamming into Broly who growled as he looked right at him.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAA!" Frieza shouted as Broly grabbed him by his tail and pulled him downward into the lava below.

As Goku and Vegeta arrived next to Bulma, Beerus, and Whis they breathed and exhaled as they grabbed the bag of Senzu Beans and chomped on them as they coughed. "He is far too strong for us to handle, even Ultra Instinct Omen and Super Saiyan Royal Blue combined only allowed us to put him down for longer than a few seconds." He stated as he looked back at Beerus. "If only we had the Potara, we could become Vegito." He stated and Beerus looked over to Broly's direction.

"He is knocking Frieza around currently. He is going to die within the next few minutes." Beerus stated and Goku gave a shocked look while Vegeta scoffed and didn't care.

"Well I have an idea! I have been working on these ever since Goten and Trunks explained the problem with their metamoran fusion ending after a few minutes. I created these bracelets." Bulma stated as she reached into her bag and pulled out two bracelets with the words "EX" on them. "They call them Metamo-rings and they allow you to stay permanently fused for as long as you want until you remove the bracelets." She explained and Goku and Vegeta looked at them. "And you don't have to lower your power too, even Goku and Beerus could do it if they wanted, or even Beerus and Whis!" She exclaimed and Beerus smiled.

"Well maybe me and Goku should fuse, just to see the results." Beerus stated and Goku had an excited look in his eyes only for Beerus to slap him. "I am kidding you idiot. And even then, thanks to my training, I can easily best that Broly if I wanted to." He added on and Goku sighed sadly as he looked over to Vegeta who already had his bracelet on.

"Hurry up and put yours on Kakarot! Frieza is going to die soon, and when he goes down no one will be able to stop Broly!" Vegeta said and Goku nodded putting his bracelet on as the two began to do the Fusion Dance doing the dance step by step and as they touched fingers, Goku realized one of his fingers was bent, and as the two fused together, there was a bright light as Goku and Vegeta became one being.

As Goku and Vegeta's fusion concluded, they looked at Beerus smiling as they clenched their fists. Their jet black hair spiked up as if they were in their Super Saiyan form, the hair being similar to Goku's. He had the royal traditional Saiyan Armor on, which supported the CC logo on it with a long sleeve orange shirt going down into his white robes. He had a red sash around his waist and bright blue pants and the Saiyan Boots. "Since the Potara Fusion gives you Vegito, the Metamoran Fusion gives you Gogeta, we should be called due to being fused by the Metamoran Fusion with the EX Metamo Rings… **EX Gogeta!"** He shouted as he powered up, his white aura sparking to life as yellow and blue sparks shot off of him as he was wrapped in a yellow outline. "I bet we are even stronger than you now Beerus." He stated.

"We'll have to find that out some other time won't we "EX Gogeta", your battle is with someone else." Beerus stated as he looked over to Broly's location, EX Gogeta nodding as he put two fingers to his forehead, as he locked in on Frieza's power, and teleported to him.

Bulma looked back and when she realized what had happened her eyes widened. "SOMEBODY STOLE THE DRAGON BALL!" She shouted scared and shocked before Beerus chuckled.

"Nope, I gave them the Dragon Ball. They want to save their friend." Beerus said and Bulma looked at him confused. "Broly is really a Pure Hearted Saiyan according to them and is only being forced to do these acts and their theory was that his transformations break his mind as it was his first time using that much power. However, if this is a lie, Gogeta will handle it, so I saw no harm." He explained and Bulma sighed.

"You are too reckless." She said.

 **~Gogeta VS Broly~**

Gogeta appeared in the air above Golden Frieza who showered Broly with Death Beams, firing as many as he could as he drained the last bit of his power, reverting back into his Final Form, drained of his energy. "Impressive lightshow there Frieza." Gogeta stated as he floated next to him, smiling. "How about you let me handle it from here." He continued and Frieza looked at him confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Frieza asked.

"We are neither Goku nor Vegeta, we are the one who is going to save all of the universes from _that._ " Gogeta stated as he glanced at Broly whose yellow and green aura sparked to life. "Or you can simply call me, Gogeta." He stated as he powered up as Broly slowly floated towards him as if preparing himself for the battle. Gogeta doing the same at Broly the two getting close to one another, their power itself causing the wind to break from its calm and begin to howl going berserk as the two backed away and flew at one another, EX Gogeta cocking back and Broly doing the same.

As the two locked arms, their arms crashing against one another, causing a shockwave and wind to be blown for miles as they looked at one another. "Come on then Broly, show me your power." He stated as the two rocketed up into the air going back and forth as Gogeta dodged multiple KI orbs being lobbed at him by Broly as he spun around and kicked one back causing it to explode right in his face.

As Broly roared. " **SHOW ME** _ **YOUR**_ **POWER!"** He shouted as he rocketed at Gogeta who powered up as his hair began to flash between yellow and pure gold as he was wrapped in a yellow aura his power shaking the universe as he increased it continuously without seeming no end as he glared at Broly as he let out out a roar and transformed into a Super Saiyan as he grabbed Broly's fist last second and flipped him over kicking him in the back. As Broly recovered he flew at Gogeta and threw multiple punches Gogeta dodging and evading them as if he was using Ultra Instinct, as he sidestepped Broly and kneed him in the stomach. Only for Broly to counter with a KI wave to the face as he fired it right at Gogeta who blocked it as it pushed him back. "Come on you can do better than that." He stated as he leaped back and charged a Final Flash as Broly charged a one handed KI wave and fired at Gogeta the two attacks clashing. Before suddenly, there was a bright flash and Gogeta and Broly disappeared out of sight.

 **~The Crack of Time~**

As Gogeta and Broly rushed at each other, they went back and forth neither wanting to waste time against one another, as they dodged and struck one another, Broly's power catching up to Gogeta's rapidly as he slammed his fist into Broly's stomach knocking him into a crystal shattering it as he powered up and roared as he wrapped himself in a bright azura aura as his hair shined the same color as well, the two preparing to continue their battle. "Now that you've had a taste of **Super Saiyan EX Gogeta,** get a load of **EX Gogeta Blue!"** He roared as he transformed Broly and Gogeta roaring as they flew back at one another, streaks of nothing but blue and gold as sparks shot off of them, both of them going back and forth as they crashed into the giant crystals, before they backed off briefly.

The two then flew right back into it, circling around one another, before they flew right at each other their fists cocked back as they slammed them into one another, causing all of the crystals around them to shatter as they cocked their fists back once more, simultaneously and slammed them into one another causing another flash of light as they broke out of the Crack of Time and rocketed back onto Earth slamming into it with enough force to cleanse out the fire and heat as their battle rocked the universe, their power so high everyone in all of the universes could sense and feel it.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Cheelai dropped the seven Dragon Balls to the ground and sighed as she looked over to Lemo."You know you are going to get fired and or killed for this right?" She stated and Lemo nodded. "Ugh Broly, you better be worth it. And if what that cat-guy said was true…" She said as she raised her hand into the air. "RISE SHENRON!" He shouted as the Dragon Balls began to glow as suddenly, the gigantic dragon shot out of the balls; **(this is a nice long pause btw** ).

As Shenron wrapped around them in a golden glow and as the golden cracked off. As Shenron looked down at the two. "I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron, state both of your wishes and I will grant them if they are within my power." He explained as he looked directly at them.

 **~Gogeta VS Broly (cont.)~**

As Gogeta stomped right on Broly's face, he backflipped kicked him right in the chin knocking him to the ground as he spun midair and and created a rainbow orb at one hand and ran at Broly who stood up as Gogeta slammed the orb into Broly's stomach and sent him flying back. As the attack exploded, knocking Broly on to the ground, bleeding from his stomach.

"I guess this is the end of our battle." EX Gogeta stated as he looked at Broly, levitating in the air with one leg against the other. "Unless you have one last surprise for me that is." He added on as Broly clenched his fist and stood up roaring as he was wrapped in a green barrier as red and green sparks began to form around him. As Broly's power began to sky rocket, Gogeta caught on to what he was planning. "A- are you planning to take out the entire universe?!" He shouted as Broly gave no response besides yelling.

"I gave you one job, and you had to go and mess it up!" Beerus shouted as he appeared next to EX Gogeta who was surprised at the deity's sudden appearance. "Well, I guess your only option is to kill him in a single shot." He added on and EX Gogeta chuckled as he sparked the aura of Super Saiyan Blue, as he prepared one last attack.

"I guess you're right Beerus." EX Gogeta said as he began to charge up one of his strongest attacks. " **Cosmic Gamma Burst…"** He began as he was wrapped in purple and blue sparks as Beerus smiled at him as he backed away Gogeta putting his hands into the Kamehameha position. " **KA-ME-HA-ME…"** He began as his aura grew twice its size as he aimed directly at Broly whose explosion was going to wipe out everything in the universe. " **HA!"** He shouted as the attack rocketed right at Broly whose eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, the bright light of the _Cosmic Gamma Burst Kamehameha_. As he saw it come closer and closer he stopped his KI explosion and leaped out of the way the attack rocketing past him as it went off into the deep reaches of space and outside the Galaxy within seconds.

"Looks like you missed him." Beerus said and Gogeta shook his head "no."

"No, he snapped back to his senses last second. He realized what he was about to do and stopped it." EX Gogeta continued as he looked at Broly. "However, power like that needs to be taken out before it can cause serious harm to the universe." He stated as he clenched his fist and charged it full of KI, wrapping it in a golden aura. "One Strike is All I Need." He said as Broly stood there staring dead at him, his pupils back as he stood there in his green haired berserker state, unable to find a way out.

Gogeta then launched at Broly, cocking back and as his fist made contact...

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL!"** Shenron's voice boomed and suddenly, Broly vanished, without a trace leaving Gogeta confused as he realize Broly was probably gone for good.

"Well then… That was anticlimactic." Gogeta said as he took off the bracelet, defusing back into Goku and Vegeta, both with their bracelets on, the two hitting the ground as they looked into the air, seeing a Frieza Ship rocket by overhead and out of sight.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

 **Planet Vampa.**

As Broly sat down in his cave, he sighed realizing he was alone. His father was gone, killed by "Vegeta" and to top it all off, he was almost killed. All of this in the same exact day. As he laid back, he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see two familiar silhouettes walking towards him. As they came into view, the taller of the two smiled as the shorter looked to the side.

"Yo!" Goku said as he looked at Broly who stood up and backed away clenching his fist as he was wrapped in a green aura as he prepared to attack the Saiyan only for Goku to hold out his hand. "Sorry, Sorry, we didn't come here to finish the job! We actually came to explain what happened." He explained and before he continued he pushed Vegeta forward. "I mean, _he_ came to explain what happened."

Vegeta sighed and looked at Broly. "There is bad blood between our two families, my father exhiling you and your father. However, I didn't kill him. Frieza did. And I am not my father, who was afraid of losing the crown." He said as Broly's eyes widened, before he closed his eyes and thought about it, putting the pieces together.

"Alright, I believe you." Broly said and Vegeta continued.

"And, we are offering you a place to be with your fellow Saiyans, and our Half Breed Children, as in we are willing to allow you to live on Earth if you so choose." He continued and Broly looked at him, a look of actual surprise on his face before he shook his head "No."

Broly simply turned away from the two. "I don't think that would be a good idea, since anything could set me off and I could threaten you and your family." He said. "However, I do appreciate the offer." He added on.

As Vegeta looked over to Goku, the Saiyan stepped forward as Vegeta took a few steps back, allowing Goku to speak. "We had a feeling you might not accept, so here are a few gifts from Vegeta's Wife, Bulma." He said as he pulled out a green suitcase, and opened it up and went outside Broly and Vegeta following. As Goku started popping the capsules and tossing them, after a few minutes he finished up everything. "That is about a two or three years worth of food." He continued and Broly just stood there shocked.

"I was your enemy not too long ago, why are you being so kind?" Broly asked.

Goku then smiled at him. "Simple really, we know of another universe where Saiyans are a prospering and thriving race. We plan on taking a trip there eventually and we want you to come with us, so we need to make sure you don't go too far out into space." He explained and Broly for the most part had followed _some_ of that.

"Well, thank you for all of this." Broly said and as Goku and Vegeta prepared to take their leave he stopped them briefly. "I don't believe I ever caught your name." He stated and Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, since the universe is being altered and stuff, there were two Saiyans before you and father with the same names as you two, and that Broly shouted my Saiyan name a lot, so I am more used to that." Goku explained to Broly the reason why he never told him his name, "My Earth Name is Son Goku, however my Saiyan name is Kakarot." He stated and as he walked up to Broly the two shook hands. "We should spar sometime." He added on.

"That sounds like it would be fun." Broly stated.

"Well until then, See Ya Broly!" Goku said as Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder the two teleporting back to Earth leaving Broly supposedly alone. However, much to the Saiyan's surprise.

"BROLY!" Cheelai shouted as she ran behind him and hugged him. "I can't believe you actually made it out of that battle alive!" She continued before she noticed all of the stuff behind Broly as Lemo walked up behind her.

"How'd you got your hands on all of this stuff?" Lemo asked and Broly smiled.

"Vegeta and A Saiyan Named Son Goku, or Kakarot came by." Broly said as he looked into the sky thinking about his two rivals.

 **Dragon Ball GT: Super BROLY**

 **END**

* * *

 _So, here is what Renegade was doing during all of this._

 **Conton City**

Renegade sat at his desk writing something down on paper as he spun in his chair over to his refrigerator pulling out a cold soda and opening it, drinking it in one go as he spun back over to his desk continuing to write. He sang along with the music as he put on his headphones listening to his favorite song. " _Monochromatic Mother Earth, Too dark to see the morning, A tension in the atmosphere..."_ He sang as he wrote his essay, finishing it as he spun around in his chair, standing up as he looked in the mirror right at his face.

"Looking good today Renegade." He said to himself as he stared into his eyes before suddenly his head was in massive amount of pain, as he fell on to the ground and his eyes widened as he realized he was on a Destroyed Version of Planet Earth. As he stood up and looked around he saw the sight that had haunted him for the last four years since he became a Time Patroller.

The corpse of a Saiyan being held in his hand as he looked up and saw Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan looking down at him. "KAKAROT!" He roared as he rocketed at Renegade whose tears flowed freely as he laid the body down and stood over it as he stepped over it as he lout an angry roar and charged at Broly, everything he had as he was wrapped in a golden aura, cocking back his fist as Broly did the same, the two clashing causing a crater to form as the two prepared to battle.

" _There's a wall towering over me, If I try to climb it will I succeed?"_

" _Oh Oh Oh Oh"_

" _I'll find the truth deep inside"_

" _Life is in my hands so no need to pray, Cause now I'm ready for the Judgement Day"_

" _Oh Oh Oh Oh"_

" _I'll be the one to decide"_

As Renegade blinked he rubbed his head and realized he was on the ground his headphones off and his song starting back up again. He sighed and stood up picking up and putting on his headphones as he looked directly at a picture of him standing next to the Saiyan, who looked very much alive. "Has it really been four years…" He asked no one before he turned his attention back to his papers. "I better turn this in." He said as he picked up the papers and left his Conton City Apartment.

" _And it's my right to be free."_

" _Cause the future's only for you and I"_

" _And the story will last…"_

" _ **Forevermore…"**_

* * *

Yes, Renegade's favorite song (or Top 3, its right up there with Amine's Invincible & 200% by AKMU (but don't tell my- I mean **his** ex girlfriend) is the English Dub of Blizzard.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Alright here is an extended version/modified version of the Broly Special. I fixed some problems or changed some things that I disliked in the first version. I haven't made any changes to the Gogeta fight however, that'll probably come at a later point. Anyway, thats all, thanks for reading again... If you bothered to anyway.**_


	56. Son Goku & Son Gohan

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super**_

 _Chapter 01: Son Goku & Son Gohan_

* * *

 **The Room of Spirit & Time**'

The Father & Son Duo stood across from one another. The older of the two sporting a GI that had the upper clothing color of bright blue, the lower half a shade of dark yellow with white boots and wrist bands. He had a sash of white that went around his waist as well, as he smirked at his son. "It's been a while Gohan, since me and you have had just a good old fashioned sparring match isn't it?" He asked his son who stood there.

The younger one of the two, sported a GI with a purple shade of coloring similar to his master's. His boots were brown, his undershirt was white, a blue sash of bright blue with wristbands of the same color. A single bang went down his forehead as he inhaled, preparing himself. "Father, it has felt like years since we've clashed like this." Gohan said in agreement as Goku smirked as a white aura with sparks surrounded him.

"Ready when you are!" Goku shouted and as if on cue, Gohan took off delivering a thunderous kick to the stomach sending Goku onto the ground. Then Gohan appeared above his father releasing multiple KI blasts at him, the other Saiyan leaping into the air and deflecting every single one until…

"Behind you." A voice said as the last KI orb fizzled out of existence as Gohan punched Goku, momentarily taking Goku off of his balance. "Father, is something wrong…?" He asked his father worriedly as the other Saiyan returned to his original position before launching off kneeing Gohan in the stomach. The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened with shock as he blocked the following strike. He then went on the defensive as his father went in for a quick barrage of strikes ending it with a kick across the face, which left Gohan on the ground.

"Yeah, everything is alright over here Gohan." Goku said as Gohan picked himself up, clearly not convinced.

Gohan powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Father, I've heard about you and Uub's training sessions. You've also been sparring with Pan, Goten, and Trunks more as well." He stated and Goku was momentarily taken off guard by this before returning to his original composure.

"You really want to know that badly eh…?" Goku said with a slight chuckle before he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan as well. "Fine, if you want to know all you'll have to do is beat me in one match." He stated and Gohan hesitated before nodding.

With that, Goku and Gohan flew at one another the two locking in a quick rush of punches and kicks Gohan going on the immediate offensive. He was forcing Goku back with every strike, Goku smiling at this as he cocked back and clocked Gohan who spun around and kicked Goku in the back of knee. This action dropped Goku to one knee briefly as Gohan appeared in the air charging a massive KI orb in one hand. He then flew downward stretching one arm forward as the KI orb increased in size once more.

However, with his hair and aura blazing gold Goku clenched his fists. Planted his feet. Then without even the slightest inkling of hesitation, he roared as loud as power similar to that of a Great Ape his power skyrocketing. Then he was wrapped in a red aura on top of his blazing Super Saiyan once as he created a KI orb of his own. Rocketing off he slammed his KI orb into Gohan's the latter being shocked. As the two orbs collided there was a massive explosion as Goku appeared above his son preparing to double axe him.

" **SUPER KAIOKEN MAXIMUM POWER!"**

He slammed his hands into the back of Gohan's head sending him rocketing downward as Goku appeared behind him kicking him in the back. He then rushed after him, Gohan regaining his balance as Goku unleashed a barrage of punches against him, pushing Gohan back further and further. Gohan began to sweat more and more as his father's strikes became faster and stronger with every passing second. He then was struck right in the stomach by Goku's knee before the Saiyan leaped into the air and sent Gohan flying back onto the ground with a KI Shockwave. Then Younger Saiyan slamming into the ground hard spitting blood.

As Gohan stood up he stared at his father, who reverted back to his natural state. His eyes met Gohan's and the two simply stared, before, the Half-Saiyan's aura sparked to life as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Father, please tell me if something is bothering you." He said.

"Gohan, you know the deal. You have to beat me in one on one combat!" His father replied, raising a fist into the air as his hair sparked a brief red of Super Saiyan God before becoming Super Saiyan 2.

"Fine. If this truly is the only way to get you talking, then so be it." Gohan said sweat going down his forehead as he began to increase his power, transforming even further as his hair elongating as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. "Come at me with everything you have, no more holding back!" He shouted as he took off into the air releasing three short KI waves as he went higher and higher.

As he watched Gohan try to make some distance between the two of them, Goku put two fingers to his forehead as each of the waves came closer and closer to him. He then teleported right in front of Gohan cocking back. "Come on you're smarter than that Gohan!" He said to his son before suddenly three orbs slammed into his back. "Wh- What?" He asked before Gohan punched him in the face.

"Dad you didn't really consider I had forgotten about your Instant Transmission technique? What type of fool do you think I am?" He asked as he gutted Goku before he grabbed his father and rocketed downward going faster. Gohan then entered his Kaioken X20 state on top of his Super Saiyan 3 form, Goku's eyes widening as in a last second of hesitation…

" _NOT YET!"_ Goku said as he freed himself from Gohan's grasp by transforming even higher than a Super Saiyan 2, entering Super Saiyan God as he rocketed upward. "If you really are aiming to beat me that way, then I am going to be taking this a lot more seriously." He stated, entering his Super Saiyan God 4 form.

As Gohan's eyes widened with shock he stared at his father's golden bright glow, red sparks shooting off of him, his bright red tail flowing calmly as the bright red haired, Super Saiyan 4 esque form put Goku on a tier of power Gohan couldn't even dream of reaching in his lifetime. However this form only strengthened Gohan's concern more.

" _Dad shouldn't even need to use a fraction of this amount of power to continue our battle. Even Super Saiyan Blue alone should be enough to put me down so why…?"_

"Alright Gohan! This is the final clash! Hit me with everything you have!" Goku said as he charged up his fist being wrapped in a golden glow that had mini sparks of electricity sprouting from it.

Gohan inhaled as he put two fingers to his forehead charging his own attack as he thought back to Piccolo the silhouette of whom appeared behind. "SPECIAL BEAM…" He began as his aura sparked to life once more. Burning brightly as he Goku charged up his own attack smirking confidently as Gohan took the Kamehameha pose as he charged up energy, now forming a Kamehameha with a purple outline and a yellow center.

"KA-ME"

" _That's it Gohan put all of your teachings to use!"_ Goku thought as he prepared to launch forward as silhouettes of him and Piccolo appeared behind Gohan who glared at Goku, his face showing nothing but pure, unbridled determination.

"HA-ME"

"YES GOHAN! DO IT!" Goku said as he rushed downward like a missile cocking back and putting all of his power into the strike as he roared as a golden glow of sorts seemed to surround and wrap around him.

" **HA!"**

Gohan's Special Beam Kamehameha took off into the air, soaring, flying throughout the skyline tearing through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with ease as Goku slammed his fist into it, electricity shooting between the collision as Goku glowed even brighter the Saiyan letting out a roar as a change began to occur. His entire appearance was altered, changed as he was surrounded by a great golden outfit as he tore through Gohan's attack, hurdling even closer.

"More power… More Power! MORE POWER!" Gohan shouted as he powered up the upper part of his GI being blown off completely as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, as the attack increased in size and in power. However, this only a _minor_ inconvenience for Goku whose irises became bright gold as well, his hair transforming to the similar shade of Super Saiyan glow as well. As he through his fist slammed into Gohan causing a massive eruption to occur, as there was a blinding light as the Room of Spirit & Time shook with the unknown increase in power from Goku.

As the smoke cleared Gohan found himself on the ground still in his Super Saiyan 4, state standing up as he lost control of the power and fell to his knees. " _I did it… I became a Super Saiyan 4!"_ He thought to himself before looking up and seeing Goku there now in a different GI of sorts.

He had the appearance of a Super Saiyan God 4, however now, he wore a mostly Golden Outfit. His pants were now black and he had his turtle hermit boots with red lacing on them, however the original blue was now Golden as well. He walked towards Gohan, who now was able to see the Power Pole on his back which out of the boots lacings, was the only since of red on him. Except the fact that the Power Pole's case was Gold, and the straps on it were a pure godly like white color. Goku's hair had shifted color from the Super Saiyan God 4 red to this new form's now usual shade of yellow, which was Golden like the original Super Saiyan Form.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice now more refined, toned. As if a different person was speaking. He helped Gohan to his feet and the two locked eyes. Gohan's natural charcoal eyes meeting "Goku's" bright yellow ones. He then placed his hand upon Goku's shoulder. "I'm glad to see that even after its near extinction, the Saiyan Race is still going strong. I know all of you will blast through any foe that stands in your way." He then closed his eyes and smiled. "You've done me and our race proud, half-breed." He said before suddenly the body went limp, and it seemingly feinted as Goku fell into Gohan's arms, the boy catching his father who was now in his natural state.

"Father? Are you okay?" He asked as Goku opened his eyes suddenly.

"What happened?" He asked and Gohan stared at him confused. He debated on how to answer, he needed answers, but how did he explain to his father about what had just happened seconds prior.

"Oh I know! You won didn't you Gohan?" Goku asked and Gohan was caught off guard didn't you. "I don't really recall much of what had happened after I went Super Saiyan God 4, but considering I'm the one in your arms, I guess you won?" He asked and Gohan remained silent unsure of what was happening.

"Let's go get cleaned up, I owe you an explanation now." He said as Gohan nodded, as his father walked out of the Room of Spirit & Time, unbeknownst to what he had seemingly just said.

 **The Residence of Son Gohan & Videl: The Backporch**

Goku, Gohan, and Videl all sat at one single table Videl unsure of what was about to go down, however due to the fact Goku was drinking tea and not asking about food, it was not a good situation.

"Alright. The reason why I have been going around training with everybody, including Pan is because… Me, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis all felt something a few months after the clash with Broly." He began. "We were training in a dimension similar to the Room of Spirit & Time, where me and Vegeta could really cut loose. However, midway through, something through us both off. An unknown power was there. It was terrifying then, but… We sensed _more_. Six other power signatures that outclassed me and Vegeta greatly… their power was far higher than even Renegade at his max power."

Gohan's eyes widened with shock as he heard that last part. " _Power far higher than even Renegade's maximum?! Even Jiren didn't outclass Renegade enough for it to be considered "Far Higher", what type of threat was this."_

Videl chimed in at this, "Did you two tell anybody? Beerus? Whis? Did you even go tell the other Gods of Destruction? The Grand Priest? Zeno himself?" She asked, worried and concerned about this threat.

"We did. We told everyone. Even Jiren was notified. That's when we got even worse news… After the Tournament of Power, the Super Dragon Balls disappeared. They were nowhere to be found. Even the Grand Priest couldn't find them… The power levels disappeared along with them. The Time Patrol, the group Renegade works with, even searched for them across multiple timelines and dimensions and came up short." He continued, Gohan and Videl, both being a mixture of confused, shocked, and horrified.

"We don't know who did it. When they did it. How they did it, however we only know one thing every single timeline and dimension is at stake. The lives of every single being in the omniverse is at stake. This threat is going to be a game changer, beyond any other. However, there is one thing that makes this threat truly horrifying..."

 **A figure with a pointed staff, white hair, and a red dress smiled as she looked at the countless amount of timelines that were being displayed in front of her eyes. One showed Gohan standing over a defeated Piccolo, his eyes emerald and his hair the color of a Super Saiyan. Another showed Raditz & Goku taking on Jiren together. Future Gohan with a cybernetic arm clashing with Goku Black. However in the center as these and more showed Renegade, wearing the garb of a Supreme Kai of Time, surrounded by the broken sword of Trunks, the body of Super Saiyan 4 Vegito, and last but not least, Jiren.**

"We're waiting for _them._ "

 **E N D**

* * *

 _A/N:_ Alright, Season 2 is now officially out! Sorry to start off on this _insanely_ morbid first chapter with an ending like that but I had to establish the stakes of this season somehow! Anyway, next chapter is going to be more focused on truly jumpstarting the first arc (theoretically, depends on what my good friend thinks I should do next!) Anyway, I wish you all a great time! Byee!


	57. Universe 6 Part 1

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super - Season 2**_

 _Chapter 02: Universe 6 Part 1_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay so before the chapter begins, I want to let you all know something. I am starting Season 2 over as, I wasn't completely satisfied with how the Android 21 arc and how it was going. So I have decided to begin a completely new arc, which was going to be saved for later but I guess it should be a good hop on point for Season 2. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Bye!"_

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

Goku and Vegeta held their bags tightly as they waited for the third Saiyan to arrive. It had taken a few months of planning, but now they had finally been able to convince Champa and Vados to allow them to temporarily stay in Universe 6. They had about a week to visit, and considering the third Saiyan to be joining them had only a few minutes left to arrive, Vegeta had grown _very_ impatient.

"Kakarot, where is that fool at! We've been waiting for a little over an hour and he still hasn't shown up!" Vegeta barked, Goku sweating nervously as he too was wondering where he was. That was until suddenly, with a rumble two figures appeared in the beam of light. Goku and Vegeta turned with a smile as they recognized the power level all too well.

That's when, with Whis leading him out, Broly, the Strongest Super Saiyan to have ever been seen by the warriors of Universe 7 stepped out. "Kakarot! Vegeta!" Broly shouted excitedly bull rushing the two and wrapping Goku in a massive hug. "It has felt like forever since I've seen you two!" He said, Vegeta replying with,

" _It's only been a week…"_ Under his breath.

Then, seemingly one cue another group of figures appeared in a similar beam of light. That is when suddenly, in a similar manner, Caulifla and Cabba, stepped out followed by Champa. "Master Vegeta! Son Goku!" Cabba said as he walked over, shaking the hands of both of them.

Caulifla stepped out too, looking around for someone. "Say, where is Renegade at? I was ready to go throw some hands with him again!" She asked as she walked over and shook Goku's hand.

"Uh, we don't really know. We haven't seen him in months really. Like last time I even saw Renegade, he looked like he had just been through HFIL and back to say the least." Goku stated as he scratched his hair. The Frost Demon he had gotten to known so well had seemingly disappeared after his last visit.

"Aw, that's a bummer." Caulifla replied, pouting slightly as she crossed her arms. Then she turned and saw the massive hulking beast of a Saiyan standing tall over the four of them. "So this is Broly I presume?"

Broly nodded in response holding out his hand. "Hi Miss, my name is Broly." He said with a smile, Vegeta noticing his change in demeanor. Clearly, all of those visits with Bulma on "Proper Manners" or whatever it was clearly were doing him some favors.

With the introductions out of the way, the five Saiyans stood next to each other, each chatting while waiting for Vados.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle all of them sister?" Whis asked with a smile. "If you wish, I can always go and take care of them if they tire you out." He asked his voice sounding so innocent.

"Oh brother, you must learn by now that big sister never tires. Not in this timeline, nor the next." V Vados replied as she walked over to the five Saiyans looking over to ease. "See you in week brother." She said as she tapped the ground and with that, she and the Saiyans were whisked away out of Whis' sight.

Whis let out a sigh of relief as he turned and walked away. "Finally, now I can attend to my actual duties… Lord Beerus! It is time for your daily bath after your naptime! Come along!" He shouted getting a purple KI Blast rocketed out towards him that he casually smacked out of the way. "Fine! I'll do it myself!" He stated as he flew towards Beerus' nap area.

* * *

 **Universe 6 - Planet Sadala**

As Goku and the other Saiyans arrived. Goku, Broly, and Vegeta all landed and their eyes widened with shock. There was grass that was greener than Earth's for miles around them, water that seemed to be purer than anything they had ever seen, and the area seemed to be very much living.

"This place is beautiful." Vegeta stated as he walked on the grass. "This place is nothing like Planet Vegeta. Then again, there was never a threat like Frieza was there?" He said as he turned back to Cabba and Caulifla.

"Yeah, the closet thing was Frost's father, Chilled but we were able to force him back." Caulifla replied smiling as she cracked her knuckles. Her eyes focusing in on Goku who had his back turned. Caulifla strolled toward Goku casually. Cabba, Vegeta, and Broly all taking notice. Though, just before Broly prepared to warn Goku, Vegeta shushed him a smile forming.

Then, without even a second of hesitation, Caulifla rushed him, Goku spinning around and blocked the strike. The power being emitted sending the grass around the flowing back. Caulifla's smile faded as she saw Goku's look of seriousness. He glared at her with the ferocity of one thousand Super Saiyans.

"You almost caught me there!" Goku said cheerfully as Caulfila dropped down. "Though, we shouldn't spar just yet. I want to explore this place first." He explained this news catching Vegeta's attention.

" _Kakarot turning down a challenge… Strange…"_ He thought silently as he took to the air, holding his bag. "Cabba, show us where we will be staying." He said as Cabba took to the air, Broly following keeping his eyes focused on Goku. He seemed to be looking at something in the distance. Vados seemed to be looking over in the same direction.

Vados then tapped her staff on the ground, before leaving the grassland herself. So as Goku followed the four Saiyans leaving he focused in on the power that seemingly only he could sense. It was sinister, seemingly made of pure evil but it was Saiyan he could tell. "Hmm, that seems like something for later." He said as he powered up and rushed after the four other Saiyans.

 **Later on…**

Goku and the other Saiyans arrived at the front of a Grand Palace of Planet Sadala. The three Saiyans looked into the air, their eyes looking at the top of the palace. They followed the two Saiyans through it. The walls were golden, portraits of previous kings lining them. They walked through the palace and up the stairs. As they reached the main room, they opened the door.

That's when Vegeta saw him. A man of grand stature. He wore battle armor and sat on a throne. He turned and saw Vegeta and the two Saiyan's eyes met. Vegeta backed up, shocked as he saw what had looked like an exact copy of himself. The two measured each other up. Vegeta could tell without a doubt that his copy was nowhere near comparable to him, at least that is how it seemed.

"It is good to meet you, I've heard many good things about you from Cabba." King Sadala stated and Cabba bowed. "My name is Sadala, the fifth generation of my family. I assume these are Son Goku and the one named Broly correct?" He asked and Broly and Goku nodded. Both of them trying to wrap around the fact there are _two_ Vegetas in front of them.

Vegeta shook his hand. "Glad to know that the Saiyan race has a mighty king leading them I presume anyway." He said with a smile.

Sadala nodded before smirking, "Do you wish to engage with me in royal combat? The colosseum is always ready." He asked and Vegeta, without hesitation nodded, tossing his bags to Broly.

"Take those to my room, and if you look inside I'll blow you to smithereens!" Vegeta barked as he followed Sadala, Cabba and Caulifla following suit leaving Goku and Broly alone to find their rooms.

 **The Colosseum**

As Vegeta stood there, battle ready with his eyes focused on Sadala. He sparked his aura, bringing up not much, but only a small amount of his power. Sadala doing the same. "I'm ready when you are." He stated, and Sadala nodding in response before rushing Vegeta, delivering a thunderous strike to the stomach.

As Vegeta was knocked into the air, he blocked the followup strikes with ease before he delivered a hard spin kick to Sadala's face before he rushed after him. As Sadala landed on the ground he blocked Vegeta's next strike with his arm. As the two fell back from one another they stared each other down. Before rushing in and entering in a fast clash of strikes. Vegeta smirked as he dodged and blocked strikes, slowly showing more of his true strength and speed as he punched Sadala fast and hard before kicking him in the stomach.

"You're good however, you're nowhere near my level of power!" Vegeta roared as he released even more power, his base power alone shaking the galaxy and being felt throughout the galaxy. This was followed by Vegeta who rushed Sadala who could only watch in horror as Vegeta began to beat him down, delivering fast and hard strikes. Sadala being knocked on his ass after another kick to the stomach from Vegeta.

Sadala legs began to tremble as he powered up releasing as much power as he could. His fears being confirmed when he saw the unimpressed look from Vegeta. "You're supposed to be a king but the brats over there can probably knock you around like last year's dinner! I bet you can't even tap into the power of a Super Saiyan!" He shouted as Sadala looked at him shocked as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Cabba sighed as he watched Vegeta repeat the same act he had done with him. "There he goes again, getting all aggressive like before."

Vegeta began to ruthlessly beatdown on Sadala. "You call yourself a king, you sit on a throne like a king, yet here you are, on your knees like a PEASANT!" He roared as he lifted Sadala up and uppercutted him into the air before he spun around and delivered an elbow right to the spine repeating what Perfect Cell had done to him years ago, sending Sadala rocketing down.

Sadala landed on the ground with a crash and as he stood up he looked and saw Vegeta. He looked up at the Saiyan Prince and began to charge up energy, his power rising even higher as a golden aura surrounded him.

However, Vegeta could tell what Sadala needed was a little extra push. "Fine prove to me you are worthy to be a king! Or else I will **eradicate** this entire planet, even if I have to take myself down with it!" He shouted as he charged up an attack, his signature Final Flash. Electricity cackled through the air as his energy began to build as he aimed it straight at Sadala whose hair began to flash gold as he rushed at Vegeta, charging his fist with energy. "PROVE TO ME YOUR MIGHT!" He roared as the yellow beam of energy rocketed out.

Sadala clenched his fist and pulled back, slamming his fist into it at max power. He pushed as hard as he could his fists starting to bleed, until suddenly the power he had recently tapped into faded and his hair went back to dark black, his eyes widening as an explosion occurred to the shock of everyone there. As he rocketed back to Earth, Vegeta rushed down, catching him last second by the arm. As Sadala looked up, his eyes widened with shock as Vegeta looked down at him. "Good start, I'll begin training both you and Cabba tomorrow." He stated, as he floated down dropping the King of Saiyans down.

 **Next Time: Sparring Session! A Double Duo Showdown!**

* * *

 **The Demon Realm**

With a groan of pain, Renegade stood up his eyes widening as he looked and saw the figure that towered over him. He stood and with a yell he transformed into Berserker state, ready to go again. "Alright then Mira, lets try this one more time!" He shouted as he charged forward, cocking his fist back only to be smacked down to the ground in mere seconds.

"You're weak. You stand no chance against me as you do now." Mira said with a sigh as he powered down. "As far as I'm concerned you'll never break past the Demon Realm's gates. Go home and next time you come here." He continued as he walked away, turning his head to the downed Frost Demon. " _Bring an actual warrior."_ He stated as he took the air and flew away. Just in time for Chronoa and another Time Patroller to appear.

"Jay, get him, now!" She shouted as Jay lifted the beaten down Frost Demon up. "You fool, we told you not to charge in alone!" She said as she placed her hands on him slowly healing him as Jay teleported them both away.

 **END**


End file.
